Friends with Bennies?
by Sxkitn
Summary: My life was perfect and simple; Job, traveled the world, owned my home, supportive frinds, and didnt have to worry about a relationship because I had Jacob; My friends with bennies. That is untill HE showed up and turned my world around.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Twilight characters, but the plot line is all mine.**

**Ok don't forget I need reviews to keep me going, it's like blood to a vampire. lol**

**I have to give a shout out to my new and amazing beta, Sassyvampmama, thanks to her I am able to repost this story with all the proper corrections.**

**Thank you so much for taking this on.. you don't even know how excited I am to have you 'fixing' me... *wink***

"Mmmm…liquid sunshine." I sighed as I pressed my forehead to the cold cab window and closed my eyes to listen to the rain. "Wow, I can't believe how much I missed it_"._

"Been gone for a while?" the not-so-bad looking cabby asked with a smile as he looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Three months, I was in Africa." I explained as I watched the all too familiar Seattle backdrop pass me by.

The cab came to a stop at a red light and the cabby turned around to face me. I finally got a good look at him; with his long black hair and bright blue eyes, he might just be the only good looking cabby in the whole state of Washington.

_Living in Seattle and being so good looking can only mean one of two things; he's either taken or gay. _

_I'm guessing married. _

"Did you go on one of those safaris? My wife has been asking me to take her on one of those for years."

_Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner. _I sighed to myself_._

"I did make it on one, but I was there for work and didn't have much time to play." I looked back out the window in time to see my house come into view. A large smile filled my face and I could help but giggle.

The cab pulled to a stop and the cabby jumped out to get my suitcases from the trunk and open my door. I jumped out and looked at my weed infested front yard. I silently thanked God Emmett had at least mowed the lawn while I was gone.

"Here you go miss." the cabby said as he walked my bags up to the door. "That will be twenty-two dollars even."

I dug into my purse and pulled out thirty dollars and handed it to him. "Keep the change, start saving up and take your wife to Africa; it is a time you will never forget." I smiled as I watch him walk back to his cab with a wave.

I looked to my right and saw Emmett's red, way-over-the-top jeep sitting in the driveway. I rolled my eyes; I bet he hadn't even gotten all of his workout shit cleaned out of the garage yet.. I am not letting my baby sit outside when I have a perfectly good 2 car garage to house her in. I shook my head at seeing just how much work I already had on my hands just from the two minutes I had been home, and I didn't even walked in the door yet.

"Home;" I sighed again as I put the key in the knob and opened the door. I looked around and saw that the place actually looked clean. There were no pizza boxes lying around or empty beer bottles. And Oh my God, be still my breathing heart. "Did he vacuum?" I gasped as I bent down to unlace my Rocketdogs and slipped them off. "I bet money he had Alice do it." I laughed to myself and shook my head again.

I kicked my shoes under the side table and tossed my purse and keys on top, and took another long look at my home. It wasn't much but it was mine; it was a 4 bedroom, 2 bath, ranch-style home with a living room and formal dining room. The kitchen was the selling point of this house though. It was a fully remolded gourmet kitchen done in stainless steel and cherry wood. I swear for the first few months after moving in I lived in that room. I think between Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I, we had to have gained over sixty pounds just due to my over cooking.

I grabbed my bags and started to make my way to my room.

_Strange, I haven't seen Em yet? He knew I would be home today. _I looked down at my watch and saw the time.

"Well I am only three hours early, thank God for early flights." I laughed as I opened my bedroom door and smiled at the musty room. "I should have told him to open my window once in a while." I went to the window and pulled it open to air out my room after I tossed my bags on my bed, and started to unzip my first suitcase.

"I need a drink." I said to no one in particular and walked back out to the kitchen. I stopped when I heard the shower running in the main bathroom. I smiled and giggled as I pressed my cheek to the door to see if I could hear Em doing his normal American Idol tryouts imitation. I didn't hear anything, so I tried the knob and it opened without a problem. I quietly walked into the room and up to the sink, his clothing was lying with a pair of purple boxer briefs folded neatly on top.

_That's funny, Emmett only wears boxers; he hates the confinement of anything tight_. I shrugged and turned to the tap, smiling evilly at my own refection. _Should I? HELL YEAH, I SHOULD!_

"Emmy Bear, your Izzabee is home, did you miss me?" I yelled out as I turned the hot water tap on full force and flushed the toilet at the same time. Yeah, I know, I am so fucking mean, but that shit is funny. "And when did you start wearing boxer briefs?" I asked time to hear his girly scream fill the small space.

"HOLY FUCK!" a velvety voice screamed loudly as the ice cold water hit the disembodied voice. I turned off the tap as fast as I could and turned to stare in fear at the black and pink playboy shower curtain.

_That so did not sound like Emmett's girly scream._

_No fucking shit Sherlock, come up with that conclusion on your own?_

I watched in horror as the corner of the curtain opened slowly and Adonis himself was looking back at me.

No wait, scratch that- this man would put Adonis to shame. I was looking into the most stunning set of emerald green eyes I had ever seen. I couldn't tell what color hair he had due to the water, but I would willing bet you anything it was to die for. He had the most perfect cupid bowed lips and a chiseled face. And OH MY GOD, now he was smiling and wow, that smile….

_Breathe Bella, breathe._

"UMMMMM.. .. I'm sooooooo sorry." I cried out as I covered my eyes from the God before me.

"Don't worry about it." The velvet-voiced God said as I heard the water turn off. "I was about to get out anyway. Emmett will be home in a few, he and Alice went to go pick up something." I still had my eyes covered while I was trying to sidestep out of the bathroom. Just listening to his voice made my knees week, I couldn't chance what would happen to me if I got anymore skin views.

"Yeah… OK…. I'll just let you finish and... humph!" And just as I was about to make my escape, thanks to my all wonderful gracefulness, my foot got caught up on the stupid pink playboy bunny rug and I fell flat on my face. I heard a gasp from behind me and felt my already heated face burn up even more.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I heard the shower curtain open all the way.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Trust me, this is normal. The floor must have missed me more that I missed it." I tried to laugh but just couldn't get it out as I pushed myself off the floor and crawled out the door, not bothering to shut it behind me.

I stood up outside the door and ran to my room, slamming my door as my body slid down to the ground.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! Can't I ever get a break?" I yelled into my hands. I angrily pushed myself off the floor and went back to emptying my suitcases.

_He was so fucking hot._

_Yeah, so you know what that means, right?_

_So which do you think it is? Gay or taken?_

A timid knock on my door interrupted my inner conversation. I took two deep breaths and walked slowly to the door and opened it. I hesitantly looked up only to see the God before me dressed this time in a pair of dark jeans and an old warn out _Interview with the Vampire_ t shirt.

"I thought I would introduce myself." he said as he extended his hand to me. "I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella?"

I placed my hand in his and felt a shock that stopped my brain from functioning . All I could do was stare into his green eyes, smile and wish that someone like this would go for someone as plain as me. I saw his brows lift and it brought me out of my newly, and aptly named 'Edward daze'.

"Yeah. Sorry. It's Bella. Nice to meet you Edward."I mumbled as he lifted my hand to his lush lips and pressed a kiss to it.

_I think my knees just turned to jelly._

_Please, please, please tell me you are neither taken or gay, _I pleaded internally.

_Edward? Wait, I have heard about an Edward? Is this the same Edward that moved in while I was gone?_

_Don't ask me, ask him._

"Ohhhhh, so you are the Edward that just moved in." I stated as I stared at my hand still in his.

"Good he did tell you. He told me that he was just gonna surprise you." Edward laughed as he let go of my hand and nonchalantly leaned against the door jam. I shook my head again and turned around to walk back to my half empty suitcases.

"Yeah, he said that you needed a place to stay for awhile while your apartment is being remodeled." I kept my eyes looking down at my suitcase so I wouldn't make a fool of myself again. "So, when did the remodel start?"

"Last weekend." I heard his voice come closer to me as I pulled out one of the souvenirs. "Did you have a good time in Africa?" I felt his hot breath at my ear and shivered as I dropped the gift onto the floor.

"Shit." I cursed as I knelt down and picked it up; I hoped that it wasn't broken. I looked into the bag and saw that it was fine. I pulled myself up and pulled the wrapped statue out of the bag. I was so excited to give everyone their gifts.

"I had a blast, aside from the working part." I sat down on the bed and pulled the other gifts out of my suitcase. "I found this little man in one of the villages who carves the greatest stuff, so I got one for everyone, even you." I saw the look of shock in his eyes as he looked into mine.

"You brought something back for me?" I could hear the awe in his voice.

"Since we are living under the same roof for a while I thought it would be inhuman not to think of you too." I smiled as I saw his face light up.

"Wow Bella you really are as great as everyone has been saying." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt the same electric shock as I had before.

_Please be straight_. I silently begged and sighed to myself.

"Yeah, but you're not getting yours 'til tonight at dinner, just like everyone else." I said with a smirk and jumped off the bed.

"I can wait." he smiled "So Bella, tell me a little about yourself. I already know that you are a photo journalist, you went to Africa to do a piece on the AIDS epidemic, and that Emmett said he wouldn't be surprised to have you try to sneak at least 10 babies in your carry-on so that they could have a good home." He smiled again as he sat down on my bed.

"It was only five, and I couldn't get them past airport security." I laughed as I turned myself to see him better. "Well you kind of got it all right there. I love to read- classics mostly. I love music and movies. I talk in my sleep; that is just a warning, so if you hear anything crazy, just ignore it." I said with a wink. "I don't smoke and I only drink when Emmett doesn't so I can keep an eye on him. Oh, and I hate to go shopping." I laughed as I saw the look of shock in his eyes. "And I'm straight and single." I added as an afterthought.

_Hey, don't look at me like that, I just got to know._

"How do you get away with that with Pixie Girl in your life?" He patted the bed beside him and I sat down. "I mean I have only known her for two months and she has talked me into it like five times. Each one longer than the last"

"Easy, I just tell her NO," I laughed with him. "Ok, now you tell me a little about you?"

"Where to start?" he asked as he laughed. "No really, I'm truly boring. I'm the music teacher at University of Washington, so I guess it's safe to say I love music. I also love to read, and watch movies. I'm not much of a drinker, and I don't smoke. Oh and I'm am also straight and single. Is there anything else you want to know?"

_Fuck yeah; He's not gay or taken._

_What about Jake?_

_You always have to go and bust my happy bubble, don't you? Bitch._

"Nope; that's a good place to start. I need a drink, want to join me?" I asked as I jumped off the bed and walked out of my room toward the kitchen.

I was doing a little happy dance in my head and looking over my shoulder to Edward when I walked right into a wall. Ok, maybe it wasn't a wall, but sure as fuck felt like it. I was about to have my second meeting with the floor today when two large hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"IZZABEE!" Emmett yelled gleefully as he crushed all air from my lungs.

"Need… to… breathe..." I gasped as I hugged my Emmy Bear back. His arms loosened a little but he still held me close. Emmett was the largest man I have ever seen, Okay maybe not, but the boy was big. He reminded everyone that saw him of a giant grizzly bear, only he had the temperament of a teddy bear. With his bright blue eyes and curly brown hair, Emmet was a great catch for any women, if she could make it past the Bella test.

"I missed you so much Izzabee." I looked into his blue eyes and saw the start of tears hiding behind them.

"You will never know how much I missed you Emmy Bear." I whispered as I place a chaste kiss to my best friend's lips. "I'm gonna have to take my bear with me next time. I haven't slept well in three months." I added as we both started to laugh.

"Didn't feel safe without my big strong muscles protecting ya?" Emmett voiced as he showed off his perfectly toned and muscular biceps.

I shook my head and started laughing. "It wasn't the muscles I missed, it was your snoring. I couldn't sleep through the night with all the quite." I turned when I felt a small hand hit my ass, hard.

"You will never take a three month job again." I heard the Pixie's voice shriek from behind me.

"Tink." I smiled as I turned around to see my other best friend in the world and felt her jump onto me, slamming me to the ground. We both started laughing as we rolled around like a couple of kids, tickling each other. Alice was just that, a little pixie. She had short black spiked hair and the cutest little nose. Her eyes were this beautiful cross between blue and green, they looked kind of like the sea during a storm. She was only five foot tall and skinny as fuck, but don't be fooled this girl was strong. "Where's Jazz?"

Jasper and Alice have been together since ninth grade. He was the perfect polar opposite of Alice. Where she was bouncy and hyper, he was calm. Jasper was about six foot, three inches tall and muscular. Not like Emmett muscular, but they do work out together every day so the boy's got a great body. He had the most perfect wavy blond hair and these slate gray eyes that you feel are just looking right into your soul.

"Work." She explained as she started to tickle my ribs again.

"Ok Alice, you've had your time, so share and share alike." I heard his deep voice call over Alice's laugh.

"Jake." I yelled as I pushed myself out of Alice's surprisingly strong arms and jumped into Jacobs', wrapping my legs around his waist and grinding my core into his harden length. Three months was way too long without sex, I think I'm going to put my FB to work tonight.

"I missed you." he whispered into my ear as he placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and tried to place one onto his cheek, but the little ass turned his face so my lips would hit his instead. I slapped his arm and gave him a hug.

"I missed you too." I said as I pushed myself back to the ground and straightened my clothing. Thank God I chose to wear jeans and a tank top instead of a dress. suddenly I remembered the one thing I was the most excited about; my baby. "Please tell me that you got her done Jake."

"Maybe." He shrugged noncommittally and then let his smile take over his handsome face. I had always thought Jacob was great looking, but he w as downright gorgeous when he smiled like that. He was over a foot taller than me and had a perfect six pack. Thanks to his Native American roots, his skin was the perfect shade of brown, with the eyes and hair to match. And don't even get me started on his package; that boy had it going on and he knew how to use it. Thank God for friends with benefits. I love Jake to death, but I'm just not in love with him. And yeah, we may fuck like animals almost every night of the week, but I can't see myself getting stucked into a relationship with someone I didn't love. My body was one thing, but my heart was something completely different.

"Oh My God. Can I go see her? Let's go now. Please, please, please?" I started to hop around like an excited three year old who just walked into a Chuck E Chesses. I felt his strong hands grab onto my hips as he tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started to carry me to the front door. I was pounding my fits on his back as I watched Edwards face turn into one that looked more like the jealous boyfriend then a new roommate.

_Interesting I wonder if he felt it too._

_Felt what?_

_I don't know, a connection between us. Oh God, listen to me, I just met the guy and I'm already thinking about connections._

"Alice." Jake's voice ripped me out of conversation number God-knows-how-many for the day with myself, and I felt her hand cover my eyes.

"What the fuck guys?" I hissed as I felt my body being lowered back to the ground, and turned around.

"Just shut up and open your eyes." Emmett's voice called from my side as I opened my eyes and dropped to the ground in awe.

My baby was done. After three years of going to every single _You Pull It _salvage year in the state, and working my ass off to pay for it, my baby was done. With Jacobs help I stood up on shaky legs and walked over to her. I ran my fingers lightly over the silky black paint and decided I couldn't wait to hear her engine purr.

"Fuck me running. Is that a 69' 424 Boss Mustang?" I heard Edward gasp as I opened the door to my baby. I nodded my head dumbly and sat down in the new red leather seat, running my hand over it lovingly.

_It's as soft as a baby's bottom. _

"This is her baby." Emmett explained to Edward. "About three years ago we found this shell of a car sitting in the backyard of some abandoned house. Izzabee knew the minute she saw it what it was, so we did all the leg work to find out who owned it so she could buy it. The owner of the property practically paid her to take it off his hands."

"Bells and I have been working every weekend for the last three years fixing her up." Jacob added from beside me, I hadn't even heard him sit down next to me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Did you get her to…" I couldn't even finish the sentence when his hand shot up dangling the key in front of me.

"Start her up Babe." he said with a smile. I grabbed the key and put it gently into the ignition, said a silent prayer and turned the key. The engine hummed to life and tear of joys fell freely down my face.

"Oh Jakey, you got her to start. And the paint is perfect." I cried as he pulled me into his arms.

"You can thank Seth for the paint job, but yeah, I did get her to purr didn't I. You know I'm good with my hands." he said with a cocky voice. "Want to take it for a spin?" I just nodded and placed my hands on the wheel.

"Hey Eddie, why don't you and Bella go for a drive, all three of us have already been out for a spin in her." Alice laughed as she pushed a still stunned Edward towards the passenger door. I glanced at Jacob, who looked like he could have killed Alice at that moment and watched him angrily get out of the passenger seat.

I placed my hand on his arm and he looked back at me.

"Thank you so much Jake. I owe you big." I smiled as he blinked a couple times and then smiled back.

"I think I have a few ideas on how you can repay me..." he said as he got out the rest of the way and reluctantly moved to the side so Edward could climb in.

"You don't mind, do you Bella?" Edward asked as he ran his hand over the leather of the seat just as I had.

"From the way you're acting, I have a feeling you're gonna love this as much as I am." I laughed as I put my baby into reverse and slowly hit the accelerator. After backing out of the driveway, I put her gingerly into first. "Oh, and Edward..."

"Hummm?" he still hasn't taking his eyes off the interior of my baby. God, could he get any hotter? He's looking at my baby just like I do.

"You better hold on." I said with a laugh and slammed the accelerator to the floor. I could hear everyone screaming and laughing as my tires spun and we took off down the street.

"Ok, so Bella, I think I have to tell you." Edward said in awe after about 10 minutes into the ride.

"Yes?" I hummed as I drove my baby down the on ramp to the freeway.

"I just Jizzed in my pants." he said in a sing-song kind of way. **(A/N if you haven't heard this song go to You tube and check it out. 'Jizzed in my pant's by The Lonely Island)**

"It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with you." I sang back. Then I looked over to see his face and saw pure shock.

"Oh come on, I have known Emmett almost 20 years." was my answer to his unasked question.

"So let me get this straight. You like, and restore old muscle cars, know the songs of The Lonely Island, can drive like a bat out of hell, and not to mention that you're smart, caring, and sexy. Damn Bella, you better be careful." he said as he looked out the passenger window at the fast passing view.

"Sexy? Me?" I snorted "Yeah right. And why should I be careful?" I asked as I slowed down to take the next exit.

"So, about you and Jacob?" he asked as he turned slightly in his seat to face me. "You two been together long?"

_Nice change of subject._

"Jake and me." I looked over at him and thought about how to answer that question. "Jake is one of my best friends. Why did he say something to you?" it's not like we keep our extra activities a secret, I mean all our friends know that we fuck, but I just didn't know if Edward would think I was a slut.

"No, he didn't say anything; I can see by the way he looks at you." He looked like he wasn't too happy about that bit of information.

"Jacob and I are friends." I stopped for a minute to think how I should put this. "With bennies, I guess you can say." I answered quietly as I looked back to the road. "He is not, and has never been, my _boyfriend._"

"Interesting. So you and Jacob have sex." he asked as he turned his body toward mine once more.

"Yeah, we do, and don't you dare try and make me out as a slut." I hissed as I passed a van full of teens.

"Bella, I would never call you that." he said wholeheartedly. "I would be a hypocrite if it did."

"You mean you have a fuck buddy?" I asked in awe. In my two years of fucking my best friend I have never met anyone who didn't look at me like I was the worst person in the world.

_Could have something to do with the fact that Jake is in love with you, and you are just stringing him along?_

_Yeah yeah, I should have stopped it the very first day I had even had a thought he did, but that boy can fuck. And what he can do with that tongue... I don't know if I could go from that every day to nothing._

_Ok yeah you got me there._

"Yep, for about a year now. It's actually really nice to find someone else who can look past the whole taboo and just get your freak on with someone you can trust."

"Exactly. I hated having to worry about going home alone and taking care of myself, or bringing some random guy home, but now all I have to do is make a call and I am all good." I thought over what I just said and started to blush. "Ok, so maybe I do sound like a slut. I mean it's not like I slept around _a lot_. I just like sex and I need to…"

"Bella, don't be embarrassed about this at all. Remember I am in the same boat you are." At this he placed his hand on top of mine and started to rub small circles with his thumb. "Ok, so change of subject. What's your baby's name?"

"Ok, but you can't' laugh." I said as I bite my lips. "It's Jenna, as in Jameson, the famous porn star."

"I think it's perfect." he said with a smile and squeezed my hand. "So more or less, you're saying that your car turns you on just as much as you do it?" I nodded my agreement but kept my eyes on the road.

The rest of the drive was quiet, but he never removed his hand from mine.

"Thank you Bella, for letting me ride with you." he said as I pulled into the driveway, his hand was still resting on mine. I pulled the key out and ran my other hand over the dashboard once more.

"Anytime you want to go for a ride, tell me." I said as I heard my door open. _Pun completely meant_, I thought to myself.

"I'll remember that." he said with a squeeze to my hand before Jacob pulled me out of my baby giving Edward a look that could kill. Jake pulled me into his chest and placed a kiss on my head.

_What the fuck_. I thought as his grip tightened on my hips and I felt his erection poking into my stomach. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed away.

_Yeah, I think he forgot rule number 5 in our Fuck Buddy pact._

_Oh yes number 5- Possessiveness does not work_

_I am gonna have to have a talk with my little man here. _

_LITTLE?_

_Ok, ok, so there is no part of Jacobs's body that is 'little', but I'm still going to have to have a talk with him._

"How did _my_ two girls do?" Jake asked with innocence in his voice, but when I looked up I saw that he was staring right at Edward with a cocky look.

"Jenna and Bella are perfect." Edward said with a breathtaking smile and then turned to walk into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta…**

**You are the greatest…..**

"Well I guess I did a pretty good job with you, Emmy Bear." I stated as I pushed my chair back from the table and started to pick up the plates. "That dinner was delicious; I can't believe you made lasagna all by yourself." I felt a hand on my shoulder and a shock goes through me again, telling me it was Edwards.

"Bella, why don't you go get the gifts and I will take care of the dishes." His velvety voice swam around in my head. I nodded, unable to speak, and placed my plate back onto the table. I walked in a zombie –like mode back into my room to gather all my stuff, and didn't even notice Jacob following me back untill I heard my door latch.

"What's up with you and Pretty Boy?" he asked angrily from behind me. I sighed heavily and turned around to face him.

"You know I don't have to answer that." I sighed once more, and shook my head. "You did make up the rules, remember?" I asked as I turned back around to my bed to find the other gifts. "But if you don't, let me remind you. Let's start with rule number 3; you do remember that one, right?" I heard his grunt from behind me and I smiled. "Yeah, I knew you would. But let me say it out loud for you." I cleared my throat and was about to talk when Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We can see anyone we want outside of our agreement, without the other asking any questions." He said huskily into my ear as his fingers started to play with my hardened nipple. I felt my eyes roll back in to my head and a moan slowly roll over my lips.

_And that was just one finger; wait till you get all of him._

_Yes I know, but first I need to put him back into his place._

_Go for it. You have that boy so whipped, I'm not worried._

_WOW, I never thought I was such a bitch._

_Well you know, three months of no sex can do that to you. _

_Ok, stop talking to yourself and get this over so you can get the gift thing over and ravage his perfect body tonight._

"Yes." I said more to myself then him, as I turned around in his arms and pushed him away. "And do you remember number 5?" I placed my hands on my hips and started to tap my foot after he took a step back.

"I remember them all Bells." He said with a roll of his eyes, sat down on the end of my bed, and started to recite all of our rules. "Number 1: we only have sex with each other when we are not in a relationship. Number 2: we are not in a relationship; it is just two friends enjoying each other. Number 3: we can see anyone we want, when we want; no questions asked. Number 4: When one of us wants a relationship our agreement ends. And number 5:Possessiveness does not work."

"Jake, this whole thing we have was your idea. You were the one to make up the rules. I just can't understand why, after two years, you are the one starting to break them?" I asked as I straddled myself on his lap and ran my fingers through his long black hair. "Jake, I just met Edward. You know better than anyone that I'm sick of the whole 'jump right into bed with someone' routine. I did that for way to long." he nodded his head as his giant hands grasped my hips and pressed my core closer to his erection.

"I know." he sighed as I placed a kiss on his temple. "Maybe it's not the jump into bed part I'm worried about." He mumbled under his breath.

_I'll just pretend I didn't hear that._

"So don't you worry, it will be you I go home with and take out all my pent up energy on. Three months is a long time, I have **a lot** of pent up energy" I said I pressed myself into him harder and ground up and down a couple times. I felt the growl from his chest before I heard it as his lips came crashing down to mine.

_Come on Jakey, this isn't about emotions just feel_. I pleaded silently to him.

"Let's go now." he said as he rolled us over on the bed and started to bring his hands under my shirt. I shook my head as I started to laugh.

"Down boy, I still have gifts to give out, and I need to spend some time with my other friends too." I pushed his muscular body off of mine and stood up. "Let's go, you're going to love what I brought you home." I took his hand after we picked up all my gifts and walked out the door.

We walked into the living room to see Emmett and Edward lounging on opposite ends of the couch and Jasper and Alice cuddled together in one of our matching lazy boys. I excitedly shoved all the gifts into Jake arms and ran over to Jasper, pushing Alice onto the floor and jumped into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Hey darlin'." His southern drawl still made my panties moist. "Miss me?" he asked with a laugh.

"Completely." I smiled as I pushed myself off his lap and helped a laughing Alice back into her spot. "You missed a great dinner."

"What, they made you cook right when you got home?" he asked in awe and gave Emmett and Edward a look of pure disappointment. I noticed Jake was still standing where I left him so I motioned for him to take the other chair and then flopped myself in between Emmett and Edward.

"Nope, I did. There are leftovers packed for you to take home." Emmett said with an air of pride. I looked at Jake and motioned him hand me the gifts.

"Ok everyone, here's the story. I went to this small little Mbuti village; don't ask me to repeat the name, because even though I stayed there for like three weeks, I still couldn't get it down properly. So yeah, there was this cute little old man, and I do mean old- I think he was like close to a hundred, that could carve the most elaborate things out of Ebony. So I made nice with him and asked him carve something for each of you."

I turned to Alice and Jasper first. Alice jumped off Jaspers lap and bounced over to sit on my lap. I handed her their carving and watched her open it.

"It's beautiful." She gasped when she held up her statue.

"Ok, so this called 'The Lovers'." I looked at Jasper and smiled. "I got it for you two to share; it reminded me of you guys." The statue was one piece of ebony wood carved to look like a man and a woman wrapped in a loving embrace. I still couldn't believe all of the detail that the old man put into it. Alice wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I love it." she said as tears started to fall from her blue eyes. She then jumped off my lap and went back to Jasper to show him their gift. "I know just where to put it."

"OK Izzabee, my turn." Emmett said as he pulled me into his lap and made me drop all the gifts onto the couch. I looked at the three wrapped gifts and pulled out the one for him and handed it to him.

"Ok, so this one I saw and I just thought of you. " I explained as he unwrapped ebony carving of a rhino. "I know I call you my big bear, but after all my time in Africa and with all the Rhinos I saw and how protective they are, he just fits." Emmett placed a kiss on the top of my head and smiled like a little boy.

"I love him Izzabee, I think I'm gonna name him Spike." He said as he pushed me off his lap and jumped off the couch.

"Where the hell you going, Em?" Alice asked with a laugh as Emmett walked out of the living room.

"I've got to go find Spike a new home in my room." We all laughed as I reached over and picked up the biggest gift.

"This one is for you, Jake. " I looked at him and he stood up and walked to sit next to me on the couch where Emmett had just been sitting. I placed the gift in his lap but kept my hand on it while I explained it to him.

"OK Jake, now they don't really have these in Africa so I had to explain it to the old man, I think this turned out great, but … well…I guess we will see." I said as I lifted my hand and he started to unwrap the carving. I saw the look of awe in his eyes as the wolf mask was completely revealed. I had done my best to explain how the face of a wolf looked and then let the old man's imagination take over.

"Bells." he whispered as his fingers creased the smooth wooden surface. "This is perfect." I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I wanted it to be something that would go well with the rest of your stuff, but still have the feel of Africa." I turned to Edward and smiled. "Ok Edward, are you ready? Now keep in mind that I didn't know anything about you when I get this, ok?" I said as I placed the last gift into his waiting hands with a wink.

"I'm sure I will love it." his fingers ran softly over mine as he took the gift. He opened it slowly, our eyes never leaving one another's. His gaze finely left mine when he had finished unwrapping it and looked down at his carving.

"It's a lion and lioness." I explained, I wrung my hands together nervously as I sat on the edge of the couch looking at him, not knowing if his silence was because he liked it or if he completely hated it. The carving was of a lion and lioness lying together, looking more like lovers then just two animals. The old man had cared this one on his own and told me that it was for someone very special who I had yet to meet, but who would identify themselves soon. The next day Em called and asked about Edward moving in.

"What did you get, Eddie?" Emmett bellowed as he walked back into the room and looked over his shoulder. "Lucky guess there Izzabee, Eddie boy here has a fascination with lions." I looked at Edward and saw his perfect crooked smile and then relaxed.

"I love it Bella." he said as he placed a hand on my knee.

"Ok, so I guess I need to be going." Jake said a little too loudly as he jumped off the couch and caused me to fall onto the floor.

"Thanks ass." I laughed as Edward stood up, helped me to my feet, and then took his place in one of the chairs.

"Bella you need to drive me home, since I drove your car here." Jake explained as he walked to the bathroom. I heard Emmett and Jasper both sigh heavily and Alice give a little giggle.

_Come on guys; give me a break, It's been three fucking months. I haven't gone that long since I traded in my 'v' card 7 years ago._ I gripped to myself.

"Oh… yeah…ok." I stammered as I walked back to my room to get my jacket. "Alice, are you and Jasper gonna be here when I get back?" I yelled to her from my room.

"Nope, you always take forever when you take Jake home, I'll call you tomorrow so we can discuss your outfit for Friday night at Breaking Dawn." Alice chimed as I walked out of my room and back down the hall.

"You do know that I dressed myself of eleven years before I met you right?" I huffed as I stuffed my feet into my Rocketdogs and grabbed my purse.

"Yeah, I know, and that's why I have been doing it for the last thirteen. I will call." she said as she kissed me on the cheek. "I have to do what I can to get you away from Jake in into the arms of the one you are meant for." She whispered into my ear, as I swallowed hard and started to cough. She looked at me with her all knowing eyes and then walked out of my house, Jasper in tow.

_What the fuck?_

_Well you know Alice, always being the matchmaker. _

_Yeah, yeah, sure._

"Izzabee hurry back, your side of the bed has been cold for too long." Emmett said as he flopped backwards on the couch and picked up the remote. I dared to look at Edward after that statement and saw the look of confusion and gave him a wink.

"Hey Emmy Bear, how do you know it is your bed I'm gonna keep warm tonight? There _is_ another man in the house now. I may just have to sneak into his room and see if his bed is as comfortable as yours is." I saw Emmet's face fall and I ran and jumped over the couch into his stomach. "Come on Emmy Bear, you know you are the only man that I want to SLEEP with. I missed snuggling with my human teddy bear." I said as I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and snuggled into his chest. "Just like this." I sighed happily as I closed my eyes.

_God, I am so tired I could pass out right here. I think I am even to tired for sex, and that is saying a lot. _

_Isabella Marie Swan too tired to have sex?_

_Well fuck, I have been on a plane for like two days straight. Ever heard of jet lag?_

Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I felt my body sink closer to sleep as his fingers ran through my hair. I could barely hear Jakes voice when he came out to ask if I was ready to go. But for some reason Edward's voice was loud and proud in my head as he told Jacob that he would drive him home so I could get some sleep. I felt Emmet chuckle under me and move me slightly to a more comfortable position and then all was black.

"I smell bacon." I hummed as I snuggled into the warm body under me. It startled me for a moment until I remembered falling asleep on top of Emmet. "Good morning Emmy Bear." I purred into his neck as I pressed a kiss to it and started to roll off him.

"Morning Izzabee." Emmett sleepily voiced as I rolled off him and landed on the floor. We were both laughing when Edward walked out of the kitchen in all his half-naked glory.

_Fuck me running sideways._

_Is that boy standing there is just a pair of boxers?_

_Yeah, he is, and all I have to just say… YUMMY…_

_Hell girl, that is far from just Yummy that's a full… GUSH… _

"Breakfast done, bro?" Emmett asked as I felt his strong hands pulling me off the floor, still drooling over Edwards's tight six pack.

"In about 10 minutes, still waiting on the browns." he turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hate to watch him go, but love to watch him leave." I mumbled under my breath, and then heard Emmett laughing as he pushed me down the hall to my room.

"I heard that Izz." he said as he smacked my ass and ducked into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and made my way to mine that was attached to my room.

"Well, don't you look like warmed over death." I stated to myself when I looked in the mirror. My hair looked like a rat's nest and my limited eye makeup was smeared all over my eyes. "I can take a shower." I answered myself in awe as I stripped off the clothing I was still wearing from yesterday, and turned the tap on as hot as I could stand.

I don't know how long I just stood there under the hot water before I even thought about washing my hair. I looked down and saw that my fingers were already pruned. I guess I should have expected this since I haven't had a chance at a shower for three months. I quickly washed my hair and body then jumped out of the water before it got too cold.

I wrapped myself in one of my too small towels and walked to my closet to get something comfy to wear.

"What the fuck!" I screamed in outrage. I heard Emmett's and Edward's feet running down the hallway.

"What's wrong Izz?" Em said as he threw my door open and rushed to my side, Edward right behind him.

"Where the fuck are all my clothes?" I yelled as I slammed my now empty closet door closed and turned to look accusingly at Emmett. "You didn't let the pixie get in here, did you Emmett Nathaniel Adam McCarthy?"

"Wow man, she's using the full name; you are **SO** in trouble now." Edward laughed as he walked around to stand behind me. Emmett was fumbling for words and couldn't look me in the eyes.

"How much?" I asked as I readjusted my towel, placed my fist on my hips and started to tap my foot.

"Two hundred." Emmett said with a gulp, his eyes still looking down at his feet.

"Two hundred dollars? You're telling me that for two hundred dollars you let her come into my room and toss out every piece of clothing I owned." Except the ones I took to Africa, but I wasn't going to say that part out loud.

"No." he mumbled as he started to move for one foot to the other just like a little kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Edward asked from behind me, still with the laughter in his voice, I looked over my shoulder and gave him my best death glare.

"I mean I paid her two hundred dollars to come in here and clean out your ratty old closet. BUT if it makes it any better, we have already started shopping for your new wardrobe." he said as he finally looked up to me with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, so you two are going to pick out all the clothing I am going to wear and I will have no say in the matter?" I yelled as I huffed and turned around to my still packed suitcase.

"No, Jake is helping and so is Jasper."

"Great, so now everyone is getting into the whole Bella Barbie thing. That's just perfect. Fuck, and all my stuff in here is dirty, so what am I suppose to do? Just walk around naked all day?" I turned then to Edward who was now staring thoughtfully at my towel clad body. "And did _you_ have anything to do with this?"

He shook his head a couple times and then looked up to my eyes with his crooked smile, the one that I loved so much already from last night. "Nope, but how about I go and get you something from my room so that you can have some clean clothes to wear." He took one more look up and down my body and shook his head again. "Unless, of course, you WANT to walk around naked all day; I don't think I would have a problem with that. What about you Em?"

"Hey, I know Izzabee has a smoking hot body, but man, she is like my sister. That's just wrong." he said with a laugh.

I was looking at Edward speechlessly when he gave me a wink and walked out of the room.

"Think we can make a new rule of no clothing in the house?" I asked under my breath as I sat on the end of my bed; forgetting that I was only in a towel and felt it fall open into my lap.

"WOW. Izzabee come on now, cover yourself up. And try to play hard to get at least." Emmett laughed as he rewrapped the towel around me and pulled me into his arms.

"Hard to get? What are you talking about?" I forced a laughed and tried to continue "I just met him yesterday. Anyway, he's our roommate." I looked at Emmet with his smug smile and slapped his shoulder.

'Bella, I have known you for almost all of your life, I know when you see someone you want." he explained as he pulled me tighter into a hug. "And I've seen that look every time you look at Eddie boy."

"I think I just need to see Jake. It's been over three months, that's a long time for me. I almost went back on everything I ever said and took advantage of Mr. Virgin-for-life Mike." I said as Emmett set me back on the floor.

"You know you don't want to go there, he wouldn't last long enough to make it even worth it, and God, think of how he would hound you after you popped his cherry. You think he has it bad now." he laughed, then got a serious look in his face. "Bella, I need to talk to you about the whole friend with bennies thing. I'm all for it, you know that, but I think Jacob is starting to…" I placed my fingers to his lips to stop him and smiled nodding my head.

"I'm getting the same idea Emmett." I said as I saw Edward about to walk back into my room. "We will talk about it later ok?" I asked as he nodded his head and then pressed a kiss to my fingers.

'_Getting' the idea is a far cry from the truth Missy._

_Yeah I know; I've had that feeling for almost six months now._

"I love you Izzabee, I just want to see you happy, and I know Jake isn't the one to do that." He walked to the door and turned back to me. "And I'm sorry about the clothing thing, but girl, you need to get out of the high school look and get some adult stuff." With that he ran out of the room, my thrown pillow just missing his head. With an exasperated huff, I threw myself on my bed between my still unpacked cases and covered my eyes with my arms.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper as he walked through my door. I uncovered my eyes and looked at him with a smile when I saw the clothes in his arms.

"So I guess the whole naked thing was a no-go for you, huh?" I asked with a laugh and pushed myself to a sitting position. He smiled slightly and took a few tentative steps forward holding out a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black sweats.

"I know the pants are going to be a bit big, but the shirt should be ok." he explained as I took them out of his hands and holding up the shirt.

"Dartmouth track?" I enquired as I turned it around to see the name 'Cullen' printed on the back. "You went to Dartmouth?" I whispered in awe as I pulled the shirt over my head and over the towel, then shoved my legs into the pant and pulled them on below the towel, letting it finally fall to the floor. I looked up to see Edward with his mouth hanging open just staring at the towel piled at my feet. I started laughing and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've lived with Emmett for the last 5 years; let's just say that I have no modesty left. And with living in a one room hut with five of my male co-workers for three months, I kind of learned how to do a complete wardrobe change and still keep myself hidden."

"Yeah…" he shook his head a couple times and looked me in the eyes. "Sorry about the walking around naked thing, I was just trying to lighten up the mood." he stammered as I walked past him back into my bathroom to brush my hair.

"Edward, its fine. It gave me a great idea actually." I smiled when I saw him walk up behind me and looked over my shoulder into the mirror.

"And what was your idea?" He said huskily into my ear as he took the brush from my hand and started to brush my hair for me.

_Ok, if this man didn't stop with that voice shit soon, I was just going to have to push him up against the wall and fuck him senseless._

_You know you want to do that anyway, don't blame that on his hot-as-fuck voice._

_Yeah ok, got me there, this man has everything I want. Body, voice, smart, and he understands the need for just a good fuck._

_Too bad you don't want a relationship and already have a FB._

"Bella?" his velvety voice whispered into my ear causing goosebumps to cover my whole body.

"Hummmm?" I responded dreamily as I pressed my ear closer to his lips and felt his breath come out faster. I felt his hands wrap around my hips and the small circles he was making on them through his own clothing on my body.

"You look so good in my clothes." he sighed into my ear. My knees went week and he had to hold me up before I fell at his feet. I turned my head so that we were face to face and I was staring right at his lips. His perfect cupid shaped lips, so lush and soft looking. I saw his face slowly moving closer as I closed my eyes waiting to feel them on mine. I could feel his breath on my lips and whimpered at how slow he was going. I brought my hand around the back of his head and entwined my fingers into his hair to make him move faster.

"Edward, your browns are burning." Emmett's booming voice brought us out of our moment.

"Saved by the bell." I whispered as we both looked at each other. We stood there for a minute just staring at each other when he placed a chaste kiss beside my lips and smiled.

"I don't see it that way." he said cryptically as he turned and walked out of the room.

"I need Jake and I need Jake now." I cursed under my breath as I stormed out of the bathroom and picked up my phone. I pushed the number 3 and hit dial.

"Bells?" Jakes husky sleep ridden voice came through the phone.

"I need you." I said in my most seductive voice. Not like I needed to use it with Jake, but I loved to hear the change in him when I did..

"You already got me Babe, when you gonna be here?" he asked as I heard the bed move and smiled.

"I'm just about to sit down with the boys for breakfast, so how about in thirty minutes?" I walked into the dining room to see Edward place a plate full of French toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns down at my spot. I looked up at him and smiled. "Actually, how about an hour?"

"Ok Bells, see you in an hour. Hey bring that one outfit. You know, the purple one." I heard his shower start and I laughed.

"Will do." AI said as I flipped my phone closed. Then I promptly sat down at my seat and opened it back up to test him.

**U better rub one off boy, I need you ready for a marathon today.**

**Lv Bells**

"Going to see Jake this morning?" Emmett asked me with a disappointed look in his eyes.

" Emmett, don't!" I said sternly as I took my first bite of the French toast, Ok this shit is even better than mine.

"Izzabee, I just…" I dropped my fork on my plate and looked him in the eyes.

"I am 25 years old; I think I can handle myself." I hissed as I turned to look at Edward. "This is the best French Toast. So does this mean that I'm not the soul chef in the house anymore?" I asked. The signal alerting me that I received a text cut off any answer Edward was about to say. "Hold that thought." I said as I flipped my phone open and read Jakes reply.

**You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you today.**

**Don't you worry; I know what MY girl needs.**

**Love Jake**

I shook my head and took another bite of the melt-in-your-mouth toast.

_I don't know if you can keep this up much longer._

_Yeah I'm starting to see that. But let me have a little more fun first._

_You're being very selfish. It's like you don't even care about your friend's feelings at all anymore just the sex._

_Yeah, I know._

"Bella, you ok?" Edward asked as he placed his long fingers onto mine. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, fine. So you gonna help me with the whole cooking thing?"

"We can split it up between the three of us. I'm not letting Emmett get out of it. I've been showing him a few things."

"Really?" I was in shock and looked at Emmett who was still upset about the way I ended our little conversation. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his empty plate.

We finished our breakfast with Edward and I discussing different meal ideas, and then all three of us worked together to clean up the mess.

"OK boys, I'm outta here for a few hours, Jenna needs to be let lose." I heard Emmett let out a' yeah right'. I turned and walked over to him. "You and I will talk when I get back and you can get it all out, ok Emmey Bear?" I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face down to mine. "I love you and I hate it when we're mad at each other." I whispered into his lips as I pressed a chaste kiss to them. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

"Ok Izz, see you in a few hours." He sighed as he pressed a kiss to my lips once more and let me go.

"Bye Edward, will you be here when I get back?" I asked as I grabbed my keys and walked to the garage door.

"Nope, I'm meeting with Brandy today." he said with a smile. I turned to look at him and thought for a moment.

"Is that your…?" I asked and he nodded his head.

_So Brandy's her name, I bet she is some blond bimbo, probably a stripper; she has the name for it._

_Ok, so where did that surge of jealousy come from? _

_I have no clue. I need to go to Jake now._

"Well have fun." I laughed with a wink. "I can't wait to meet her." I added as I closed the door behind me.

**Ok everyone here is chapter 2. I hope you all like it..**

**Here is the definition on the village people in Africa that I mentioned if you are at all interested.**

**MBUTI**

Often the Mbuti (uhm-boot-ee) people are called pygmies because of their small size but they consider this to be a derogatory name and do not like to be called this. The Mbutis are forest dwellers. They call the forest their "mother and father" because it provides everything for them. They are nomadic which means they make only temporary homes and move when they need to find more food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still….**

**I hope you enjoy it…**

**I want to thank everyone again who added this story to their favorites and alerts. **

**Keep reading…**

"God I love my car!" I yelled as pulled Jenna into the covered parking spot and ran my hand over her dash again. I turned to open the door when I saw a full six pack of well defined abs staring me straight in the face through the window. "Jake!" I moaned excitedly as he opened my door and pulled me into his arms.

I barely had time to grab my keys and purse before he tossed me over his shoulder, kicked my door closed, and ran me up the stairs to his apartment.

"If you were anyone else I would've kicked your ass for kicking Jenna like that, Mr. Black." I yelled as I tried to look to make sure the paint was fine.

"Maybe you will just have to punish me then." he growled as he took me through his open front door, kicked it shut, and carried me straight to his bedroom.

"Jake you know I can walk." I laughed as I started to run my hands down his perfectly tone back to his even better jean covered ass. I felt him shake his head as he dropped me onto his king size bed.

"You'll need all the strength you've got for what I'm going to do to you." he growled as he pulled my borrowed sweats off my body and made his way to the shirt. It was then pulled over my head and quickly tossed on the floor with the sweats.

"No panties or bra Miss. Swan? Were you a little eager for me?" he asked with a cocky smile as he started to place little nibbles up my left leg.

"All….. my….. clothing… gone." I gasped as he finally made his way to my wet core and placed a hungry kiss on the top of my mound. I whimpered as he removed his lips from me and went back to repeat the torturous assault on my other leg.

"I like it this way, makes it easier for me." he said as he made it back to my core. His talented tongue made a slow circle on my clit before he pulled it between his teeth and bit down lightly, causing my hips to buck into his face and my body to quiver.

"Fuck."I grunted as two of his strong fingers thrust into my core and started to rhythmically pump in and out.

"I forgot how great you taste." he said as his tongue did that flicking thing he did so well and my body started to shake and writhe. "Already?" he asked incredulously as his fingers curled to hit my sweet spot and he gently bit down on my clit once more.

"Oh GOD!" I screamed out as my body clenched around his fingers and my orgasm took over my body. I felt him lay down next to me, running his talented fingers lightly over my stomach, as I came down from my orgasmic rush. "Your turn." I smiled as I got up and straddled his hips.

I brought my lips down and started to place light open mouth kisses onto his chest. Making my way slowly down to his still jean covered lower body. I heard his gasp as I used my teeth to slowly unbutton and unzip his pants. His fully erect cock gleefully sprung out of its confinement, slapping him on his stomach.

"Oh how I have missed you." I whispered as I pressed a kiss to head of his cock. I then flattened my tongue and licked from the base to the tip before I brought him fully into my mouth. I bobbed my head a couple times, making sure to flick my tongue over the head each time I made it to the top, just like he liked it.

"Oh Fuck Bella, your mouth is so hot." he moaned as his fingers entwined into my hair and started to guild my head to a speed better that worked for him. I relaxed my throat and took his whole eight inches into my mouth. I felt him hit the back of my throat and took a deep breath so that I could push him past my gag relaxes. I felt him twitch telling me he was almost to his point. Now for the move he loved the most. I smiled to myself as I hummed and pressed my finger lightly into the soft skin right behind his sack and above his anus.

"God... Bella... I'm…" his yells stopped as he twitched a couple more times in my mouth and he spilled his seed down my throat. I made sure to lick up any leftovers of yumminess before I slid myself back on top of his body, grinding my slick core over his now soft cock.

"And I forgot how great you tasted." I whispered as I nibbled on his earlobe. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight to his hard body.

"I think I agree with Alice." he sighed as I rolled over to his side and cuddled in.

"What with?" I asked as I entwined my legs with his and started to run my fingers over all the contours of his chest.

"Humm, that always feels so good." He said, I moaned as he started to play with my hair. "The part where you can't be gone for three moths again."

"Yeah, I know, I missed you all so much." I said as my eyes started to close. I felt his fingers slowly glide down my hip and to my core as a smile covered my lips.

"I'm far from done with you." he said as his fingers started to run circles around my already sensitive clit. I brought my hand down and started to pump his already hardening cock.

"Thank God you recover fast." I moaned as he slipped three fingers into me and thrust them in and out a couple of times. He pulled his fingers form me, rolled over to the end table and grabbed a condom. I grabbed it from his hand and smiled as I sat up.

"You don't want to use…" he stammered as he looked at me in awe. I shook my head and put my fingers to his lips, cutting his words off.

"I just wanted to show you what the guys taught me while I was in Africa." I stated as I ripped open the little package and tossed to wrapper in the waste basket beside the bed. "Ok, so you need to remember that I only had bananas to work with." I explained as I put the condom in my mouth and brought it to the end of his hard cock. I lowered my head and perfectly placed to condom down his length. I looked up and saw his eyes were shut and a huge smile on his handsome russet face.

_Why can't you be in love with this man? He is perfect for you in every way._

_I want to, believe me I do. _

_Have you really tried? _

_You know better than anyone else._

_Then why are you still doing this?_

_Maybe thought it would have changed with the time away and all._

_And did it?_

_No._

"That was the… Ok, I need to thank them for that." Jacob's voice pulled me out of myself and back to what we were doing. I felt his arms pull me on top of him as our bodies lined up perfectly. He ran his cock up and down my slick lips as my body melted into his. I lifted my hips up and brought his head to my entrance. His lips covered mine as his tongue ran over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened willingly to him and had both his tongue and his cock fill me at the same moment.

We both moaned into each other's mouths as our tongues fought for dominance. I pulled my mouth from his as I gasped for air and sat up to impale myself further onto his length.

"Fuck Bella." he growled as his hips thrust faster and my body started to shake with its impending release. His fingers found their way to my clit and started to tease, pull and pinch it lightly.

"Jake," pant, pant, "Not," pant, pant, "going." pant, pant, "to last." I yelled breathlessly as I felt my stomach tighten and my body began to shake even more.

"Not yet. Please Bella, just a little more." he moaned as he rolled us over. I wrapped my legs around his waist, securing ,myself to his hips. His thrusts were even faster and harder in this position. The sounds coming from us were purely animalistic as our bodies slammed into each other trying to get as close as possible.

"I… I…," pant, pant "I can't." I cried out as my body exploded and my walls clenched around his engorged cock. Jacob thrust a few more times and then I felt his body shake and tense before he exploded inside of me. After a few more thrusts and my body milking him dry, he fell to the side of me, pulling me tightly into his chest. As his breathing became steadier, so did mine.

I don't know how long we were asleep, but when I woke up Jacob was nowhere to be seen and I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. I reluctantly rolled out of his bed and saw my shirt and pants neatly folded on the end table.

_See, he takes good care of you in every way._

_I know… Fuck... Don't you think I know that? _

_So what the fuck is your problem?_

_I DON'T FUCKING KNOW.. I just don't have that 'I-can't-live-without-him' feeling._

_SO you're just going to continue to lead him on?_

_I don't fucking know, but I just can't lose him._

I slammed my fist into the mattress and pushed myself off the bed grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. I took a deep breath and gasped, it smelled just like Edward. And oh, did he smell good; like a mix of musk and sandalwood, with just a touch of an ocean breeze. I got this weird tingling in my stomach and a silly grin on my face as I pulled the shirt down properly and grabbed the pants, bringing them to my face and taking a deep breath. I was still smiling as I pulled the pants up around my waist and tried to run my hands through my ratted-up sex hair.

"Ah, the freshly fucked look, I think that is my favorite on you." Jakes said as he walked into the room and leaned up against the door frame, wearing nothing more than his low hanging jeans. "I made lunch." he said as he took in my clothing for the first time.

"No clothing left in my closet, remembers?" I stated as I walked out the door pulling my hair into a messy bun. "Apparently my _friends_ decided that I needed a new wardrobe." I said as I playfully looked back at him over my shoulder and was stunned when I saw the look of pure hated in Jacobs's eyes. I stopped walking and turned around. "What's wrong Jake?"

"That's HIS shirt?" he spat as he pushed himself off the wall and turned me around to read the back again. I nodded a couple times and he turned me back around. "I have something better for you to wear." he mumbled as he stomped back into his room.

"Come on Jake, don't worry about it. I'm just going to go home and laze around while I wash the stuff I still own." I explained as I walked out to the kitchen to see what he had cooked for lunch; suddenly I was starving.

"I'm not going to let him think he can mark you like that." he growled as he walked back into the kitchen and tossed a red shirt at me. I heard him grumble something under his breath, but thought it was probably better that I didn't know what it was. I looked down at the shirt and gasped, Jake never let anyone wear his high school football jersey.

"Jake, you didn't even let Sue wear this." I said as I held up the jersey and saw his name clearly printed across the back. Not like I really needed to look to confirm anything though, I had seen him wear this every Friday during football season at school.

"Sue wasn't you." I felt this breath on my neck and then his lips leaving light open mouth kisses behind.

"Jake, I'm hungry, let' eat." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Way to change the subject you pussy._

_Yeah, I know, I'm a pussy. Tell me something new._

I heard him sigh and felt his body move away from mine.

"I made your favorite." he said as he placed a plate with a large bacon cheeseburger and homemade seasoned fries.

"You're the greatest." I said with my mouth full of burger. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You never have to be." I heard him whisper under his breath before he took a bite of his own.

"Emmy Bear, I'm home." I yelled as I walked through the garage door and ripped Jacobs's jersey off my body, leaving Edwards shirt in place.

_The things I do to make my friends happy,_ I scoffed as I shut the door behind me.

"I'm in the Kitchen. Did Jake feed you?" he yelled back as I toed off my shoes and tossed my purse and keys on the table. I walked into the kitchen and hopped up on the island.

"Yep, he made me is famous seasoned fries and bacon cheeseburger."

"Bulling out all da stops, ain't he?" Emmett mumbled through a mouth full of leftover lasagna.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I jumped down and walked to the fridge to look for something to drink. "I saw his car in the driveway, but I thought he was going to be gone today?" I grabbed a bottle of my favorite orange cream soda and jumped back up onto the counter. "Thanks for getting these for me, by the way."

"Brandy came and picked him up." he answered with a shrug, and shoved another huge fork full of lasagna into his mouth. "welcomb."

"So you've met her?" I asked as I tried to unsuccessfully to take the cap off my bottle of soda. Emmett smiled as he walked over to me and popped the top off like it was the easiest thing in the world. "See, now you know why I keep you around." I laughed as I took a long pull off of my drink.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. You know it's because you just want my body, don't lie." He laughed as he took his bowl to the sink, rinsed it out, and then placed it into the dishwasher. I watched him do this in awe, Emmett NEVER, and I do mean NEVER washed out his own dishes. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands in fake horror.

"My little boy is growing up." I cried as he turned around and gave me a fake glare.

"Whatever Izz." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. I jumped down and ran to my room to grab my dirty laundry.

"I'm gonna start a load and then we can talk." I said as I walked to the laundry room. "Is there anything in there?"

"Maybe some of Edwards stuff, but I got all mine done yesterday before you get home." I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"So you're telling me that you can cook for yourself, clean up after yourself, and do your own laundry now?" I watched him nod as I shifted the basket of clothing to my other hip and started to walk the rest of the way to the laundry room. "I think we should have brought Edward into the house years ago." I heard him laugh and say something that sounded suspiciously like 'I bet you do' as the door closed behind me.

I separated all my clothing and tossed the first load in, then checked the dryer and saw a bunch of socks, shirts, and boxer briefs in it. I pulled them all out, tossed them in my now empty basket, and carried it to the living room.

"Do you think he would mind it I put these on his bed?" I asked as I walked past Emmett, who was now reclining on his favorite chair flipping through one of my car magazine.

"Nope, go for it." He said as I made it to Edwards's door.

I opened the door and was overcome with his sent; I took a deep breath and took a tentative step into my old junk room looking around. There was now a large black cherry wood four-poster bed settled right in the middle, covered by a black converter that looked like it could be silk, matching end tables, a chest of drawers, and a book shelf that was full of different sized books. I set the basket on the bed and walked over to the books, running my finger lovingly over the spines as I read the titles silently to myself.

I was shocked to see that a lot of them matched many of the ones that I had in my own collection, except his were hard-backed instated of the tattered paper back ones I owned. What caught my attention the most was the amount of vampire books that he had. WOW, and I thought I was obsessed with them. I laughed as I pulled one out and read the cover; _Twilight_. I'll have to ask him if I can barrow this one, I thought as I put it back in its place.

"Did you get lost?' Emmett's booming voice echoed through the house. I had already turned around to walk out when I noticed the carving that I brought him was sitting on the end table by his bed. For some reason that made me smile more than the thought that it seemed like we had so much in common did. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me as I walked back into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

"Ok Emmey Bear, spill." I said as I wiggled into the cushions, fluffed the throw pillow under my head, and pulled the afghan that hung over the couch on top of me. I watched as he set the magazine down and turn to look at me.

"Ok Izzabee." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath while he tried to find the right words to start with.

"Let me make this easier for you." I said to help him out. He gave me a look of pure thanks and I continued. "After 2 years of fucking one of my best friends, of what, 15 years?" I asked as I saw Emmett nodded his head yes. "Right, well, I think he is starting to have feelings for me."

"Izz, there's no 'thinking' to it." Emmett said as he sat himself up and placed his elbows on his knees. "The boy is head over heels in love with you, he has been for a long time."

"Please don't say that." I whispered as I buried my head in the pillow and tried to hold back my tears. I heard the recliner groan and then felt Emmett lift me up, sit on the couch and place me on his lap.

"Izz, I know it made life better for you, this whole 'friends with bennies' thing, and believe me, I hated seeing you bring all those different men home every weekend. You were in a bad place and needed to find a way out. But you need to stop this now IF you don't feel the same way about him." He started rocking me back and forth as he pulled out my bun and run his fingers through my still knotted hair. "Bella, do you feel that way for him? Or better yet, CAN you feel that way for him?" I pressed my face into his shirt and took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I have been asking myself that the whole time I was in Africa." I looked up to Emmett's eyes and sighed. "I never came up with an answer."

"Bella, I have known you since we were in diapers, so I feel like I have a good idea of your thoughts and feelings." I nodded my head in agreement and cuddled back into his chest. "I think you feel safe with Jacob. With him you don't have to worry about the whole 'relationship' thing; the fighting, the working to keep it up, the possibility that your heart will be ripped out of your chest and stomped on at any minute."

"You're making a relationship sound better and better with every word Em." I laughed sarcastically as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"But there is more to the whole relationship thing, Izz." he sighed as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. "There is the love between the two people; a love that you had no clue just how much you needed it until it's there. It's the greatest feeling to know that this is the person that you would fight heaven and hell for, even give up your soul to be with. And the best part is knowing that they feel the same way."

"When did you get so smart?" I asked as I sat up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"A lot has happened in three months." he shrugged as he hugged me again. "Please Izzabee; please think about what you are doing here. Jacob deserves the chance to find someone who can give him her heart, not just her body. And you," he touched his finger to the tip of my nose and smiled, "you deserve the chance to fine the one guy who you are willing to give your heart to."

"So you think I should just end it and let him go?" I asked as the tears started to fall. "I don't know if I can. I know I can't live without him. I need him; he is like my own private sun. I love him Emmett, just not the way he wants me to. Why can't I love him? Am I incapable to falling in love with someone? He is perfect for me, I know this, and he would treat me like a queen."

"He's not the one, Izz. You will know when you find him, it will just feel right. You will see him and can't help but smile, no matter how depressed you feel. You'll get butterflies in your stomach just from the sound of his voice, or his smell that was left over on your clothing." I looked into his eyes and watched as love filled them.

"Emmett?" I placed my hand on his cheek. "Why do I feel like you are talking from experience?" I saw a smile cross his face, my Emmy Bear was beaming.

"I met someone Izz, and I just can't get her out of my mind." I smiled back at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It was like the minute I met her I just knew, she was it."

"Oh Em I'm so happy for you." I cried as he hugged me back. "When do I get to meet her? When did you meet her? And why in the hell didn't you tell me about her all the times you and I talked?" I started throwing questions at him as I sat up and pushed myself off his lap.

"Hold on, I'll answer all your questions AFTER we get done with the Jacob thing." he said as my face fell again. "You don't have to make a decision tonight. Just promise me that you'll think on it." He touched my knee and then smiled. "But I think you are more ready to move on then you think." he laughed as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Go start some more laundry and I will answer all your questions." He said over his shoulder as he shut the bathroom door. I ran to the laundry room and transferred my wet load to the dryer and started a new one.

"Hey Brandy, what's' up." I heard Emmett say as I opened the laundry room door. I walked into the room getting myself ready to come face to face with Edwards stripper fuck buddy.

What I saw knocked me for a loop; she was far from a stripper type. She had her back to me so I could see she did have the blond hair I'd imagined, but what caught me off guard was that she wasn't… Well the best word to describe her was fluffy. She had to be at least a size 16.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not prejudiced against larger woman in any way. I mean, I did have a weight problem when I was younger. But I just didn't see Edward as the type of man that would want to BE with a larger woman. I was speechless.

"Bella." his voice covered me like a warm blanket and I couldn't help the smile that took over my face. "I would like to introduce you to my best friend Brandy." Brandy turned around and smiled warmly as she walked up to me and gave me a hug. I stood there for a minute before slowly bringing my arms around her to reciprocate.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger, and with everything that Emmett and Alice have said about you, I feel like I already know you." Brandy said as she went back to stand next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"No problem." I said as I sat down on the couch getting a better look at her. She had very dark blue eyes and wavy hair that hung to her shoulders and her smile lit up her whole face. She was a very pretty girl and it looked like she didn't let her size get her down.

I looked at her outfit and it proved that she had complete confidence in herself. It was a cute little brown and teal sundress that clung loosely to her ample curves. And let me tell you those curves were way more than ample; I swear she was carrying at least triple D's, and showed off the best pair of legs I had ever seen on a girl.

"I love those shoes." I gasped as I saw a pair of brown strappy leather Jimmy Choo's on her feet. "Alice would be so proud."

"Well she should be, she did pick them out." Edward said with a laugh as he sat down on the couch and Brandy sat down on the other recliner. "Brandy has become Alice's new shopping student."

"Yeah, it's been fun to have the Jedi master teach me the ways of the force." Brandy said as she laughed and we all joined in. "But man, do my feet hurt by the end of the day."

We had been talking for over three hours when Emmett's stomach told us it was time for dinner. I found that Brandy was just about the sweetest girl in the world, one that you just couldn't help of fall in love with. Now I knew why he was with her, she was just plain fun to be around.

"So, what do we want to do for dinner?" I asked as finished folding my last basket of laundry.

"How bout we go out to dinner? The Cheesecake Factory sound good to you guys?" Emmett piped up as pushed himself out of his chair and stretched.

"Works for me." Brandy said at the same time as Edward.

"Yeah, like I'm going to turn down Cheesecake, I just have to go change first." I said as I stood up and picked up my basket to go to my room.

"Oh I don't know, I think you look cute in Edwards's stuff." Brandy laughed as she winked at Edward.

_What the fuck was that_. I looked at Edward and he was blushing; interesting.

"Hmmm.. yeah.. well, I didn't have…" I stammered as I tried to explain why I was wearing her fuck buddy's clothing. She held her hands up and shook her head.

"Bella, don't worry. I know all about the whole" she did the little finger quotations. "new wardrobe thing." She laughed. "I have to say you're taking this pretty well. I know just how overwhelming Alice can be in the short time I have known her, but man I would have been pissed to get home from a long trip and find ALL my stuff gone." she said as she stood up and turned to Edward, looking at her watch. "Shit Edward, we need to go get Lizzy."

"Are we late?" he stood up and walked over to the door to put his shoes back on and grab his keys.

"Nope not yet, but I don't want your mom mad at me, I need her for next Friday." She picked up her purse and walked over to me. "You are just as great as Alice said you were. I can't wait for you to meet Lizzy." She said as she gave me another hug and then walked back to Edward who held out a white sweater for her. I watched him help her put with the sweater, place a kiss on the top of her nose, and mouth something that looked like 'love you' to her.

"We'll meet you guys at the restaurant. It will take about 30 minutes to get Lizzy, will that work for you." Edward asked as he placed his hand on Brandy's lower back and looked over his shoulder for an answer.

I nodded my head, but my eyes never left his hand on her back.

"Works for me, but hurry, I'm starving to death here." Emmett said as he started to walk back to his room to change. I watched Edward lead her out of the house as she threw her head back and laugh at something he had said.

_Ok, so if he is JUST a roommate, why are you so jealousy of her?_

_I don't know. _

_You say that a lot._

_I know. I just need to deal with the whole Jacob thing before I can even think about the whole Edward _

_What Edward thing?_

_I said let me deal with this Jacob mess before you ask me that question._

_Ok how about this one... who is Lizzy?_

_Good question, I'll ask Emmett. But I have a question for you._

_Ok, shot._

_When in the hell did I start talking to myself so much?_

_I don't know. _

"Who is Lizzy?" I called out as I followed him back towards the bedrooms.

"Brandy's daughter." he answered as he opened his door. He smiled at me when he saw the look of shock on my face.

"Brandy has a daughter?" I asked incredulously. "How old is she?"

_Oh God, please tell me she is older than a year_.

"About a year old, give or take. I'm not sure; I mean she just started walking. How old are they when the start that shit?" he said as he searched my face for something. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry she's not Edwards, not by blood anyways, but he acts like she is. He loves that little girl so much. You'll fall in love with her too; she is the cutest kid I have ever seen."

"Worry ... Why would I worry? It's not like he and I are a thing or something, were just roommates." I mumbled as I walked into my room. 'Oh by the way this whole distraction thing isn't going to stop you from telling me about your mystery girl." I yelled over shoulder.

"I didn't think it would, Izz." he laughed as I shut my door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing…..**

**Here is another chapter, I just can't stop. I hope it's not too boring. **

**I do want to thank everyone that has reviewed.**

**I had someone bring to my attention that the nick names that Emmett and Bella use are bit childish for the strength and age of the characters. And I completely agree. **

**But I see it like this; they have used these names for so long they just don't even think about it anymore. **

**They don't see the names as childish; they see them as their names. **

**It's just like when you give your little brother or sister a nickname as a child, even if they grow up to tower over you, or become successful, or a well known celebrity it will always be their name.**

**Example: When my sister was born I nicknamed her Boobies; my nickname was Boo so to me Boobies just kind of worked, don't look at me like that, I was only 11. **

**So even now that she is a 22 year old Marine I still call her Bobbies, because that is the name I have been calling her since we were children. It just stuck…**

**I hope this clears up my way of thinking on this…**

"I like Brandy a lot. She is so funny, and smart. And that Lizzy is so dang cute, I wanted to just eat her up." I beamed as we climbed into Jenna after we said our goodbyes to Brandy and the sleeping Lizzy. Emmett had driven his jeep so he could go to the gym after dinner, so it was just Edward, Jenna, and myself cruising down the sleepy streets of Seattle.

"They liked you too." he said with a smile. "Lizzy never goes to people that fast."

"Ok, so now I have a question for you. Why aren't you in a relationship with her? I can see that you love her and her daughter, just as much as they love you." I was scared to ask him this, but I had to know; I saw the way that they look at each other. It was like they were the perfect little family. He turned toward me and placed his hand on mine.

_Oh God, there's that shock again._

"Why aren't you with Jacob? You love him, right?" I sat there for a few minutes before I could answer.

"Yeah, I love him," I felt his hand move from mine before I could finish my thoughts. I looked down and had an awful feeling of emptiness. "But I'm just not in love with him." I finished with a deep breath as I pulled into the garage.

"Same here." he said as he stepped out of Jenna and walked around the front to open my door. We walked into the house in silence. "I love her and her daughter with all my heart, but I am not in love with her." He said this as he sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. "I couldn't see my life without her, or Lizzy, now. I won't say she is more of a sister type, because that would just be wrong with the FB thing, but it is kind of like that. I need to see her happy and in love, and I know that just won't be with me. "

"How did you two get to the point of FB's?" I asked, my curiosity killing me. He thought on it for a minute and then started.

"Brandy had too much hatred toward men at the time to even try to date, and with Lizzy in the picture, it made it even harder." He explained. "You see, Lizzy's sperm donor left Brandy high and dry the day she told him she was pregnant, though he made sure to break her down as far as he could before he walked out the door. He told her she was nothing but a fat, ugly slut. He said he didn't want anything to do with the kid, who he figured was probably mine anyway. He hated the relationship that she and I had and threw it into her face whenever her could. And no, we were not FB's at the time; she was only my best friend. Like I said, we have only been that for about a year now." He finished as he sat up and turned to face me.

"So it was after Lizzy was born that you two started your little agreement?"

"Yeah it was about 2 months after Lizzy was born; Brandy was doing everything on her own and she was so stressed out. I helped out where I could, but she wanted to prove to everyone that she could stand on her own two feet. Brandy is the greatest mom in the world and loves that little girl to death, but even the Pope can lose it now and then.

She called me up one night, Lizzy was a colicky baby and I could hear her screaming in the background and Brandy was just beyond herself. She hadn't slept in days, hadn't been able to shower, and barely had time to eat. I got there as fast as I could and took Lizzy to my mom's house. I went back to her place made her shower, cleaned the house for her and then took her out to dinner and dancing. We drank a little too much that night and she asked me what I thought about the whole friends with benefits thing.

I had just started up at the University, and wasn't really into the whole worrying about dating thing. So I thought 'what the hell'. Most of my free time was spent with Brandy and Lizzy any way, and I had already been with her years before. So it wasn't like I was adding another notch to my belt; so to speak." He looked up at me and smiled. "We traded of 'v- cards' in with each other when we were sixteen." he said as I smiled.

"So you have been together ever since?" I saw him nod and lean back again.

"Yeah well up until today." he said as he closed his eyes and stretched, making his navy blue button down shirt move just enough for me to get a view of his hard stomach.

"Sorry what? Did you just say 'until today'?" I asked as I continued to stare at his stomach, wishing I could trace the lines that followed each ripple.

"Yeah, she told me she wanted to try to see this guy from her apartment complex; I think his name is Embry or something like that. She's been talking to him for a couple weeks and he asked her out on a date."

"So you're done… just like that?" I looked up and saw that he caught me staring at him. "Sorry, I can't help but look at a great set of abs, they're my down fall." I said nonchalantly trying to hide how embarrassed I truly was. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"Yes, Bella just like that. All I care about is that Brandy and Lizzy are happy. Believe me, I will miss the agreement we had, but I know that I will never lose her as a friend and that's what matters. Also I think I am ready to grow up and move on to other things." He winked and walked toward the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"One of the Orange Creams, please." I answered back as I walked to my room. "I'm gonna go and change really fast, be right back."

_Could it really be that easy? She just says she's done and it's over? They still hang out, still remain best friends; the only thing that changed is that they don't sleep together anymore._

_Well his case is different; she wasn't in love with him like Jake is with you._

_Yeah, I know. I think we need to end it. What Edward and Emmett said hit a nerve. I need to grow up, and I need to let Jake do the same. _

_I've been telling you that for 6 fucking months._

_Yeah, I know that too. I'm a slow learner, and a pussy, remember? _

I stepped out of my dress and looked around my room for something to wear while I took off my bra. I saw his shirt still lying where I had tossed it earlier and pulled it over my head.

"It's already dirty." I said out loud as I pulled an old pair of Emmett's Simpson's boxers on over my panties.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that. So, does the change of heart have anything thing to do with the man who owns said 'dirty shirt'?_

_I barley know the guy._

_What more is there to know? He's great with kids; you saw that tonight. He is intelligent, has a caring heart, and you can talk to him like you do Emmett. And best of all, they boy looks like a fucking God._

_I know_. I sighed heavily, walked out the door and back to the living room_. _

"I see you like my shirt." He laughed as I sat down on my end of the couch, and he handed me my drink.

"Yeah, and I don't think you'll be getting it back anytime soon. I've had these for about 3 years now." I said as I lifted up one leg of the boxers. "They _were_ Emmett's." I informed with a laugh.

"I think I can live with that." he said as he took a long drink of his water. "So I told you mine, tell me yours." I shifted in my seat and took along pull off my bottle.

"Ok." I said as I tried to think of where to start. "Ok… So I guess I should start with I went a little crazy when I got to college. I was an overweight child up till my senior year in high school; I was extremely sick and tired of being made fun of, so I told Emmett to whip me into shape. By the time I walked into my dorm room freshmen year, I had lost over 60 pounds and I was ready to show all the men of the world what they had been missing. And I did just that.

I flirted with every guy that I saw; I guess for the first three years you could've called me a tease." I stopped for a moment and laughed. "Ok, so 'could've' is the wrong word, I _was_ a tease. I got them all worked up and then left them hanging." I looked over at Edward and he was watching me intently. I took a deep breath, looked down at my legs, and continued.

"So when I hit 21 and started going to the bars, the game changed. Needless to say, I brought home _many_ different men, and become what I would call a slut." I heard him take a sharp breath and looked at him again with a small smile forced on my lips. "I know what I was Edward, what else would you call a woman who took home a different man every night, fucked him, and then kicked him out of the house before they could fall asleep?"

"Wow, really?." he whispered as he placed his hand on my knee and squeezed gently.

"Yeah, well that was who I was. I'm not going to make excuses for it. I was wrong, but you can't change the past." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "So about two years ago Jacob took me to the beach for the weekend, he was the one that lost the coin toss and just tore me a new ass. He kept saying that this isn't the Bella that they all knew and loved and that I needed to stop. I just sat there and cried; I knew what he was saying was true and I hated myself for what I had become, but I just didn't know how to change it. That night I cried myself to sleep in Jacobs arms. While I slept Jacob put together the whole friends with bennies thing. He wrote out all the rules and even made a contract that we had to sign. He didn't even know if I would say yes, but he did it anyway." I finished off my drink and stood up.

"I'll get it for you." Edward said as he started to sand up.

"I'll get it, I need to move." I walked into the kitchen and saw a case of Hefeweizen. "Hey, who's beer?

"Ours." Why did that one word just make my heart flutter?

"Can I have one?"

"You don't have to ask."

'Want one?"

"Please." I grabbed two and walked back to the couch. He took one from my hands opened it, handed it back to me, then took the other.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down and took a long pull. "Ok, so when I woke up he just poured it all out, told me his whole idea and showed me everything he had done. He went for a walk, and I sat there for an almost two hours and wrote down all the reasons why I shouldn't fuck one of my best friends, and then I wrote down all the reason why I should.

And as you can see the 'should' list outnumbered the 'shouldn't'. Jake came back, I told him yes, we signed the contract; that more or less said that I couldn't bring just some random guy home and fuck them anymore, and we started our agreement that night. So that is how I got myself into this fucked up mess."

"What do you mean 'mess'?" he asked as he took another drink and placed the bottle on the table.

"UGH! I think Jacob has fallen in love with me." I said as tears filled my eyes. "And I don't know what to do. I love him, and I don't want to lose him, but I just don't love him like that. I have tried, but I can't." I felt the first tear slide down my face.

"Bella." Edwards's voice came softly as he lifted my chin and whipped the tear away. "If he really loves you he will understand, sooner or later. You just need to be strong and tell him. You already said it out loud once, it will be easier the next time" He wiped another tear from my cheek and pressed a kiss to the spot.

"Thank you." I whispered as I leaned into his chest and took a deep breath.

"Anything for you." he whispered as I felt him kiss the top of my head, relax into the couch, and he just held me for a while. "Want to watch a movie?"

"I'm home."Emmett yelled, cutting off my answer, as he slammed the front door and dropped his gym bag on the floor. "Awwww, how cute, look at you two all snuggled up on the couch together." He cooed as he walked over to the recliner and flopped his sweaty ass down.

"Yuck, Emmett go take a shower, I don't want to have to get that thing cleaned again." I bitched as I picked up the throw pillow and did exactly what the name implied it should be used for, and for once in my twenty some years of throwing shit at Emmett, it hit him; clean in the face. "YES!" I Yelled as Edward gave me a high five and Emmett stared at me in shock.

"Emmett, how 'bout you go take a shower, Bella can make some popcorn, and I will pick out a movie."Edward said through laughs as he got up and started to look through or DVD collection. "_**Van Helsing**_?" He asked me holding up the DVD case, as Emmett walked to his room bitching about being made to take a shower in his own fucking house.

"Huge Jackmen, Will Kemp, vampires and werewolves? Sounds like the perfect way to end a night to me." I said as I stood up and went to make the popcorn.

FBFBFBFBFBFB

I woke up with the worst pain in my neck, back, and hips, "Ow" I moaned as I blinked a couple times to see that once again I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"One of these days I will sleep in my own fucking bed." I groaned as I sat and tried to massage the kink out of my neck and stretch my back. I looked around and saw that Emmett and Edward were gone, but our make shift movie picnic, complete with popcorn fight had already been cleaned up. "I live with the greatest guys in the world." I stood up and winced as I tried to put weight on my hips. "Ok hot bath, then call the pixie."

I waddled towards my bathroom; yeah I fucking waddled to the bathroom because my fucking hips and back hurt. I turned the tap on to 'molten lava heat' in my Jacuzzi tub and added some of my scented Epson salt. I stuck a foot in to check the temperature after stripping my night wear, and fuck me!-that's hot; ok need to add some cold. I pulled my foot back so fast I lost my balance and fell flat on my naked ass on the cold tile floor.

"Ok, so let's take an inventory of all the aches and pains I get to deal with to-fucking-day. I hate you Murphy!" I screamed into the empty bathroom. I stood up and walked over to the counter checking to make sure I plugged my cell in last night. "Full battery, well Alice will run that down fast." I laughed as I placed my blue tooth in my ear and set my phone on the side of the tub, and then gently lowered myself into the water. Just as I closed my eyes the song '_Like a Virgin'_ by Madonna fill the room.

"Never fails." I sighed as I flicked all the water off my fingers and pushed the on button on my blue tooth.

"Come on, Mike we've been home less than two days, and it's only nine o'clock in the morning. You better be calling to tell me someone died." I whined as grabbed a washcloth and covered my eyes with it.

"No, no one has died. Bella, are you in the tub?" Mike asked in his annoying scratchy voice.

"Yes Mike, I am. I was just in the middle of nowhere for three months with no shower and no tub; I needed to remember what it felt like to be clean. What do you want?"

"You. God Bella, the things I want to do…" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Mike, you wouldn't even _know_ what to do, _IF_ you had a chance."

"You could teach me." he said hopefully.

"Ok Mikey, come back to reality. Please don't tell me you have a job for me. You promised I'd get two weeks off."

"I know Bella, and I really am so sorry, but Banner backed out at the last minute- something about his wife is scheduled for surgery that day or some shit like that." I swear I could hear him roll his eyes, what an ass. "I know you don't do them anymore, but we really need to get it done." I growled and sat up straight in the tub, not hearing really hearing anything other than the name Banner.

"Mike, Banner does the celeb circuit. I HATE THE CELEB CIRCUIT."

"I know Bella, I know, but we need to get this. It's only a few hours. You'll be out of town no more than two, three days tops."

"Who is it?" I spit out as I lay back in the tub and slapped my hand on my wet leg. Ok, that shit stings.

"It's the MTV music awards." He said in a low voice.

"Fuck, it's not just one egotistic celeb but a whole fucking room full of them."

"Bella come on, they're not all bad, and it will be fun. The magazine will pay for everything, even a new outfit. You just have to go, take a bunch of pictures, and then you have a full day to play around in LA. AND…" He paused for effect. "Seth is doing the interviews."

"Pulling out all the big boys, huh Mikey?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Tell me you'll do it?" His voice was hopeful, though extremely desperate.

"When do I leave?" I sighed resignedly into my headset.

"Thank you… Thank you, Bella." I bet a thousand dollars he's doing that stupid Arsenio Hall arm pump right now. "Ok, so you need to be at the airport at five am on Thursday, the show is that night, and then you have all day Friday to play. All on us."

"Mike, I already said yes. Stop it before you get in trouble."

"Ok Bella, stop by sometime next week to get the tickets, and enjoy your weekend." I shook my head as he hung up. I relaxed back into the tub and closed my eyes. Katy Perry singing about kissing a girl and water covering my face woke me up.

"Fuck, my blue tooth!" I screamed as I sat straight up in the water and grabbed a towel to dry it off. "Hold on Alice, hold on." I said to the water logged blue tooth. "Please work, please." I begged as I tried to turn it on, but no go. "Fuck." I threw the now broken ear piece at the wall as Katy stopped singing. "Guess it's time to get out and see what else can go wrong today."

I stood up, stretched to see how my pour muscles felt, wrapped myself in my towel, and went to get dressed. An hour, a call to Alice, and a fast breakfast later, I heard her walk through my door.

"Your shopping guru is here." Alice chimed as she tossed about a dozen bags on my bed. "So, here's the first batch of what I already got you. And before you say anything yes, everything _will_ fit." she explained as she started to hang up my new wardrobe in my sad, empty closet.

"Whatever." I huffed as I flopped on my bed and covered my eyes.

"Why the bitch mode, Sweets?" I felt the bed move and looked to see Alice lying next to me.

"Ugh, Mike called this morning." I sighed. I knew I wouldn't have to say anything else but his name and she would understand my mood.

"No way, you just got home; I thought you get two weeks off."

"Yeah, me too, but they needed someone to do the MTV music awards."

"Oh. Now I see why 'bitchy Bella' came out to play. You hated having to deal with all the holier-than-thou celebrities."

"I know, but the mag needs me, and I get to spend 2 days with Seth spending the magazines money in LA." I couldn't help the smile that took over my face. Seth was from the same tribe as Jacob, so he had the same rustic skin tone, dark brown eyes and hair, and just like Jake his body is ripped. The Different between the two would be where Jacob is Brandon from '_90210'_, and Seth is Carson from '_Queer Eye'_.

"Seth, LA, and the mag's money; I think you're being bitchy for no reason what-so-ever." Alice laughed as she shot up out of bed. "We need to go get you a dress. Got 'Blacky'?"

"He's in my purse." I said as she pulled me off the bed and pushed me out the room. "And you know it has to be pants; I'm getting down on the ground taking pictures in a dress again. I learn that my first week in this job."

"Show me, and then we can go." I rummaged through my purse and pulled out the black platinum visa card and fanned myself with it. It got the rights to the company card a year ago; I was given permission to buy anything I needed with it that related to the job, and let me tell you, this definitely counted.

"Let's go and make me a runway model. I need new makeup too." I yelled after Alice as she bounced down the walkway to her yellow Porsche.

Four hours at the mall, five bags full of new bras and underwear, one thirty minute stop at Alice's office to grab an off the shoulder royal blue silk camisole, a pair of tight black slacks, and a new pair of Jimmy Choo boots later, I walked through my door and fell face first into my bed.

"I need a nap." I sighed into my pillow.

"Its two o'clock now so we have a few hours till we need even start to get ready for tonight."

"What time is Tyler expecting us?" I groaned as I wrapped my arms around my pillow.

"Around nine I think. I will be here by six to start." She stood up and walked to the door. "Want your radio on?"

"Turn on '_Hinder'_, please?" I said in a sleepy voice. I waited till I heard the first beat and thanked her.

"Sleep well Bella, you'll need it for tonight." I could hear the smile in her voice as she shut the door. "She's taking a nap." I heard her through the door, and then all went black.

FBFBFBFBFBFB

"Bella, its five o'clock love, you need to get up and eat something." I felt warm hands massaging my shoulders, and an electrical shock shot through me. Edward, I sighed to myself.

"God, that feels so good." I moaned and relaxed deeper into my mattress. The talented fingers worked their magic on my tense muscles for a few more distracting minutes, then left my body too abruptly for my liking.

"You're so tense; maybe I'll need to do a full body massage for you tomorrow?" He leaned down and I felt his hard chest press into my back. "Would you like that Bella?" he whispered into my ear as his fingers started to work into my lower back. I moaned once again into my pillow.

"How about you and I stay home tonight and all we do is this?" I asked as his hands started to work higher on my back. I heard him chuckle and then felt a light slap on my ass. Ok, that got my attention. I sat up and was met with his dark green eyes.

"I'm afraid Alice and the rest of the gang would never let that happen, especially Jacob." he said with a serious tone to his voice. "That is, until you tell him how you feel." He sat back on the bed and placed his hands on his leg.

"I will, but not tonight." I sighed as I pushed myself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. "I need to think of what to say. I will do it when I get back from LA."

"When are you going to LA?" Edward asked; I looked back and saw that he had laid himself out on my bed; his arms were raised and folded up supporting his head making his faded _Dracula _shirt tighten and show the contours of his chest.

_Wow, he looks so good on my bed._

_I bet he would look even better naked in your bed._

_Yes, I would have to agree with you on that one._

_You could just walk over there and take advantage of the situation. Even after two years, I know you haven't lost your touch._

_But I don't want him for just a fuck._

_What do you want him for then?_

_I don't know, but I told you last night; let's get past the Jacob thing before we move to the Edward thing._

"Bella." He voice brought me back to reality. I really need to stop having these conversations with myself.

"What? Sorry, looking at the abs again." I shrugged and heard him chuckle. "Which, by the way, goes back to my great idea from yesterday."

"You never did tell me what that was."

"I didn't? Hmmm.. I was thinking about having mandatory naked weekends; you know, to save on water and stuff." I said as I shut myself in my bathroom so he couldn't see my blush. I can't fucking believe I just said that. "What do you think?" I asked as I fanned myself with a towel. Why can't I just shut the fuck up?

_It's called word vomit_.

I opened the bathroom door and walked right into Edward, who was now standing right in front of my door way. His fingers came up on my arms to steady me and then starting running lightly up and down making me visibly shiver.

"That's very green of you, Bella. And if it was a weekend that Emmett was gone, I would be all for it." He leaned down so his forehead was pressed against mine, and with just that innocent touch I felt my knees go week. He then placed a kiss on the top of my nose, closed his eyes, and turned away. "So when and why are you going to LA." he asked nonchalantly as he walked back to my bed and lay back down.

_What the fuck was that? _

_Hmmm… yeah… I have no clue. _

_You're no fucking help. Why do I even bother asking you anything?_

"You do that a lot." I heard him chuckle as he once more again had to bring me out of my own self-ranting inner conversation.

"Sorry," I shook my head a couple times and walked to sit by him on the bed. "There's lots of shit going through my mind right now." He nodded like he understood and smiled.

"So... LA?" he inquired with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Right, LA. My boss called this morning and I get to go and do the MTV music awards next Thursday night, YAY me!" I cheered sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"I take it you're not much of a celeb hound?" he laughed.

"I did my time with the whole celeb circuit. Wasn't the worst time of my life, but I can definitely think of better way to spend my time, like maybe cutting my finger and placing it in a bowel of lemon juice." I heard his intake of air and smiled. "Yeah it was that great." I laughed, as my stomach growled loudly. "You did say something about food right?" He jumped off the bed and pulled me with him.

"Shit I forgot, we better get out there before Emmett eats it all the pizza." He grabbed my hand and we ran out of my room laughing.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

"Alright you ate, now get your ass in the shower, but don't wash your hair." Alice demanded as she pushed me into my bathroom. "I'll pick out your outfit and have everything ready for you on the bed." I did a mock salute and went to take my shower. I know when I can and can't mess with little miss pixie.

I washed up as quickly as I could and dried off as I walked out to see what Alice had set out. First I saw one of my brand new lacy light pink strapless bras with matching boy-short panties. Thank God she didn't make me buy any of those stupid butt floss panties. I may be 25 but I still haven't graduated into the whole 'thong' thing, and I won't if I can help it. Next to my undergarments was one of the new dresses Alice had gotten me. I bet you it's an Alice original.

The dress itself was black and had this really pretty pick and sliver flower design on it that wasn't too overbearing. Most of the design was on the skirt part, so I figured that it shouldn't bring too much attention to my chest; except for the fact that it was strapless.

_I wonder if Edward will like it._

_What does it matter; he's only your roommate?_

_I don't know, I just kind of… I don't know…_

_Yeah, I've heard that a few times over the last two days_.

I took a deep breath and got dressed, I knew better than to be late on a night we are going to BreakingDawn. I still couldn't believe that Alice and Jasper went ahead and bought the place a year ago. It had been our hangout since the yeah we had all turned 21, and then all of a sudden, the owned went bankrupt, and Alice and Jasper jumped at the opportunity to buy it. Soon after purchasing the club, Jasper quit his job teaching history at the University and is now the owner, and main bartender of the hottest karaoke bar in Seattle. They went from living the good life to now rolling in the dough.

"Ok Alice, I'm ready for hair and makeup." I screamed out the door, I heard her bound down the hall, as I turned around and walked back into my bathroom to sit in my own private torture chamber. She had already finished putting herself together and she looked like the perfect runway model in her simple black dress with an empire waist, halter top, and hung it just above her knees.

While she wasn't a model, she was the one who designed the dresses for the models, and her line was running like wild fire through the celebs. They all wanted a Mary Alice original and lucky me, I was one of the first to get to wear her designs, and I got to do so for free. That was the reason for the thirty minute stop at her office; she had the perfect outfit for me to wear to the awards.

"I knew that would be perfect on you." she said as she stepped into the room with a smile on her face all the while she was critically appraising my appearance. "I don't have too much work to do on you tonight; hair down, lose ringlets, smoky eyes, and a light gloss."

"How is the Bella line doing?" I asked as she started to run a brush through my hair. Yes I have a line of clothing named after myself; I tried to talk her out of it, but that went over like a lead balloon.

"Everyone loves it; you are the best muse after all." she said as she placed a kiss on my cheek and started to curl lose ringlets in my hair. "Everything is flying off the racks."

"Alice, Emmett wants to know how much longer it will take to make Bella presentable. His words not mine" I looked up and saw the most stunning woman I have ever seen glide into my bathroom. She had to have been at least six feet tall, with the most gorgeous blond wavy hair that reminded me of spun gold, and her eyes were a vivid violet color. Her body looked like something you would see in a Playboy Magazine's center fold, not over the top but just plain perfect. She had on a form fitting square necked, Black and white striped dress that stopped mid thigh, and showed off her toned arms and legs. This is the type of girl that I could see Edward with hands down.

_Ok, so my self-confidence has just gone from a nine to a zero in three point seconds flat, thank you very much. _

"We're almost done Rose, just need to add a little makeup." she said as she started to apply eye liner to my eyes. "Bella, this is Rose, Rose this is Bella. Rose is Edwards's cousin." Alice introduced us as I extended my hand and shook hers.

_Oh thank God, she not the competition. I could never beat that_.

"Nice to finely meet you, I have heard a lot about the famous Bella Swan. Emmett just sings your praise." she laughed as she sat on the counter.

"I have trained him well." I laughed with her and winced when I felt the liner push a little harder into my eye. "Sorry, Sorry I'll stop moving." I whined as I smiled up at Alice.

"Oh, and Brandy just showed up too, and she looks so great in that dress Alice." Rose gushed. "I am so glad that she is feeling better about her body. Eddie and I worked hard to help her, but it took Alice here to do it."

I looked at Alice and she smiled. "Thanks to Brandy, muse number two, I have started up a plus size line. I am even trying to talk her into molding for me; I really think she would be great."

"She has got the greatest legs, and she radiates personality." I stated as I blotted my lipstick and was finally allowed to stand up.

"AND what I wouldn't pay to get tits like hers." Rose added as she pushed herself off the counter and took a step toward me to fluff my hair a bit. "Sorry, perfectionist." I shrugged my shoulders and looked in the mirror. Dang, I clean up well.

"So, am I presentable?" I looked at both Alice and Rose and they smiled.

"More than." they both said together as Brandy walked in to check on us.

"Are we ready chickys? The men folk are getting restless." she said as she looked me up and down and smiled. "Ok, so I though you looked good in Edwards stuff, but girl you are smoking in that dress."

"Thanks Brandy, I can say the same thing about you. WOW girl, I knew you were well endowed before, but that dress just makes them jump up and say 'hello'. You are so fucking lucky." She had on a violet floral print halter dress that emphasized her tits with the empire waist, and stopped right above the knee to show off her legs.

"Believe me; they just get in the way."

"Ok Ladies let's go get our sing on" I yelled as we walked arm and arm out to the men folk.

__


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing……**

**WOW I got some great reviews last chapter, I am so glad you liked it. **

**I was asked a question about Edwards's use of the word "LOVE' last chapter.**

**He is only human (in this story) and he had a slip, watch out you will start to see many more to come. Edward knows what he wants, but he just can't have it ****yet****. He has to play it cool, but we all know Edward is a selfish creature by nature, and I don't know how long he can wait till he takes what he feel is rightfully his.**

**Wink wink**

"About fricking time." Emmett bellowed as we walk into the kitchen. "Time to see who the unlucky sobers are for the night. Izz you have immunity, since this is your welcome home thing." Emmett walked over the cabinet and pulled out the box of toothpicks. "Ok so when Jake gets his ass out of the bathroom we will have what?..." he did a head count "Eight." and counted out the proper amount of toothpicks.

"We will need at least two cars. How about Brandy's and mine?" Edward offered as he wrapped his arm around Brandy's waist.

_Ok so I know they aren't fucking anymore, but that shit still just makes my insides clench._

_Jealousy does not become you._

_I'm not jealous.._

_Yeah keep telling yourself that._

"That would work for me; I mean my Pilot hold up to seven." Brandy said as she cuddled into Edwards's side and smiled at Emmett.

"Cool. So that's two sobers for the night." He took one toothpick and broke it in half, then tossed them all into a bowel. He started to walk around the room having everyone pick up their stick. "And remember you can't look till everyone has there's." I felt two arms wrap around my waist and Jacobs warm breath against my cheek.

"You look completely stunning." He whispered huskily as he placed a kiss on the soft skin below my ear. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I tried to control my raging hormones.

"Thank you." I whispered back. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me with, what looked like pain in his eyes. Brandy leaned into him and whispered something into his ear that made him close his eyes and nod his head a couple times.

_What the fuck, he can go and hang all over Brandy, but I can't touch Jake?_

_Brandy and Edward are just friends now, what are you and Jake?_

_It shouldn't matter, it's not like Edward is interested in me as more than just a friend._

_You can be so blind sometimes._

"Ok so let's get going, Brandy you take the girls and I will take the guys." Edwards's voice said as I felt my body being lead out the door buy Jake.

"Bells you ok?" He asked as we made it to Brandy's car and opened the door for me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just need a drink." I answered after he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"We'll start with a couple Flaming Dr. Pepper ok?"

"Why Mr. Black are you trying to get me drunk tonight?" I asked before he could close the door. He just gave me one of his breathtaking smiles and winked.

"Ok ladies are we ready to show them what my baby here can do?" Brandy asked as she started her rig and pulled out onto the street.

"So Bella, you and Jacob an item?" Rose asked. I swear I heard Alice take a sharp breath and the sound of a slap.

"It's complicated." I said as I looked at Brandy and she gave me a knowing smile, and patted my knee.

"Complicated? Well we have a car full of smart woman here, let's try to uncomplicated it." I turned to look at Rose and smiled.

"Well I guess everyone else knows." I took a deep breath. "Jacob and I are friends with Benefits."

"So you guys fuck with no strings attached?" Rose concluded and I heard Brandy snicker form beside me.

"That was the idea, but I think Jake it starting to add some."

"And you don't want that?" Brandy asked innocently. I shook my head and look down at my hands folded in my lap. We all sat there for a few minutes in silent before Alice's voice broke it.

"So what are you going to do?" I turned to look at her and smiled wryly.

"I need to tell him that I can't be that for him." I sighed as I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I felt the car stop and Brandy turned to look at me. "And that it's over."

"Bella, I know you know about Edward and myself." She looked at Rose and smiled at her look of pure shock. "Yes Rose you have been right, to a point, but it's only been for the last year." She laughed and turned back to me. "I know that even though you promise that there is not going to be any emotions in an agreement like this there always is. I can see that you love Jacob the same way that I love Edward." I nodded my head as I tried to hold back my tears. "So my advice, from one fuck buddy to another, don't do anything tonight." I looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean don't do anything tonight?" Rose spat as she leaned between the seats. "Brandy you know…"

"Rose…. Shut up. I know probably better that you… But I also know what I am doing." Brandy Explained to Rose as I heard the guys voices walking to us. "Can I have a minute with Bella please? We will meet you inside." I watched as Alice grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled her out of the door before the guys could get to us. She walked up to the guys and herded them into the bar. Both Edward and Jake looking back with worried faces at us. Brandy just smiled out the window and waved then on.

"Tonight is not the night to tell him. You need to do it when you are alone and** You** are ready." I tried to tell her I was ready, but she stopped me. "Tonight is for fun, it is the night to rekindle a friendship. Go in there and remind Jacob what it was like to just be a friend with him. DON'T be Bella his fuck buddy, Be Bells his best friend."

"WOW." Was all I could get out as I stared at her in awe. "That was the best advice I have gotten yet."

"Comes with the job." She shrugged.

"Job?"

"High School guidance counselor." I laughed.

"God I hope you don't have any kids with this type of problem." We both grabbed our purses and hopped out of the doors. "I just have to say that Edward was stupid to let you slip through his fingers." I said as a tear fell from my eye and I pulled her into a hug.

"Bella, you know that I do love him, but only as my best friend?" She looked at me as we walked together. "Edward is the greatest man that I have ever known, he never once looked at me the way others do."

"Brandy, I think out of anyone in the world I understand the most on how you can just love the greatest man but not be in love with him. What do you mean the way others do?"

"Bella I know what I am, I am an overweight, 26 year old single mother, who works her ass of and hangs out with people who look like fucking models. I am not the best catch. But I also know that when I find the right guy he will be able to see past that and see the true potential that I have to offer." I put my arm around her neck and we walked into the door of Breaking Dawn together.

"All they have to do is talk to you to know what a wonderful and beautiful person you are inside and out." I put my arm around her neck and we walked through the door of Breaking Dawn together.

"Well, well, well, ladies and gentlemen, a very important person just walk through our doors. Miss. Bella Swan welcome home." Tyler's voice came over the speakers. I felt my face burn as I buried my face into Brandy's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him." I murmured as she led me to our friends laugh her head off.

"I have special song just for you Bella." Tyler said as the beginning notes of Closer by nine inch nails started to play.

"I'm your dreams." I yelled to him as I sat down between Jacob and Alice.

"Every night." Was Tyler's report before he started singing the song.

"What took you so long?" Jake asked as he placed his hand on my leg under the table.

Ok can you remember if that was aloud before you started fucking?

Well I wouldn't have a problem with Emmett if he did it.

So then you are just going to let him so it?

Nope, I have an Idea.

"Just girl talk." I smiled as I stood up. "I'm going to go say hi to everyone." I looked up to tell everyone and I saw Brandy and Edward were looking through the song book, Alice and Jasper were locked in a kiss, and Emmett and Rose were very close talking... hey is she running her finger through his hair? I walked around the table and tugged on Emmett's shirt to get his attention and motioned him to follow me to the bar.

"Sam." Emmett yelled when we got close enough. Sam turned around and pulled me across the bar in a bear hug.

"We missed you woman." He said when he set me back down. "The usual, or are we doing competition tonight?"

"I'm thinking I'm in the mood for a little competition. " Sam smiled, I then turned to Emmett. "Ok spill."

"Rose and I have been dating for about a month now. She is so sweet, and smart, and sexy as hell, and just plain perfect." I looked into his eyes and say pure love. I jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow Emmey I am so happy for you." Short, sweet, and to the point that was my Emmey bear.

"Thanks Izz." He turned to look over at our table. "Got to get back to my girl." He picked up his bear and a purple colored drink, placed a kiss on my cheek and went back to Rose.

"Ready Bella?" Sam said as I turned around to see six glasses filled half with beer and six shots in front of me and him starting on Jacobs batch.

"Just need Jake." I said as I looked at our table and saw him and Jasper talking. Sam called out to Tyler and told him to call Jake.

"Jacob Black you are needed at the bar. And you better make us proud boy, she took your ass last time." I started laughing as I saw Jake jump from his chair and run to the bar, as the rest of our gang followed.

"Competition?" Jake asked with a life of one brow. I gave a wicked smile and nodded as I took the band off my wrist and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Competition? With Flaming Dr. Peppers?" I heard Edward ask from beside me.

"This is something that Jake and Bella have been doing since her 21 birthday. They try to our shoot each other." Alice explained as she walked behind the bar and took a lighter from Sam. "I got Bella." She chimed as she situated my drinks in two straight lines line, just the way I like them, made it easier to pick up the next one while you are still chugging the first.

"And she can do six?" his voice held awe and I turned to look at him.

"I am far from a light weight; this will just loosen me up so that they can get me to sing." I explained as I turned back to Jake and winked. "You can still back out Black." I said in my cocky voice.

"Not in your life Swan." He came back as he pulled his hair into a pony tail and took a couple deep breaths, while Emmett took care of his drinks.

"Ok are we ready?" Sam yelled as the bar got quite. "I've got the timer, you have to beat a minute 15 remember?" both Jacob and I nodded our heads as we concentrated on the drinks. "Since Bella won last time she gets to pick the song."

"Lady Gaga; Just dance." I yelled to Tyler as I heard Jacob moan. He hated that song do much, well anything by Lady Gaga would have go the say effect, but for some reason he hated Just Dance the most. This is the reason why I picked the song; he'll be so pissed about it he won't be able to keep up. When the song started I looked at Jake and winked. He pulled me to him by my hips so our noses were touching. I heard a growl from somewhere behind me but didn't have a chance to look who could have done it.

"You're playing with the big dogs, little girl. The song will not bother me." He growled and then released me.

"We will see." I said with an eyebrow raise and turned to look at Alice. I nodded once and she smiled.

"On your mark." Alice yelled as she lithe lighter. "Get set." She brought the lighter to the shot glass, lit the alcohol on fire and picked up the shot holding it over the glass of beer in my hand. "Go." She yelled as she dropped the shot into the glass and I chugged the drink. Before I even slammed the first glass down my next one was in my hand.

Six glasses later I slammed down the last and fell onto the bar stool behind me as two hands held me in place. I fell back into a chest and closed my eyes as all the alcohol started to kick in. My head started to spin, my arms and lips went numb and I started to giggle.

"And the winner and still Breaking Dawn champion is Bella, with a new record time of 1 minute 2 seconds." Sam yelled to the bar patrons who were screaming and jumping around. I felt hand helping me stand up and walk me to my chair.

"Give her 15 minutes for the effect to really kick in and she will be fine." I heard Alice explain as I opened up my eyes and saw Edward's green ones right in front of me. I brought my hand to his cheek and smiled.

"You have got such pretty eyes." I stammered.

"Thanks." He laughed as he sat down nest to me holding me up straight. "Always great to have a sexy drunk woman tell you you have pretty eyes."

"I'm not drunk… YET… this is normal it takes a few minutes for my body to work up to the alcohol. I will be up and dancing in no time." I said with a little more stability. "How is Jake?" I looked around and didn't see him.

"He was taking straight to the bathroom, seems like he couldn't hold it tonight." Edward laughed again.

"Poor Jakey." I sighed. "He could never keep up with me." I shook my head and closed my eyes again.

"Bella how you feeling?" Edward asked as he handed me a glass of water 10 minutes later. Jake Jasper, and Emmett still have not returned from the bathroom and the girl were up singing _its raining men__._

"Just about ready to get my dance on. Do you dance Edward?" I took a long drink of my water and handed it back to him.

"I have been known too." He smiled that crooked smile and thank God I was sitting down or I would have shown the whole bar my new panties after I fell to the ground.

"Ok Bella times up." I hear Tyler say, and I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "Get your perfect ass up her, I have your song all ready." I stood up and felt my body sway a bit, Edward much have seen it because he stood up and placed his arm around my waist.

"Let's go Bella." He was smiling as he led me to the DJ booth.

"About time you came up to get your man so loven." Tyler jumped over the top of the booth and pulled me from Edward arm. I looked apologetically to him and he shrugged, turned around and walled back to our table.

"Ready for your song girl." I nodded, took the mike and turned to face my group of friends. I noticed that Jake was back and drinking a glass of water while Brandy held him up. I heard my song start and I closed my eyes. I didn't have to look at the words; I have been singing this song every weekend for 4 years. It goes back to my slut years, but It still puts me back in the party mood, so I kept it up.

**What's the matter with your life?  
Why you gotta mess with mine?  
Don't keep sweatin' what I do  
Cuz I'm gonna be just fine - check it out**

If I wanna take a guy home with me tonight  
It's none of your business  
And she wanna be a freak and sell it on the weekend  
It's none of your business  
Now you shouldn't even get into who I'm givin' skins to  
It's none of your business  
So don't try to change my mind, I'll tell you one more time  
It's none of your business

I opened my eyes to see Edward and Brandy staring at me with their mouths hanging open, I winked and went back to the song, swinging my hips to the beat.****

Now who do you think you are  
Puttin' your cheap two cents in?  
Don't you got nothin' to do  
Than worry 'bout my friends? Check it...

I can't do nothin', girl, without somebody buggin'  
I used to think that it was me, but now I see it wasn't  
They told me to change, they called me names, and so I popped one  
Opinion's are like assholes and everybody's got one  
I never put my nose where I'm not supposed to  
Believe me, if he's something that I want, I'm steppin' closer  
I'm not one for playing high-pole  
Like the house of ditty 90210 type of the ho  
I treat a man like he treats me  
The difference between a hooker and a ho ain't nothin' but a fee  
So hold your tongue tightly, wish you could be like me  
You're poppin' all that mess only to stress and to spite me  
Now you can get with that or you can get with this  
But I don't give a shit cuz really it's none of your business

I turned to face Tyler, he winked as he started to sing he part, and I started dancing.****

(1993, S and P, packin' and mackin'  
Bamboozlin' and smackin' suckers with this track  
Throw the beat back in!)

I turned back around and smiled at my friends who were all on the dance floor grinding against each other. **  
****  
If I wanna take a guy home with me tonight  
It's none of your business  
And she wanna be a freak and sell it on the weekend  
It's none of your business  
Now you shouldn't even get into who I'm givin' skins to  
It's none of your business  
So don't try to change my mind, I'll tell you one more time  
It's none of your business**

How many rules am I to break before you understand  
That your double-standards don't mean shit to me?  
I know exactly what you say when I turn and walk away  
But that's ok cuz I don't let it get it to me  
Now every move I make somebody's clockin'  
Don't ask me nothin', will you just leave me alone?  
Never mind who's the guy that I took home...to bone

I moved my eyes back to the dance floor to watch Edward dance with Brandy and Rose. Fuck that man can move.****

Ok, Miss Thing never givin' up skins  
If you don't like him or his friends what about that Benz?  
Your Pep-Pep's got an ill rep  
With all that macaroni trap for rap you better step  
Or better yet get your head checked  
Cuz I refuse to be played like a penny cent trick deck of cards  
No, I ain't hard like the bitches on a boulivard  
My face ain't scarred, and I don't dance in bars  
You can call me a tramp if you want to  
But I remember the punk who just humped and dumped you  
Or you can front if you have to  
But everybody gets horny just like you  
So, yo, so, yo, ho - check it, double deck it on a record butt-naked  
Pep's ass gets respect, and this butt is none of your business

If I wanna take a guy home with me tonight  
It's none of your business  
And she wanna be a freak and sell it on the weekend  
It's none of your business  
Now you shouldn't even get into who I'm givin' skins to  
It's none of your business  
So don't try to change my mind, I'll tell you one more time  
It's none of your business

So the moral of this story is: Who are you to judge?  
There's only one true judge, and that's God  
So chill, and let my Father do His job

Cuz Salt and Pepa's got it swingin' again  
Cuz Salt and Pepa's got it swingin' again  
Cuz Salt and Pepa's got it swingin' again  
Cuz Salt and Pepa's got it swingin' again...

I heard screams and clasp from everyone as I handed the mike back to Tyler with a kiss on the cheek.

"You got to pick a new song Bella." He shook his head and called the next singer. I walked back to our table and saw that I had another glass of water waiting for me.

"Bella you rock." Brandy and Rose yelled at the same time.

"Thanks." I blushed and took a long drink. "So Jake you going to be ok to sing tonight, or did I mess you up too bad?" I laughed as I heard him growl and stomp off to the DJ booth.

"Izz ready for another drink." I looked at Emmett who now had Rose sitting on his lap smiling.

"Sure that would be great."

"I'll go get it, what do you want?" Rose said as she slid off Ems lap and adjusted her dress.

"Malibu and cranberry please."

"Jacob, your up man."Tyler yelled as I turned to look at Jake. I placed my hand on his leg to get his attention.

"You don't have to. I know you hate going up there." I whispered in his ear. He turned his lips to mine and kissed me.

"This one is for you." He said as he walked to the booth. I rolled my eyes and caught Edward looking at me, shaking his head.

"I'm not doing anything," I mouthed to him. "I'm done." He smiled and then stood up to walk to me, as the song started. The fucking ass he chose Crazy Bitch.

**Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place, and now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay but I got to make my way**

"Dance with me?" Edward asked as he extended his hand to me. I placed my hand in his and we walked to the dance floor.  
**  
Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

He took me in his arms and started to sway his hips with mine.  
**  
Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

His hands brushed against my hips as I ground into his hips.

If I am going to do this I am going to do this right.  
**  
Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full**

I started to really get into the music as I turned around to grind my ass into his hips.  
**  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks just to get you face to face**

I felt him stiffen, in more ways than one, wow this boy if well endowed, and the start to move with me. His hands rested on my hips as he pulled me tighter into him.

**Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it**  
**When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

He turned me around, and we started to grind together with the beat of the song our hands just roaming over each others bodys.

**Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

I dropped my ass down to the floor and slowly lifted myself up his body as I ran my hands up his thighs, then hips, and finely stopping at his chest.

**Get the video, fuck you so good  
Get the video, fuck you so good  
Crazy bitch, crazy bitch  
Crazy, bitch**

I looked up into his eyes and there were huge with shock, as he just stood there like a marble statue.

**Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

"Did you forget how to dance?" I said coyly as I turned around again and bumped my ass into him.

**Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, c'mon**

His hands grabbed my hips as he pulled me closer. "You are going to be the death of me  
Isabella." He growled into my ear.

**Baby girl you want it all  
To be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off no need to talk  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me**

I closed my eyes as I brought my arms around the back of his neck and entangled my finger in his hair. I swear I heard him moan, and felt the all too familiar shiver fill my body.

**Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob staring at me and Edward like he was about to kill.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

**Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

"Looks like Jacob isn't too happy I have you in my arms right now." Edward said as he turned me around, pulled me close and placed his hands on my lower back.  
**  
You keep me right on  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me**

"But I just can't seem to care." He said as he hugged me and we walked back to our tables my mind still reeling from our dance.

I was just about to sit down when Tyler called me up to the booth.

"What?" I said to the table and I saw Alice, Rose and Brandy start to laugh. I shrugged and walked up to Tyler and passed a very pissed off Jake. He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What the fuck was that?" he growled.

"That was me dancing with my friend, just the way that I do with you." I spat as I ripped my arm from him and stalked to the booth.

"Tyler I didn't sign up for another song." I stated as he handed me the mike.

"Yeah I know." He whispered to me and the spoke into another mike. "Edward you too please." I felt my heart flutter as I watch Edward give Brandy a smile and then walked up to me.

"Guess our friends think we would sound good together." He said as he grabbed the mike and turned to face me.

"Do you have any idea what song?" I fidgeted with the wire of the mike as I looked into his green eyes. She shook his head and then the music started. "OH MY FUCKING GOD. I am going to kill them." Edward looked at me with a smile and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We can do this." I nodded and he started his verse.( a/n the lines that are underlined are Edward singing alone, _Italic are Bella singing alone_ and **bold are them singing together**.)

Love like a road that never ends  
How it leads me back again  
To heartache  
I'll never understand

Oh fuck and I thought his normal voice made me melt_._

I took a deep shaky breath, closed my eyes, and started my verse.

_Darling I put my heart up on a shelf  
'Till the moment was right and I told myself_

I turned to look at Edward while we sang the course together.

Next time I fall in love**  
I'll know better what to do  
Next time I fall in love  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
**The next time I fall in love**  
The next time I fall in love  
**_It will be with you_

He smiled and winked as he took the mike form his mouth for my next verse.

_Now as I look into your eyes  
Well I wonder if it's wise  
_**To hold you**_  
Like I've wanted to before_

He gave me his crooked smile and started his verse.

God I need to sit down, this man is making me weak.

Tonight ooh I was thinking that you might  
Be the one who breathes life in this heart of mine

I felt his hand grab mine and my girlfriend start screaming.

Fuck Bella just go with it. This might be your only chance.

I entwined my finger in his as we sang together.

**Next time I fall in love  
I'll know better what to do  
Next time I fall in love  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
**The next time I fall in love**  
**_The next time I fall in love_**  
(It will be with you)**

Next time I'm gonna follow through**  
And if it drives me crazy  
I will know better why  
The next time I try**

**Next time I fall in love  
I'll know better what to do  
Next time I fall in love  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
**The next time I fall in love**  
**_The next time I fall in love_

I closed my eyes as the music came to an end and listen to the whole bar cheer. I felt a tug on my hand and opened my eyes to see the whole place on their feel clapping. I gasp as I felt Edward pull me into a hug.

"I told you we could do it, we make a great team." He yelled over the noise. I smiled and squeezed him hard.

"Ok so I have to say the next person up have some big shoes to fill."Tyler said as Edward lead us back to our table.

"Wow the chemistry between you too is amazing." Rose said as Edward and I sat down, I was still smiling like a fool.

"You may have good singing chemistry but he can't make you scream like I can with just the twist of my tongue." Jake growled in my ear as I drank my whole drink in one gulp.

_WOW maybe it is worst that I thought?_

_He's not going to let this be easy._

"Jake." I sighed as I felt his hand roam up my skirt. I looked to Brandy for help.

"Hey Jake will you dance with me?" she asked after giving me a wicked smile.

_That girl is my savior._

_I owe her big time._

"I don't slow dance.." I stopped his hand before he made it to my panties.

"Jake you are not too drunk to dance, get your ass out there." He huffed but stood up and extended his hand to Brandy, and they walked out to the dance floor.

"Remind me that I owe her free babysitting for this." I sighed as I slouched into my chair and closed my eyes rubbing my temples.

"Bella are you ready to go home?" Jasper asked.

"I think I still have a little jet lag. But I don't want you all to cut your night short because of me. I can just go lay in the back of Brandy's car." I went to stand up and Edward gave me a disapproving look.

"Like I will let that happen. Hold on."Edward piped up then took off to the dance floor. I watched as he tapped Jake on the shoulder, said a few words to him, and then pulled Brandy into his arms. Jake just stood there not moving as he stared at Edward and Brandy.

Edward started whispering in her ear, she nodded a couple times, looked over at me, smiled, and then kissed him on the cheek. He looked back at Jake said something and left the floor. Jake pulled Brandy back into his arms and they continued to dance.

"Ok Bella lets go." He said as he helped me stand and grabbed my purse.

"It's not worth taking me home and coming back." I whined and looked at Emmett and Alice for some help to convince him.

"I'm not coming back. Brandy said she will take everyone home. I'm going to get you home and in bed." He winked and I started laughing.

"I'm not that easy anymore Edward." I joked as I entwined my hand in his arm.

"A guy can dream." I thought I heard him say but I couldn't be sure.

We said our goodbyes and was about to leave when Jake and Brandy got back to the table.

"Night Bella I hope your feeling better." Brandy said with a wink after she gave me a hug. I mouthed thank you and turned to Jake.

"Jake, Edward is going to take me home, and Brandy is going to take you." I explained as I gave him a hug.

"I'll go home with you." He huskily said into my ear. I felt shivers crawl up and don't my back.

_Need to get out of here before I take his ass home and fuck his brains out._

_Yeah that would be a great way to show him you can only want to be friends._

"I'm just going to go home and crawl into bed. Not much fun there."

"Bella, we always make crawling into be fun." He winked and I felt my resolve faltering.

"Not tonight Jake, I'm tired." I felt Edward hand wrap around my waist and pull me away from Jake.

"I got it from here Jacob.' He hissed as he led me through the bar. I dared to take a look at Jake and saw Emmett holding him back.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

_I am so going to hear about this in the morning._

"Night, Bella." Tyler said over the mike making everyone in the bar chime in. I waved to everyone and I walked out the door on Edwards arm.

I think I could get use to this. I smiled to myself as he opened the car door and helped me in.

"let's get you home." Edward said as he started his car and took for home.

_Wow I really like the sound of that coming from him; home._

_What the fuck am I thinking? I don't have time or a relationship._

_Oh so now your thinking of other reasons for not liking Mr. Perfect_

_Shut up._

Closing my eyes and resting my head on the head rest was the last thing I remembered.

Songs from this chapter.

Closer by Nine inch nails: .com/watch?v=C4VAv8y2hHM

It's raining Men by Weather Girls: .com/watch?v=hGLZqDXau98

It's none of your business by Salt 'N' Pepa: .com/watch?v=bMGhTYYEAro&feature=PlayList&p=27810D8926CD1BA5&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=53

Crazy bitch by Buckcherry: .com/watch?v=USYya4gaNyA

Next time I fall by Peter Cetera & Amy Grant: .com/peter-cetera-amy-grant-the-next-time-i-fall-video-lyrics/810/


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing… but this plot is all mine..**

**SO I just have to say thank you all so much for the reviews, it makes it so much easier for me to write the next chapter when I know someone other than me wants to see what happens…..**

"Come in." I called as a knock on the door interrupted my reading and I placed my book down on the nightstand beside my bed. I watched as Edward walked in with a glass of water and a couple aspirin; wearing nothing but a pair of thin blue plaid pajama bottoms.

"You will need these." he smiled as he sat on the edge of my bed and handed me the glass, and pills. I downed them all in one long drink.

"Thanks." I sighed as I laid back and covered my eyes with my arm. "I can't believe I drank so much." I whined. I heard Edward moan and opened my eyes to see him staring at my tight tank top. He then stood up quickly and looked down at me with sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat back up and placed my hand on his arm.

"I'm not strong enough." he whispered, his hand reached out and his fingers lightly traced my lips. I gasped and looked into his now dark green eyes. "I need you. I want you. Isabella, I love you." he whispered into my ear, as he covered my body with his and captured my lips.

The electricity flowed through me as my hands found his hair and I pushed his lips tighter into mine. I felt his steel-like erection start to grind into my core, and groaned at the much needed friction it made. My boxers and his thin sleep pants were the only barrier between us. Our lips parted as we both took in deep breaths and before I could say anything to him his lips attacked my neck, nibbling and leaving a wet trail down to my shoulders.

"Oh Edward." I moaned as his hands started to roam down my stomach and play with the waist band of my shorts.

**In touch with the ground I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like whine and I'm hungry like the wolf****  
**

"Fuck, it was only a dream." I mumble, groaning as I rolled over in my empty bed and picked up my phone. "Yes Jake." I sighed into my phone. Even in my dreams the boy is a cock-blocker.

"Did you fuck him, you slut?" he hissed into the line.

"Excuse me?" I said in shock; my head still a little groggy with sleep, maybe I didn't hear him right.

"DID. YOU. FUCK. HIM?" he repeated himself with the same angry and demeaning tone.

"Jacob Mathew Black, I am going to hang up this phone, and when you feel like you have calmed down and can finally talk to me like I am a person I will be here." I screamed at the top of my lungs and pushed end.

"Bella is everything ok?" I heard Edwards's concerned voice ask from the other side of my closed door. "Can I come in?"

"Ugh…. Yeah come on in." I tossed my phone to the end of my bed and slumped into my pillows.

"I heard you yelling. Is everything ok?" he asked as he walked in wear nothing but a thin pair of pajama pants; they were blue plaid.

_Be still my beating heart. I think I need to change my panties. _

_All you need now is the water and aspirin and your dream can come true._

_Shut up._

_Ok.. OK.. _

"Jake." I sighed as I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at his perfect chest and abs. "You do know it's not fair you walking in here with no shirt on when you know how I am with abs." I huffed as I felt the bed move as he sat down.

"I don't mind you looking, that's why I work so hard to keep it up." he laughed trying to defuse some of the tension in the room. "So, what did he say?" I felt his hand move a strand of my hair behind my ear and the contact caused a shiver to flow down to my feet.

"I only let him say a couple words before I hung up on him." I sat up, crossed my legs and placed a pillow on my lap. "But let's just say he's not in a good mood."

_Good idea, now maybe he won't be able to smell how aroused you are._

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

"Brandy told me the advice she gave you." I nodded and looked him in the eyes.

_Keep looking up, and don't let it fall to those muscles that you want to taste so badly. _

"So how are you going to do it?" I shook my head and brought the pillow to my face and screamed into it in frustration at both situations; the way that Jake had spoken to, and the many, _many_ ways I wanted to touch and taste Edward. I felt his hand on my shoulder and sighed at the calming feelings that filled me.

_Just one touch from this man and my whole body calms down._

_Well not your WHOLE body.._

_SHUT UP! _

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"I don't know. After what he said to me today, I don't think I will have a problem staying away from him." I felt the tears stinging my eyes and tried to wipe them away before they fell.

_I can't believe he called me a slut. He would always get so pissed when I called myself that, or when anyone else did for that matter. I don't even want to think about how many guys he fought with because of that little word. And now he goes and uses it?_

"Bella, what did he say?" he asked with concern in his voice, his hand came up to my cheek and caught a lone tear that fell.

"Don't worry about it Edward, it's my cross to bear." I said quietly and looked down at my hands that were now playing with the edge of the pillow case.

"Bella," he started but was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. "Jacob?" he asked me as he picked up the phone and looked at me. I nodded and covered my face again with the pillow again.

"Did you fuck him Bella?" I heard Jacob scream from my phone. I dropped the pillow and felt a few tears slid down my cheeks. "I'm just not good enough for you anymore now that pretty boy came into the picture? He'll only use you and throw you away, that's how guys like that are." I heard the sob in his voice and I couldn't stop one of my own.

"Jacob, I think it would be best to call back later when you have calmed down." Edwards calm voice said into the phone.

"YOU!" Jacob yelled. "It's all your fault; she's mine and you can't have her. I will fight for her; I will not lose her to someone like you." I heard the other end of the phone go dead and Edward placed the phone on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Oh god; what am I going to do... I'm hurting him." I sobbed into his naked chest.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

The days until I left LA flew by in a blur. Emmett and Edward went back to work on Monday, having taking off last Thursday and Friday for my homecoming. Edward and I were becoming closer with every passing day, spending much of our free time together. We cooked dinners together, did house work together, and every night we would cuddle up on the couch and watch movies or whatever TV show caught our attention. The more time I spent with Edward the more I found myself falling for him.

Jacob called least 5 times a day; when I was home alone I would just silence it, but when Edward was home he would answer and tell Jake I just wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

Emmett was spending more and more time with Rose, only coming home for a shower or change of clothes.

Alice and Jasper were spending a lot of time remodeling the kitchen at the bar, so I didn't even get to see them the last few days.

It was now Wednesday night and I had invited everyone, except Jake over for dinner. Since I was leaving for a few days and wouldn't be home for our normal Saturday night get together at Breaking Dawn.

"Bella, how do you want me to cut this?" Edward asked as he held up an eggplant.

"Well it's going to be eggplant parmesan, so I guess cutting it about 2 inches think would be great." I picked up the recipe and reread it. This was my first try at cooking Eggplant; I was really hoping it turned out ok.

"OK, now what?" he asked a few minutes later. He had finished cutting up the vegetable and was standing right behind me reading over my shoulder.

"hmmmmm..." I took a deep breath and smiled as his sent filled my senses. "Let's see, we need to make a milk bath and then dip them into bread crumbs. " I felt his chin rest on my shoulder and released his breath onto my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing, not willing to let him know that he was having such a wicked effect on me.

_God I want to know what those lips feel like on mine._

_Then just do it._

_I don't want to wreck another friendship with my over active hormones. _

_Your excuses are getting better and better. _

_SHUT UP!_

_Back to that again I see_.

"Ok, I'll let you do that while I make the salad." he said before I even opened my eyes

30 minutes later and my sexual tension knob had jumped to 11; the eggplant was in the oven, salad was made, pasta cooking on the stove, and the bread was buttered and ready to be put in the oven.

I turned around and saw Edward standing in the door way holding two glasses of wine. He gave me his crooked smile and handed me one of them.

"A toast," he said as he brought his glass to mine.

"To?" I smiled as I looked into his green eyes.

"To budding relationships." He tipped his glass to mine and then took a long drink. I brought mine slowly to my lips and drank the whole thing down.

"Would you like a refill?" he chuckled as I nodded enthusiastically and started to fill my empty glass.

"Don't worry Bella, your prince is home." Jasper rushed into the kitchen and swept me off my feet, swinging me in a circle.

"Jasper, put Bella down before you drop her." Alice laughed as she set a chocolate cake down on the table.

"Dinner ready yet, Izz?" Emmett yelled from the fount door.

"Emmett, don't yell through the house." I heard Rosalie say just before skin hit skin.

"Dang baby, that shit hurts." he whined, which cause us all to bust up laughing.

"Oh my god you guys, Lizzy just said her first real word." Brandy screamed as she ran into the kitchen hugging and kissing her little girl. Edward walked over to her and ripped Lizzy from her arms.

"What did you say baby girl?" he cooed as he tickled her ribs making her cute little laugh come out full force.

"She said 'Eddie'." Brandy gushed as she wrapped her arms around both Edward and Lizzy and kissed the baby on the cheek. "I was telling her we were going to see Uncle Edward and she just went off. She kept saying 'Eddie' over and over again."

"You love your uncle Eddie, don't you?" he cooed again and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Hey, how come she can call you Eddie and I can't?" Emmett pouted as he walked into the kitchen to join our little party

"Because she's cute." Edward explained simply.

"My turn." I piped up and as I walked over to Lizzy she extended her arms out to me. Edward handed her off to me with a smile. Lizzy cuddled her little head under my neck and wound her little fingers in my hair.

"I think she loves her Auntie Bella too." Brandy said with love in her voice. I looked at her in shock and smiled; I really liked the sound of that, especially with 'Uncle Eddie' factored into the equation.

"Hey Edward, could you get the thing we got yesterday out of my room?" I asked as I handed Lizzy off to Rose's wiling arms and went to check on dinner.

"No problem." He smiled and left the kitchen.

"Ok everyone, dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes, but I need help setting the table." I hinted and looked at all my oh-too-innocent looking friends, who now were trying to sneak out of the kitchen.

"I got it Bella." Brandy laughed as she took the stack of plates from my hand and headed to the table. "Edward, you didn't have too." I heard her cry and then felt her arms wrapped around me. "Thank you."  
I heard the tears in her voice and I turned to give her a hug.

"Hun, it's only a highchair." I smiled.

"I know, but how many people would go out and buy a highchair for someone they have only known for a week? It's like saying that you want us here." I shook my head and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, we had to make sure she had a place to sit every Friday night. That is the night that we have family dinner, and I EXPECT you both to be here." her arms clenched me tighter and I felt wet tears fall onto my shoulder.

"Thank you," she sniffed.

"Oh don't thank me, once a month you have to be my helper in the kitchen. It's the price you have to pay to eat." We both started laughing and I handed her a napkin to wipe her face. I looked over and saw Edward leaning against the door frame smiling at us. 'Thanks' he mouthed to me and then winked.

"Ok everyone, let's eat." Edward said as we all sat down. I was just about to take my first bite when I heard my cell phone from the other room.

**Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you**

"It's the chief!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up and ran to my phone. I shot up after him and jumped on his back

"If I'm not mistaken, he is my dad." I laughed as he picked up the phone and answered it, with me slamming my fist on his back, both of us laughing all the while.

"Hey chief, long time no talk." He said , then paused for a minute. "Yeah I know." Another minute. "Really? I can't wait. When?" He started to turn in fast circles bucking like a bull, trying to make me fall off. "OK, yeah, here's Izz." He smiled and handed me the phone. I jumped off his back and walked into the living room after sticking my tongue out at him.

"What's up dad?"

"Well it would have been nice for my own daughter to call me and tell me she made it home safe." he chastised me with fake anger in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey dad, guess what? I made it home and I'm alive." I said sarcastically and we both started laughing.

"So the reason for the call; your mom and I are coming for a visit." he sounded a bit hesitant.

"That's… great dad. I mean I really want to see you, but you do know that mom and I are not on good terms right now, right?"

"I know Bells, but you need to see it from her perspective."

"I know, I'm not getting any younger, and it's time to settle down and have a litter of puppies." I sighed and looked into the dining room at my friends. Edward caught my eye and winked, then started laughing at something that Emmett had said.

"Bella, please," he begged, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try dad, I promise."

"That's all I ask. Ok, so we will be there in two weeks, will that work?"

"Yeah, I'll get the spare room ready."

"Nope, don't worry; we are going to stay in the hotel with Billy." I gasped and closed my eyes.

"So Billy is coming too, does Jake know?" I asked as I started to rub my temples.

"I think He's going to call Jake tomorrow, or you can just tell him."

"Yeah well, Jake and I are kind of not talking right now." I whispered into the phone.

"Bella, you'll work it out, you two always do." he chuckled. "Ok Bells, I got to go, it's time for our nightly game."

"Night dad. I love you."

"Love you too Bells. Oh and the guys say Hi."

"Tell them all hi for me and that I miss them dearly." I blew a kiss to him and hung up the phone, then walked back into the dining room.

"So…the chief is coming for a visit?" Jasper asked as I sat down and took a bite of my now cold food. I must have made a face because Edward stood up and grabbed my plate.

"I'll go heat it up for you." He smiled and left the room.

"The chief?" Brandy asked as she tried to wipe up Lizzy who was now covered head to toe with red tomato sauce.

"My dad is the police chief of the town we all came from." I explained just as Edward brought me back my reheated food. "Thanks." I took a few bites. "So mom and the Chief are coming up for a visit, and they'll be here in two weeks."

"Neeb to get the spare roomb ready for dem?" Emmett asked though a mouth full of food. I shook my head and laughed as Rose slapped him upside the head and glared at him. "Sawrey."

"No we don't. They are staying at a hotel with Billy." I cringed when I said his name. I saw the look of understanding in Emmett's face.

"Who is Billy?" Edward asked while he started to collect the dishes.

"Jacob's dad." Jasper said and shook his head.

"And what is wrong with Jacob's dad?" Brandy asked still trying to get her baby back to her normal color.

"He has been pushing Bella and Jacob together for the last 10 years." Alice explained. I saw the look of understanding flash over Brandy's face.

"Yeah, and he knows about our little arrangement, because Jacob told him." I explained, "Billy was so happy; it was like we were getting married or something." I shook my head at the memory and then looked at Lizzy. "Why don't we take her to my bathroom and give her a bath." I laughed.

"I think that would be a good idea." Brandy unbuckled Lizzy and held her at arm's length and followed me to my bathroom. "So Edward said that Jacob has still been calling?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not ready to talk to him. Don't tell Edward, but he called me a slut. I mean I know what I was over two years ago, but I haven't been with anyone but him since them." I ran the water in my tub and grabbed a few towels. "It just hurt when he said it. He was so insistent that I never call myself that, and then there he goes and throws it out."

"I am so sorry Bella." She was undressing Lizzy while she was trying to run away.

"Eddie…Eddie….. Eddie…" Lizzy screamed as she fought her mother.

"Come on sweetheart, Uncle Eddie needs to get the dishes done and then he will come and see you ok." Brandy explained patiently as she picked up the kicking child and placed her in the tube.

"Eddie…" Lizzy pouted as she slammed her hand into the water and splashed both her mother and myself. She looked up then back down to the water, and smiled an evil smile.

"Is she thinking what I think she's thinking?" I asked just as Lizzy slammed both her fist down and covered the front of my white shirt with water. I looked over to Brandy and saw the she had covered herself with a towel. "Thanks for the heads up." I laughed as I stood up and went to get and new shirt.

" Bella, Brandy, I found the new clothing we bought for Lizzy." Edward said as he walked through my door and right into my soaked body. He looked down and his mouth dropped. I followed his gaze and saw that my shirt had become completely see through, and my pink lace bra showed perfectly through the now transparent fabric.

"Ummm... Lizzy splashed me." I stammered as I brought my arms up to try and cover my chest. He turned around quickly, and I watched as his hands fisted and a low growl erupted from his chest.

"I'm going to take these to Brandy." He whispered, then walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

_That was strange._

I walked over to my chest of drawers and pulled out the only clean t-shirt I had left; it just so happened to have his name written across the back. I smiled to myself as I put it on. I walked back to the bathroom and overheard Edward and Brandy talking.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Brandy asked.

"I don't know, I don't think she is ready yet. I can't tell if she's even interested." I heard him sigh.

"Edward, have I ever told you how blind you are?" Brandy laughed and I heard the water slosh around.

_I wonder who they are talking about._

_Could it be you? _

_I doubt it, maybe someone from work?_

_Suit yourself, oh blind one_.

"Come on baby, let's get you dressed." Edward cooed, I took a calming breath and opened the door.

"All done?" I asked as I walked in to see Edward wrapping Lizzy in a towel and pick her up.

"Yep, now just have to put her in one of her new nighties. Look what Uncle Eddie and Auntie Bella picked out for you, baby." I looked at Brandy who was watching the two of them with so much love in her eyes. Edward held up the brand new Winnie the Pooh night gown.

"I had to get that one, I have always loved Winnie." I explained as I watched Edward dress Lizzy like it was second nature.

"Where's a diaper mommy?" he asked as he picked up Lizzy and held her close. She was now rubbing her eyes and getting a little fussy.

"In the diaper bag. Hold on, I'll go get it." Brandy walked out of the room and left Edward and I alone. Lizzy started crying and reached out for me. I walked up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Bell..." she sighed and I froze.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered and looked at Edward in shock. He had a huge smile on his face and nodded as he rubbed her back lovingly. I was holding her close and kissing the top of her blond hair when Brandy walked back in.

"You missed it B. Lizzy just said 'Bell'." Edward gushed as he put his arm around my shoulders and started to play with Lizzy's hair. I felt Lizzy's body go limp and looked at Edward. "She asleep?" I mouthed and he nodded yes. I walked her to my bed and laid her down. Brandy went over and carefully put a diaper on her, covered her up with a blanket, and kissed her cheek.

"You mind if she sleeps in here until I leave?" Brandy asked in a hushed tone.

"Not a bit." I smiled as I watched the sleeping angle smile. Edward walked over to the bed and placed my pillows all around her and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you my little sunshine. Sleep well." he whispered and we walked out of the room.

"Ok everyone, keep it down Lizzy is asleep now." Edward warned as we walked into the living room.

"Well then, I think it's the perfect time for cake." Emmett stated as he stood up from his place on the couch and walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Rose and Alice.

"So Bella, I hear that you're going to be covering the MTV music awards tomorrow night, is there anyone that you're really excited about meeting?" Brandy asked as she sat at one end of the couch and I sat at the other, leaving the space in the middle for Edward.

"Well I'm not much of a celebrity watcher, since that's all I was doing for the first year out of college, but I wouldn't mind meeting that guy that plays the lead in the _Twilight_ movies." I saw Brandy's eyes light up and she sat up straight. "I heard he is very level-headed and down to earth, not the normal ego trip celeb."

"You mean Robert Pattinson? Oh my God, that boy is sexy. You know he also played Cedric in the Harry Potter movie, The Goblet of Fire, right?" I saw Edward roll his eyes and groan.

"Please don't get her started on him. She is obsessed with the man, and with that movie, _Twilight._ I mean, I am all for vampires you know, but come on, they don't even have fangs." he said as he winked at me

"No fangs? Well how can they even be called vampires if they don't have fangs?" I said in mock frustration, as I winked back at Edward.

"And… can you believe she made me go to that move like 8 times," I clenched my hand to my chest and screamed 'no'. "AND wait in line with her at midnight so she could get her copy of the movie the day it came out."

"And you loved every minute of it." Brandy huffed as she slapped Edwards arm.

"Only because of Kristen." He looked at me and smiled. "She played the main female role. She is a 'hottie', as Brandy would put it."

"Oh well, I haven't seen the move yet or even read the book, but I see his pictures everywhere and I have to agree, he is a hottie." I laughed as I watched Brandy fake passing out.

"You haven't seen… or read…. my disappointment runith over." She turned to Edward and slapped him. "And why haven't you lent her the book? I know you have it, I bought it for you."

"Bella, would you like to read Twilight, and then when you are done with it, would you like to sit down and watch the move with me?" he asked me through laughs.

"That would be wonderful. I wouldn't want Brandy to be too disappointed in me." The conversation stopped when Emmett, Alice and Rose walked in carrying plates full of chocolate rum cake and vanilla ice cream.

About 2 hours later Edward carried Lizzy out to the car for Brandy. We said our goodnights and I promised that _if_ I did met Robert I would get his autograph for her.

Alice and Jasper had already left earlier in the evening because Alice had a runway show to get ready for and needed to get some sleep so that she wasn't so bitchy to the models.

Emmett decided to go with Rose to her place for the night; but not before crushing me into one of his signature bear hugs and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you when you get back and we will have an Emmett/Bella day." I smiled and pushed him out the door.

"You get the tickets and I will get our uniforms ready." I called to him as he opened the door for Rose and helped her up into his Jeep. _My boy is really growing up_, I thought as I sighed sadly and I watched him pull out of the drive way. Edward walked back up the walk way and saw the look of sadness on my face. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we waved goodbye Brandy and walked back into the house.

"Why so sad, love?" he asked as we both started to clean up the living room.

_There is that word again._

_It doesn't mean anything, he calls everyone love._

_Really and who else have you heard him call love?_

_Well there is…. What about…No maybe…. Oh, just shut up._

_Ah yes, your new go-to answer._

"I'm so happy for him and Rose. But…. I'm sad that he is growing up, it's like he doesn't need me anymore. I sound so selfish, but I've already lost Jake, I don't know what I would do if I lost Emmett too." I sighed heavily and flopped onto the couch. "Wow, that did sound really selfish, doesn't it?" Edward put down the garbage bag he was filling and walked over to me. He kneeled down in font of me and grabbed my hands.

"I completely understand. I want Brandy to be happy, but at the same time I don't want to lose her to whoever she will wind up with."

"Exactly." I laughed as brought my hand up and moved the bronze hair that had fallen into his eyes. I heard a small moan from his lips as he closed his eyes leaned into my fingers. "Thank God someone understands me."

"Yeah." he sighed and stood up. "Let's get you to bed Bella; I need to get you to the airport by 5am." He helped me up and I looked around the room. "I will take care of this after work tomorrow. I only have two classes on Fridays, so I will have all day." he explained as he led me down the hall and turned off the lights as we went.

"Thank you for everything Edward." I rose up on my toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I will pay you back one of these days." I laughed as I opened my bedroom door and walked in. "Hey, how bout I try to get Kristen's number for you." I said with a laugh, turned around, and smacked right into his chest.

"I'm not interested in Kristen." he whispered as he ran his fingers lightly down my cheek, sighed, then when to his room. "Oh, and did I mention that I love that shirt on you?" He tossed over his shoulder, and then shut the door.

_So, can you still say he is not interested?_

_Yes… Yes I can. He was just making a friend feel better._

_Yeah ok, I think you have just gone way past blind and moved into stupid._

_Great, now I'm calling myself stupid._

I walked into my room, having noticed that I was still standing there staring at his closed bedroom door, and took off my jeans. I flopped into bed and covered my head with a pillow and screamed my frustration into it. I rolled over and checked my alarm making sure I had set it for 3:30 and the turned out my bedside light. I tossed and turned for about an hour and just could not get comfortable.

"Where is my human teddy bear when I need him?" I slammed my fist into the mattress in frustration and got out of bed. "Sleep ritual number 2 it is. I wonder if it'll still work without Emmett." I padded as softly as I could to the kitchen and pulled the sauce pan from the hanger over the stove. I added about a cup of water and placed it on the stove after turning the burner on. I then walked over to the cupboard to find the honey, brandy, and cinnamon sticks. I placed everything on the counter and went to look for my lemon juice in the fridge.

"What are you doing Isabella?" I heard Edward ask as I had my face in the lower shelf of the fridge and my ass, which just so happened to be covered nothing but a pair of black lace boy shorts, was up in the air. I jumped and hit my head on the top shelf, pretty hard I might add.

"OUCH!" I cried as I dropped to the floor, placed my empty hand on the now forming knot on my head, and held up the bottle of lemon juice with the other.

"Oh Bella, I didn't mean to scare you." he said apologetically as he rushed over to me and pulled me up off the floor.

"It's ok; I do worse than this without any help." I laughed as I pulled his track shirt down over my panties as far as it would go and looked over at my now boiling water. "I'm making Brandied Lemon drinks. I couldn't sleep. Its part of a little ritual that Emmett and I usually do on nights that one of us can't sleep'"

I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a mug, from the top shelf. "Do you want one?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Sure." his voice shook as he spoke. I looked down to see that the shirt had now ridden up to completely to show off my boy shorts. I took a deep breath and looked back up into his now intensely dark green eyes.

_Ok, so I think that is the sexiest look I have ever seen_

_Yeah I need to go change these wet panties._

_So… can you still say he is not interested?_

_ANY man would be interested seeing a half-naked woman._

_STUPID!_

"Can you take these please?" I handed him the mugs, and then tried to casually pull my shirt back down as I walked over to the stove and started to make the drinks. I felt him move in behind me and lean over my shoulder.

"So, what all goes into these amazing sleep aids?" he whispered into my ear. I felt the hot air from his breath caress my neck and my body responded with a shiver that claimed my whole body.

"Are you cold Bella?" he asked as he started to rub his warm, soft hands up and down my arms.

"They are really easy to make." I stammered as I pointedly ignored his question, poured ¾ of a cup of lemon juice into the boiling water and stirred it in. "Then you need to add 2 tablespoons each of honey and brandy." He measured out the ingredients and added them while leaning over my shoulder. I poured the mixture into the two mugs and added a stick of cinnamon to each.

"And that's it?" he asked as he took both mugs from the counter and motioned for me to walk to the table. "I thought you said it was a ritual, not just a drink."

"Well there is more, but Emmett's not here, so I was just going to see if this would work on its own." I shrugged as I walked out of the kitchen and started to head to my bedroom.

"I know I'm not Emmett, but I am here; maybe I could help? What do I need to do?" I stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Really?" he nodded his head. "Ok, well we usually take our drinks to either his bed or mine, turn on an old Aerosmith CD, and just lie in bed listening to music till we both pass out." He looked at me for a minute and walked to his bedroom.

"Are you coming?" I heard as he walked into his room. I slowly followed him, when I got to the door I saw both mugs sitting on one of the end tables. "It has to be Aerosmith?" I turned to see him kneeling in front of his closet looking through a box.

"Well that's what we've always used." I stood there just looking around; there were a few pictures on the wall now, mostly of Lizzy. But I saw a one that had a very pretty Carmel haired woman clinging to a very attractive blond man. I could see the similarities in both to Edward, must be his parents.

"I have 'Big ones' and 'Get a grip'. Which do you want?" he held up both and I took my attention off the pictures and back to him.

"Big ones." I stammered and then walked over to his dresser where a bunch of pictures were all in mismatched silver frames. I saw one of the same Carmel haired women with her arm around a younger version of Edward in a cap and gown. There was one of Edward and Brandy at the beach snuggled together in front of a fire roasting marshmallows. Then one that looked like the same beach; Brandy stood with a big round belly looking out at the waves, Edward standing behind her, his arms around her waist resting on her belly. They both had far away looks on their faces.

The one that caught my attention the most was where Edward was leaning next to Brandy in a hospital bed with his arms around her, and tears in his eyes as they both looked down on a brand new baby Lizzy. You could just feel the love that he had for that baby without even being in the room.

"That's one of my favorites." I felt his hot breath on my neck and shivered. "Brandy had to have an emergency C-section; Lizzy was having problems keeping her heart rate steady. The doctor knew that I was her only support system so I got to go into the OR with her. It was the single most stressful and wonderful day I have lived so far." He ran his finger lightly over Lizzy in the picture. "From that moment on I promised myself, Brandy and Lizzy that I will always be there for them."

"You are a great man, you know that right?" I said as I placed my hand on his arm.

"I'm just doing what is right." he said nonchalantly.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit." I placed my hand on his cheek and turned him to look at me. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you are a great man." I whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It's after 11; we need to get to sleep." He took my hand and walked me over to his bed. "Get in." His voice was low and incredibly sexy as he raised his blankets in an invitation for me to slide in. He handed me both mugs after I got myself comfortable and slid in himself. "So we just sit here and listen?" he extended his hand for his mug with a smile. I extended one to him, but before he could grab it, I brought it back to my mouth and p laced a kiss on the rim, and handed it back to him.

"Makes it taste better." I shyly shrugged as I brought my own mug to my lips. I felt his hand on mine stopping mine and guided my mug to his lips, pressing his own kiss to the rim and smiled, releasing both my hands and my much. His eyes followed the mug back to my lips, and as I took my first sip. I watched Edward swallow his own sip, our eyes never leaving the other's gaze.

We sat there listening to _Love in an elevator_ and emptied our mugs.

"This is really good." he hummed as he took the last drink of his, took my empty mug from me, and placed them both on the end table. He laid down into his soft bed and snuggled in, then extended his arms out inviting me into his warm embrace. I sat for a moment' just looking at his perfect body and face, took a deep breath, and then cuddled into his chest.

"Goodnight Bella." he whispered into my hair and placed a kiss in it, as his arms wrapped around me.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered back.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

**A/n and yes that drink works great as a sleeping aid... If you need help some night try it out. It's really tasty too…**

**Brandied Lemon Drink: **

**(makes 2)  
2/3 cup lemon juice  
2 tablespoons Honey  
2 tablespoons brandy  
1 cup boiling water  
1 cinnamon stick**

**Combine all ingredients, if required later on, reheat without boiling.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own shit…. LOL**

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to send me a review. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had some problems writing it. I just couldn't find the way I needed it to go to fit into where I need it later down the road.**

"Oh God, Rob. Yeah right there." I moaned as his hands ran down my back and made small circles right above my ass. "Are you sure I can't I take you home?" I whispered. His hands dug deeper and I moaned even louder.

"Roll over." He said in the most perfect European accent, with a chuckle. I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes as his strong hands started to move across my shoulders. I felt his hot breath at my ear and shivered. "If you can set me up with tall, dark and handsome there, I'll follow you anywhere." He whispered and nodded his head toward Seth who was lying on the massage table next to me.

"That's all? I am so on it." I groaned as he started to pull on each of my fingers and then massaged the palm.

"How you feeling Bells? This make up for all the shopping I FORCED you into yesterday and this morning;" Seth asked me, I could hear the growl in his voice that he was trying to cover up.

"This man has hands of gold." I felt his warm hands on my left leg as he massaged my calf. "Yeah, I could so get use to this."

"Does that mean your gonna give up the whole 'saving the world' stuff and come back to work with me again?" Seth asked with a laugh, I just shook my head.

"Well if all the celebs were as nice are Robert and Kellan were last night, I would in a heartbeat." I hummed as Rob's fingers started to push into the instep of my right foot.

"Yeah, don't think I didn't notice how you spent the whole after party on the arm of Mr. RPattz. What the hell did you two have to talk about all night anyways?" I opened my eyes and turned to look at Seth.

"He is so down to earth, so refreshing compared to all the egomaniac celeb's that I have met."

"Yeah right, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he just so happened to be sexy as hell?" Seth snorted snarkily and then groaned when his masseuse, Stephan, dug his elbow into his back.

"Yes, I'll give him that, but…" I thought back to Edward and smiled. "Yeah, I'm just not interested in getting into the whole celeb scene." I stated, as my eyes closed again and felt Rob's hand tap my thigh.

"All done sweetie." he said and then held his hand out to help me out. I sat up and then winked at him.

"So Seth, before I start this, you already know you have no choice in the matter so just say yes now and we'll all be good." I laughed when I saw Seth roll his eyes and then smile. "Ok so, here is the plan, we're going to take Rob here home with us, you and him are going to shack up, and I am going to get the best FREE massages for the rest of my life."

I watched as Seth sat up and looked Rob up and down, and then raised his eyebrow at the two of us.

"Can we start with a date first?" he asked Rob boldly as he stood up from the table, letting his towel fall a bit lower than needed. "I need to check out the merchandise before I bring it home." He laughed as he walked up to Rob and ran his fingers across his covered chest. I saw Rob take in a sharp breath and nod.

"But Seth, we have to leave in just a few hours." I states as I fixed my own towel.

"No honey girl, you leave today, not me; I get to stay here for a couple days for a vacation." He smiled as I watched as Rob gave him his number and Seth places a flirty kiss on his cheek. "Until tonight," I heard him whisper, then he linked arms with me and we walked out of the room.

"That was so easy." I smiled as we made it to the changing rooms.

"You're getting better at knowing my type." He laughed as he opened the door for me and pressed a kiss to my hair. "And Mr. Muscley European-Man is definitely my type. Hurry your ass up, I need to get a new outfit for tonight, and we need to find you something irresistible to wear when your little Edward comes to pick you up."

_How did he know about Edward? I never said anything about him this week, did I?_

"What… How….?" I stammered as he pushed me into the room. He shook his head and clicked his tongue a couple times.

"Did you forget you talk in your sleep little one? And if that boy looks anything like RPattz, like you said last night, I will definitely have to meet him." Seth said with a laugh and then walked into his changing room.

FBFBFBFBFBFB

"Oh girl, that is the one." Seth cried as I walked out of the dressing room in the 17th dress he's made me try on. This one was a deep blue sundress that had capped sleeves, a sweetheart cut collar, and hung to just above my knees as it clung to my curves. I twirled around a couple times and then started laughing.

"But Seth, you said that about the purple one too." He stood up and started to walk around me, tapping his finger to his chin.

"I'm thinking maybe a silver sandal..." He said to himself, already lost in his own little fashion world. I rolled my eyes and went back into the changing room to get into my jeans, white tank top, and flip flops. 'Yeah, I know, I'm styling'.

I walked back out with the blue dress hung over my arm to see Seth holding up two different pairs of sandals; one that had a 4 inch wedge heel and the other was flat. I pointed to the flats and he handed me the wedge. I took them with a shake of my head and paid for them before walking out onto Rodeo Drive.

"Are we all done?" I asked as we started to walk to our hotel. Seth nodded an entwined his fingers with mine as we walked down the street.

"So tell me about Edward? And..wait, what about Jake? OH, let's stop and get a coffee." he said as we walked in front of a small coffee house. We both gave the Baristas our orders; Carmel Macchiato's and cinnamon coffee cake for each of us, and walked over to two plush arm chairs in a quiet corner.

"Ok so spill it." he said as he sat back and picked at his cake.

"OK, well first off Jake and I are done." I looked at Seth as his mouth dropped open in shock.

"But,…why? I mean I knew you said it was only a friend with bennies thing, but I really thought you would realize that you had more there." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "OK, so sarcasm isn't what you need right now." I laughed and I took a drink of my coffee.

"Edward is the guy that Emmett moved in while I was in Africa." It took about an hour to tell Seth the whole story. "Then the clinched was when Jake called the night after the bar and called asking… no he wasn't even asking, he was demanding to know if I had fucked him. Then called me a slut."

"He called you what?" Seth seethed as he sat forward in his chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "That little fucker." He hissed as he dialed the phone and brought it to his ear. I shook my head, ripped the phone out of his hand and hung up right when I heard Jake's voice say 'hi'.

"I'm not ready to deal with him yet." I said simply and placed the phone down on the coffee table between us. He held his hands up and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry sweetie. Guess I got a little carried away."

"It's fine. So I haven't talked to Jake since then; though he calls me about 5 times a day. I just silence the calls if I'm alone, but when Edward is with me he will answer and tell Jake I'm just not ready to talk."

"And if this Edward has become such a great friend why hasn't he ripped Jake a new ass for calling you a slut?" I looked down at my cake and picked off another bite.

"I didn't tell him."

"Why?" Seth leaned over to me and placed a hand on my knee.

"I don't want him to agree." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I think I like him."

"You _think_?"

"I'm not sure, I've never had these type of feelings before, and I don't understand them. But when I am with him I can't help but smile, even if I'm not with him I can't help it when I think about him." I heard my phone signal a text and opened it.

_What time do you land? ~E_

"Must be Edward?" Seth chucked. "I can see what you mean about the smile thing." I slapped his leg and laughed as I typed back.

_7:45pm. Alaska Air, flight 758. I'll catch a cab and be home around 8:30. ~B_

I looked up to see Seth smiling at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't pick on me."

"Bells, I love you, you know that right?" he asked as he stood up and sat on the arm of my chair and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I nodded and pressed my cheek into his side.

"Tell him how you feel. What's the worst that he could say?"

"Seth, it has only been a week since I met him. How can I know how I feel after only a week?" I whined as I took a long drink of my coffee and popped a large piece of cake in my mouth.

"That's why I feel this could be something. Did you know that Jake fell in love with you the day he saw you on the playground?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. I looked at him in awe and cringed.

"Are you trying to make me feel worst about the whole Jake thing?" I cried as I buried my head into his chest. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted it up so I would look him in the eyes.

"No Bells, that's not why I said it, I said it to prove to you that love hits you when it wants to, not when you want it too." I shook my head, before I heard my phone again. I picked it up and smiled.

No way, I will be there with bells on. missed you. ~E

Missed you too. OK c u at 8 2nite ~B

"Is he picking you up at the airport?"

"Yeah, Do you really think…?" I asked as I felt him hold me tighter.

"I don't know Bells. In my 27 years I have yet to fall in love, but do you really want to take the chance that this could be it and lose it forever?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"How did you get so smart?" he stood up and extended his hand to me. I placed mine in his and he pulled me up.

"I don't know about all that, but I do know that we are not getting any younger, and maybe it is time to settle down and find the 'The One'." He shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go get you ready to see lover boy, I only have 2 hours left with you." I smiled as we walked out the door.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Bella." I heard his velvety voice calling me I walked out of the double glass doors and into the cool Seattle air. I turned to see Edward leaning up against his Volvo looking like the perfect specimen of a man. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "I thought I only sent you there with one carry on?" he laughed as he took a look at my new luggage.

"Yeah, well when you go to LA with Seth you come away with more that you can carry." I explained as he took the suitcase from me and put it in the trunk. "You thought shopping was hell with Alice; let me tell you this, she is nothing compared to Mr. Clearwater. And don't even try to go with both of them unless you have a death wish." I laughed as I walked over to the car and tossed my bag into the backseat.

"I missed you Bella." I heard as I felt his arms wrap around me in a hug. I felt my whole body react to his as I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his shoulder. "And you look absolutely stunning." he whispered into my ear.

"Thank you." I sighed as I took in a deep breath of his sent and smiled. "I missed you too Edward."

"Let's get you home." he said as he walked me to my door, opened it for me, and helped me in. I watched as he walked around the car with one of his crooked smiles covering his whole face and got in the car. "So tell me, how was your trip?"

"It was actually mostly fake smile, click, fake smile again, and a 'Thank you'. But then we got to the cast of Twilight and I was shocked how sweet and real they were." I looked up and saw the light changing to red so I pulled something out of my purse. "Here" I said as I handed him the slip of paper and smiled. He opened it and started laughing as he looked at a singed photograph of Kristen Stewart. "Sorry, but I forgot about the phone number part."

_You are such a liar._

_What?_

_You know full well you didn't even ask when you saw how cute she really was._

_Well… Yeah…._

"Thank you Bella," he said as he took my hand in his and smiled, "but I already told you I don't want her." His thumb ran light circles on my wrist and I tried to hold in my light moan. I watched out the window as we drove toward home, my hand still in his.

**The sailors say "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"  
(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)**

I felt his hand reluctantly let go of mine with a slight squeeze and then pulled his cell from the cup holder.

"Oh lets me guess... Could that be Brandy?" I joked as he smiled and said hello.

"Calm down…. B, Calm down… We'll be right there….. No don't worry about it….. Sweetie, you _are_ going on that date…Yes, I will take care of her... See you in about 5 minutes." He put the phone down and smiled wryly to me.

"What's going on; is Lizzy ok?" I looked at him with worry and he ran his finger over the top of my hand.

"She's been throwing up and Brandy has her first date tonight. I told her we would be over to help out, and that I'm taking Lizzy for the night. You don't mind do you?"

I shook my head and smiled as we drove to Brandy's apartment. We walked up and Edward unlocked the door. The room was silent except for the soft music of Debussy in the background.

"It's the only thing that will calm Lizzy down when she's not feeling well." Edward explained as we walked into the living room. There were blocks everywhere, but other than that it was spotless. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to one of the closed doors. I could then hear faint cries as we opened the door and saw Brandy sitting on the floor holding Lizzy, rocking her back and forth. Edward knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering softly in her ear.

"B, how is she doing?"

"Her temp is holding steady right at 100, and she hasn't thrown up in the last 30 minutes, so hopefully she'll start feeling better soon. And then your mom just called and said that she was called into an emergency, so she can't take her now." she told us as Lizzy continued to cry softly in her arms.

"Let me have her." Edward said softly as Lizzy reached out for him. He took her in his arms and stood up, rocking her slowly and placing a gentle kisses to her forehead. "Now you get up and go get ready for your date."

"Edward, I'm not going; I already told you that. I 'll just call him and tell him Liz is sick and the we can reschedule." she said as she stood up.

"And I already told you that you _are_ going on your date and that I would take Lizzy for the night." He turned to me and smiled. "You don't mind, do you? " I shook my head with a smile and ran my fingers through her hair. "Do you mind helping B get ready; she only has 30 minutes until he gets here to pick her up." I nodded my head and took Brandy by the arm, leading her to her bedroom.

"Let's get going, your man is going to be here soon and I don't think you want to go out in a vomit covered t-shirt and sweats." I said as we walked to her room. She tried to complain but I covered her mouth with my hand and shoved her onto her bed. "Ok miss, where is he taking you tonight?"

"Movies and drinks." She said with a smile slightly starting on her face.

"So maybe a cute little dress, like the one you wore last weekend? Or do you want to go with jeans and a nice shirt?" as I pulled out a pretty purple sundress with splotches of white and black on it, and a cute purple and silver empire waisted, short sleeve blouse. "

"Are you trying to tell me purple is my color for the night?" she laughed as she walked up next to me.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I laughed with her and looked for a different color.

"I think I will do the jeans and shirt tonight. After the day I had I don't feel like wearing heels or worrying about keeping my legs crossed." she explained as she took the shirt and a pair of black jeans, and then walked to the bathroom to change. "Could you find a good pair of shoes to go with this? I just can't get the whole shoe and outfit thing worked out yet."

I looked through her shoes and found a cute pair of silver ballet slippers and set them by the door before I walked over to sit on the bed.

"I want to thank you so much Bella." Brandy said through the door.

"For what? All I did was pick out a shirt and shoes." I laughed as she opened the door. She looked down at the shoes and smiled as she slipped her feet into them.

"For everything you've done; for helping me out and for letting Lizzy stay at your place tonight, even though she is sick." She walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"That's what family is for, Brandy." I whispered in her hair and stood up. "Alright let's see to your hair and makeup. I'm not as good at Alice, but I can hold my own." We both laughed as we walked into her bathroom and I started to play with her hair.

"B, do you have anymore Pedialyte? The one in the fridge is empty." We heard him yell from the kitchen.

"SHIT." She cussed as I finished her makeup. I patted her shoulder and nodded her to go. She ran out of the room and I stayed back to pick up the mess I had made.

"Bella!" I heard Brandy yell as she walked back into the bathroom. "Are you cleaning my bathroom?" She laughed as I looked at her and smiled with a nod. "Get out." She stomped her foot and pushed me out of the room. We were both laughing the whole way to the living room where Edward was holding a sleeping Lizzy.

"Ready to go home?" he asked as he walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a green Tinker Bell diaper bag.

"Are you sure you have everything you need for the whole night?" Brandy asked as she handed me a pick teddy bear and a yellow blanket.

"Brandy, this is not my first time taking her for the night." He laughed as he walked to the door. "We're going to stop at Safeway and get some more Pedialyte, some chicken and stars soup, and some more children's Tylenol. Other than that we are great." He smiled at me as I stood next to him and ran my hand over Lizzy's sleeping head.

"Wow." She said with a sly smile on her face. "You two look so natural. I can't wait to see you guys with your own kids." I couldn't help the smile that covered my face as I looked at her in shock.

"Brandy." Edward said in a warning voice as he took his free hand and placed it on my lower back. "Bella and I aren't ready for children… yet." He added with a wink as I felt my stomach flutter with the feeling of rampant butterflies.

"You mean..." She smiled as she looked at me and then went to give me a hug. I was so confused that I kept looking back and forth between the two of them.

"No." he cut her off and she looked at him with anger. "Not yet; soon" he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and wished her luck. She then gave him another dirty look as she leaned into me and gave me a hug.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I said as I felt him try to push me out the door, but I held my ground.

"Don't worry about it Bella." he said with a smile.

"Just know this Bella, if you don't know by…." she looked at Edward and smiled wickedly, "tomorrow , I will tell you everything." I saw Edwards face fall and shake his head as he walked toward the door.

"So you both just want me to forget this whole conversation until tomorrow night?" I looked at him and saw the nod, and then to Brandy and she did the same. I threw my hands up in the air, slapping myself in the face with the pink bear. "Ouch, why is this bear so hard?" I cried as I rubbed my nose.

"Oh Bella." Edward said as he walked back to me and looked at my nose. "It's one of those build a bears; it has a little box in him that talks." he explained as he placed a kiss to the tip of my nose. "Better?"

"Much." I smiled and looked back to Brandy. "I will hold you up to the whole 'telling me everything tomorrow night' thing. You are coming to BD right?" She shook her head with a frown.

"Nope, I'm going to stay home with my baby girl tomorrow. But I will be by to pick up Liz; so," she looked at Edward. "What time do you want me to come by?"

"Whenever, I have no plans tomorrow so if you need to do some running around, do it and then come get herafterwards." He shrugged. "So are we really going to go now?" I chuckled as walk out the door right into a large chest.

"Oh, I am so…" I started o stutter before I looked up and screamed. "Embry?" I jumped up into his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey there Bells?" he laughed as he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. I heard Edward clear his throat and pushed myself from Embry's arms.

"Oh sorry; Embry this is Edward, Edward this is Embry Call. He was one of the guys Jake played football with in high school. We were like our own little gang in Forks." I explained as I looked back to Embry. "When did you move to Seattle? I thought you decided to stay in Portland?"

"Well my job moved me here about a month ago."

"A month and you haven't called us yet?" I yelled as I slapped his chest and saw him wince.

"Dang Bells, that shit still hurts. You know I'm not all muscles like Seth or Jake." He complained as he rubbed his chest.

"Pussy." I laughed as I heard Brandy walk to the door.

"Bella, do you have something to tell me?" he asked as he looked from Edward to Lizzy.

"What? Oh no, she's not mine, this is our friend Brandy's daughter Lizzy." I explained.

"I thought I recognized her." he said as he ran his hand through her curls. I swear that child is just an adult magnet; everyone just can't help but to fall in love with her.

"Oh Embry, you're here." Brandy said with excitement in her voice. I looked at Brandy and then to Embry and smiled.

"I should have put two and two together. I mean seriously, how many Embry's are there in this world." I said as I slapped my forehead and heard everyone laughing.

"So you know each other?" Brandy asked as she closed her apartment door with Lizzy's car seat in hand and we all walked to the cars.

"Yeah, Bells and I were inseparable in school." Embry said with a wink. I slapped his arm and laughed.

"Alright, well you two have a good night, and Embry; you be the gentlemen that I taught you to be." I winked back to him and took the bag from Edward so he could buckle Lizzy into the car seat that Brandy had already installed into the backseat.

"I always am." He chuckled as he helped Brandy into his car. "Hey, Jake said he finally got Jenna done, I'll have to stop by to see her." He called from his window.

"Well how about you and Brandy come over together next Friday for dinner?" I offered and watched Brandy's face light up.

"We will be there." I watched as they drove off and smiled.

"Is he a good guy?" Edward me asked as we left the parking lot.

"Yes, he is. He and I were the shy ones of our group. We never thought we fit in, I was the cubby kid and he was very much like he is now- the skinny tall one, so we kind of clung to each other. As you can see by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Jake, everyone else was very good looking." I watched him shake his head and frown.

"You really don't see yourself clearly." He took my hand again and brought it to his lips. "I think you are beautiful, and I know I didn't say it when first you got in, but that dress is stunning. That blue looks perfect on you." I smiled as he pressed a kiss to each of my knuckles and felt the heat crawl up my cheeks.

"Thank you." I stammered. "So, we need to stop at Safeway." I watched him nod as he placed my hand between us and started to run his thumb across my knuckles.

_So Miss Stupid, can you really say he has no feelings for you?_

_Maybe..._

_I'm going to slap that 'maybe' off your face._

"Bella do you mind sitting in the car with Liz while I go get the stuff?" he asked me as he opened his door. I shook my head and looked back at the sleeping angel. "Do you want anything?"

"Do we have any Ice cream?" I saw his smile.

"Dryers Loaded Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, right?" I looked at him in shock.

"You remembered?"

"You would be surprised with everything I remember about you." He winked as he got out of the car. "I won't be long."

I sat and watched him walk to the doors and sighed.

_God he has such a fine ass in those jeans_

_Bet that it would look even better out of them._

_I bet you're right._

_So when are you going to find out for us?_

_I don't want him as just a fuck._

_So what do you want him for?_

_Forever._

_What? _

_I think I want him forever…_

_Isn't that a little fast?_

_What is it with you? First you call me stupid for not wanting him, and now I'm going too fast. _

_Well I was just thinking maybe dating and some crazy-hotsex; I don't know maybe boyfriend and girlfriend. But forever is like…forever..._

_Yeah I know… but it just feels right to say it…_

_Ok then; well you go girl. I'll just sit back and see what happens. _

Lizzy's cry brought me out of my self-dialog and I turned around on my knees to consol her.

"..." she cried as she looked around the car for him.

" Shhhuuuusssshh… It's ok baby doll. Uncle Eddie will be back in just a little bit. He went to go get you something to help you feel better." I leaned over the seat and started to rub her leg, calming her slightly.

I heard the piano intro to Lionel Richie's song _Hello_ and smiled.

"What me to too sing to you?" I smiled as she calmed down as I started sang with Lionel.

**I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind  
And than my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door  
Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all that ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
Because you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you**

I ran my hands down her cheek as her eyes started to flutter closed.****

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello!  
After got to let you know  
Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you

I didn't even hear the door open but looked up when the dome light came on, only to see Edward smiling at me. I played with Lizzy's hair humming the instrumental solo to her as she fell back asleep. When the next verse started he took over.****

Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you

I felt my heart begin to flutter when he sang the last three words of the song and couldn't get it back under control.

I saw his eyes flicker back and forth between my eyes and my lips as his hand came up and moved a piece of hair behind my ear. He watched me closely as he wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me to him, and then pressed his lips to mine. My body stiffened in shock, and I watched him shake his head slowly and started to pull away.

"No." I hissed as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to my lips.

I felt the all too familiar electric shock flow through my body as my fingers entwined into his perfectly messed hair and pulled his lips closer into mine. I heard a little moan from him and smiled as I felt his tongue lightly caress my bottom lip and his arm wrap around my waist. I opened willingly and felt his tongue enter my mouth, exploring it with feather light touches everywhere he could reach. We both broke apart unwillingly as the need for air got too great. I sat back into my seat and took a couple deep breaths as I felt his fingers run lightly down my cheek and across my lips.

"I have been dreaming about that since the first day I saw you." he whispered into my ear. I shook my head and looked at him. His eyes were now a very dark green and his lips were slightly swollen from our kisses, as I could only image mine were as well. I placed my hand up to his cheek and he leaned into it.

"Me too." I said in awe.

"Let's go home." he said with his perfect crooked smile. He pressed another kiss to my lips before he started the car and we drove home.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: own nothing..**

**SO here is another chapter down… I hope that you all enjoy this one wink wink**

**And remember reviews are like air, I need them to continue….**

"She's asleep." I whispered as I walked back into the living room. I saw Edward relaxing on the couch with his arm slung across his eyes. I stood at the doorway and just watched him for a few moments as his naked chest rose and fell with each breath. I walked around the room to pick up his discarded shirt Lizzy threw up on and tossed it haphazardly into the laundry room.

"Come here." he said quietly as he opened his arms to me. I shook my head, reveling in the knowledge that I would soon be in his arms and felt a smile tug at my lips, as I walked over to him slowly.

_I still can't believe this; HE wants me..._

_Yeah I know, have for a while._

_Yeah, yeah; I know_.

His crooked smile covered his face as he wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me down on top of him. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me as close to him as I could get, as he peppered my forehead with kisses.

"I can't believe that such a little thing can throw up that much." I sighed as I chuckled into his chest. I heard him groan and felt his head shake.

"Tell me about it, and her distance is inspiring." I looked up to catch his expression and he pressed a kiss to my lips, causing me to smile shyly at him. "I just can't help it, I feel like I had to wait forever to be able to do that with you." His lips met mine again and I sighed into them.

"So..." I said as I gently ran my fingers through the light sprinkling of hair on his chest.

"So… "

"Well, since she is in my bed," I whispered softly as I circled one of his nipples with my fingertips, causing it to harden under my caress. I heard the sharp intake of his breath and smiled to myself.

"Bella, you're killing me here," he sighed into the top of my head as he ran his fingers down my spine. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep my hands to myself if you're in my bed?"

"Did I say I wanted you to?" I looked up into his eyes and saw desire pooling in them. He sat up straight, pulling me up with him and set me onto his lap. He took my hands and brought them to his lips, placing a light kiss to each fingertip.

"I don't want to be just one of those guys anymore, Bella." He said as he finished with my one hand and moved to the other. "I want to be…" I looked up into his eyes and tried to see what he was thinking; to see where he was going with this. "Bella, the thing is, I don't want another fuck buddy. I want to be with you; I want you to want me for me not just my body. Believe me though there is nothing wrong with that because God do I want yours." He winked and pressed a kiss to the palm of my hand. "But I also want you for your mind and heart."

I was shocked to say the least. Was he really just telling me that he wants _me_ to be that one? That he wants a relationship with _me_? I felt fear and anxiety crawl into my stomach. I didn't know how to be in a relationship, what if I fucked it up?

"Bella I know you're scared, I am too. But I have very strong feelings for you, and I will not be able to live with us being nothing more than fuck buddies, I need more with you." I felt his fingers run down my cheek as he caught a tear that I didn't even know had escaped.

"I don't know how..." I stammered as he wiped away another tear and kissed the spot on my cheek that it had been.

"Me either, but we can learn together." he whispered with a smile. "Would you be willing to try? With me?" I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder.

"More than willing, but please, just remember that I am new at this and I will fuck up." I said as I felt his hands pull my face up from his shoulder so he could look me in the eyes.

"So will I, and that is what will make this all the better. We will learn together, it can only make us stronger." He pressed a kiss to my lips and I felt his tongue caress my lips begging for entrance. I opened willingly and we briefly fought for dominance.

_I hope he's right._

_Don't jinx it before it even starts._

_I'm not trying to._

"So… does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?" I asked with a smirk as he stood up and pulled me with him. He nodded his head with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"And I'm your boyfriend." We started to walk to the hall hand and hand.

"So do I get to make up some funny little nick name for you now? Let's see..hmmm..." I said as I tapped my finger to my chin and thought hard of the most disgusting lovey-dovey names I could think of.. "How 'bout Love-muffin, or Pudden-Pop?" I asked between laughs as he started to tickle me.

"Only if I can call you Schnookumes." I laughed quietly as he pulled me into my room to check on Lizzy. I looked over his shoulder and smiled as he ran his finger down her cheek and across her lips. "Her temperature seems to be going down."

"She is so beautiful." I whispered as he tucked the blanket around her and made sure that the pillows were secure. I bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and we walked out of the room.

When we finely made it to his room, he walked over and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt. He walked back over to me and handed me the t shirt.

"I hate the fact that I am giving you something to cover that perfect body of yours, but I know I won't be able to control myself if you're not at least partially covered." he explained as his eyes roamed my body. I took the one step that was between us and placed my hands on his chest.

"What if I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself?" I whispered into his ear as I pulled his lobe into my mouth and bit down lightly. I heard a low growl emit from him and his hands wandered up my sides. "You're my boyfriend now; it's ok to touch me." I whispered huskily into his neck.

"I love the sound of that." he sighed as he pushed me onto the bed and covered my body with his. I felt his already hardened length rub against my thigh as his hands explored my body. I ran my hands down his toned stomach and over to his back; then ran my nails over the heated skin all the way to his shoulders. His lips crashed into mine, our tongues danced together perfectly. After slowing the kiss down, he pressed a couple more light kisses to my lips than pulled away.

"We need to stop." I looked up at him, pain and confusion filling my chest. "Just hear me out. I want to do this right," he whispered into my ear. "Bella, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I giggled into his neck and nodded my head.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I know we have our normal BD night tomorrow, but how about you and I go to dinner before everyone meets here?" He pressed another tender kiss to the soft flesh behind my ear and I sighed in contentment.

"What about Lizzy?" I asked as I sat up remembering that we had her until Brandy came to pick her up. He looked at me with his crooked smile.

"All I would have to do is call her and say I have a date with you and she would be here now." I looked at him in shock. "This is what she was going to tell you tomorrow night," he said as if it answered all my questions.

"I don't understand?"

"If I didn't tell you how I felt about you she was going to. I guess she was getting tired of my moping around for the last week or so." He shrugged as he rolled off me and pulled me into his side. I reached down and pulled the blankets over us, then snuggled into his side.

"This is so much better than Emmy Bear." I sighed softly. "Oh please don't tell him." I said as I covered my mouth with my hand. I heard him chuckle and felt a kiss the top of my head.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"How long?" I asked as I ran circles on his tight stomach.

"How long?" he asked me back.

"Your feelings… how long?"

"Well truth be told, the first day Emmett was talking about his best girl friend that was over in Africa taking some pictures on the effects of AIDS on the children, I was very curious about you. Then, when I walked into this house and saw a picture of this beautiful brown haired woman standing at the Eiffel Tower looking beyond beautiful and happy, I was lost. But I think the day that I fell head over heels was when I watched your cute little ass crawl out of the bathroom after giving me a freezing cold shower." He smiled as I looked up to him in awe.

"Wow. Well I can't go back that far." I said with embarrassment. "But the moment that I saw you look out of the shower curtain I was gone physically. But emotionally, it was the night we had our fist heart to heart." I placed a kiss on his chest and he hugged me tighter to him. I yawned as I cuddled tighter into him, my chin resting on his shoulder as I looked into his perfect green eyes.

"Goodnight My Bella." he said as he placed a kiss on my lips.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Reservations for Cullen," Edward said to the hostess who was stripping him with her eyes. She broke her look from him just long enough to look at the book and smile.

"Yes for two; will you and your sister please follow me?" she said with an overly husky voice. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fist at my side. I felt Edwards arm wrap around my waist and he pressed a kiss to my lips, holding it longer than normal.

"My _girlfriend_ and I would like a table right with a window please." he said to her though his eyes never left mine. I heard her little '_humph'_ and smiled.

_Sorry Sweetheart, this one is taken._

"This way please." Her husky voice now replaced with a tone of pure annoyance. His arm never left my waist as we followed her through the restaurant. Once at our table he pulled out my chair for me and helped me into my seat after placing another kiss to my lips. I looked up to see her roll her eyes and flip her red hair over her shoulder. "Your waitress will be Jessica. She should be with you shortly." With that said, she stalked back to the front of the restaurant.

"Happens to you a lot, I take it?" I giggled as he took a hold of my hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"What do you mean?" he laughed as our waitress walked up. I watched as she looked him up and down and then licked her lips. Her light brown curly hair was pulled up in a half twist and her uniform looked like it was at least a size to small on her overly curvy body.

_Bitch is going to be trouble with a capitol 'T'._

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said sweetly to Edward as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and looked at me apologetically. "Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked him in an overly saccharine voice. I don't even think she realized he was here with someone.

"What would you like, my love?" Edward asked as he held our joined hands up a little to make sure she saw it.

"A glass of Gewürztraminer." I said trying to hold in my laugh.

"Make that a bottle, and how about the Prawn Martini for an appetizer?" he asked me and I nodded. Jessica looked at me and then back at Edward, shrugged her shoulders and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I'll be right back with those." She ran her fingers lightly across his shoulders as she walked by.

"I think I may need to have a talk with our waitress before the night it over." I hissed as I threw daggers at her back with my eyes. I felt his thumb caress the top of my hand and I smiled.

"Possessive?" he asked with an eyebrow raised in my direction.

"Is that going to be a problem?" I returned, the corners of my lips curling slightly upwards.

"Not one bit, because if it was a guy doing that to you I would have already taken him out back." I felt my stomach flutter and my annoying blush began to fill my face. I looked out the window and gasped.

"Wow, this really is beautiful." We were sitting at the top of the Space needle in SkyCity, looking over the whole of Seattle.

"I still couldn't believe that you have lived in Seattle for so many years and have never eaten here." He shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I've never had a reason to. Can we stay for the whole rotation?" he nodded and I looked back out the window. I have been to the top of the needle a few times but never long enough to see the full 360 degree spin.

"Thank you. I'll take it from here." I heard him say as I turned around and saw Jessica standing very close to my man with her hand on his shoulder again.

_Wonder if anyone would notice it I ripped her hand off and tossed it off the building?_

"Sweetie, what did Brandy say when you dropped off our baby girl?" I asked him sweetly as I entwined my fingers with his and started to play with them. I saw the smile tug at his lips and then I looked up at Jessica. She looked at me, down to my bare left hand, and over to his, then back up to my eyes with a smug look on her pinched looking face.

_I may not have a ring, bitch, but this one is mine_. I hissed is my head as I glared at her.

"She said we can come back and get her whenever we were ready." he answered without a stall.

"I miss her already." I sighed as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Me too." I heard her snort of distain and watched her turn around and left us alone.

"Sorry." I said as I blushed once she was out of ear shit.

"Don't be, I liked it. So, what are you going to get?" he asked as he picked up his menu and I followed suit. "All of their meals are made to perfection; the chef never makes a mistake." He said with a wink, I looked at him for a minute trying to decipher what he was saying.

"I think I want to try the lamb with the roasted veggies."

"Good choice," he said just as Jessica walked back up, and placed the appetizer between us.

"Have you decided?" she asked him a little coldly.

"The lamb with roasted vegetables for my love and the grilled halibut with twice baked potato for myself." he said as he handed his menu to her, not even looking her way. She looked slightly pissed as I handed her my menu and she stalked away.

"So Jacob called when you were taking Lizzy home," I stated bluntly as I took a drink of wine. His eyebrow rose as he leaned forward with his hands clasped under his chin.

"And did you talk to him finally?"

"Yes. I forgave him for what he said and then told him that our agreement is over now that I am in a relationship." I looked up from my hands that were playing with the corner of the linen napkin and forced a smile. "You do know that if you would have kissed me the day I got home from Africa, this whole Jacob thing calling me a slut thing would never have happened." I said teasingly, and then covered my mouth when I realized that I had finally just unintentionally told Edward what Jacob had said. I watched as his eyes went from a twinkling look of pure curiosity to dark hatred in an instant.

"Is that what he said to you that got you so upset? Why didn't tell me?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"I… I... I don't know why. I guess I just didn't want you to think the same." I whispered looking back down at my hands. I felt his fingers lightly caress my cheek and then lift my chin up to look at him.

"Isabella, no matter what, I would never think of you that way." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to my lips. "So, what did he say to that?" he said as he sat back into his chair and took a prawn and popped it into his mouth.

"He didn't sound too happy, but he said he had a feeling that you would get to me sooner or later." I said with a forced laugh and shrugged my shoulders as he held a prawn up to my lips and I took a bite. "Yummy." I smiled as I licked my lips.

"And…?" I looked at him, confused about what he was asking. "Come on Bella, I know that wasn't all that was said." I sighed heavily and drank the last of my glass of wine.

"He said he wasn't going to give up, that you are just a phase in my life. He said that I will find out soon enough that he is the only man that I will ever love, and that he'll be there waiting for me when I come crawling back." I watched as his crooked smile crossed his face and he covered my hand with his.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to prove him wrong." he said as I looked at him questionably.

"You're not angry?"

"Bella, how can I fault the guy for falling in love with you? I'm just lucky enough that you don't feel the same way for him and that I have a chance to make you fall for me." He squeezed my hand and offered me another prawn. "I was worried about that the day you came home and I watched you jump into his arms like you did." I felt the blush rise in my face and smiled.

"That's how we have always been; the whole gang has been like that since Junior high." He looked up and cleared his throat.

"And how many people are in this gang of yours?"

"Oh wow, let's see..." I sat for a minute and counted them all off on my fingers as I said their names, "Emmett, Jake, Alice, Jasper, Embry, Seth, Jared, Sam, Paul, Quil, and myself. But normally it was just me and the guys, because Alice and Jasper were always off in their own little world." I laughed as I remembered how many times they would just sit and look into each other's eyes. It didn't shock any of us when the day after graduation they were engaged and we were planning their wedding of the century.

"So you were like the only girl with a pack of guys." He laughed as he ran his thumb across my knuckles.

"Nope." I said as I popped the 'p'. "I was one of the guys. Remember when I told you I was overweight and that I had decided that being a tomboy was my only choice. I did everything they did, from cliff diving and riding motorcycles, to helping rebuild cars. But believe me that I made sure that all my guys knew how to treat a woman right; well, all but Seth." I laughed and Edward looked at me in confusion. "Seth was the one that I was with in LA? You remember Carson from Queer Eye?"

"Oh yeah, Seth… ok now I've put two and two together." He chuckled as Jessica walked up and placed our food down on the table.

"Anything else I can get you?" she said to Edward as she once again batted her eyes.

_Does the bitch just not get it?_

_I think she would understand a right hook to the face._

_I was thinking more like breaking her cute little button nose._

"No thank you, I think I can handle anything that _my_ boyfriend may need." I spat as I shooed her away with my hand. She turned to give me a dirty look, flipped her hair, and stomped back to the kitchen. I heard Edward laugh under his breath as he took a bite of his fish to cover it up. I gave him a sly smile and took a bite of my lamb.

_OH MY GOD, can you say melt in your mouth?_

"Oh my God. This is so good." I hummed as I took another bite, closed my eyes, and moaned as it melted on my tongue.

"How is everything tonight, sweetie?" I heard a sweet voice sing as I swallowed my bite and opened my eyes to see the pretty caramel- haired woman from all of Edwards's pictures looking right at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Perfect like always Mom." Edward said as he stood up, gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bella this is my mother, and the Head Chef of SkyCity; Esme Cullen. Mom this is My Bella." he said proudly as he walked around to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

_Oh no, I'm meeting the mother already._

_OK, yeah; thank god you look cute tonight, not slutty._

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I stood up and extended my hand to her. She looked down at my hand and laughed as she pulled me into a hug.

"I have heard so much about you Bella. I am so glad my son here finally pulled his head out of his ass and asked you out." I stood there for a minute in shock before I wrapped my arms around her and hugged back. "And it's Esme; my mother-in-law in Mrs. Cullen." She winked and then looked back at Edward. "Ok then, I'll let you kids eat. I'll see you on Tuesday right?"

"Yes mother I promise I won't miss father's birthday." He laughed as he gave her another kiss and sat back into his chair.

"Oh and Bella, you are more than welcome to join us on Tuesday." Then she turned to Edward again. "Actually, we better see her there." She said pointedly as she poked her finger into his chest and laughed, then walked back to the kitchen.

"Ok, I so didn't see that coming." I said as I finished my second glass of wine and sighed.

"Sorry," he said, and he even had the gall to look embarrassed. I looked up and him and saw the hint of a smile trying to pull the corners of his lips up.

"You so are not." I hissed as I tossed my napkin at him. He laughed and we finished dinner in comfortable conversation.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Ok so first we need to decide who drives." Emmett bellowed as he picked up the toothpicks and we went through our normal Saturday evening ritual.

"Is Jake going to make it tonight?" Alice whispered into my ear. I had already told her everything about me and Edward and the conversation with Jake. I nodded my head and smiled weakly as Edwards arms wrapped around my waist and pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Come on you two love birds pick your stick." Rose laughed as she walked up to us with the bowl. I winked at her and pick up one for myself and Edward.

"So how many do we have tonight?" I asked as I snuggled my cheek into Edwards.

"Six, but if Jake makes it…"

"I'm here." Jakes voice called from the living room interrupting Emmett. I stiffened in Edwards arms and he squeezed me lightly to show his support.

"It'll be ok," he whispered into my ear and then let go to move beside me. I looked at him in confusion then he winked as he entwined our fingers and stood beside me.

"Here you go Jake." Rose said as he handed him the last stick. We all showed our sticks and laughed when Emmett and Rose both cussed as they looked at their short sticks.

"Ok, so where are we on the list?" I said laughing at the pouting Emmett. "Last week was free for all right?" I looked at Alice and she nodded her head.

"Country!" Alice squealed as she bounced up and down around the kitchen picking up the bottle of Jack Daniels and filled up 5 shot glasses.

"Didn't we just do Country?" I whined as I took my shot and handed Edward his.

"Yeah, like four months ago." Alice laughed as she raised her glass in the air. "To Edward and Bella; thank God it only took them a week to realize what was right before their eyes." I smiled at Edward and then looked beside me for the first time at Jacob. He looked sad as he lifted his glass and forced a smile. I felt Edwards hand tighten on my hand and I looked back at him.

"He'll be fine," he mouthed as he drank his shot.

"I hope so," I mouthed back and then downed mine. After another shot we all got into Emmett's and Rose's cars to start our night at the bar.

"We missed you this week, Miss Bella." Tyler said over the speakers as I walked into the bar. I blew him a kiss and wrapped my arm around Edwards's waist.

"So what are you going to sing tonight , love?" he whispered into my ear as he pulled out my chair.

"I have an idea." I said with a wink and grabbed a book. "What about you?"

"It's a surprise," he said as he grabbed another book and wrote out his choice. I picked my song and wrote it down. "I'll take them up for us. Captain and Coke, Right?" he said as he took the slip, placed a kiss on my cheek and walked up to the booth before I could even nod yes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Jacob.

"I'm sorry," he said as I looked into his big brown eyes.

"Jake we already talked about it. I'm over it; please let's just go back to being us. I don't want to lose you as my best friend." I said as I patted his hand still on my shoulder and smiled.

"Bella, I love you." He said as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the same cheek Edward had just kissed. I placed my hands on his chest and held him at bay.

"Jake, I love you too, but I am with Edward. Please, can't we be just friends..." I pleaded with him as I saw Edward watching us from the bar. I winked at him and smiled. He nodded his head once and turned back to talk to Sam.

"Bella, you're up, beautiful." Tyler interrupted anything Jake would have said.

"It's my turn." I said to Jake as I patted his knee platonically and walked up to the booth.

"You're not doing your song tonight?" Tyler asked as he pushed to button to start my chosen song.

"I don't need to anymore." I smiled to him and then turned around to sing. I watched Edward walk back to the table and sit next to Jacob as the music of _This Kiss by Faith Hill _started. As I started singing Edward and Jacob started talking. I watched as Jacob face fell and then looked just plain pissed, while the whole time Edward kept a calm look. By the end of my song Jake had stood up and I watched as he walked into the bathroom. I looked back at Edward, who was clapping with everyone else and blew me a kiss.

"Edward, you're next buddy boy." I waited at the booth while Edward walked up and I handed him the mike.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered into my ear and kissed my lips. I nodded and then went to go back to my seat. As I sat down I heard the beginning chords of _Your Man _start playing.

_Oh fuck me; if he can get his voice like Josh I am going to need a new pair of panties._

**Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand**

_Yep, I officially need a new pair of panties._ I looked at Alice and she winked at me knowing exactly how much Josh's voice affects me._  
_  
**I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man**

I turned back to see that Edwards eyes were still locked on me. I sighed as I smiled at him like a giddy little school girl.

**There's no hurry  
Don't you worry  
We can take our time  
Come a little closer  
Lets go over  
What I had in mind**

_Did he just fucking wink at me? Ok, this is more than just a panty dampener... this is full-on GUSH worthy._

**Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand**

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

Ain't nobody ever love nobody  
The way that I love you  
We're alone now  
You don't know how  
Long I've wanted to

Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

_I am so ready to go home now.__Check please….  
_**  
I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling that was quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
I Can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man**

I watched as he handed the mike back to Tyler and walked slowly back to our table. I didn't even give him time to sit before I was in his arms and crushing my lips to his.

"Let's go home." I whispered against them as his hands ran up my back and he laughed.

"But we just got here, love." he said as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"I don't care." Kiss, "Found my weakness," Kiss, "It's that fucking voice."

"It's the voice?" he lowered his voice and smiled as I shivered and pulled myself closer to him.

"Oh yeah, that voice" I sighed as his lips captured my ear and he sucked on it lightly.

"Ok, you two need to get a room." I heard Jasper laugh, and I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature 25 year old I was.

"Jake, you're up to bat." Tyler's voice said as Edward handed me my drink. I watched as Jake walked out of the back of the bar and to the DJ booth his eyes never once meeting mine while he moved into place. I watched as he turned around, mike in hand, and looked right into my eyes as the song started to play. I tensed in Edwards arms and he pressed a kiss to my ear.

"Bella, he needs to get it out of his system." he whispered as Jake started singing.

**Girl when I look at you  
You look through me  
Like I'm not even there  
I try not to give up, to be strong but  
I'm afraid to say I'm scared  
I can't find the place  
Your heart is hiding  
I'm no quitter but I'm tired of fighting**

I felt the tears start to slide down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and listened as my best friend placed his heart out in the open for all to see.**  
****  
Baby I love you  
Don't want to lose you  
Don't make me let you go  
Took such a long time  
For me to find you  
Don't make me let you go  
Baby I'm begging please  
And I'm down here on my knees  
I don't want to have to set you free  
Don't make me**

What if when I'm long gone  
It dawns on you  
You just might want me back  
Let me make myself clear  
If I leave here  
It's done; I'm gone, that's that  
You carry my love around  
Like it's a heavy burden  
Well I'm about to take it back  
Are you sure it's worth it

I felt Edward silently wipe the tears from my cheek as Alice came over and hugged me.

"It's ok Sweetie." she whispered comfortingly in my ear.****

Baby I love you  
Don't want to lose you  
Don't make me let you go  
Took such a long time  
For me to find you  
Don't make me let you go  
Baby I'm begging please  
And I'm down here on my knees  
I don't want to have to set you free  
Don't make me  
Don't make me

**(Don't make me)**

Baby I'm begging please  
And I'm down here on my knees  
I don't want to have to set you free  
Don't make me

Baby I love you  
Don't want to lose you  
Don't make me let you go

Don't make me  
Stop loving you

(Don't make me)

Stop needing you

"You ok, love?" Edward asked as I watched Jacob hand the mike back to Tyler. Tyler slapped him reassuringly on the shoulder and then Jake walk off the stage and right out the fount door. I shook my head as I finished my drink and waved the waitress down.

"Goldschager Em, and keep them coming." I said as I handed Emily my card and forced a smile. I felt her hand on my shoulder and she leaned into me.

"Bella, he will be fine. I just sent Sam after him."

"Thanks Em," I whispered as I leaned into Edwards arms and closed my eyes.

"Do you want to go home?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off of Edwards lap.

"No, this is my first night out with my boyfriend and I'm not going to let my ex fuck buddy wreck it." I said as I pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled. "Thank you though." He set me back onto my feet and I sat down on my chair next to my boyfriend.

Emily came back with 6 shots of Goldschager and I watched as everyone took one and raised them in the air.

"To new beginnings…" I said as I pressed a kiss to Edward's lips and we all downed the cinnamon flavored liquid. I grabbed a hold of Edward's shirt and pulled him to me. His lips caressed mine lightly as I licked up the few drops left on his lips. "Yummy." I hummed.

"Let's go home." I nodded as I looked into his lust-darkened green eyes. "I'm gonna take Bella home," he announced as we both stood up and he wrapped his arm around me. Rose stood up and gave Emmett and kiss.

"I'll be right back." she said over the shoulder as the three of us walked out of the bar. "How you holding up Bella?" she asked as we drove back to the house.

"I'm going to be fine; it's Jake I'm worried about." I sighed as I snuggled closer to Edwards's side.

"He'll be fine; we just need to set him up with someone." She looked out the window for a moment then suddenly gasped. "Why didn't I think of this before?" She said as she slapped her forehead.

"Think of what, cous'?" Edward asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Leah." She said happily as she pulled into our driveway, and then turned to look at him. "I'll invite her next weekend, maybe she and Jake will hit it off."

I looked between both of them and held my hand up.

"You mean you're going to set him up with someone?" I asked, and then turned to look at Edwards smiling face.

"It could work." he said as he helped me out of the car.

"They actually do have a lot in common." Rose said after she rolled down her window.

"What do you think, love?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's try it." I said as I started to walk to the door. "It may just work, and honestly,I kind of hope it does." I said as I tried to unlock the door. I heard Rose say goodnight and then felt Edwards hand cover mine. He unlocked the door and then picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Let's get ready for bed." He kissed me on the forehead and walked me to my room. He placed me down on my feet and I kissed his lips.

"I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes. We will be in my room tonight." I stated and he nodded before he quickly walked to his room.

_I'm not going to let him tell me no tonight._

_Which one then?_

I walked over to my fun drawer and pulled out my dark blue flyaway baby-doll nighty with matching panties and smiled at myself in the mirror.

_I think this one will do._

_Oh yeah, the boy won't know what hit him._

I walked around my room and lit every candle that I owned, before I then went into my bathroom and put on my outfit. I fluffed my hair and made sure my makeup still looked ok before I lay down in the middle of my bed, after turning off the main light.

"Bella, are you dressed?" I heard him ask through the door. I giggled and hummed a yeah, as I watched the door open and his mouth fall when he looked at me. He had on a pair of red silk pajama pants and nothing else.

_Can you say YUMMY?_

_Oh fuck yeah I can….._

"Holy…ungh," he growled as his eyes started at my feet and went slowly up my body, finally resting on my eyes. "Completely stunning," he sighed out as he walked closer to the bed. He seductively crawled up onto the bed and ran his fingers lightly up my thigh to the hem of my lingerie. "Are you sure?"

"More than," I sighed as I ran my hand down his chest and rested at the waist band of his pants. "I need you."

I watched as his eyes darkened instantly and he pulled me to him, crushing my lips to his. I moaned into his mouth as his hands started to tenderly massage my breast. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he pinched my nipples and then bite down on my lower lip. We pulled apart for air, but his lips never left my body as he lowered his head and pulled my nipple into his mouth thought the barely-there material.

I ran my hand down his perfect chest and to his straining pants. I rubbed my hand lightly over his hardened erection and heard his sharp intake of breath. I smiled as I rubbed it a little harder and felt the silk get a little damp with his precum.

"Oh Bella," he moaned as I hurried my movements and felt him twitch under my hand. I smiled wickedly and I pushed him off me and got onto my knees. I shoved him onto his back and then moved myself to the end of the bed. I ran my hands up each leg of his pants and then played with the waist band of his pants. I slowly started to pull them down, and he lifted his hips. I watched as his erection sprang free from its confinement and slapped his stomach.

_Oh god, I don't know if that's going to fit._

_Oh, but it's going to be fun trying._

I smiled as I lowered myself to my knees in front of him and pressed a kiss to the tip. I watched Edward as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't believe I am going to say this, but," he groaned as he brought he hands to my face. "You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." I answered back right before I brought him fully into my mouth. I flicked my tongue a couple times over the head and then lowered my lips down the base.

"Oh God Bella." He moaned as I brought him as far into my throat as I could. I brought my hand up and started to stroke the amount that just couldn't fit.

_Alright, so we will have to work on that._

_You know what they say; practice makes perfect._

I started to bob my head up and down while I flicked my tongue along his hardness every now and then. I felt his cock twitch a couple times and I hummed as he hit the back of the throat. I felt his hand tap my shoulder and I released him with a pop.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I continued to stroke him.

"Far from it, but I want to be inside you when I cum the first time, not in your mouth." he said huskily as he sat up and pulled me on top of him. His lips captured mine as he ripped off my top and tossed it on the floor. "I'll buy you a new one," he said offhandedly as I whimpered wantonly into his mouth.

His lips descended to my breast as he pulled my nipple into his mouth and played with the other with his nimble fingers. I felt his free hand slide lower onto my stomach and his fingers play with the elastic of my g-string.

"Might as well," I gave him the permission he was looking for as he looked me in the eyes, smiled and pulled on the panties and ripped them off my body.

_Ok so the top was hot, but that was just plain sexy._

His eyes never once left mine as he placed open mouthed kissed down my stomach. Once he made it to my core, he placed a kiss to the top of my bare mound.

"Oh my God, you're bare. That's so fucking sexy." he growled into my heated flesh.

_Thank God Seth forced me to get the Brazilian wax. That voice was so worth the pain._

I felt his tongue take one long lick from the bottom of my lips all the way to my clit, then he flicked his tongue once and I was gone. My body started to shake and I moaned out loudly in pleasure. His tongue went to work in small circles as he brought his fingers to my core and teased my entrance.

"Oh God, Edward!" I yelled as the tightness filled my stomach and I felt my climax coming0o n strong. Just as my body started to shake again he thrust his fingers into me and curled them up to hit my g-spot. "Oh… FUCK….ME…" I screamed as I closed my eyes and came hard all over his fingers.

"God love, you taste so good." he moaned as he licked up everything I had given him. I pulled his hair to get his attention, and brought him up to my lips. He tried to turn his head so I wouldn't get his lips but I pulled him to me and thrust my tongue into his mouth, getting as much of my taste and his mixed together as I could.

"I need you." I moaned sultrily as I felt his cock press against my clit. I bucked my hips into him and he growled once again into my ear.

"You are going to be the death of me, Isabella." he whispered into my ear as he lowered his hand to himself and ran the head of his dick up and down my lust-slickened lips. I tried to hold myself still, but I was so in need of some friction that I couldn't help the bucking of my hips. He looked me in the eyes and smiled as he slowly entered me. I felt every inch of his cock enter my hot core and we both moaned at the feeling.

"You are _so_ tight," he sighed into my ears as he held still for a moment to give my body time to get accustomed to his size. When I felt ready I started to rock my hips and heard him hiss as he bit down lightly on my neck. He started to slowly pull out and then thrust himself quickly back into me.

"More… Please more…" I begged as he sped up. His thrust becomes harder as his body too started to shake.

"Look at me Bella." his voice was rough and commanding as he brought his hand up and caressed my cheek. "Cum with me, my love," he whispered as his thrusts became more erratic and his eyes swirled with something I just couldn't place. I felt the tightening in my stomach yet again and my body started to shake even harder as his hands ghosted down my stomach and found my oversensitive bud.

"Oh God... Edward!" I screamed as my body clenched around him, and he came at the same time, filling me with his seed. He thrust a couple more times and then fell on top of me, his arms incasing me. We both laid there taking deep breaths as my body stopped shaking and I could form complete thoughts.

"That was..." I stammered as he rolled off me, withdrawing himself from my body, and pulled me tightly into his side.

"Amazing." He sighed shakily, still trying to catch his breath, and pressed a light kiss on my lips. I yawned and snuggled my face into his neck.

"Amazing." I whispered my agreement as my eyes fluttered close.

"Goodnight, My Bella." I heard him whisper into my hair, and then he said something else very soft, so softly that I just couldn't make out. I was about to ask what he what when his soft snores filled the room.

I laid there just thinking for a few minutes while I listened to his even breathing and running my fingers through his hair.

_I think I'm falling in love with this man._

_Yeah, and I'm right there with you._

_Isn't it too early for love?_

_Didn't we already go through that? Didn't Seth already talk to you about that?_

_Yeah, I know. I'm just sacred that I'm already having these feelings for him and he isn't for me._

_Then make him feel it._

_You make it sound so easy._

I rolled my eyes at myself, closed them and felt the darkness wash come me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story line..**

**I want to thank everyone who has given me a review for this story. I am having a bit of writers block on it right now. I know where I want it to go, but I can't figure out how to get them there. And it so doesn't help that RL is kicking my ass. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please give me a review to show me you are all still out there…**

**Thanks, Brandy**

"Emmey Bear could you please get the grill going. They are going to be here in like 45 minutes." I whined as I slapped Emmett's feet off the coffee table waking his lazy ass up.

"God Izz, calm down." He laughed sleepily. "It's not they have never been here before." I slammed my hands on my hips and started to tap my foot in anger. He raised his hands in defense and rolled his eyes. "I'm going. I'm going."

"Thanks." I sighed as I walked back into the kitchen to finish the fruit salad.

"Where's lover boy anyway, I thought he had grill duty today?" Emmett asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"He had to run to the store; I forgot to get the vitamin R. SO that means that you my kind sir gets your spot back in front of the grill." I explained as I added more vanilla to the whipping cream. I slapped Emmett's hand as he dipped his finger into the bowl. He brought his cream covered finger to my nose and popped me with it, before licking off the rest, and laughing his ass off. I looked crossed eyes at the white goo on my nose and glared at him.

"Thanks, ass." I laughed as I watched him bring his face loser to mine. I started to shake my head no as his giant hands clasped onto each side of my face.

"Can't waste it." He said as he ran his tongue across my nose and hummed. "Tasty, but needs a little more vanilla. Losing your touch Izz?" I laughed as he ran out of the kitchen barely ducking out of the way of the cream filled wisp I threw at his head.

"Fuck." I cursed as I slammed the bowl down and stared at the mess on the wall and floor from my stupidity. I graded a wet cloth and got down on my hands and knees to clean up the mess.

"Had some fun with the cream without me?" His velvet voice laughed. I looked up and say Edward leaning against the door frame and smiling down at me. "You do know if you want to play with cream..." He said as he eyebrow rose and the octave of his voice dropped to sexy Edward.

Good God this man is made of pure sex; and believe me it takes all my willpower not to rip his clothes off and ravish his body every minute of the day.

"Well we may just have to add more to the grocery list." I piped back with a sly smile. He pushed himself off the wall and kneeled down next to me grabbing the cloth and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"I'll finish here, I saw Jacobs car pull up behind me." I looked at him with unease and pushed myself off the floor. "Since he is here I take it the phone call yesterday went well?"

"Let' see; I talked, he listened, he made a little humph sound, whispered 'I'm not giving up' and then hung up." I explained as I put the whipping cream into the fridge. "Sound well to you?"

"Well, at least he didn't yell..." Edward joked as he finished wiping the floor.

"I think I would prefer that to the silent treatment. But on to.. Better subjects" I said with a shrug. "…Are you ready for your interrogation today?" I heard his laugh and then a deep sigh.

"Bella, I'm sure it's not going to be that bad." I felt him standing behind me and turn me to look into his eyes.

"Hummmm.. What part of Chief of police didn't you understand? I haven't even told you everything about my mother yet." I cringed as his arms wrapped around me.

"Emmett filled me in." he brought my chin up so that our eyes met. "I will be the perfect gentlemen, just like my mother taught me. And if I'm not you can tell on me. " He laughed as I rolled my eyes and he pressed a kiss to my nose; then licked his lips. "Why do you taste like whipping cream?" I heard the door bell and pushed out of his arms.

"Ask Emmett." I laughed as I ran to get the door. I opened it with a smile on my face, but the look on Jacobs made it fade completely. "Jakey you know you don't have to ring the bell, this is like a second home to you." He made a soft humph sound deep in his chest and shoved the bowl he was carrying into my hands.

"Mom's potato salad." He hissed.

"Thank you Jake." I whispered as I placed a hand on his arm and he shook it off.

"Sure, Sure." He said as he pushed passed me and walked out to the patio. "Hey bro, when are they going to show up?" I heard him ask Emmett once he got outside. I looked down at his homemade potato salad and sighed. I walked back into the kitchen and shoved the bowl angrily into the fridge, after pulling out the ribs and chicken.

"Fuck, this is going to be a long day." I cursed under my breath.

"Bella, do you need any help." Brandy's voice sang as she walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder, making me jump and drop the plate of meat on the counter.

"Sorry little jumpy. I didn't even hear you come in."I smile weakly and looked around for Lizzy; she could always brighten my day, but didn't see her. "Where's my little sunshine?"

"Oh Embry took her out to the back yard. Oh Bella he is so good with her." She gushed as I gave her a hug with my free arm and nodded for her to grab the barbeque sauce. "And he is such a gentleman and everything. I don't think there has been a night this week that he hasn't taken Lizzy and I out to dinner or cooked for us himself. I'm getting spoiled."

"Hey, I taught him well." I laughed as we walked out to the back patio.

"And then she walked right up to me; covered head to toe in shampoo, hands up in the air, with that little "you know you love me' smile'. All I could do was laugh, it was just so dang cute." Embry said as he looked at Lizzy and gave her an Eskimo kiss. I watched as Brandy walked over to them and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. "I was just telling them about last Wednesday when Liz went and covered my bathroom with the shampoo."

"Oh God, I felt so bad about that…" she started but was stopped by Embry's lips.

"It was cute." He said when his lips left hers. I looked between the three of them and smiled at how cute they were together. I set the platter of meat down and placed a hand on Emmett's back.

"Have you heard from Rose yet today?"

"Yeah she's running late, something about a last minute client or something." He shrugged his shoulders and started to places the meat onto the grill.

"Eddie..Eddie..Eddie.." Lizzy yelled as she tried to push herself out of Embry's arms and get to Edward, who had just walked outside.

"There's my little sunshine." he grabbed her form Embry and lifted her above his head making her giggle and laugh. "Did you miss your uncle Eddie?" he kissed her cheek and hugged her tight, her hands went straight to his hair and she rested her head onto his shoulder.

"Looks like someone is a little sleepy." I said as I walked up to them and kissed the top of her head.

"Bell." She cried in a little sleepy voice. I smiled at her and placed my head nest to hers on Edwards shoulder. I heard Jacob mumble something under his breath but just couldn't make it out. I felt Edward lean his head onto mine and kiss my hair.

"Should we go put her into bed? Give Mommy and everyone some time alone." He raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly at Embry. I Looked down at my watch and nodded.

"Yeah we still have about 20 minutes till the fireworks are going to start." I sighed again and snuggled closer to his side, as I wrapped my arms around the both of them. Lizzy's fingers left Edwards hair to play with mine and I sighed in contentment.

"It's going to be fine Bella." Brandy said as she set the BBQ sauce down and walked back to Embry's waiting arms. "Edward could shamuses the stripes off a tiger. Like you with your boys, I have taught him well." She added with a wink.

"Ah yes but we are not talking about a tiger here, we are talking about the Chief." Emmett laughed as he slapped a hand on Edwards shoulder. "Just make sure that you have me in your will. I want your car." Edward rolled his eyes and walked into the house.

"The chief is going to chew him up and spit him out." Jacob snidely remarked as I followed Edward in. I looked over my shoulder and glared at him mouthing "be good". He shrugged as smiled innocently. "Just makes it so I get you back faster."

"Jake man come one, don't start that crap today." I heard both Embry and Emmett say as I walked into the hall. I shook my head and followed Edward into the spare room where we had put the play in pack and a few other things for Liz. We laid her down and I listened to him sing her a lullaby. When we heard her sweet little snores we walked hand and hand out of the room. After he shut the door he slammed me into the wall and covered my mouth with his. My hand automatically entwined in his hair as I pulled him closer to me. After a few passionate minutes we pulled apart gasping for air, his hands roaming under the back my tank top.

"What was that for, not that I am complaining." I asked as I pushed his hair out of his eyes and ran my fingers lightly over his face.

"Well it will be a few hours till I will be able to do that again." He sighed into my ear.

"Hummm.. Do you think it is too late to move the time back a couple hours?" I asked as my hands fell to caress his ever growing erection. He moaned, pulled my ear lobe into his mouth and then nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, my mom just called to say they were on their way, and I have a feeling that the car I just heard pull up is your parents." I sighed as I pulled him tighter into me.

"You're not going to let them run you off are you?"

"Isabella, I want to be with you." He said as he pressed one more kiss to my lips and backed away. "Nothing they say or do will change that." He smiled as we heard the door bell ring and Emmett stomp through the house.

"We'll see." I scoffed and pressed my lips to his chastely.

"Chiefs here." He screamed as he opened the door.

"You would think he was his dad." I shook my head laughing as Edward entwined his fingers with mine.

"Time for me to dazzle them." Edward said with a wink as we walked hand and hand out to see Emmett lifting my mother off the ground in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"The woman of my dreams." He laughed as he twirled her in a circle. I watched as she tossed her head back in laughter and slapped at his arms.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you; not in front of the Chief." They both laughed as he set her back onto the floor and kissed her cheek. I turned to see my father, pulling Billy's chair up the last step, shaking his head and trying to look mad; mind you not doing a very good job. I walked over wrapped my arms around his waist once Billy was in the doorway.

"Hey daddy." I said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Hey there Bells. I missed you." He said, and then nudged me to my waiting mother's arms. I sighed slightly and walked over to her.

"My little girl." She cried as she wrapped her arms around me. "You have to tell me all about Africa. I am still trying to talk your father into taking me there." She said as she tried to pull me to the living room.

"Wait mom, I need to introduce you..." she stopped and looked between me and Edward with a big smile on her face. I felt Edward walk up behind me and place his hands rest on my hips, I took a deep breath and smiled. "Mom this is Edward…" I looked into her face and saw a hint of question in her eyes. "My boyfriend." Her eyes lit up and she pushed me out of the way and threw her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"Welcome to the family Edward." I rolled my eyes and then looked at my father who was now assessing Edward from head to toe just like he would a suspect in a crime.

"Thank you Mrs. Swan." Edward said as he hugged her back.

"Oh no way none of that Mrs. Stuff… call me Renee... Or mom." She looked at me and winked.

_Is it hot in here or is it just me? _I thought as I cringed and looked at my poor boyfriend who had a large grin plastered to his face.

_Nope sweetie it's just you._

"HELL NO!!!" Emmett yelled from behind us. "What are you doing replacing me? I'm the only guy that can call you mom." Emmett pouted as he watched the exchange between Edward and my mom.

"Well then Emmett you should have married our little Bella when you had the chance." Mom said with a wink as she grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him outside. "So Edward tell me all about yourself."

"I can't believe I just lost my mom to pretty boy." Emmett laughed as he placed his arm on my shoulder. "So Bella want to get married? I can't lose her to him." I started laughing with him and slapped his arm.

"I'm gonna tell Rose." I watched as his eyes popped out of his head and he started to stammer about. I rose up on my tip toes and placed a kiss to his lips. "Just kidden." I laughed as he noticeably relaxed, slapped my ass and then picked me up in a hug.

"I love you Izzabee."

"I love you too, Emmey bear," he pressed a kiss to my lips then dropped me on my ass and ran back to Jacob who was yelling that the chicken was on fire laughing his ass off. My father followed him out saying something like 'never giving a job made for a man to a boy'.

"So.. boyfriend?" Billy said from behind me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Yes Billy." I said as I turned around and leaned down to give him a hug. "How are you doing?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Still dancing." He chuckled and then looked me in the eyes. "So you and Jake?"

"Billy, you know I love Jake." He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tightly.

"Bells, I'm not mad. I know that Jacob loves you, but I also know that it takes two to make a happy relationship. I was just hoping." I sighed and hugged him back.

"Thank you Billy, now if you could just get him to lighten up." We both started laughing and he shook his head.

"He's going to fight for you girl, would you expect anything less for our Jacob?" I shook my head with a sad smile.

"I just wish that I could have had those feelings for him, you would have made the best father in law." I stood up and walked around his wheelchair to push him out to the patio. He rested his hand on mine and looked up at me.

"I will always think of you as a daughter, Bella. Even if you don't pick my son." He stopped for a moment like he was trying to figure out what to say. "Just give him a chance to show you that maybe, just maybe you can grow those feelings for him." I sighed again and smiled slightly.

"Billy, I have tried for the.."

"Hey there old man." Jake interrupted me as he took the chair form me and with the help of Emmett lifted him down the steps to the grass.

"Isabella, can we talk?" My father asked as he placed his hand on my lower back and nudged me toward the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder to see my mother sitting right next to Edward on the porch swing, talking wildly with her hands. Edward looked at me and our eyes met, he smiled warmly and blew me a kiss. I mouthed 'sorry', and went with my dad to the kitchen.

"Ok dad what's up?" I asked as I busied myself taking the side dishes from the fridge.

"I know I have to ask, so don't get all emotional on me ok." I looked over the fridge door, smiled wearily and offered him a beer. "Did you just bring him in to make your mom happy, or is her really your boyfriend?" he asked as he took the beer and popped the top. I placed Jakes salad on the island and turned to look at my father who was now leaning against the door frame. I blew out the breath that I didn't even know I as holding and looked at my him in surprise.

"Do you really think I would do something like that?" I slammed my hand onto the counter top and blew some way word hair out of my face. "And if I did, don't you think I would have gone with a more logical choice; like Jake? Come on dad, why would I place a perfect stranger into her clutches just to save my ass?" I turned back around and started to rip off the plastic wrap from the bowls.

"Sorry Bells." I felt his hand on my shoulder and he squeezed lightly. "So tell me about Edward."

"Well he is the music professor at the university, he works with Emmett. He is a piano genius." I smiled warmly as I thought of all of his accomplishments. "He is warm, and caring, and just the greatest guy that I have ever met, well other than you."I added as I heard my dad chuckle under his breath.

"So did you warm him about me?"He asked as he picked up the bowl and we walked to the patio.

"Yes I did." I placed my hand on his arm and turned him to look at me. "Please be nice, he's really special to me." My dad looked me in the eyes and then smiled.

"I'll be on my best behavior." I kissed his cheek as I heard the door bell ring again. "I saw Embry out there, is this going to be a full reunion?" he chuckled as I ran to the door.

"Everyone but Quil and Seth." I yelled back over my shoulder.

"Come on Esme, you don't have to ring, just walk in." I heard Rose say as I got to the now opened door.

"Yeah it's an open door policy here." I laughed as I saw Edward's perfect parents walk through the door. Esme was dressed in a little white sundress that showed off a body that any twenty year old would die to have, paired with red Jimmy Choo's. The picture of perfection, Alice will be so proud.

How the hell can a chef have such a perfect body? I shook my head as Esme gave me a hug and told me how excited she was to meet my parents.

Then I turned to Carlisle, Edwards FILTF. He had on a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue polo shirt. His hair, just like my Edwards but blond; looked like he just had the best sex of his life and just rolled out of bed. But the best part that just made my knees weak was his perfect sparkling green eyes, just like Edwards.

_If you don't know what FILTF is let me tell you: Father I'd Like to Fuck……_

_Cue the blush._

_Did I mention that the picture of his father did him no justice what so ever._

_Yeah can you say Dr. McHottie._

"Bella, thank you for inviting us." He said as he pulled me into a hugged and I felt my stomach flip.

_Stop this shit; it's your boyfriend's father._

_Yeah but fuck me this man is fine._

_What do you think It would be like to have them both.._

_Ok. Head. Out. Of. The. Gutter. _

"Yeah well you won't be thanking me after you meet my mother." I laughed as I walked them out to the patio.

"She can't be all that bad?" Rose said with a laugh, knowing all too well. Just last night Emmett and I were telling her all the horror stories about Renee pushing me and Emmett, or any of the other guys in our group into marriage at any free moment, or how she would always have one of her coworker sons at the house when I would come home for a visit from college. Now don't get me wrong I love my mother to death; but the day of my 20th birthday she decided that I was going to be an 'old maid' and she needed to help me find a husband. And I was to slow to find one for myself.

"All I have to say is that you may have to rescue your son." I said as I nodded my head to where my mother was still sitting talking Edwards's ear off.

"Mom, dad; this is Esme and Carlisle Edwards parents." I yelled for the slider, "And this is…"

"Rosie." Emmett yelled as he ran to her and lifted her off her feet, causing the white with colored polka dot sun dress she had on to lift up and show off her matching pink lace thong.

I leaned over and tugged her dress down as she smiled a thank you to me and slapped Emmett upside the head.

"Dang babe that shit hurt." He whined as he placed he back onto her pick Louboutin heels. **(Ok so these shoes are so hot I just had to put the link here so you can see them, I think I might have to skip a car payment or two just to have a pair for myself. LOL . )**

"You big oaf, If I wanted to show my ass off to the whole world, I would have done it myself." she said with a laugh as she pressed a kiss to his lips and gave him a hug.

"Hey where is my other daughter?" My dad asked as he took over the grill. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at my watch again. As I was looking down I caught a glimpse of Jacob and Billy talking animatedly by my new Kio pound. I swear I saw a look of hope in Jakes eyes when he met mine. I looked down at my watch and shook my head

"That's strange it's not like Alice to be late for anything. I'll go give her a call." I said as I walked into the house to get my cell phone. I dialed Alice's number and it went straight to voicemail.

_Strange, she always has her phone on._

I dialed Jasper and it rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Hey darlin' we are on our almost there." He said with excitement in his voice.

"Ok.. hey how come Alice has her phone off?" I asked as I walked to the front door to wait for them.

"Oh well…… she… we… tell you when we get there." He stammered.

_What the fuck Jasper doesn't stammer._

_Something'is up?_

"Jasper is everything ok?" I asked as I saw Alice's car turn on to my street, and I swear that I could see Alice bouncing in her seat.

"Better than ok." He said and I heard Alice giggle in the background. "We see you princess." He said before the phone went dead. I watched as the pulled up to the curb and Alice jumped out and ran into my arms, smiling like a fool.

"Is everyone here?" she asked as she bounced up and down clapping her hands.

"Almost, energizer bunny, just waiting on Sam and Emily." I laughed as she pulled up the walkway to my house. Just as we made it up the fount steps I saw Sam and Emily pull up on his new Harley Davidson VRSC. I waved my hand to them to follow as I was dragged into the house with Jasper, Emily, and Sam following close behind.

"Hey mom, dad, Billy, Embry." She smiled and waved as she pulled us onto the patio. "Everyone I have news" she yelled as she pushed me into Edwards waiting arms and Jasper wrapped his around her. "Can I tell… Can I tell?" She begged him; he looked down at her smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen him gave and nodded.

"Oh my God." I gasped into my hands as I looked at my two glowing best friends. I felt Edwards arms tighten around me and his smile against my cheek.

"Were pregnant." She screamed as she started to jump up and down in Jaspers arms. I felt the tears sting my eyes as I ran to my Alice.

"Oh my God, when did you find out?" I screamed as we jumped up and down in each other's arms.

"I just took the 10th test right before we came here." I heard everyone laugh and felt my mother's arms wrap around us.

"I'm gonna be a pseudo grandma." She cried as she placed a kiss on Jaspers cheek.

"Renee you have been more of a mother than my own, you will be my child's grandmother in all ways." Alice explained as she wrapped her arms around her. After we let her go she walked over to Charlie and smiled at him. "Are you happy grandpa." She asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Completely, Tink." I think I even saw a tear fall from his eye, but it was wiped away to quickly to be sure.

"Now we just need to have Bella and Edward give us some good news and this will be the best day of my life." My mom said as I looked at Edward in horror.

"Mom." Emmett cried as he let Alice go and walked over to her. He pouted as he pulled her into his arms. I laughed as she patted his back like a little boy, and soothed his curly hair.

"You had your chance, its Edwards now." I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward with apology filling my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips lightly.

"Want to go and make one of our own. You know just to make mom happy, or Emmett Jealous. " He huskily whispered into my ear, I felt the shiver start at my toes and go all the way to the ends of my hair.

"How about we just practice… _a lot_… for now?" I said as I slapped his arm and turned to see my mom and Esme talking quietly.

"I bet they are planning the nursery right now." he laughed as I shook my head. I looked past our mothers to see Jake, Sam, and Embry arguing with Billy.

"Foods done." Emmett yelled as he took the last piece of chicken off the grill and placed the platter onto the table.

The rest of the night was actually pretty fun; even Jacob lighten up and talked to, well not to me and Edward directly, but hell he loosened up. What more could I ask for?

"Ok everyone I need to get little mama home for some sleep." Jasper drawled as he lifted up the sleeping Alice at around 7 o'clock. She passed out somewhere in the middle of our 2rd game of charades'. Edward stood up and helped Jasper to the car after every one did a quite goodbye and another round of congratulations.

"He is such a gentleman." My mother cooed into my ear as she watched Edward pick up Alice's purse, the bag of leftovers, and held the door open for Jasper.

"Yes he is. His mother taught him well." I said with a smile to Esme, who was snuggled up to Carlisle side.

"Well I guess we should get to the hotel." My dad said as he stood up and extended his hand to my mother. She stood up and looked lovingly into his eyes, before he kissed her lips sweetly, then turned around to Emmett who was standing behind her waiting patiently.

"So did he pass?" I whispered into my father's ear as I gave him a hug and kiss goodbye.

"I am very impressed. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders." He said back and then looked into my eyes. "Bells, I think that boy may be falling hard for you."

"I hope so." I sighed as he kissed my cheek and I followed him and my mother out the door just as Edward walked back up.

"So are you guys going to Braking Dawn with us tomorrow?" he asked my dad as they shook hands.

"Never miss it." Dad said as we watched my mother give Edward a hug, kiss on the cheek, and whispered something into his ear. His face turned red and she nodded once before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "If I didn't know any better I would be worried." He shook his head and chuckled.

"We are still going to the Space needle tomorrow, right?" Mom asked me as we walked her to the car. "Esme told me she was the chef at the restaurant there and invited all us girls there."

"Yeah how about I call you at around noon." I said as I watched Jacob and Emmett lift Billy down the 5 steps from my front door. "Alice was already going to go with us. So I will talk to Rose, Brandy and Emily before they leave and we can make it a girl's day."

"How in the hell did you get up here?" Emmett laughed as they got Billy to the ground.

"My man here is very strong." My mom piped up and she wrapped her hands around my father's bicep and kissed it. Jake rolled his eyes and laughed as he got Billy into the car and put the chair in the trunk.

"Ok, call you tomorrow mom." I waved as I watched then drive away. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"See wasn't bad at all. I think I made a good impression with the Chief."

"Whatever." Jake hissed as he pushed past us and went back into the house. "I'm going home."

"And the Jake we know and love is back."I said sadly and leaned into Edward's chest.

"Like I said love, give him time. You're a hard person to get over. I know I couldn't." I smiled up to him.

"You won't have to." Our lips met in a sweet kiss as my hands run up the back of his shirt.

"Bells, I've been here all dang day, when do I get to see Jenna?" Embry yelled from inside the front door. I smiled up to Edward; he nodded with his crooked smile, and ran to Embry.

"Come on." I yelled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the garage.

**FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB**

"Ok who is the DD tonight?" my dad asked as he walked into the kitchen my mom hanging on his arm, and Billy wheeling in right behind him.

"Well we are still waiting for everyone to show up then we will do the small stick trick." Emmett said as he shoved half a meatball sub into his mouth.

"Em, I just feed you fucking Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn on the cob." I shook my head as I saw Brandy and Embry walk in hand in hand.

"Who are we still waiting for?" my mother asked as she poured herself a glass of wine. "Oh by the way Emmy," she said as she rose the glass to her lips and took a long drink. "I can't be one of the drivers tonight." She licked her lips and we all started to laugh.

"Wasn't gonna make you, how could I take advantage of you if you were sober? "He joked as she walked up and gave him a hug.

"Emmett do I need to remind you that I carry a gun." My dad waved a finger at him and then joined in with the laughing.

"We are still waiting for Jake, and Rose. Alice and Jasper are already there; some problem with the beer shipment." I shrugged my shoulders and picked up my glass of water.

"Where is Edward?" mom asked as she looked around the room.

"He had to run to do something for work; he will meet us down there." I explained as Brandy walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I think I let my purse in Edwards's room last night." She said quietly into my ear and I nodded for her to follow me. "So what is he up to tonight?" she asked as I opened his door and she walked in.

"Said something about the competition and needed to finish his composition." I shrugged and saw her purse strap hanging out of his cloths hamper. I pointed it to her and laughed. "Must have got tangled with his dirty stuff."

"The competition, I forgot about that." She said as she walked to the hamper and pulled out her purse. "Thank god it was still zipped." She turned back to me and smiled. "Are you going with him for it?"

"I'm trying to; I have a call into Mike to see if he will need me that weekend. I really want to go and see him in action."

"I haven't missed on in 6 years; he is so passionate with his music." She smiled widely and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Bella."

"For what?" I asked with a giggle.

"I have never seen Edward so happy. He glows, and might I add so do you." I felt the blush fill me face and I hide behind my hair.

"I don't know what it is about him, it was like the minute I saw him I was home. I just needed to be next to him." I looked up at her and sighed. "I know it sounds…."

"Like love." She deadpanned; my mouth dropped open and my eyes bugged out as I shook my head slowly back and forth. "Bella, there is nothing wrong with it. Love is a strange thing, it can take years to warm up, or it can hit you like a ton of bricks." She wrapped me in her arms and gave me a hug. "Don't fight it Bella, you won't win." She winked and then walked out of his room.

I looked around his room and took a deep breath, his sent filling me fully. I walked over to his end table and ran my fingers lightly over the silver picture frame that now sat there.

_Is this really love?_

_What does love look like, feel like?_

_I don't know…. I have NEVER been in love before._

_But?_

_But.. I can't see my life without him in it, and it has only been a couple weeks._

_Maybe it is than…_

_Maybe…_

_So what are you going to do about it?_ I blew out an aggravated breath and sat down on the edge of his bed, running my fingers through my hair.

_What can I do, if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same I will lose him._

_But if he does?_

_But if he does…… _I shrugged and looked at the picture frame was I just touching; it held a picture of him and I from last Sunday. It was a candid shot that Alice took, we were sitting on one of swings together; I was sitting on his lap facing him, my head rested on his chest, arms holding tightly around his waist; his cheek was resting on to top of my head, fingers entwined in my hair. We both had our eyes close and smiles on our lips.

"Bells." I hear Jakes voice call from the door and I looked up. He was standing in the door way looking at me. I couldn't make out the look in his eyes, but I saw a smile tug at his lips. "I'm here." I stood up and smiled back at him.

"And you're talking to me?" I said before I could filter it, walking up to him raising my eyebrow in question. _._

"Yeah I guess I am." He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I was so shocked that my arms stayed limp at my sides and I gasped. "It's just a hug Bells." I shook my head and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back.

"I missed you Jake. I know it has only been a few weeks, but you've been there with me forever." I whispered when I felt his lips on my hair.

"I missed you too Bells." I felt his arms tighten around me. I held on for a few more moments and then let go, showing him the hug was done. He reluctantly released me and I looked into his eyes.

"Ok so what the fuck? Just yesterday you couldn't stand to look at me, let alone talk? And now.. You hug me, kiss my hair and tell me you miss me. I know you better than you know yourself Jacob Leigh Black. You're up to something" And the filter was gone again. I watched as his body shook with laughter and his eyes tear up. I looked at him disapprovingly, pushed him out of my way and started to stomp down the hall. I felt his hand grab my arm and he pulled me into my room, shutting the door behind us.

"I'm sorry Bells." He said as he tried to calm his laughter down, I placed my fists on my hips and started to tap my foot. "Ok.. OK.. I'm calm now." He gasped and then took my hands off my hips and massaged them out of the tight fists. "I'm sorry, I was being a jerk. I was just so hurt that you didn't feel the same way I did; BUT how could you if I never told you." He shrugged his shoulders and started to run his warm hands up my arms. "SO now you know."

"Jake, I'm with Edward." I said as I took a step back and watched his hands fall to his side. I watched a smile cover his face and his eyes twinkle.

_Ok he is so up to something._

_And it has Billy written all over it._

_I'm gonna have to kill that little old man._

"I know." He walked back to me and hugged me again. "I will not lose my best friend over this, Bells. I will be here for you forever." I felt his lips touch my cheek.

"And what brought you to this conclusion?" I asked as I took another step back and walked into the wall.

"The fact that the last few weeks have been hell without you by my side, even if it is just as my best friend in the world. WE have a bond together; I know you feel it just as strong as I do. I hate not being able to talk to you, or see you or." He took the one step between us and ran his fingers through my hair that I had left down for the night. "Touch you. Bella I am in love with you, but know that you need your time to go out and see that you can feel the same way." I shook my head and sighed.

"Jake I'm with Edward, and I don't'..." he placed his fingers on my lips to silence me.

"I just want my best friend back right now, the rest will fall into place when the time comes." He smiled and leaned his head down to press his lips to my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ready for another feeble attempt to tell him that it just wasn't in the cards.

"Bella; Jake get your asses out here." Emmett yelled down the hall. I looked Jake in the eyes and shook my head again.

"Let's go sing our little hearts out." Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room and into the kitchen where everyone was starting to pick a toothpick.

"Here Bella. Edward just called and said he will be one of the DD's when he gets there, so we only need one more." Emmett explained as I took my stick and Jake took the last on. I felt Jakes hand on the small of my back and start to make shapes under my shirt. I stiffened slightly and took a step to the side; he followed perfectly not losing contact at all.

"Guess it's me." Embry laughed as he pulled Brandy into his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now I get to watch this beautiful woman get smashed, and stupid; and be her knight in shining armor keeping all the dogs off her." I saw Brandy blush and Rose smile warmly at her friend.

"Wait Emmett there are nine of us here, how are we all going to get down there?" I asked as I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist. I looked at Jacob and glared as I watched his smile widen, and wink at his father.

_Something is going on?_

_Told you so, and Billy is in on it with both feet._

"Easy Izz, Alice is on her way here to pick up a couple and the rest will take Brandy's big ass Pilot." he explained as he looked down at me with concern in his eyes. I looked into his eyes and motioned with my own to Jacob. Emmett nodded slightly and the tightened his arms around me. He looked as Rose and nodded and she smiled back.

"Oh and Bella, Edward asked if you could grab his green Holster shirt for your room, he wants to wear it tonight." She winked at me and I smiled back.

"I will go get it now." I squeezed Emmett again and walked back to my room. Chancing a glance at Jake who now looked like he was about to punch a hole in the wall.

"What is Edwards's shirt doing in her room?" I heard my mother ask with so much happiness in her voice that I had to laugh.

"Well…" I heard Emmett mumble as I closed my bedroom door.

**FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB**

"Hey I missed what our category is tonight." I asked as we got out of Brandy's Pilot.

"Oh yeah, you and Brandy were in Edwards room." Embry said as he put his arm around Brandy's shoulder and smiled at me. It is so cute how they always have to be touching and they don't even seem to know it, I wonder if Edward and I do the same? "It was The Chiefs choice and he said 'guys sing girls and girls sing guys."

"SO that means what exactly?" Rose asked as we made it to the door.

"Meaning that we," I said as I pointed to my mom, Brandy, Rose and then myself. "Only sing songs that were originally sang by a guy and the opposite for the guys."

"Yeah, I think he just choice that one so he could hear Emmett go all Britney on us." My mom said as we walked in. My dad just smiled and held the door for everyone.

"Hey Rose, what happened to Leah?" Brandy asked as she linked arms with me and winked.

"Oh she was called into work tonight, you know the busy life of a nurse." She laughed as she looked at Jake with a smile. "Said she would move hell and high water to make it sometime soon, she really wants to meet everyone." I laughed as she winked at me.

"Well now everyone, we have a couple special guest with us tonight." Tyler said into the mike as we started to make our way to our normal table. "The chief and his wonderful bride have decided to grace us with their presents." I laughed as my mother walked up to Tyler and kissed his cheek and my dad pointed a warning finger to him and shook his head. We all sat down and looked in the books as Emily came over with a tray of jello shots.

"I swear Bells all your friends are trying to take my wife." My dad fake pouted as my mom made it back to the table winking at my dad.

"Here we go gang." She said as she placed the tray in the middle of the table and looked at my dad. "Who's the DD's tonight?"

"Edward and Embry." We all said as we picked up a shot and toasted to 'family' before shooting them back.

"Emmett, man you're up, and so ready for this." Tyler laughed as Emmett ran up to the booth and took the mike. I laughed as _Womanizer_ started and Emmett straddled a chair and licked his lips at Rose.

"So where is the leach tonight?" Jake's breath caressed my ear and I got shivers form the closeness of his warm body.

"Edward." I hissed as I scooted my chair away from him and turned to glare at him. "Is at work, and will be his shortly. And why do you call him a leach?" I asked as I turned my head to him and glared.

"Just fits." He shrugged and placed his arm over my shoulder. Embry and Brandy gave him a warning glance and he removed it quickly.

"So what are you going to sing tonight?" my mom interrupted as her hand touched my arm. I turned to look at her and saw her giving Jacob a warning look.

"I have an idea, what about you mom?" I asked as I turned my back to Jake completely.

"I was thinking a little _Elvis_..." she shrugged and I laughed she always sung something by either him or Neil Diamond.

"I was maybe doing some _Muse_. Maybe _Can't take my eyes off of you_." I turned to see Emmett do a little butt shimmy as he belted out the end of the song.

You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

We all stood up and clapped as he made his way back to the table and lifted Rose up off her seat and put her on his lap.

"That was so hot Em." Embry laughed as he slapped his shoulder.

"Where is the beautiful Mrs. Swan?" Tyler said with purr in his voice. I watched as my mother kissed my father lovingly and then sauntered up to the booth. I listened as _Jailhouse rock_ blared through the speakers and we all started to hoop and holler as she danced around singing to my dad. I grabbed Alice, Brandy and Rose and we all went out to the dance floor.

Three songs later we finely left the dance floor and went to do a couple more shots.

"How you doing babe?" Embry asked Brandy as she flopped back into her chair, fanning herself with her hands.

"They are trying to kill the fat girl." She slurred as he shook his head and pulled her tighter into his chest.

"Brandy Susan Mason, I never want to hear you say that aging." Rose yelled over Jakes version of _Shania Twains __Who's bed have your boots been under_. I saw Brandy stick her tongue out at Rose and they both blew each other a kiss.

"Miss me?" Edwards's voice said softly into my ear before his lips caressed it. I nodded my heard excitedly and turned around to kiss his lips. "Let's go to the car?" I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Embry can we have to keys, we need to get his shirt." Embry handed me the keys and Edward lead me out to the car.

"Your shirt looks just fine. I knew it was just Rose telling Jake to back off?" I laughed as we made it to the car and I unlocked it. He pulled me to the back and opened the door before pushing me down on the seat.

"No I didn't need it. Rose called me while Alice drove them here and told me that Jake was doing something that made you feel uncomfortable and that she had to stake my claim." He explained between kisses. "So what did he do this time?"

I explained everything that Jake said and the how when we were standing in the kitchen he caressed my back. I felt Edwards body tense and growled deeply in his chest.

"Well I guess being the nice guy just isn't going to work with him." He murmured into my neck and then started to suck on the soft spot below my ear. I hummed as his talented fingers made their way down my stomach and he palmed my core through my jeans, pressing the seam of them against my bundle of nerves.

"Oh God." I sighed as my hips bucked up and I ran my nails under his shirt against his naked back. He was still sucking on the same spot and a giggle escaped my lips. "Marking your territory Mr. Cullen?"

"Mine." He hissed into my ear as his hand pressed harder into my nerves and I felt the all too familiar tightening fill my stomach. My legs started to shake as his lips mover to mine.

"Oh fuck,' I cried as an orgasm took over my body. As I was calming down I felt him pepper my face and neck with light kisses and mumble 'mine' under his breath with every kiss.

"You are so beautiful when you cum." He whispered as he helped me sit up and pulled me into his arms. I slowly ran my fingers down his chest to the bulge in his pants and palmed it. He grabbed my hand and brought it back to his lips, kissing it sweetly. "Not now, later." He said as he pulled his university of Washington shirt off and replaced it with the green button down. He took my hand; we locked up the Pilot and walked back into the bar.

I brought my hand to my neck as we walked to the table and sighed happily, I was never one to like the whole marking thing, but for some reason I love that he was telling other guys to stay away. I was about to sit down in my chair when he sat first and pulled me into his lap. I heard a hiss from beside me and turned to see Jake pointing at my neck.

"Bella, what happened out there? Have a run in with a Vampire?" Emmett asked in his dunking slur.

"Guess I should have worn my garlic perfume tonight." I laughed as I saw my dad's look of disappointment and my mother's glee.

"Garlic would only make you taste better." Edward whispered into my ear and a shiver traveled through my body. I watched as he gave Jacob a warning look before pressing a kiss to his mark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: so yeah still don't own Twilight… I wish she wouldn't be so selfish. LOL**

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think….**

"I don't want to be out all fucking night and miss dinner." Emmett yelled from the kitchen as I looked through my bathroom cupboard. I growled to myself as I checked out the half full box of tampons and then pushed myself up to a standing position.

"Give me 5 fucking minutes you ass." I yelled back at him and shaving cream to the list along with my strawberry shampoo and favorite body wash. I stalked out door and ran right into Edward as I got into the hall.

"Hey love." He laughed as his arms wrapped around me and he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Hmmmm." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body closer to his. "When did you get home?" I asked as my breathing came back to normal.

"About 2 minutes ago, I was told to get my list ready for the 'ass' before I ravaged my girlfriend and not after." He chucked as we backed away from each other and I ran my thumb across his lips wiping off the strawberry flavored lips gloss that had transferred from my lips to his.

"Well you better hurry then or the guy is going to have an aneurysm." We both laughed as I followed him to his room and flopped myself stomach first onto his overly comfortable bed. "Ok I got an idea for tomorrow?" I mumbled as I played with one of his pillows.

"And that would be?" His voice came from out of his closet.

"I was thinking we could…." I heard a few things fall to the ground and a hushed 'fuck' come from him and giggled. "What the hell are you in there?" I heard him laugh as he stuck his head out from behind the door.

"I have to hide my shampoo and stuff from him or he uses it all." He explained as he help up a bottle of Axe body wash. I rolled my eyes and tossed a pillow at him.

"Then why don't you bring all you stuff into my bathroom, you're always in it anyway." I offered as I rolled onto my back and toss another pillow up into the air a couple times. I felt his fingers run through my hair and turned to look into his perfect green eyes.

"You don't mind if I move my stuff into your bathroom?" he chuckled as his fingers continued to run through my hair.

"Well hell you're taking over every other part of MY house, my living room with all you music stuff, spare room with all of Lizzy's stuff, even the other side of MY garage for you little silver Volvo," I shrugged as I rolled my eyes. "might as well take over my bathroom too with all your girly metro stuff."

"Oh wait one minute little one." He said in mock anger as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off the bed onto the floor with a plop. I watched in horror as he sat on my legs and started to tickle my ribs, causing me to scream and try to kick my way out.

"Stop..please…stop..I'm going… I'm going to pee." I gasped as he continued to tickle me.

"No way.. ." He said as his fingers made their way down and he started to tickle behind my knees.

"Uncle.. Uncle… anything…" I cried as tears streamed down my face and I slapped at his hands not doing a thing to stop him.

"My GIRLY metro stuff?" he asked as his fingers stopped moving and I had a few seconds to catch my breath.

"Well, maybe metro is a strong word." I said nonchalantly. "But they sure are girly." I watched as his eyes closed slightly and his lips pulled into an evil grin. I looked behind him and saw Emmett leaning against the door frame laughing silently shaking his head back and forth. I make eye contact with him and blinked three times. It was our secret wrestling code for 'hold him'. He nodded once and I looked back at Edward and smiled.

"girly are they…." He said cockily as he pushed himself off the floor ready for another assault just as Emmett wrapped his arms around him holding his arms tight against his body. I watched as Edwards's eyes go big and his body stiffened. I laughed as I pushed myself off the floor and started to pace in front of him.

"Who has the upper hand now, Cullen?" I asked as I ran my fingers lightly across his stomach. I heard Emmett laugh as Edward hissed from my touch. Edward shook his head as he gave me a look that more or less told me the minute he had me alone I was so in for it.

Bring it on boy, I will so enjoy it.

"I'm not ticklish Bella." Edward said nonchalantly.

"Pits." Emmett mouthed; I watched Edward roll his eyes and smile thinking I would be deterred. I started my attack slowly watching the slight change in his posture as my tickling covered his ribs.

"Oh I'm sure I can find somewhere." I said seductively as I lowered my fingers to the waist band of his jeans and saw his eyes widen as he struggled against Emmett's grasp. "NO? Ok so how about?" I said with a laugh as I got onto my knees, I ran my hand down lower with me and played with the back of his knees. He didn't even flinch and I heard a laugh fall from his lips.

"Told you, love. Now Emmett if you would let me go." He said as he started to struggle against the grasp again. I pulled myself up off the floor with the help of Edwards's jeans and tapped my finger to my lips pretending to think of something. Then I raised my finger into the air and said a loud 'Got it'. I walked over to him and ran my nose down his neck and smiled as I heard his intake of breath.

"Maybe here." I whispered into his ear seductively as I forced my fingers into his armpits and started tickling him like there was no tomorrow. He tried to hold out; I could see it in his eyes. But he couldn't take it and tears started to fall. I heard Emmett laughed and then let go of Edward at the same time. I looked up at Emmett in awe and felt Edward wrapped his arms around me and lift me off the ground bridle style.

Emmett, that fucking Benedict Arnold, I am so going to kick his ass.

"You fucking….. Ass….. holes….." I screamed as Emmett smiled slyly and winked at me causing my stomach to fall out my ass. "Oh God no… Please Emmett.. Don't.." But it was too late he had already ripped off my flip flops and started tickling my feet. I started kicking and managed to make contact with his face a couple times, but nothing hard enough to stop him.

"Do you give Swan?" Edward whispered into my ear and then ran his tongue round the shell of it. I felt the shiver go all the way to my toes and a moan fall from my lips.

"What the Fuck Eddie… not with me in the room. It was bad enough walking in on you two last night on the island." Emmett grumbled and backed away as Edward placed me on my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh God please tell me you bleached it when you were done?"

"You are just now asking that after I watched you make your sandwich on it today Benedict Arnold?" Both Edward and I laughed at him as his mouth dropped and eyes bugged out.

"What's wrong Emmy bear?" Edward asked with a look of innocence he just couldn't hold.

"Yes Em I washed and bleached before I went to bed last night." I shook my head as I walked over to him and handed him my list. "Here is my List, and please do not get the cheep body wash this time, that shit dries my ass out." I playfully slapped him on the cheek and started to walk out the door turning around and smiling at my two guys. "I'll go start dinner, you got an hour Em."

"You are one sick puppy." Emmett wiggled an eyebrow at Edward as he handed him his list.

"Hey more than makes up for the time when I walked in on you and Rose on the washing machine." I looked back to see Emmett trying to shush Edward and looking at me with fear written all over his face.

"YOU FUCKED ON MY BRAND NEW WASHER?" I yelled as I stomped back to him arms flying everywhere and face burning red hot. I heard Edward laugh behind me and Emmett gulp.

"I'm sorry?" it was more a question than a statement.

"You're sorry. I told you that no one fucks on my brand new washer. You have broken 3 of them in the last 2 years, are you trying for 4?" I screamed as I poked my finger into his chest harder with every word.

"I didn't break this one." He deadpanned and I shook my head.

"How in the hell did you break 3 washing machines?"Edward asked laughing so hard that he was gasping for air.

"Let me just say that most of them can't handle full force on the spin cycle." I threw my hands up in the air and watched Emmett flinch and stalked out of the room.

"You two are helpless." I huffed as I slammed the bedroom door behind me trying not to listen to the two of them gossip like little school girls about the right way to fuck on a running washing machine.

"Hey Izz."

"What Em?"

"You didn't put tampons on your list?" I turned around from the pan of pork I was braising and looked at him.

"Don't need them; I still have a half a box." I turned back to the pork and added another splash of red wine before covering it and turning the temp to simmer.

"You have been home for over two months, and I haven't had to buy you a box since before you left to Africa. Did you go get a box on your own?" He whispered as he walked up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I shook my head and closed my eyes thinking back if I had went to the store to get a box lately. "I must have had left over from Africa?" I thought it over again and still didn't remember going and getting a box, Hell I haven't had to go buy my own box for the last 5 years, Emmett always did it for me.

"Bella?" Emmett looked worriedly into my eyes and I shook my head. "do you think?"

"No." I deadpanned.

"Are you sure?" he pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

"I'm sure Ems. It's got to be stress; you know with the whole Jacob , and now boyfriend, and mom coming to visit." He looked at me with worry etched over his face and then kissed my cheek.

"That must be it." He agreed "Ok I'm off to the store. Love you Izz."

"Love you too Em. Oh and dinner will be ready in 30 now, better mover your ass." I said as I stared off into space and tried to remember the last time I did have my period. _Do you really think?_

_No like you said it's just stress._

_But what if?_

_Stop, you are going to make the stress worse._

_We need to do some calculations._

_Why?? It's just stress.. _

_But what if?_

_STRESS…. Got it Stress.. End of subject._

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and Edward's lips caress my neck.

"You ok, love?" he asked and turned me around to face him. I nodded and pressed my lips to his.

"I'm fine, just tired." I sighed and pulled myself tighter into his chest enjoying the warmth and safety of his arms.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

_Ok so let's go over this again…_

_Come on we have gone over this a million times, it won't change._

_Million and one won't hurt than, will it?_

_Come on you are beating a dead horse._

_WE ARE GOING OVER IT AGAIN._

_Fine._

_Ok so last known day of cycle was…._

_3 days before we got home from Africa._

_DATES!!!! I need dates!!!!_

_Well aren't we snippy.._

_DATES….._

_The 25__th__ of May. Are you happy now?_

_And today's date is?_

_August 5, it is your and Edwards 2 month anniversary._

_SO that would make you.._

_There is no you here sweet cheeks it's all US._

_Fine, fine, that would make us now… _

_Around 6 weeks late …_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD."

"What? What?" Alice shrieked from behind the wheel of her car looking around like a maniac.

Oh my God.. I'm late" I whispered into the confined area, starting to feel claustrophobic.

"What?" I swear I could hear the roll of her eyes. "You're not late; you still have hours till your dinner with Edward. You're not getting out of baby shopping with me that easy." She chimed as we pulled into to Brandy's complex.

"No.. listen to me Alice….." I turned to grab her arm and tugged it hard as she tried to get out of the car. "I'm late.. Like. Late." I emphasized each word. I watched as her face went from concern to full fledge excitement over the span of 60 seconds.

"You mean?" she squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Were gonna have our babies together, late?" I nodded my head and let it fall onto her shoulder. "They are going to be the best of friends just like you and me, I just know it." She yelled as Brandy looked into the passenger window with Lizzy on her hip.

"Who is going to be best friends?" she asked as she looked back from me to Alice who was bouncing up and down in her seat looking like she was about to piss her pants.

"Bella's and my baby." She cried and I heard Brandy gasp and her hand rest on my arm.

"Bella are you?" she asked as I turned to look at her and started crying.

"I don't know, Emmett asked me why he didn't need to buy me tampons and then it got me thinking when was the last time I needed them… And… And it has been.. Oh God Brandy, we have only been together for two months. He's going to think." I covered my face with my hands and sobbed into them.

"Bella, calm down." She soothed me as she looked at Alice. "Do you still have a test or two at your place?" Alice nodded excitedly and clapped her hands. I didn't hear anything for a few minutes and then Brandy started talking again. "Change of plans Ro. Can you meet us at Alice's? Yeah and bring our 'oh shit' fix all." I looked up and saw her smile at me. "Thank Ro. See you in 15." She hung up the phone and then opened the passenger door. She pulled me out and gave me a big hug with her free arm.

"Oh Brandy what am I going to do? Edward is going to hate me for this."

"Stop this right now Isabella." She said with force. "Edward loves you, and he will love the fact that you are going to have his child." I looked at her with my jaw to the ground. "Yes I know he hasn't said it yet, but I know Edward better than anyone else. Now let me go drop Lizzy off with Embry and get to Alice's to make sure that you are all upset for a reason. And believe me, everything will be fine." She hugged me again and then walked off to take Lizzy to Embry.

"Ok so how long do we have to wait?" Rose asked as she passed around the Cheesecake platter and chocolate mousse.

"3 more minutes." Alice said as she shoved a big bite of Strawberry cheesecake into mouth and hummed in joy. "I love your 'oh shit' fix all."

"And how many did she pee on?" Rose asked trying to hide her laugh.

"Well I only had 5 left." Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you guys are having so much fun at my expense." I huffed and dropped my head to my folded arms, barely missing them and smacked my forehead on Alice's oak table. "Oww." I cried as I looked back up and started to rub my head seeing all my _friends_, and I use the term loosely right now, laughing at me. I was about to ream them all a good one when the egg timer went off. We all stopped dead and looked back and forth asking silently of each other who was going to go look.

"Ok I'll go." Brandy said after a few minutes, she stood up and gave me a hug. "It will be alright, no matter what." She whispered into my ear before she went into the small bathroom off the living room. We all stood up slowly and followed behind her. I flopped myself onto the loveseat, Rose sat on one side and Alice on the other holding my hands. After about the seventh time of calling myself a stupid bitch and asking how could I ruin our lives like this, Brandy walked out of the bathroom with all five tests in her hands.

"Welcome to motherhood." She whispered as she handed all the tests to me and kneeled at my feet. I looked at each in awe; every single one had two pick lines on it.

_Not even one came out negative. All fucking 5 were screaming at me 'look what you just did'._

"I'm going to be a mother?" I asked looking at Alice with tears in my eyes. She nodded her head once and pulled me into her arms.

"Oh Bella this is great." Rose said as she pulled Alice and I into a sideways hug.

"What is Edward going to say?" I whispered into Alice's hair.

"He is going to be ecstatic." Brandy explained as she stood up and joined in the group hug.

"I need to go tell him." I said like a zombie, I pushed their arms off me and stood up.

"Do you want us there with you?" Brandy asked as she walked over and picked up my purse. I shook my head and sighed.

"No." She nodded and smiled as she kissed my cheek and put the test into my purse.

"I'll take you Bella." Rose stood up and took hold of my hand and pulled me to her car.

"Bella call me after you tell him, we have double the amount of shopping to do now. And remember everything will be fine." Alice yelled out to me from her porch still bouncing around like a fucking jumping bean. The ride was silent and I had a lot to time to go over and over in my head what I was going to say to him, none of them sounding right.

_Hey Edward guess what your gonna be a daddy. _

_Nope don't think so, how about.._

_So I know you love Lizzy and all, what do you think about one of your own? _

_Not even, what about._

_You, me, and baby make three; what do you think? _

_Oh God I am so fucked._

"What do I say to him Rose?" I said as I cradled my head in my hands and shook it back and forth. I felt her hand rest on my shoulder and felt a tad bit calmer.

"He's a smart man; just hand him the test, he will understand. Sweetie you don't have to say a word." She rubbed my shoulder reassuringly as we pulled into the driveway. I turned to look at her and smiled warily.

"Thank you Rose." I opened the door and slid out of her BMW. "Can I ask you a favor?" I asked as I turned back around and looked at her after looking at my front door of a minute or two.

"Of course." She laughed.

"If he reacts badly will you come and kick his ass for me?" I laughed as I tugged on the zipper of my purse that was holding all 5 of my positive test.

"If he does, which I know he won't." she winked and put the car into reverse. "I won't have time to do anything; Emmett will get to him first and there won't be anything left for me to worry about." We both started laughing, waved goodbye, and I turned to walk to my house.

_Ok so I am just going to sit him down, and hand him the test. I won't have to say a word_. I nodded to myself a couple times and walked into my house.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice call from the laundry room.

"Yeah." I called back shakily and walked into the living room, purse still clenched in hand. I watched as he walked out of the laundry room with a basket full of our clothing. I felt the tears start to sting my eyes and had to sit down.

_I don't know if I can do this. He is going to hate me._

"You're early. Did you get all the stuff for the baby's room already?" he asked as he kicked to door closed and dropped the basket at my feet, sitting next to me. I looked at him and felt the traitor tear slide down my cheek. I looked into my eyes and wiped the tear off my cheek. "Is everything ok, Love?"

I shook my head once and then nodded it once. I couldn't make up my mind if it was ok or not. I opened my purse and reached in to grab the test that were tied together with a yellow ribbon.

"You tell me." I whispered as I closed my eyes and handed him the tests. I waited for a count of 10 before opening my eyes and looking to see him looking at each one of the test in turn. I watched as his face went from confusion, to understanding, and then the one that made my heart flutter was the pure joy that came last.

"Bella…" he looked at me with hope and I felt the tears come more freely down my cheeks. "Are you telling me that…" he pointed at me, and then pointed at himself "are having a baby?" I nodded my head and covered my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry Edward.' I started but him pulling me into a bone crushing hug that cut me short.

"Oh Bella I am so excited." I heard the tears in his voice before I felt them on my neck. He pulled back and wiped the tears from my cheeks again. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. This is one of the greatest days of my life." He pressed his lips to mine in a passion filled kiss that took my breath away. Then once we had to pull apart for air he pushed himself off the couch onto his knees, lifted my t shirt up and pressed his lips to my stomach right about my waist line. I watched him in awe as he whispered into my stomach so softly that I couldn't make it out and then kiss it once more.

"Are you sure your ok with this?" I asked as he came back up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I am so better than ok with this Bella." He jumped off the couch and ran down the hall yelling 'hold on' behind him. I looked at the test once more and then rested my hands on my flat stomach.

_I have a person growing inside me._

_Yep you do kid._

_Can I really handle this?_

_This question coming from the same woman who wanted to bring home every baby she saw in Africa?_

_Yeah, well bringing home a 6 month old is a lot easier than getting big and fat and pushing one out of your own body. _I cringed when I thought of the pain that would entail.

_You are such a pussy. Don't think about all that, think about that perfect little baby that you and the love of your life have just brought into the world._ I smiled largely and rubbed my hand lovingly across my belly. 

"What brought a smile to that beautiful face?" Edward's voice brought me out of myself. I looked up at the perfect man in front of me and sighed.

"I was just thinking.." I stopped talking as I watched him set up my tripod and placed my camera on it. "What are you doing? Stop Edward you're doing it wrong." I said as I stood up and took over. Yeah so I am anal about my equipment, but hell it's my life. Well it was before about 30 minutes ago. I stopped dead and looked down at my stomach again.

_What about work? I won't be able to travel across country pregnant, or even after the baby is here._

_Maybe you can get a job here in Seattle?_

_The Celeb circuit again…_

_WE will cross that bridge when we come to it. Stop stressing it's not good for the baby._

"Bella, are you ok?" I felt Edwards arm wrap around me and his fingers caress my stomach.

"We have a lot to talk about." I mumbled as I went back to placing the camera onto the tripod properly.

"I agree, but for just today can we just be happy. I love you." he whispered into my ear and I felt his lips on my neck.

"Love?" I sighed as I felt the tears start to sting my eyes again. He turned me around and pulled me into his embrace.

"Yes Isabella Marie Sawn, I love you." I felt my heart speed up and the tears flow steadily down my cheeks.

"Oh Edward." I cried as I buried my head into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "Why am I crying so much? And what is the camera for?" I sobbed even harder and I heard him chuckle.

"It's the pregnancy hormones my love. And we need pictures for the baby book." He kissed my lips softly, pulled me over to the couch, sat down and pulled me into his lap. I looked into his eyes and gasped as I saw so much emotion in them I felt my own heat would burst with the intensity.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen. Oh God do I love you." I whispered as I pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply. I barley register the click of the camera as we separated and gasped for air.

"Ok my love, I have something for you that I was going to save till your birthday, but I feel that today is the perfect day for it." He explained as he pulled out a small heart shaped box from the cushion of the couch and placed it in my shaking hands. I slowly lifted the top of the box and gasped when my eyes landed on the double heart ring engulfed in red velvet.

"Oh Edward." I cried as I lifted the ring out of the box to take a better look at it. The two hearts were entwined with each other with three diamonds clustered at the top of the smaller heart.

"When I saw this I knew it was for you. This is my promise to you," He placed his hands and my stomach lovingly and pressed a kiss to my lips lightly. "And to our child; that I will be here for you for as long as you want me to be." I was staring at his hands caressing my stomach.

"What if I want you forever?" I whispered as I entwined my fingers with his still resting on my stomach.

"Then forever it will be."

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Last day of last cycle?" Heidi my Obgyn's medical assistant asked as she looked over my records.

"May 25." I felt Edwards hand squeezed mine in a reassuring way and I smiled brightly.

"And you took how many over the counter test?" Heidi said trying to hide her laugh.

"5." I looked at Heidi who just shook her head and made some notes. "Go ahead Heidi, laugh." I sighed as I covered my face with my free hand and tried to hide my own laughter.

"Bella I have known you for 5 years now. I know how …" she stopped for a moment trying to find the right word I raised my eyebrow and looked at her with mock anger. "OCD you can be." I heard Edward chuckle beside me and I slapped him on the hand.

"I'm not OCD, I am overly.." I looked at both of them and started laughing at myself. "Ok so I can be a bit OCD. But I had to be sure." I huffed as I looked back to Edward.

"I love you, OCD and all." He whispered so just I could hear and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Ok Bella, Dr. Weber will be with you shortly, you know the drill." Heidi walked to the door and then turned to look at me and smiled. "And congrats on the baby and the hot guy." She winked and I shooed her out the door laughing at the look on Edwards face.

"So I'm hot?" he said as I stood up and started to undress.

"Beyond." I hummed as I pulled my yellow sundress over my head and heard his intake of breath.

"This is not fair Isabella." He pouted as I pointed to the simple purple over the head cover up and white sheet.

"What's not fair Edward?" I asked innocently taking the items from his hand and then removing my bra before pulling the cover up over my head.

"Because of this appointment I didn't get my Bella time last night, and now you are showing me all I missed. That's what's not fair." I looked into his startling green eyes that had turned so dark it took my breath away.

"Are you still going to look at me like that when I am big, round and can't even see my own feet?" I asked shaking my head as I pulled my yellow boy shorts off and sat back down on the examination table covering my bottom half with the sheet.

"Yes I am." He said as he sat next to me and took my hand again pressing light kisses over my knuckles. I heard a light knock on the door as Dr. Weber walked in.

"Hey there Bella." She said cheerfully as she walked into the room and sat down across from me and Edward.

"Dr. Weber." I smiled slyly as she raised her eyebrow to me."Yeah, yeah, hello Angela how is Ben and the boys?" We both started laughing and I looked at Edward.

"Doing great, can you believe that the boys are almost 3? The invites to their birthday will be in the mail soon; so expect it."

"I brought something home for the boys from Africa." I said as I handed the two hand carved wood Giraffes to her.

"Oh they will love them." she gushed as she looked them over and set them on the counter. "Ok so let's get down to business and then we can talk more a little later." She looked at my chart and then smiled brightly. "So it is August 14th today and by the date of your last cycle you would be around 11 weeks.. We will know for sure after the ultrasound today." She said as she looked at Edward and smiled again. "And you must be the proud daddy?" she extended her hand to him.

"Oh I am so sorry." I mumbled as I looked from Edward to Angela. "Angela this is Edward my boyfriend, Edward this is Angela my doctor and good friend." They shook hands and then she went back to her notes.

"Ok so we will need to get some blood work done today." I cringed and saw Angela look at me apologetically. "Bella, you will have more needles in your body during this than you ever had. But in the long run it will be well worth it." She smiled wryly and patted my knee. "Your strong you can handle it."

"Ok so what's first?" I said as stiffened my back and took a deep breath.

"Normal checks, then we will go to the ultrasound room and take our first look at your baby." She said as I laid back and she showed Edward where he could sit to be out of the way.

A short conversation about her sons filing their swimming pool with 10 different Kool-Aid packets; the cost of draining, cleaning, and the refill of an Olympic size pool and how the boys almost didn't make it to their third birthday when daddy found out later, the normal checks were done and I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee myself.

"Just you wait Missy." She wagged her finger at me and smiled. "Get your clothing back on and we will go to see your baby." She said as she walked out of the room. I jumped off the bed and looked at Edward who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I pulled off the cover and tossed it with the sheet on the table.

"We get to see him today." He said in awe.

"How do you know it will be a he?" I asked with a giggle as I put my bra and underwear back on.

"I guess I don't." he said as he handed me my dress and grabbed my purse and water bottle. "Won't be able to find out that for another 10 weeks." He shrugged as I tied the strings in the back and slipped on my sandals.

"So you want to know?" I have asked him that same question about a million times over the last week since we found out for sure that we were pregnant.

"Yeah I think I do. Your right, how can we make sure the room is perfect, or if we have everything perfect for him." He stopped as I raised my eyebrow and smiled. "Or her, if we don't know for sure." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me passionately. A knock on the door pulled us apart and buried my head into his neck giggling softly.

"Bella, ready?" Heidi asked as she peeked into the room and smiled. We both nodded and followed her down the hall to the ultrasound room. "Ok Bella, sit on the table, pull up your dress, just to your bra; here is a sheet just cover to the waist band of your panties. Dr. Weber will be in shortly." She left to room and did as I was told.

"You know I think I have seen your panties more today than I have in a week." Edward huffed as he helped me onto the table and covered me with the blanket. I placed my hand on his cheek and caressed him lovingly.

"I will make that up to you when I get you home Mr. Cullen." I said huskily and watched his eyes widen and darken at the same time.

"Promise?" he said as he leaned in and kissed my lips lightly. I nodded and smiled as Angela knocked and walked in.

"So mommy and daddy are we ready to see our baby?" she asked as she switched on the machine and sat next to me. She picked up a bottle of goo and shook it a couple times. "Ok so it's going to be cold." She said as she squeezed a large amount on my stomach; I squealed and glared at her causing her to laugh evilly.

"A little more notice next time please." I whined as I watched her place the wand on my stomach and move the goo around.

"Ok so listen closely." She said as some scratchy noise came out of the machine. "Ok so you hear that fast, thump, thump, thump." She looked at both of us and smiled as we nodded together. "That's your baby's heartbeat." She sat there for a minute and then looked confused. "Wait a minute." She placed her fingers to her lips and schussed us.

"What's wrong Angels?" I asked with worry in my voice a full two minutes later.

"It sounds like…" she listened for a few more minutes and kept moving the wand around. "Oh my.."

"Jesus Christ Angela tell me before I freak the fuck out." I hissed as Edwards wrapped his arms around my neck and stared at Angela.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, it sounds like two." She explained as she moved the wand a little more and smiled even larger.

"Two." I looked at Edward with full confusion and saw tears in his.

"Twins." He mouthed as I felt my stomach clenched.

"Twins?" I gasped as the tears feel from my eyes and looked back at Angela for conformation.

"Yeah, there are two distinct heart beats here. Let's see if we can get a good picture." She looked at the monitor and moved the wand lower and lower on my stomach pressing a lighter harder. After about 5 minutes she finely smiled and brought our attention to the monitor. "Here we go you see these two little gummy bear shaped figures?" she pointed out a blur and I heard Edward's intake of breath.

"I can't see anything." I said as the tears came back to my eyes. "I'm a horrible mother and their not even here yet." I cried even harder. Edward came closer to me and kissed my lips lightly.

"You're not a horrible mother, love. It's hard to see if you don't know what you're looking for."

"But you can see them." I sobbed as I continued to look at the screen and still couldn't make out the gummy bear shape figures that are my children.

"Baby, I have been through this all before with Brandy remember?" He soothed me and I calmed down slightly.

"Ok let me try this again." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Angela could you point them out to me please?" I said as I wiped my eyes and looked back to the screen. She pointed out two little smudges and I squirted to see them better. After blinking about a dozen times I could finely make out something that looked like a gummy bear.

"That's our." I pointed to them and smiled. "Oh my, Edward they are"

They are what? Cute, adorable, perfect….. I shook my head.

"…. Gummy bears." I said as I laughed at myself and he pulled me into a hug. I felt Angela wipe off my belly and cover me with the sheet.

"Here Bella." Angela handed me a picture with circles around two perfect little gummy bears. "This is the first picture of your babies." She said as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "I need to see you once a month till you are eight months along then it will be once a week. Now with Twins most people don't make it the forty weeks. Oh and let me work out by the length how far along you are." She looked back at the screen and did a little measurement in her head. "Ok so I am coming up with around 10 weeks… that means you got pregnant between the 28th of May and the 7th of June." I smiled in joy for about a second and then my whole world came crashing around me.

_Did she just say???_

_Yeah she did…_

_But Edward and I didn't get together till the 5__th__._

_Yeah and who were you with before that?_

_Don't be a bitch at a time like this._

_Ok yeah my bad… sorry.._

I looked at Edward in fear and felt the tears cascade down my cheeks.

"OH MY GOD. They could be….." I sobbed as he pulled me closer to him and rocked me softly shaking his head back and forth.

"No." He whispered into my hair and held me close.

"Edward I was with Jake.." he silenced me with his hand and looked at Angel.

"When can we do a test to find paternity?" he asked her and I sobbed loader harder into his chest.

"To be safe when she is 12 weeks along we can do an Amniocentesis." I felt her hand on my back and she leaned in closer. "Could they be Jakes?" she asked in a calm voice. I nodded once and looked at her in defeat.

"It will be fine Bella." Edward soothed as he still held me and kissed the top of my head.

"How can you say it will be fine? I could be carrying another man's baby… wait strike that babies." I yelled as I pushed out of his arms and jumped off the table.

"I don't care if they are his biological children. I will not treat them any different then if they were my own…. " He said as he walked over to me and placed a hand on my stomach.

"How?" I asked as I watched him caress my two unborn children.

"Because I love you Bella, and any child that you love I will love just as much." He said and I heard Angela sigh. I looked over at her and she smiled at me lovingly.

"I will make the appointment for 2 weeks from today to do the Amniocentesis." She said with a nod as she walked over to me and hugged me. "It will work out." She whispered into my ear and then walked out of the room leavening me alone with Edward.

"You still want me even if they are Jacobs?" I looked at him with fear filing my swelling eyes.

"Yes, Bella, forever. I won't like having to share you with HIM; I will if I have to. But I have a good feeling that the two beautiful babies in here." He placed his hand on my stomach again and caressed it lovingly. "Are mine."

"I hope your right." I sighed as we held each other.

"I hate to say this love, but we need to tell Jacob." He said as we walked out of the clinic 15 minutes later. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as he helped me into the passenger seat of Jenna.

"I know." I said in a low voice as started the engine. I picked up my phone and pushed the number for Jake.

"Bells?" his deep, husky, sleep ridden voice came over the phone and my tears came back full force.

"Jake … we need to talk." I cried into the phone as Edwards hand reached over and grabbed hold of mine.

"Bells are you ok? Did he?"

"Jake came I come over?" I cut him off and looked at Edward for support. He smiled at me and mouthed 'love you' and I closed my eyes with a pained smile on my lips waiting for Jakes answer.

"You know you don't have to ask." He said his voice still angry but sounding a little less murder sum.

"Ok we will be there in about 5 minutes."

"WE.. We who, Bella?"

"See you soon Jake." I closed the phone and placed it into my purse. "What are we going to say?"

"Everything we know so far." Edward said as he ran his thumb over my knuckles and drove us to Jacob's apartment.

**A/N ---ok so don't kill me… I know I left you all high and dry, but… yeah…. got to stop somewhere right.. **

**So I have a major project to do this week so I don't know if I am going to get to write the next chapter this week. But I know what I want to happen…. So it won't take me long to get it out when I do start it**

**Review, Review, Review.**

**Tell me what you are thinking so far.. **

**do you think they or Jake or Eddie boys?**

**oh and give me some ideas for names of the little ones… I'm still not sure what the sexes are going to be, so give me a few of each…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclainer: only own the story line…**

**A/N I want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter, I love hearing your thought and if you want to give any ideas please do so.. They help with later chapters. **

**Come on people help a woman out. LOL**

**I need both girl and boy names for the babies..**

**Ok so on with our chapter and let's see how hot headed Jacob takes the news.**

**FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF**

"What the fuck." I heard Jake say when he opened the door and saw Edward holding me tears still falling down my cheeks. I felt his hands wrap around my arms and pull me violently from Edwards's arms and into his. "Back the fuck off Pretty boy." He growled as he tried to slam the door in Edwards face.

"Jake stop." I said softly as I push away from him and pulled Edward into the apartment shutting the door behind me. "We all need to talk." I whispered as I walked into the dining area of his small apartment and say down at the head of the table.

I watched as Edward and Jake stared each other down and rolled my eyes slamming my fist down on the flimsy particleboard table. Both turned to look at me with wide eyes, and mouth a gasp.

"Get the fuck over this pissing match and sit down, there are more important things to do right now." I hissed and saw both of them lower their heads in defeat and walk over; Edward taking the spot to my left and Jake to my right.

"Ok so what is 'more important' Bells? Did Pretty Boy here fuck up and you wanted him to see you come back to me." Jacob said with a hit of hope in his cocky voice. "Where you belong I might add."

"No." Edward hissed as he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the ring he gave me just a few days ago. "That, I assure you, will NEVER happen." I looked at Edward, shook my head, and then looked at Jake who was staring at the ring with hatred filling his eyes.

_How in the hell do I tell my best friend that I am pregnant and they may be his?_

_Just get your big girl panties on and do it. You danced the dance and now it's time to pay the fiddler_.

I took my hand from Edward and pulled the picture of my two perfect gummy bears out of my purse and looked at them once more.

_I will have this worked out so you won't have to worry about anything_. I promised them as I looked up to see Jake looking at me with worry etched on his rustic face.

I slowly placed the picture upside-down on the table and slid it in front of Jacob. I looked down at the picture again and smiled warily as I looked up at Jake. I felt Edwards hand rub small circles on my lower back and took a deep staggered breath.

"This is what is 'more important' Jake." I said as I tapped the picture and looked him in the eyes. He looked down at the paper and then back at me in confusion. "Look." I whispered and held my breath as he picked up the picture of my children and looked at it. I watched in silence as his face took on more confusion and then in the next instance it went to pure hatred. He slammed the picture down and jumped up from his chair crashing it into the wall in the process.

"Get. The. Fuck. out." He yelled as he kicked the chair out of his way and stalked to his room slamming the door behind him. I looked at Edward in shock and felt the tears sting my eyes again. He shook his head a couple times and stood up, walked around the table and picked up the now broken chair. I looked back to Jakes closed bedroom door and heard that he had turned the radio on. I listened as _Pushing the Envelope_ by American Head Charge came blasting out of his speakers.

_Fuck me he is pissed. _

_You know what is coming._

_Yeah I know. _

_5…4…3…2…1…_ and like clockwork the crashing began.

I cringed with every sound of something important to him crashed against the wall.

_That one sounded more like a thud.. Could be wood? _

_Maybe the mask from Africa?_

_Well fuck him if he thinks I am going back there to get him another one._

"Let's go Bella, we will try again later." Edward said as he set his hand on my shoulder and placed a kiss on my temple. "Let him calm down. I don't want you or the babies hurt."

_What is he talking about? Jake won't hurt me._

_Well he is pretty pissed, and you know he gets irrational when he gets to this stage._

_No. I am not walking away just because he is acting like a 2 year old in a temper tantrum. _

"No." I yelled as I stood up and marched down to his bedroom and slammed my fist into it a couple times. "Open this Fucking Door Jacob Mathew Black, I swear to God I am going to bust the fucker down and rip every fucking hair out of your fucking body." I screamed over the music and the crash of glass.

And that right there was the crystal wolf you got him last Christmas.

I stood there for a count of 10 and then slammed my fist into it once more.

"I know where the fucking key it Jacob." I said with every hit. "Open this fucking door." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and the sobs rock my body as I slid down the door on to the floor, my forehead pressed into the door. "Please Jake, Please." I whispered and I cried into my hands. I heard the music stop, and few seconds later the door opened slowly. I looked up to see Jake standing over me, eyes rimmed red and hands clenched at his side.

"What Isabella, you want to tell me how happy you and Edward are going to be." I watched as he walked over to his bed stepping over shattered glass and splintered wood and sat down on the edge staring me down with empty eyes. "Or are you going to ask me to be the little ones Godfather?" He shook his head and locked eyes with me again. "Not going to happen." He mouthed and then slid off the edge of the bed onto the floor his back up against the bed looking like a broken lost child.

"No Jake, I'm not." I whispered as I felt Edwards kneel behind me and run his fingers through my hair. "I want to tell you.." I looked at Edward and shook my head. "That." I said as I looked back at Jake and another sobbing spell came out of nowhere and cut off any opportunity I had to just spit it out.

"Jacob." Edward's voice came from behind me and I sobbed even loader. "They may be yours." He just spit it out as his hands wrapped around my stomach and caressed it lovingly. "And just for your information, I don't care IF they are yours. I am not leaving Bella." He said with conviction. I looked up at him and smiled through my tears. Then I looked at Jacob who now looked like he had just been smacked upside the head.

"Jake?" I whispered as I crawled to him, not caring about the glass that was cutting into my palms and knees. I placed my hands on his knees, which were now pulled up tight to his chest and shaking, and looked into his dark eyes. He looked at me with large eyes and opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then slammed it closed. "Jake." I said again still with my hands on his knees trying to hold them still. "I am pregnant, but we don't know if they are yours." I stopped and looked over my shoulder at Edward. "Or Edwards."

"Baby." He said and then looked at Edward. "Pregnant." Then he looked at me. I saw his mouth open again and then close. He looked down at my stomach and shook his head.

"We are having a test in two weeks that will tell us who's they are." Edward explained from the hallway where he still sat looking at me with so many emotions in his eyes I felt like I was drowning in them all.

"Jake say something." I said as I looked back from Edward and into his brown eyes placing my hand on his cheek.

"We could be having a baby." He said as he brought his hand up and covered mine. I nodded my head and smiled at him. "But he said." He looked at Edward and I felt his body stiffen. "I will not let you take my baby from me." He hissed as he pulled me into his arms and rested his hand on my stomach. I heard a hiss come from Edward and looked at him now standing with fist clenched at his side. 'Calm down, please' I mouthed to him and placed my hands on Jacobs.

"Jake he won't take your babies from you IF they are yours." I said as I felt his fingers caress my stomach just like Edwards have done over the last nine days. "But he will be in their lives, large part of their lives no matter what the results are." His hand stopped moving and he turned me around to look him in the eyes.

"If they are mine, I will marry you and we will be a family." He deadpanned. I shook my head and looked at him with sorrow in my eyes.

"No Jake you won't." I said as I pushed away from him and stood up wiping glass from my knees and palms. "I will not marry someone just because I am having their babies." I explained.

"Yeah right." He hissed as he shot daggers at Edward. "I can see the ring, Bella. I may not have a college education but I know what a _ring _signifies."

"Jake you have known me for most of my life. Do you really think I would marry someone just because I was knocked up?" he looked up at me and then shook his head no.

I extended my hand to Jake and raise my eyebrow. He looked at it for a minute and then placed his large hand into mine. I helped him up (yeah ok so I didn't the boy would have pulled me onto my face if I even tried to help his big ass body up) and we walked hand and hand to where Edward was now leaning against the wall. I extended my hand to him and he smiled as he placed his in mine. I walked hand and hand with the two men that I love more than life itself and sat down side by said on the couch.

"Who wants to start?" I said as I looked to Jake and then Edward.

"Me." Jake sighed as he pulled his hand from mine and ran it through his hair. "Why do you keep saying babies?" both Edward and I started laughing as I stood up and picked up the ultrasound picture from the table.

" Twins." I said as I sat down between then and pointed out my two little gummies.

"They are mine." He screamed as he looked at the picture with the largest smile on his face. I looked at Edward with confusion and then back to Jake.

"How do you know?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his side and rested his hand on my stomach.

_Yeah why don't you just piss on me next time_? I rolled my eye but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Twins run in my family. My sisters are Twins." He said as he looked at Edward like he just won the gold medal in the fucking Olympics.

_Well at least you know that either way it works out these babies are going to be loved._

_Yeah but what it is going to do to the other one when we find out they are not his?_

I felt Edwards body shake and looked over my shoulder to see him laughing hysterically tears running down his face.

"Edward?" I said as I placed my hand on his cheek. "Baby what's so funny?" I asked worried that he had finely lost it.

_I have finely done it I have driven someone over the edge of sanity_.

"They run in mine too, my father is a twin." I gasped in shock. "And they normally skip a generation."

_There are two men out there that look like…. Oh GUSH!_

_Fuck me running sideways. Yummy squared. _

_Can you even imagine what it would be like to be the meat between that sandwich?_

_Oh My God. Do you think that Esme has done that? _

_I am so going to have to find a way to ask her._

_WOW.. Ok so pregnancy hormones going into full effect. Why would you want to know if she had rolled around in bed with two fucking hot men?_

_Ok and why wouldn't I? _

_Isabella Marie Come back from the gutter. _

_What? Why?_

_You should not be thinking about your boyfriend's father and uncle rolling around in bed, naked. _

_Yeah you say that again, and remember what that man looks like, and tell me that aint just one hot fucking picture. _

_Hmmmmm naked… Oh yeah with whipped cream and chocolate…_

I felt my body heat up and the tingling intensify between my legs. I looked from Edward and Jake to see them in a heated debate on who could be the father of my children and shook my head. I was hungry, pregnant, and horney as hell, I needed Edward now or I was going to explode. I took a hold of Edwards hand and squeezed it hard.

"I need to go home." I said as I stood up and walked over to get my purse. I saw both of them jump off the couch and look at me faces full of worry.

"What's wrong love?" Edward said as he walked up to me and placed his hand on my stomach.

_Lower…. Please lower._

"Is it the babies?" Jake said as he walked up to the other side of me and placed his hand right below Edwards. I looked down and saw the two completely different hands covering my still flat stomach. I smiled down at them and placed mine across them both.

_How can I be so lucky to have two perfect men fighting over my children?_

_They are going to be the most spoiled children in the world._

_Yep and I am going to love every minute of it._

"The babies are fine." I whispered still looking at all three of our hands resting on our unborn children. "I'm just tired and I am starving." I looked up to Jake and smiled.

_Food.. so much more important than sex right now._

_What do I want?_

_Oh Oh Oh Chili cheeses fries and…._

_Lemonade.. Yeah Lemonade.. YUMMY_

"Bells you know I have food here." He said softly as his fingers made light circles on my stomach. I shook my head and giggled softly.

"Chili cheese fries and lemonade?" I watched with a raised brow, as Jakes eyes grew big and he looked at me in shock.

"You HATE lemonade." He said as he looked at me like I had just grown a second head.

"That was before _**my**_ children decided they love the foul stuff." I felt Edward chuckle beside me and press a kiss to my cheek.

"I know just the place." He whispered into my ear.

"Will you come over tonight so we can talk about this more?" I asked as Jake removed his hand from my stomach and took a step back. He nodded his head and pulled me into a hug away from Edward.

"Take care of our babies." He whispered into my ear and then released me. I felt Edwards arms wrap around me and pull me to the door.

"I will make sure she takes care of my babies, don't you worry about that Jacob." He said as he opened the door. I watched Jacob roll his eyes and shake his head.

"What are you going to do when we find out they are mine Pretty Boy?" he said with arrogance in his voice.

"Won't have to worry about that Pup." Edward hissed as he pulled me out the door.

"Boys please, we have three weeks till we know for sure, can we at least be civil." I placed my hands on my stomach and smiled evilly at both of them. "For the children." They both rolled their eyes and then looked at each other.

"We are in so much trouble." They both said together and we all started laughing.

"I am so going to have fun with this." I said out load as I turned around and skipped down the stairs to the parking lot. "Bye Jake, please come tonight for group dinner, normal time. I'm making Bacon wrapped stake, garlic smashed baby reds, and asparagus." I screamed to him out of the open car window. He nodded, gave Edward a glare and turned to go to his apartment.

"That went better than I thought." Edward mused as he pulled out of the parking lot and towards my chili cheese fries.

"You two need to stop the piss fest." I sighed as I leaned my head on the window and played with my ring, twisting it around my finger. "I don't want my children to see you two fighting their whole lives."

"So you plan on keeping me around for their whole lives?" He asked as placed his hot hand on my naked knee causing a shiver run up my spine. "I'm sorry he gets me so worked up. I will try to control myself." He said as we pulled into the Red Door Ale House.

_Yummy the best Chili cheese fries in the world. _

_So Fries and then sex. _

_Humm can we do them both at the same time._

_God Idea. Chili, fries and Edward… YUMMY…._

"Can we get it to go?" I asked as he helped me out of the car and I run my hand down his chest seductively.

"Are the hormones working in high gear today my love?" He asked as he ran his nose up my neck and stopped to pull my earlobe into his mouth.

"Ugh. Fuck the fries." I said as I pulled his face to mine and devoured his mouth. His arms wrapped around my body and lifted me up off the ground.

"Not hunger anymore?" he laughed as we both gasped for air just as my stomach growled. "Time to feed my babies. Then it will be time to take care of their mommy." I growled into his neck as he lowered me to the ground.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Jacob's!" Alice screamed into the phone and I had to pull mine from my ear. "I didn't see that."

"Yes Alice they could be. I have no clue what I am going to do it they are." I whispered into the phone and looked out my bedroom door before shutting it.

"What do you mean what you are going to do? You're not going to BE with him if they are, are you?"

"No, I don't feel that way for Jake, you know that." I said as I flopped myself on my bed puling a pillow close to my body.

"Do you think Edward will leave if they…" she cut off her thought and I heard some noise from her end.

"Tink, I need that bag for Rosie." I heard Emmett bellow.

"Its' by the door you big ogre." she laughed then I heard a squeal. "Hey, not the belly. Leave my baby alone." Then she stared laughing hysterically. "No please no.. Anything but that."

I can just imagine him picking up her tiny frame and blowing raspberries on her belly while she kicked her legs wildly in the air.

"How is my baby?"

"Arabella is doing great."

"Still dead set on it being a girl huh? Who's on the phone?" I heard some static. "HELLLLOOOO." He sang into the phone.

"Hey Emmy Bear." I sang back. "You know better than the question the mighty Tink and her physic abilities." We both laughed. "When you coming home?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure physic. Be there in two shakes. See you soon Izz." He smacked a kiss into the phone and I heard him bellow a Bye to Jazz.

"You both know you believe me, stop the playing." I laughed at that and then heard her sigh. "You haven't told him yet have you?" Alice asked with venom in her voice.

"No." I whined as I covered my head with a pillow.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have known for nine days now and you haven't even told Emmett. I can't keep it from Jasper much longer, I am going to explode with this secret."

"Alice… Alice calm down." I said exasperated. "Edward and I are going to tell him tonight, before everyone gets here. We just wanted to be sure; 100% sure."

"How more sure could you be. 5 pee tests and 1 blood test not enough for you." I heard the laughter in her voice and giggled myself.

"Hello pot. You took 10 to be SURE." I said and she laughed even harder.

"Yeah Kettle I did. So are you going to tell Em before dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I think he should find out before all the other guys. Hey what are you bringing tonight?"

"I have been craving Banana Cream pie. I'll bring a couple of them."

"Oh oh oh can you pick up a Lemon one too… Yummy Lemon."

"Good I hope we don't gain like a zillion pounds with these stupid cravings." She sighed into the phone. "I will look like a cow."

"There is no way in hell that little Tinker bell will look like a cow. You are going to be the prettiest prego in the world. I on the other hand am going to blow up like a balloon. You remember what I looked like in school."

"Oh shut up. You are going to be beautiful. Hey I was thinking of a maternity line, want to help?" I heard her say as I felt warm hands caress my stomach under my t shirt. I pulled the pillow from my face to see Edward looking lovingly at my stomach. He leaned his head down and pressed two light kisses to my skin and whispered softly 'I love you guys'. I felt my heart expand as he eyes lifted to mine and crawled up to me, his crooked smile perfectly in place.

"Hey there beautiful." He whispered as he placed a kiss on the side of my mouth.

"Hey you." I sighed, and leaned into his cheek.

"Isabella Marie, are you listening to me." Alice's voice screamed into the phone. I heard a chuckle from Edward and gave him a hard stare.

"Yes Alice I was listening and yes I will." I said as I slapped Edward on his shoulder and snuggled into his chest.

"Oh this will be great, and I will even put you in flats I promise. Don't want to fall all big and round." She carried on and then the words she was saying hit me and I was running my fingers light down Edwards chest.

"Flats.. What are you talking about Alice?" I said as Edward brought his lips to my neck and placed open mouthed kisses across my collar bone.

"Well I'm not going to put you Miss. Klutz all big and prego in heels and make her walk down the cat walk am I now? Now about your hair and makeup…." I looked at the wall in horror.

_What in the hell have I agreed to?_

_Sounds to me you are going to be one of Alice's Pergo models. _

"Oh fuck me." I sighed and heard Edward laugh.

"You really should listen to what she asks before agree to anything thing." He whispered into my ear and then captured my lobe between his teeth.

"I heard that. And you cannot back out; you already said you will……" Her voice rising with every word.

"Alice, calm down. I'm not going to back out." I said with a sigh.

"Izzy I'm home."

"Hey Alice I need to go, Emmett's home and we need to tell him and give him time to calm down before everyone else's gets here for dinner." I explained as Edward rolled off my bed and held his hand out for me.

"Perfect, so I can tell Jazzy before we get there tonight right? Please. Please. Please." I rolled my eyes and laughed at my 27 year old friend who is now whining like a spoiled two year old.

"Yes Alice you can tell Jazz." I said as Edward helped me out of bed and I straighten my shirt.

"YIPPY. He is going to be so excited his little princess is prego too." She screamed and both Edward and I started laughing. "Ok Bells, Eddie I will see you guys in about two hours. Hope everything goes well with brother dear." She said with an evil chuckle and hung up the phone.

"So what do you think he will do to me?" Edward asked as I grabbed my bottle of lemonade and walked to the door. I turned to look at him and shrugged with a glint in my eye.

"Castration by spoon."

"So not helping." He said with a roll of his eyes and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just think it will be split up between you and Jake. One ball each" I said softly trying to lighten up the moment, as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt his arms tense around me and I placed my hand on top of them.

"I don't care what the test says Bella, I will treat these two like my own." He whispered into my ear and then placed a kiss on my temple.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too." He kissed my temple again and started pushing me to the closed door. "Let's get this done before everyone else's gets here for dinner." I nodded and we walked together out to the living room where Emmett was sitting watching ESPN drinking a beer.

"Hey Emmy Bear, I have something to tell you." I said as I sat next to him and picked up the remote turning the TV off.

"Come on Izz, it was Bull riding." He whined and tried to take the remote back.

"Emmett it's important." Edward said as he sat down on my other side placing a hand on my knee. Emmett looked from me to Edward and then back to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked his face filled with worry.

"Well, Em's…." I looked at Edward and then back to the man who was more like my protective big brother then just my best friend. I took a deep relaxing breath and felt Emmett's hands grab on to mine.

"Izzy, you know I am here for you no matter what right?" I nodded and looked down at our entwined hands. "Come on Kiddo tell your big bro what's wrong." He looked at Edward and then looked me back in the eyes. "Do I need to kick preppy boy's ass?" he said with a slight laugh mixed with a growl.

"Well you may want to." I laughed and squeezed his hand in mine. "But listen to everything first ok?"

"Oh God Izz, I don't know If I'm ready for this." He said as he pulled his hands from mine and covered his face with them.

"I have a feeling you already know what I am going to tell you." I said as I slid closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He nodded his head yes and I heard his intake of breath.

"Emmett I'm pregnant." I said as I tightened my grip on him and felt his body stiffen, then he jumped off the couch and grabbed Edwards's shirt pulling him off the couch all in one move.

_Shit I forget how fast that big man can be._

"What the fuck man, don't you know how to use protection." He yelled into Edwards face. I stood up and placed a hand on Emmett's back trying to calm him down. I looked at Edward who was still looking calm as his feet dangled off the floor a good inch.

"Emmey Bear, Calm down please. There is more you need to know." I said as I took hold of his fist and tried to pry them off of Edward's shirt.

"What more do I need to know? We help out a friend when he needed a place to say and he goes and knocks you up." He growled as he started to shake Edward. "You are so lucky I am not fucking you up right now. I'll leave that to Chief." I saw the definite gulp form Edward at the mention of my father.

"Emmett Nathanial Adam McCarty put him down now and stop acting like a fucking goon." I said sternly and stomped my foot on top of his. I watched as he looked at me like a beaten puppy and placed Edward back onto his feet. "Better, now sit the fuck down." I snapped as I pointed to the couch.

"Fine." He huffed and flopped down. I turned back to Edward and straightened his shirt, placing a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for not reacting." I said softly against his lips.

"Hey it was for my own skin too." He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine again. "Let's get this all out; maybe I can watch him do the same to Jake in a bit to make up for this." I slapped his arm and then turned back to Emmett who was not shaking his head and looking at his hands. I sat down next to him and took hold of his hands.

"Ok so now for the shock." I said and saw his head snap up.

"What more?" he sighed. I took at my picture and handed it to Emmett pointing out my little Gummies.

_That is so going to be there nicknames Gummy one and Gummy two_. I chuckled to myself and felt Emmett pull me into a hug after looking at the ultrasound picture.

"Twins! This is going to be so cool.. Now I will have three babies to spoil and send back home. Dose Rosie know?" I nodded yes as he pulled back and looked at Edward. "Sorry man for the man handle thing."

"Wow that was a fast change Mr. Bipolar." I laughed and took the picture from his hands.

"Hey you know me Izz. I may over react in the beginning but I tend to just go with the punches. " He said as he pulled me closer to his side and placed a big fat wet sloppy kiss to my lips.

"Yuck, Em's" I said as I whipped my lips off and started laughing.

"Wow Eddie, when you do it you got to go above and beyond don't you?" Emmett said as I punched Edwards shoulder.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward huffed and then looked at me to continue.

"Well that is another thing I have to tell you." I said as I pulled away and leaned into Edwards waiting arms. Emmett looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"They might be Jake's." I said under my breath and watched Emmett's happy go lucky face fall into one of pure anger again.

"How can you not know?" he asked as he stood up and started pacing the floor.

"They can't pinpoint the precise date of conception by the babies size. And she was with Jake the day after she got home and me a week later." Edward explained as his fingers started o caress my stomach. I have notice this is becoming a soothing act to him over the last nine days that he doesn't even realize any more.

"We are having a test done in two weeks; it will take about a week to get the results back. So we should know by September 4th." I said as I watched Emmett continue to pace between the TV and the couch.

"Wow Izz." He said as I stopped pacing and looked me in the eyes, his full of love. He walked over to me and pulled me from Edward and into his arms. "No matter what baby girl I will be here for you." He whispered into my ear and pressed a kiss to my temple. "So what are you going to do Edward?" I heard him ask as he held me close rocking us from side to side. "Are you going to dump her on her ass if they are Jakes?" my body stiffened at the harsh tone of Emmett's voice.

"No I'm not Emmett. I will stay with Bella as long as she wants me, and I will treat these children as my own no matter what." I heard Edward say from behind me and I smiled into Emmett's chest.

"Are you going to marry her?" he asked and I pushed myself out of his arms.

"Now you better stop right there Emmett." I said as I pressed my finger into his chest. "You know me better than that; I will not marry someone just because I am knocked up with their child." Emmett stepped back and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, just asking, it's my job to be overly protective of you. I bet the chief did too right?" he said as he sat back down and took a long pull off his beer. I looked down at my feet and played with the hem of my shirt. "Oh fuck me. You haven't told them yet." He said with a slap to his leg and a bellowing laugh. I glared him down and slammed my hands on my hips.

"I kind of wanted to know who the father was before I signed a death sentence for one of them." I explained to Emmett who was not practically rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Chief… is… going… to …skin… them.. both…alive." he bellowed out in gasps. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"He'll have to go through me first." I said trying to hide the laughter that was trying to get out. I felt Edward shiver and I couldn't help it as a giggle escaped my lips. "Sorry." I whispered to him as he shook his head and kissed my lips.

"Princess Bella your prince is home." I heard Jasper yell from the front door. I smiled largely and ran to his open arms. "I hear that congratulations are in order." He said as he kissed my nose and hugged me closely.

"I am so excited our children are going to go up together, be best friends and our Arabella is going to marry your son." Alice said as she jumped into Edward's arms and kissed his cheek. He looked over at me and Jasper with wide eyes and we both started laughing. "Don't you dare." Alice said as she slid back to the floor and walked up to me placing her hand on my belly. "You know I know these things." She winked and I shook my head smiling at her.

"How about we find out who the father is first and maybe have them all before we start to plan the wedding." I said as I placed my hand on her belly and we both nodded.

"Just don't bet against me you'll never win." She reminded me and then turned to Emmett.

So can you believe it we are going to have three little ones around here." They both laughed as she ran up to him and he swung her around in a circle.

"So what are you going to do?" Jasper Whispered into my ear and pulled me into another hug. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder shaking my head from side to side.

"I'm not going to leave Edward no matter what." I said as he pulled me tighter into his arms.

"Are you going to?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair relaxing me instantly.

"hmmm, can I just get you to come over every day to do this?" I said into his neck and I felt his laugh.

"Anything Princess Bella wants Princess Bella gets." He said as he led me over to the couch and we both sat down. I laid my head in his lap as he continued to run his fingers through it.

"No I will not marry someone just because I am pregnant with their child." I said with my eyes closed loving the feeling of his fingers in my hair. Why do I have to keep saying that?

"He is the only one that can relax her completely." I heard Alice say from the kitchen.

She must be explaining to Edward the whole Jasper is Bella's relaxation tool. We found this out the day that Jessica Stanly pushed me into a mud hole in first grade and ruined my new white shoes. I was crying so hard that my teacher had to send me to the office thinking I was having a panic attack. Jasper was there with his parents signing up for his first day of school. He saw me sitting on the cot of the nurse's office; walked right up to me, introduced himself, and sat down next to me. I can't remember how it happened but no less than 5 minutes later I had my head resting in his lap, his fingers running through my hair and I was fast asleep. Every since that day Jasper has been my own personal relaxation guru.

"But?"

"How do you know?" I said as I opened my eyes and looked into his gray eyes.

"I know you Isabella." He said with a smile. "Would you say yes if he asked?"

"Which one." I said with as much innocence as I could muster.

"Don't play coy now missy, it's too late for that." I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my stomach.

"Yes I would, but it has only been 2 months how do I know it would be right?"

"Do you feel like it's right?" I nodded my head and looked back up at him.

"When did you know with Alice?"

"First day I saw her." He deadpanned.

"Why am I not surprised. It's like you two were made for each other."

"Bella I hate to interrupt but what do I need to heat the oven to?" Edward called from the kitchen.

"Oh shit dinner." I said as I tried to get up but Jasper held me down.

"They can handle it tonight." He said as he fingers continued to run through my hair. "you need to relax."

"375 for an hour, you remember how to do the baby reds?" I said with a purr in my voice.

"Yes love. Don't you worry, I got dinner tonight." He answered back and I smiled.

"He is so good to me, and he said he will still want me even if they are Jacobs." I said with my eyes wide and tears filling them.

"He is a good man Isabella." Jasper said in a hushed tone. "So you telling everyone at dinner tonight?" I nodded and sighed as my heavy eyes closed aging. "Jake gonna be here?" I nodded again. "Get some rest mommy." Jasper whispered his fingers still running through my hair as the darkness of peace took me under.

**A/N I know, I know, I'm sorry I didn't give you guys any Lemons in this chapter. Maybe I will have to make it up twice over on the next chapter.. What do you think?? LOL**

**Ok so baby names.**

**I have the name picked out for one of the babies now, but still need one more… **

**I was thinking maybe;**

**BOY: My top 5:**

**Aidan, Zachary, Cole, Nathaniel, and Dylan**

**GIRLS: My top 5:**

**Madison, Chloe, Addison, Zoe, and Kailea**

**Tell me which one's you like the best..**

**I already have a name picked out for Alice's and Jaspers little girl… **

**(I gave you a hint on one of the babies sex in this chapter…did you see if? **

**Ok yeah so It wasn't even a hint I just blurt it right out…. God I am so good to you guys sometimes. LOL)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but yeah you know life gets in the way sometimes…**

**Hope it's ok.. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Edward, God I wish I did, but not that lucky..**

"Uppie…uppie..uppie.." I heard a sing song voice call as my hair got tugged on. I hummed a little as I buried my head tighter into Jasper's warm body.

"Shussshh, Darlin'. Auntie Bella needs her beauty sleep." I heard Jaspers voice chuckle as I felt his fingers start to run though my hair once again.

"mummmm.. no.." I mumbled as rubbed my eyes and started to sit up. "I need to get up."

"You sure? I mean you've only been asleep for about an hour." I heard Brandy's voice come from the chair across from me. I looked at her in complete embarrassment and shook my head. "Sweetie its good for you, you need your sleep." She whispered.

"No, no I'm feeling fine." I looked around and saw everyone talking and having a good time around me. "I am such a horrible host." I cried as I felt the tears starting to sting my eyes and I jumped off the couch. "Do you need anything?" I asked as I wiped my eyes and looked around to see Embry with Brandy in his lap, Lizzy sitting at the coffee table coloring on some magic marker paper, and Alice napping in the lazy boy to our left.

"Bella calm down, Edward has taken care of everything." She explained as she got off Embry and pulled me into a hug. "Edward told me everything." She whispered into my ear. "It will work out for the best, don't worry yourself. It's not good for the little ones." She said as she placed her hand on my stomach and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "And no matter what, we are all here for you." I smiled and nodded my head before tightening my arms around her.

"Hello my love." I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips resting on my ear. "Sleep well? How are our little ones?" he whispered as he rested his hands on my stomach over Brandy's.

"Is there something you guys are not telling me?" Embry's voice said bringing us out of our tender moment. Everyone in the room started laughing as I turned to look at Embry's confused face. I looked back at Edward and he smile lovingly into my eyes before pressing a light kiss to my lips and nodded yes. I turned to look at Embry as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight into his chest.

"I'm pregnant." I explained with excitement in my voice. He jumped off the couch and pulled me out of Edward's arms and into a tight hug.

"Congratulations baby girl." He cooed into my ear as he swung me in a couple circles and placed me back on my feet. I had a sudden feeling of nausea hit me and placed my hand on my stomach to try to calm myself down.

"Yeah, Ok let's not do that again." I said in a think voice as I sat back down on the couch and lowered my head to my knees. I felt a warm hand rub my back up and dawn and felt the familiar tingle along with them. I smiled against the nausea and looked up into Edwards worried eyes.

"Do you need something to drink?" he asked as I nodded as I leaned into his chest and took a deep breath.

"Yummy." I purred into his chest as I pressed a kiss to his shirt right over his heart. Just his sent was enough to calm my stomach and wake up the tingling between my legs.

I cannot get enough of this man. I mean it was only 2 hours ago that we had sex and all I could think about was taking him back to the room and leaving everyone else eat dinner "Hey Emmett could you bring Bella a glass of lemonade." He called over my head as I rested it on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry baby girl." Embry said as he knelt down next to me and placed his warm strong hand on my thigh and rubbed back and forth with his thumb.

Oh God Embry not the thigh, please… Not the thigh, any other time this would be soothing, but right now… OH God.. I closed my eyes as a shiver ran up my spine and I felt my panties dampen. Oh My God I even get turned on by someone else's touch. Fucking pregnancy hormones, I'm turning into a sex fiend.

"It's ok." I reassured him with a husky voice and placed my hand on his stopping his movements, and patted it lightly before removing it from me. I leaned closer into Edward and sighed deeply. "Just these kids are doing a number on my stomach right now." I laughed as I watched his eyes get big. "Guess I won't be going on any rollercoaster's any time soon." I giggled as I entwined my fingers with Edward's and he squeezed it lightly.

"Kids?" Embry stammered and then turned to Edward. "Like as in more than one?" Edward nodded and Embry slapped his back. "Good Job man, two in one shot."

"Don't go congratulating him yet, we don't know if they are his." I heard Jacob hiss from the front door. Embry looked at me in confusion and then in an instant the light clicked on.

"Oh shit." He said under his breath, I nodded as he shook his head. He looked at Edward with a silent question, who just shrugged his shoulders and pulled me tighter into his chest.

"Out of lemonade, Izz." I hear Em bellow through the house. I slumped into the couch in defeat.

"I'll just take water." I sighed.

"Don't worry Bells, I got you covered." Jack said as he lifted up two gallons of Simply Lemonade and raised his eyebrows a couple times. I smiled and licked my lips as he walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass full of the yellow yummy goodness. I took the glass and downed it in one gulp.

"Yummy." I said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and put the glass on the table. "Ok so where is dinner? These kids are starving." I asked as I pecked Edward on the cheek and stood up. Jasper got up and lovingly shook Alice awake as we all walked into the dining room to see everything already sitting on the table.

"Everything's ready." Brandy said as she placed Lizzy into her high chair and took her shirt off her. "We were just waiting on the human incubators to wake up." I head Emmett laugh as he walked into the room.

"That was priceless, I am so steeling it." He said as he sat down at the head of the table and smiled at me wickedly. I rolled my eyes and snorted as he mumbled 'human incubators, priceless' under his breath a couple more times.

"You would think after picking on Alice and myself for the last 20 years you could come up with your own shit." I said as I sat down next to Edward and he placed his hand on my knee.

Oh yeah so much better, just a little higher please? I sighed as I placed my hand on top of his and brought him just a little bit higher.

"Give me time, little mommy." He said as he piled potatoes onto his plate.

"Save some for the rest of us you big pig." I heard Alice's sleepy vice say as she sat down across from me. "Some of us really are eating for two."

"Or three in Bella's case." Rose said as she took the bowl of potatoes from Emmett and helped herself.

"Ok so I know you guys had your ultrasound today." Emmett said between bites. "Was Alice right as normal?" he said with a chuckle as he took half his damn stake into his mouth and started chewing.

"God you are such a pig." Rose sighed as she shook her head, but still wrapped her arm around his bicep and rested her head on it.

"Did you really question my greatness?" I laughed as she pulled out a picture from her purse and passed it to Edward. "Everyone meet Arabella Jade Whitlock. Get use to seeing her perfect little face Edward, she will be your daughter in law in about 20 years." Everyone started laughing and gathered around Edward's shoulders to look down at a perfect profile of Arabella.

"Oh God Alice she is perfect." I sighed as I ran my finger over her face and felt tears sting my eyes. I felt Edward's lips on my cheek at the same time as someone slammed their fist into the table. WE all turned to look at Jack who was looking like he was about to commit murder.

"Alice you really shouldn't get the poor guys hopes up. We all know those babies are going to turn out to be mine." He said with a sneer. I wiped the tears from my eyes and felt the anger rise up in my chest.

"Jake, will you stop being such an ass." I heard Embry say as we all started to sit back down.

"Jake you know just as well as everyone else, I am always right." Alice said not fazed one bit but Jacob's outburst.

"Ok so now that we know for sure. Are we still going with under the sea?" Brandy asked trying to change the subject. I looked over to Alice as she started to bounce up and down and pulled out someone other pictures from her purse.

"No Jazzy and I changed our minds." She jumped out of her seat and ran over to Brandy's said, pushing her plate out of the way and placing 3 different pictures down. "We found this one and I loved it." She said as she point to one of the pictures. I stood up and walked over to see a picture of a pink and brown blanket over a white sleigh crib. "It's called Isabella." She looked at me and winked. "then I saw this one and I thought of all the ways I could make her room look like a fairy castle." She tapped her finger onto the picture of a princess themed nursery.

"But then I saw this one." Jasper said as he picked up the last pictures and handed it to me. I was in Awe what I looked at the picture, it was so Alice.

"This is perfect." I whispered as I looked at the pink flowing tulle against the white silk. "Oh Alice you just have to do this one for Ara." I said as I ran my fingers lightly over the white iron rod canopy crib.

"Ara." She looked at me and smiled then placed her hand on her still flat belly. "Hear that baby girl Auntie Bella already gave you a nick name." I looked up at her and we both started crying as we feel into each other's arms.

"Damn pregnancy hormones." We said at the same time. I looked around and saw everyone smiling at us. Jasper put his arm around Alice and lead her back to her seat, while Edward took my hand and placed a kiss to it. I looked down at him and smiled as I walked back to my seat and sat down.

"Ok Jazzy we will go with Little diva." Then she turned to me. "So what are we going to do for your little ones?" I looked at my hands and sighed.

"I don't want to decide till we know for sure." I said as Edward wrapped his arm around me and I heard Jake growl under his breath. I looked up at her and she gave me a knowing smile.

"Ok you guys since I was the last to know about this at the table I may be a bit slow." He looked at me with sympathy. "But when you do find out who is the dad?" I took a deep breath and felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"I have a test in two weeks, and then we should know a week after that. The guys have to go down at the same time and get testes too." I explained as I saw Jacob beam at me before standing up.

"More lemonade Bells?" he asked as he took my empty glass and placed a kiss on my temple. I heard Edward hiss next to me and placed my hand high on his thigh.

"Thanks Jake." I looked at him with a warning glare and leaned into Edward's side.

"We are going to need another fidge just for your new lemonade addiction." Emmett said under his breath. I glared at him and watched Rose slap him upside the head. "Fuck baby that hurt."

"Watch your language there is a baby here." She chided him and he lowered his head.

"Sorry Brandy." He murmured into his chest.

"It's ok Emmett, she's asleep." She laughed as she stood up and picked up a sleeping Lizzy. "Her bed still in the spare room?" Both Edward and I nodded and she left the room.

"Yeah, hey, how are we going to do the whole room thing?" Emmett asked through a mouthful of food.

"You are so not teaching my children manners." Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"We really haven't talked about it yet, I mean it's a four bedroom house, it's not like we don't have the room."I said as I looked down at my hands and chewed on my lip.

"What about Edward's room?" Jake said as he placed the full glass in fount of me and sat down. "It should be big enough for both." I looked at him in shock.

"Yeah and since you two live in the same room anyway, just move all your stuff into Bella's. Your bed is bigger anyway. When her belly starts growing your gonna need more room." Rose added as she took a drink of her wine.

"I don't fucking think so." Jake spat as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Then where do you think Edwards stuff will go?" Rose asked in a hiss.

"In his own fucking apartment, Blondie." He growled as he glared at her. "It should be done here in a month or two anyway right?" I saw Emmett give Jake a warning look, and had to pipe up before the possible father of my children get his ass killed a buried in my backyard.

"We have time before any of this matters."I tried to defuse the situation as Rose stood up and walked over to Jake, placing her nose right against his.

"He's in trouble now." I heard Emmett and Edward say under their breaths.

"I am going to say this one and once only, Fido. Even if it was your sperm that made these two beautiful babies" she placed her hand on my stomach and gently rubbed. "Edward is her boyfriend. She chose him over you. Get the fuck over it. Edward and Bella are and will be together. Whose babies they are WILL not matter in the least. Deal with the way the cards fell and fine your own fucking happily ever after." She hissed under her breath, she than stood up, flung her hair behind her back, straighten her dress and looked around the table. "Anyone ready for desert?"

"Me." Emmett said happily as he stood up and started to pick up the now empty plates. I looked at Edward who was beaming at Rose and then looked at Jacob who had started shaking.

"Jake calm down." I said as I stood up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head a couple times and I could see his eyes were clenched shut as tight as his fist. I felt Edward try to pull me back by my hips.

"Bella, give him some space. We don't need him freaking out and hurting you or the babies. I saw the way he handles his anger." He whispered into my ear.

"I WILL NOT HURT BELLA OR MY CHILDREN." Jacob said with conviction as he placed his shaking hand on my stomach and took a couple deep breaths. I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Jake I know you won't hurt me or _my_ children. But you really need to get better control over your anger." I whispered as I took his hand off of me and backed away. I felt the all too familiar feeling of my stomach churning and I felt bile rise up my throat.

_Dinner is coming back for a 2nd showing._

_Shut the fuck up._

"Bella?" I heard Edwards and Jacobs worried voices say as I ran out of the dining room straight into my bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before everything I just ate came back up. It felt like forever that I was knelt before my thank god clean toilet empting the contents of my stomach.

"How you feeling love?" Edward said as he knelt down beside me and handed me a washcloth.

"Like I just threw up my fucking toenails." I said as I wiped my face and sat back on my feet. I heard him chuckle lightly as he pushed a strand of my hair back from my face and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Well you still look beautiful." He opened his arms out to me and I fell into them.

"Is this what I am going to look forward?" I whined into his chest. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my head.

"I don't know, love. But I will be here for you all the way." I nodded my head and yawned.

"How in the hell can I be tired again." I hissed as I pushed out of his arms and stood up to look in the mirror. My hair was plastered to my pale face, my eyes were blood shot and I had tear marks running down my cheeks. "Oh yeah I can so see beautiful." I humped before I took a mouth full of Listerine and washed out the taste of puke from my mouth. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and run small circles on my stomach.

"You will always be beautiful to me." He said as he kissed my neck. My head fell back onto his shoulder to give him more space to roam. He left open mouth kissed down to my collar bone and then started his way back up before we were rudely interrupted.

"Bella you better get you prego ass out here before Emmett eats all you Lemon pie." I hear Alice yell into my bedroom door.

"Fuck the pie." I said as I turned in Edwards arms and ran my hand down to the waist band of his pants. I heard the intake of breath from and grinned as I stuffed my hand down his pants, wrapped it around his throbbing cock and captured his lips with mine. I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip and opened my willingly with a low moan. His hands ran up and down my back slowly rising my shirt with every up pass as I stoked him slowly. I pulled my lips from him gasping for breath just as Emmett walked into the bathroom.

"OH MAN… you guys. Wasn't the kitchen enough, you have to go and do it in the bathroom too." He whined as he covered his eyes with his hands and walked out the door backwards. I felt the laughter start to bubble in my stomach before it full force from my newly swollen lips.

"Get over yourself Emmey Bear; you did just walk into our bathroom unannounced." I said through gasped of air. I felt his hand grab mine as he pulled me out of the room with him.

"You guys have the place all to yourself tonight to fornicate. Pie now." He said in a huff, but I could still hear the tinge of laughter behind it. I felt Edward behind me as we walked into the living room where our friends were talking adamantly about tomorrow night.

"So you really did like my idea?" Brandy said as she sat on the arm of the lazy boy Embry was sitting in.

"We loved it." Jasper said as he handed Alice her slice of Banana Cream pie. Ok so it was more like half the pie, but hey she was eating for two now. "Tyler is making the wheels now, and we are going to try it out tomorrow night."

"What are we going to try tomorrow night?" I asked as I sat down in the middle of the couch.

"We are going to try a singing competition tomorrow night." Alice explained as she inhaled her pie. "How it works is that when the singer goes up to the booth they have to spin the wheel and it will choose the category they will sing"

"Like 80's, Rap, Musical.. stuff like that." I said as Edward handed me my Lemon pie. "Hey why didn't I get half the pie like Alice did?" I whined as I took my first bite and hummed in delight.

"Alice didn't just empty out her stomach." He said as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I will get you more if you want it." I shook my head and smiled.

"Sure sure." I sighed as I lifted my head up and puckered my lips. He chuckled and kissed them chastely.

"Eat you pie love." He said as he turned around to go back into the kitchen.

"Ok, so a wheel that will tell you what category and then what you just pick one out of the book?" I asked as I sat back and too another bite of pie.

"No, then there will be different boxes that correlate with the categories on the wheel with the songs written on slips of paper. The singer will pick a slip and that is the one they will sing." Jasper finished explaining. I took another bite of my pie and nodded my head.

"Sounds like fun." Edward said as he sat beside me and put his arm over my shoulder. I looked around the room and smiled at all my friends then noticed that one was missing.

"Did Jake leave?" I asked as I leaned into Edward's side and took my last bite of pie; debating if I should lick the plate to get the last bits of gooey goodness.

_Do it, you're pregnant, it's ok._

_Just cuz I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have lost all my manners._

"Yeah, said he will call you tomorrow to see if you need anything." Emmett said as he sat down with the rest of the Lemon pie, still in the pan, on my other side. I looked to my empty plate and back to the pie pan that held the rest of MY lemon pie. I looked over to Edward who was watching me with a grin on his face and winked at me. I smiled brightly before snuggling into Emmett side and wrapped one of my arms around his bulky shoulders.

"Love you Emmey Bear." I cooed as I ran my other hand down his chest closer to the pie pan that was resting in his lap.

"Love you, Izzabee." He said with his mouth full of pie. I looked up into his bright blue eyes, flutter my eyes a couple times, and smiled innocently. I leaned forward toward his lips with my pursed, trying hard to hold back my laughter as he face took on a look of complete confusion. The right when I was less than a breaths space from his lips I reached out with my hand grasped the pie pan and I pulled it from his hands.

"MY PIE." I growled into his lips before pressing a chaste kiss to them and turned back to my friends, who by now were laughing so hard that they were gasping for air.

"Wow Izz, so not cool." He said as he tried to take the pie back from me and I slapped his hand away with one hand while shoveling a bite into my mouth with the other.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett.." Jasper said as he shook his head. "Haven't you heard the number one rule; never take food way from a pregnant woman?" he said as he pulled Alice into his lap and ran his fingers lovingly over her stomach.

"But she took it from me." He whined as he watched me take a large bite of the pie and let a small sob emit from his pouted lips.

"Compromise?" I asked as I took a big bite from the pan and held it up to his lips. His lips lifted at the corners and he took the bite.

"Soooooo." Rose said as she looked over at me and smiled slyly.

"So?" I asked as I took another bite and slapped Emmett's hand when he tried to get another for himself.

"Now that Jake is gone, we can really talk." She said as she rubbed her hands together like an evil geniuses.

"And what are we going to talk about?" I said as I lifted up another small bite to Emmett's pouting lips. She turned to Edward and took a deep breath.

"I heard it from Isabella but I want to hear it from you oh cousin dear." She said in her best mother tone. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of pie. "What are you going to do IF these babies are Jacobs?"

"Rose you know me better than I know myself." He sighed as he pulled me into his arms. "What do you think I am going to do?"

"Edward I never make assumptions." She said as she leaned over and slapped Emmett's hand which had almost made it to my pie.

"Like I told Bella many times over, I will be here for her and the babies for as long as she wants me." I looked up into his eyes and gasped as I saw the love he held for me in them.

"And what if I say forever?" I asked breathlessly. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Then forever it will be." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss. I leaned my head on his chest a few moments later and hummed in contentment.

"You two are too cute." Brandy cooed as she slid into Embry's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"SO." Emmett cleared his throat and tried to take the last bite of my pie. I slapped his hand away and then handed him the pan with a loving smile. He winked at me as took the last bite. "Have you been thinking about any names for the little ones yet? I mean Alice had Arabella's name picked out before they even got married." I looked over at Alice and we smiled at each other knowingly.

"Emmett I had my children's names picked out the day I met Jasper." She giggled as she snuggled closer to Jasper and kissed his neck.

"Bella, have already named our children?" Edward whispered into my ear. I shook my head and blushed.

"Edward, all girls do. It goes with the whole white wedding and family thing." Rose said sarcastically. I felt Emmett stiffen next to me and I chuckled as I looked at his worried face.

"You too Rosie?" his voice was low as he swallowed thickly. She nodded her head and smiled widely.

"Yeppers, it's going to be Kailea for a girl and Tristan for a boy."

"Oh hell no!" Emmett yelled as he stood up and started pacing the room. "There is no way in hell you are going to name my son some girly name like Tristan." We all looked at him with wide eyes as he started mumbling off names of well known football players.

"And how do you know MY son will have any of your help coming into this world?" Rose yelled as she stood up from her chair and slammed her hands onto her hips. He words stopped Emmett dead in his tracks and I heard a growl emit from his pursed lips. He stalked over to her and lifted her up over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Because I will be the only man to ever touch you again." He hissed as he walked toward the door without another word. Rose slammed her fist into his back and ass a couple times before looking up at us and smiling wickedly. She mouthed goodnight to us all right before the front door slammed shut. We all sat in silence as we heard Rose squeal a couple times and then a car door slam.

"Wow, she so knows how to work him." Jasper said under his breath.

"Like your one to talk." Edward said the laughter in his voice was so thick that he could barely get all the words out.

"SO true." Jasper said lovingly as he pressed a kiss to Alice's stomach and we all started laughing.

"Ok Bella ,names?" Brandy asked when we finally settled back down. I looked out the window and smiled as my favorite names came flooding back into my mind.

"Well I always loved the names Zoe and Addison." I said as I bite on my bottom lip and looked into Edwards's eyes.

"Oh I like that!" Alice said as she bounced up and down on Jaspers lap. "Ara and Zoe will be the best of friends."

"Well I guess we have one vote for Zoe." Edward chuckled as he pulled me closer. "What about for a boy Love?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well I never really thought of a boy name, I was always told that I was going to have girls." I looked at Alice and she blushed. "And if that is true Miss. Alice are you telling me that our children are going to be lesbians? Not like I would have a problem with that, but I would like to know?" I chuckled as I smiled at Alice.

"Hey don't pick on me; I wasn't as perfect then as I am now. I hadn't perfected my skills." She folded her arms across her chest before sticking out her bottom lip in the perfect Pixie pout.

"So do you want to do that rhyming thing with the kids; like Stacy and Tracy?" Embry asked as we all rolled our eyes at Alice. "Because, I don't know about you but I can't think of a boy's name that rhymes with Zoe."

"Oh God no; not the rhyming thing." I shivered as I shook my head. "I don't want to have to think before I have to yell at them."

"Well, how about we keep the same initials than?" Edward offered.

"I like that idea." Alice, Brandy and I said at the same time. I started to yawn and laid my head on Edwards lap.

"We still have at least 3 more weeks before we will know what they are, so how about we all just start thinking of 'Z' names and we will talk about it later." I said as my eyes started to flutter closed as my fingers started to run circles on Edwards's knee.

"OK I think it is time to call it a night." Brandy said as she stood up and offered her hand to Embry. He stood up, wrapped his arms around her, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'll go get baby girl." He said as he walked by her and slapped her butt lightly. She squealed and then looked at him with loving eyes.

"WOW." I whispered under my breath and giggled.

"Never thought I would see that." I heard Jasper whisper into Alice's ear and she nodded her head in agreement.

"What?" Brandy asked as she picked up Lizzy's diaper bag and her purse.

"He was always so stand offish with girls." Jasper said as Alice got up from his lap.

"Not a girls." I said as I stood up and gave Jasper an evil eye. "He just didn't want you guys making fun of him anymore than you already did." I hissed as I walked over to Jasper and slapped his shoulder.

"What? In all my years I have never seen that man kiss a girl. We kind of thought…" My laughter cut him short on his other thoughts.

"You never saw him kiss anyone because we always did it when you guys went around." I said through my tears of laughter.

"What?" Brandy, Alice, and Jasper all said with their mouths hanging to the ground. I looked at Edward who was smiling at me and winked. He already knew the story about Embry and my experimenting.

"Hey, we had to learn somehow." I said with a shrug and walked back to Edwards waiting arms.

"I knew it. I knew it. You guys started that in 7th grade right?" Alice asked as she clapped her hands when I nodded yes. "It was at your birthday, we all went out to play ball and you two stayed inside to watch '_Sense and Sensibility'." _She even used the air quotations and I heard Edward bust up laughing.

"So you were the movie girl?" Brandy said as she smiled widely and looked at Embry who was walking into the room with a sleeping Lizzy in his arms.

"What did I miss now." He whined as he walked over to Brandy who covered Lizzy with a blanket.

"Just that you and OUR Bella played tonsil hockey while we were all out playing football." Jasper said with anger in his voice. "using all those stupid chick flicks as your excuse."

"What, jealous that it wasn't you?"Alice asked as she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"NO." He said through clenched teeth. "But now I have to go and fucking apologies to Chris Stevens." I brought my hands to my mouth and gasped.

"Oh no Jasper you didn't?" I said as I giggled behind my hand he looked down at his lap and nodded his head in agreement.

"What did you do?" Edward asked, looking between me and Jasper.

"I kind of saw him kiss Bella behind the school in 9th grade. I was so pissed that he took that from her that I followed him home and punched him in the eye."

"The poor guy walked around with a shiner for days. And it was right before class pictures." Alice laughed as she took Jasper by the hand and pulled him up.

"So I am guessing you told them about us." Embry said with a sly smile. I nodded again and he looked at Edward. "You gonna hit me now?" he asked and Edward laughed.

"Nope, I'm not a hypocrite." He looked at Brandy and they both winked.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Alone." I sighed into my pillow as I flopped myself onto my bed and exhaled loudly. I felt Edward startle my hips and gently start to massage my shoulders. "Mmmm… that's nice."

"Are you sleepy, love?" he asked as his talented fingers worked the tension out of my shoulders and neck. I shook my head and smiled slightly. "Have other ideas maybe?" he asked as his fingers trailed down my spine and ran across my jeans waist band.

"Maybe." I shrugged as I looked over my shoulder and winked at the perfect man sitting on my thighs. The corners of his lips lifted in my own personal crooked grin as his fingers slid into my jeans and he tugged on the band of my panties.

"Just maybe?" he raised his eyebrow and lowered his lips to my now exposed lower back. I felt the light pressure of a kiss before I felt his tongue followed the lines of my tribal tattoo. "Jacob." He said under his breath, I don't know if I was suppose hear it but I did.

"Yes." I pushed myself up off the bed and sat next to him and took his hand into mine. "And so does Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Embry, Sam, Quil, and Seth. " I saw the look of relief fill his face and I smiled. "Quil designed it, took him like two years to get it perfect. You haven't met him yet, but god the boy is a perfectionist." I chuckled to myself as I remember how it would take him a half hour just to make his bed. "He wanted to make sure it would be something we could all look back on in say 50 year, remember each other and all our time together, and smile."

"When did you get it?"

"I think I was 19." I thought on it for a minute and then nodded my head. "Yeah 19 we had to wait for the twins to turn 18." He looked at me in confusion and I laughed. "Embry and Quil are twins. Far from identical; Quil took after the rest of the guys and his dad with the whole sports body thing. And well you know about Embry. We always told them they had to have had two different dads. We found out it wasn't true; Embry just took all of his mother's side of the families looks." I laughed as I remember all the times that Embry drug me to the library for hours at a time to research if the possibility of twins having two different dads were at all possible. "The funny thing is when you look at them side by side you still swear that they did have different dads."

"Everyone has them in the places?" he asked as I lay down beside him on the bed again and his fingers traced the lines.

"Nope, Alice and mine are in the same place and the same colors." I said with a smile "The boys all wanted to keep it black, but we needed to all a little to it, you know make it a little girlie." I heard him chuckle as he lowered his lips and pressed a kiss to the middle of the knot once again. "Seth, Jacob, Embry, Sam, and Quil all have them on their right biceps; Emmett and Jasper put theirs on their right shoulder blades."

"Surprised I haven't seen His." He thought for a moment and smiled. "Guess I never took the time to check out Emmett." He chuckled as his finger ran down into my jeans again.

"Well thank god for that, you may have chosen him over me." I laughed as he started to tickle my sides before rolling me over and rubbing his nose against mine.

"That would never have happened." He said before capturing my lips with his in a passionate kiss that took my breath away. "He's not my type, I like guys that are shorter than me." He shrugged his shoulders then he jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom before I could smack him.

"Edward, you are such an ass." I laughed as I pushed myself off the bed and followed him.

"But you still love me." He cooed as he pulled off his shirt and turned on the shower.

"That I do. But sometimes I wonder why." I shook my head as he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pushed them down his legs taking is boxer briefs with them. "And now I completely remember why." I stalked over to his now perfectly naked body and ran my nails down his chest to his full stomach.

"I knew it." He said as he watched my hands make the slow and steady trek down his taunt muscles.

"Knew what?" I purred as I ran my fingers through the bronze curls surrounding him. I watched as he closed his eyes just waiting with anticipation from me to make the one final move.

"You only love me for my cock." His voice was husky and full of need as I knelt down before him and placed a kiss at the tip of his throbbing length.

"Oh believe me baby." I said then took a long lick from the base to the tip. "I do love your cock." I took the head between my lips and grazed my teeth on him lightly. I felt him twitch and heard his sharp intake of breath before releasing him with a pop. "But there is so much more." I then looked up to see his dark, lust filled eyes staring right at me; I winked at him before taking his whole length into my mouth and hollowed out my cheeks.

"FUCK." He gasped as his fingers entwined tightly into my hair. I bobbed my head back and forth a couple of time before releasing him one more and licking my lips.

"Like your eyes." I took another long lick up his length. "Your hair." I swirled my tongue around the tip before biting down slightly. "Your ass." I growled as I wrapped my hands around him and dug my nails into each cheek.

"Bella." He hissed.

"But most of all." I released his ass and pushed myself off the floor in one fluid motion, running my still clothed body up his.

_Yeah don't get use to that, Chicky. When your ass gets big and fat in a month or to you will need a crane to get your ass off the floor._

"I love..." I said as I captured his lips with mine and hummed into it. "everything that is you. Your mind, heart, and soul. Your body is just the wrapping that came with the perfect Edward package." His arms wrapped around me as he crushed me to him.

"God I love you Bella." He said into my hair. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know what you mean." I sighed as I leaned my head on his chest to listen to his heart.

"Come on mommy, let' get you washed up." He whispered as he lifted my shirt and tossed it into the hamper.

"Only if you promise to get me dirty first." I cooed as his fingers released my bra and it fell to the floor.

"I think that could be worked out." My jeans fell to the ground before he even finished the sentence. His fingers curled under the elastic of my panties and slid easily between my wet lips. "Looks like someone is all ready for me."

"Baby I have been waiting for you all fucking day." His finger circled my sensitive bundle of nerves causing my hips to buck into him and a low moan release.

"Then let's wait no more." He ripped the panties from my body and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he easily slid his cock into my core.

"Oh God." I gasped as he filled me fully, and then held perfectly still. "More." I said as I ground myself into his pelvis getting the perfect friction on my clit as his cock slide in and out.

"Perfect." He sighed into my chest before pulling a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Edward." I screamed at I felt myself clench around him in my first orgasm.

"Close." He panted as his trusts sped up. "Very close."

"Your cock feels so good sliding in and out." I whispered into his ear then took the tip of my tongue and ran it around the shell. "I love to feel you fill me." I took his lobe between my teeth and bite down. I felt his legs shake and heard his pants get even shallower. "Edward, come now."

"Bellllllaaa… fuck." he screamed as his cock twitched and then he spilled into me, pushing me over the edge for the second time that night. He clung onto me for a while as our breathing calmed down and his body stopped shaking.

"Shower." He asked as he lowered me to my feet and kissed my lips.

"Waters probably cold now." I giggled as I stepped into the shower and tested the water.

"Well?" he asked as he stepped in behind me and rested his hands on my hips.

"Nope, it's perfect." I closed my eyes and stepped under the water letting it cascade down my over heated body. "You know a couple more months and we both won't fit in here." I felt his hands caress my stomach and smiled to myself.

"We will work it out." He hummed as I felt his hands leave my stomach and then start to massage my scalp. "Even if I have to have my contractor makes it bigger."

"Well I always wanted one of those big showers' you know the ones that can hole like 10 people, with a waterfall shower head in the middle and like 5 other heads on each end." I giggled as he rinsed my hair and then added conditioner to the ends.

"Really?" I heard him say under his breath and I opened my eyes.

"No." I said as I took his shampoo down and poured some into my hand. I motioned for him to lean down and started to scrub his head. "You will not Edward." he looked up from under his lashes and smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I stomped my foot down on the slippery floor and cursed as it slipped out from under me. His arm wrapped around me and pulled me close before my ass hit the ground.

"Note to self; No more temper tantrums in the shower." I said under my breath and we both started laughing. The rest of the shower was quite and simple as we finished washing and toweled each other off before retreating to bed.

"I love you." He whispered into my belly before placing two kisses on it. He crawled up to me and kissed me sweetly before snuggling into my said. "I love you Isabella." He ran his fingers down my stomach and t hen back up.

"I love you too Edward." I answered back as I ran my hand through his damp hair. "But you will not make over my shower."

"Whatever you say dear." He purred as he his breathing leveled out.

**A/N – I so hate doing this but I am to the point of begging for reviews**

**I am getting hardly any reviews for this story. **

**And am wondering if people are really liking it or not. **

**Come on tell me what you think… even if it's bad.. I can take it..**

**How about this… **

**Give me some ideas of funny, scary, just plain stupid songs that you want to see our people sing tomorrow night… that will help me out a lot… **

**and maybe if I get some reviews I will post faster.. Don't know guess we will see…**

**Come on reviews to me are like Bella to our perfect vampire Edward.. This story can't live without them…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, or the idea of them, I just own the story line…**

**A/N: sorry this took so long to get out. Real life…. Well yeah you all know how it is…**

**SO come one people give me a little love here. Even if it is to tell me you hate it.. I need something… Review, review, review… **

**Ok I'm done begging.. on with the fun…..**

"Baby…." I felt myself being lightly shaken and I groaned into my pillow. "Love…." I felt a light kiss on my cheek and swatted the person away.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled as I covered my head with the pillow. I felt the pillow being pulled on, and screamed in anger. "What part of five more minutes don't you understand?" I heard a deep chuckle and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"I understand completely." I turned my head to look into the bright green laughing eyes of Edward and groaned once more. "But I don't think Mike understands." He has with another chuckle and I saw my cell in his hands screaming out '_touched for the very first time'_.

"Ignore him and he will go away." I rolled back over to my side and buried my head once more.

"I have already tried that, but this is his fifth time calling. Could be very important." He placed the phone next to my head and I felt his leave the bed. "I'm going to make you French toast." He leaned over and kissed the back of my head before I heard his footsteps leave the room and the door close.

I rolled over to look at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. I reached for the phone and was about to scream into it as Madonna stopped signing and I sighed in relief. I regretting rolled out of bed and stretched hearing all my joint snap, crackle, and pop.

_Oh yummy rice crispy treats._ I hummed to myself as I padded my way into the bathroom and started the shower.

_Yeah with Chocolate chips melted on top_

_No, no.. Chocolate AND peanut butter chips melted on top. _I ripped off Edwards's t shirt and tossed into to the hamper.

_Oh yeah and a nice big glass of lemonade._ I stopped for a minute in my thinking and looked at my flushed face in the mirror and hardened nipples.

_Wow… ok, so when did just the popping of my joints bring me to a food induced orgasm? _

_Since you have two little gummy bears growing in your body_. I smiled at myself in the mirror and rested my hand on my stomach just as it growled in hunger.

"Yeah maybe the shower will have to wait, the little ones are hungry." I said to myself as I turned off the water and grabbed my light purple robe. Just as I tied it closed Madonna started telling my how she was a virgin and I rolled my eyes. I ran to my bed where I left it and flopped down on my back before answering it.

"You do know Mike that some people sleep in on Saturdays." I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I need an answer now." He said his voice sounded rushed, like he just ran a mile.

"What's up?"

"Well you know how dad has been trying to get the interview with the cast of Twilight?" I nodded my head and smiled as I remembered my night at the awards ceremony.

"Yeah, he has been kissing their asses for at least the last year."

"Yeah, well it will bring in a whole new realm of readers." I heard him take a deep breath and the release it. "Long story short, they finely said yes."

"Oh my god. Mike that is great." I sat up and took my hair out of the messy braid I had pulled it in last night. "OK, So what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, they said yes, under one condition." I heard him mess with some papers in the background as I waited for him to finish. "They want Seth to do the interview."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. He's the best out there. So you want me to take whatever project Banner is working on so they can go do this?" I asked as I stood up and walked out of the bedroom, the smell of bacon, vanilla, and cinnamon filling up the house.

"Well not exactly." He hummed as I leaned on the door frame of the kitchen to watch Edward flip the French toast. "They want you." He said so low I didn't know if I heard him right.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that." I said as I pinched my nose.

_Ok you have so been hanging out with Edward too long. _

_NEVER!_

"Come on Bella, I know you don't like the whole celeb circuit; but they will only do it if you do the photos. You know if it wasn't important to the mag we would say no right away." My ears piped up when he said we.

"WE. You mean your father is in on this too?" I said in disbelief. The man had more or less went into retirement once Mike showed he know what he was doing.

"Yeah, he even said that I could give you a raise."

"Not that I am saying yes, but when?" I asked as Edward turned around and blew me a kiss. I smiled and blew one back as he mouthed 'ten more minutes'.

"September 25th." I felt my stomach clench and I walked out to the living room.

"Mike that is the same weekend of Edward's competition." I lowed myself into one of the Lazy boys and looked out the sliding glass door.

"I know, I know. BUT dad and I worked it all out." He said with an air of smugness in his voice.

"Oh and how did you do that?"

"Well you said that the competition is in Vancouver BC right?"

"Yeah need to be down there from the 24th till the 28th." I said as I watched the cat from next door circle my expensive as fuck Kio pound.

Thank God Jake thought to put that chicken wire on top of the water. Those dang fish cost way too much to wind up that's cats b.

"See this will work perfectly. The interview is going to be the morning of the 25th; will only take about 2 hours of your time. And then you will have the rest of the weekend for Edward's music thing. All paid for by us, of course." I sat up in the chair with my mouth hanging open. They are going to pay for the whole weekend? What the fuck is going on?

"Are you saying that on top of my pay, your father is paying for me to say in Vancouver BC for the whole four days?"

"No, what I am saying is that on top of your new wages pulse the bonus; we are going to pay for you _and_ Edward to stay in Vancouver BC for the four days." I stood up and paced the floor thinking about why Mr. Newton would do this for me.

The old man is a penny pinching ass, how would never throw that much money out just for one photo shoot.

"What's the catch Mike?" I stopped in front of the sliding glass door and rested my forehead on the cool glass.

"No catch." I heard his voice falter, which was the sure sign he was keeping something from me.

"Michael." I tapped my foot and strummed my nails on the glass, watching the cat put its paw into the pound and touch the wire, making the fish splash the water around.

"Isabella." He tried to sound strong, but I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Mike we have known each other for how long?"

"About 5 years now." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"And in those five years, how many times have you been able to keep shit from me?" I chuckled as the cat tapped the water once more, got an even bigger splash from the fish, and then looked around in confusion.

"Never." He sighed in defeat and I heard him clear his throat. "Fine… fuck..So, Lauran saw you at the clinic." He started and my body stiffened.

"What a fucking gossip hound!" I cursed under my breath.

_Well I guess the cats out of the fucking bag now. _

_Lauran is so dead. _I took a deep breath and slowly released it before I confirmed the news.

"Yea Mike, I am pregnant. I am about 12 weeks, with twins." I said as I felt Edwards arm wrap around me from behind.

"Are you going to leave us?" he asked as I leaned back into Edward's chest, he brought his lips to my ear and whispered that breakfast was ready. I nodded and mouthed to give me a few more minutes; he kissed my lips lightly and walked back into the kitchen.

"I don't want to Mike, I love it here. I know that I won't be able to travel like I use to when I an big and round or with two little ones at home; but I also know that you already have a full time city photographer. So I have no clue how this is going to work out." I more or less said than asked.

"Bella, we have tons of work just around the area. I can keep you busy for as long as you want to stay with us; and we will work around you and the little ones." I thought on it for a minute and it all sounded way too good to be true; something else was up.

"Mike what is really going on?"

"Ok fine. So our little gossip hound also heard that…" He stopped and I heard him take a deep breath. "NationalGeographicwantsyou." He said the last part so fast that I couldn't make it out.

"What?" I asked in pure confusion. I walked into the dining room where Edward had just sat down our plates and had started to eat his.

"Fine Bella, We heard that _National Geographic_ is looking to hire on a new Photographer and it is common knowledge that they want you." I fell into my chair and closed my eyes. My stomach leap and I felt like my body was floating on air.

_National Geographic? Holy fucking shit…_

_I've been dreaming to work for them since I picked up my fist camera. _

"You're shitting me, right?" I whispered into the phone and opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me with questions in his eyes; I lifted one finger and smiled slightly.'

"No Isabella I am not. I know this is where you have always wanted to be, but we will do anything to keep you." I heard his voice crake and I smiled. "Dad said I can give you anything you want."

"Wow." Was all I said as I took a big bite of French toast covered in fresh strawberries.

"Bella, please don't tell me you are going to think on this. Dad will kill me if I fucked this up." I choked on my food as I heard little virgin goodie, goodie two shoes swear for the first time in five years.

"Michele John Newton did you just say _fuck_ twice in the same conversation?" I asked after clearing my throat and taking a drink of milk.

"Oh God, I am so sorry Bella." He said I could just see him covering his face on embarrassment and I started to laugh.

"Mike your 26 years old, I think you are old enough to say _fuck_ once and a while." I looked at Edward and saw he was laughing and I smiled brightly. "Ok Mike, yes National Geographic is where I have always dreamed to work; but with the Gummies and all I don't think traveling around the world is anywhere in my future anymore." I said and saw Edwards jaw drop.

"You mean it?" Mike asked and I chuckled.

"Yeah I mean it. I know it is a chance of a lifetime, but so is what I have here." I smiled at Edward who had now moved to kneel before me and rested his hands on my knees.

"Ok, Mike I will do the shoot. I will e-mail you will all the competition information so that you can work your magic."

'Thank you so much Bella. You know I love you don't you?" he asked and I saw Edward give the phone a dirty look. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah Mike I know. Edward and I will talk about the whole working after the babies and I will find out how long I will be able to work before maternity leave and get back to you guys as soon as possible."

"Wow you really are going to have a baby." He said in awe and I laughed.

"Not just one, two." I felt Edward's fingers make little circles on my stomach and I smiled.

"WOW. Ok I will get everything worked out. Hey do you want Seth to stay up there with you guys for the whole thing?" I looked at Edward and he nodded his head yes.

"That would be great. But ask Seth, I know he has been spending a lot of time in LA lately." I laughed as I thought about his last phone call thanking me once more for the whole Rob hook up.

Looks like I just might get my full time masseuse.

"Got it. Ok Bella, I will see you in office on Monday, right?"

"Yep bright and early, guess my vacation is over. See you tomorrow." We both said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I looked at Edward and smiled brightly as I turned my phone off and set it beside my plate.

"National Geographic?" he asked as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Well there is a rumor going around that they are looking for a new full time Photographer." He raised an eyebrow and smiled brightly. "Well Mike and daddy dearest got the idea that they want me, anyway."

"It an opportunity of a lifetime." He said softly as he stood up and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You may not want to be too hasty…" I placed my fingers over his lips to cut him off.

"I'm not being hasty, I am being responsible. If it was 3 months ago I would jump at it like a rapid dog. But I think that with the babies and everything, it might be a good idea to just stay put, and not start a new job that will need me to travel and be away from my loved ones." I could hear the slight disappointment in my own voice and I shook my head.

"You know you could.." I raised my hand and shook my head again.

"I'm not going to even think about what could be. I haven't heard anything from them, just the rumors. I will deal with it all when I know for sure." He nodded his head and went back to his seat to finished breakfast. "So good news. I get to go to your competition." I saw his eyes light up.

"Great, I will call and make reservations for two." I smiled widely and he stopped mid bite. "What?

"The Mag is going to pay for you and I. Room, travel, food, everything."

"And the catch?" he asked before he downed his orange juice.

"I have a photo shoot on the morning of the 25th, should only take 2 or so hours. You can come and watch it? If you want to?" I asked as I looked down and pushed my food around my plate.

_What are you doing? You have never asked any of your friends to watch your shoots; not even Emmett._

_I don't know?.?. It just feels right. Like I want him to see that side of Bella_

_What?? You want him to see the anal bitch that can make the hardest man alive cry? Or how about the big slut you become just to get that perfect sparkle in their eyes?_

_All of the above…. He needs to know all of me if he is going to stick around._

"I would love to Bella. So what are you shooting?"

"More like who." I said as I stood up and gathered our plates.

"Really? I thought the Awards show was your last…" he looked like he was thinking for a minute. "you call it the 'Celeb circuit' right?"

"Yeah, but they will only do the interview if I do the photos." I shrugged as I walked to the kitchen will our plates. "And it's going to be a big one of the mag, maybe even move us up on the shelves." I shrugged as I looked over my shoulder at his perfect smiling face.

"Ok so who are 'they'?" I heard him ask as I started to rinse the dishes, and he placed them in the washer.

"Oh just some kids." I looked over to him to see his brow raised. "I think their names were; Robert, Kellan, Ashley, Nikki, Taylor, Jackson, and some other girl names Kristen." I said as nonchalantly as I could just waiting for his reaction. I saw him freeze and I chuckled as a blush covered his perfect face. "Are you blushing Mr. Cullen?" I teased as I turned back around to the sink and bit my lip.

_Oh yeah so much more than a little celeb crush there._ I laughed as I rinsed out our cups.

_Maybe you could hold this over his head, say like foot massages every night before bed?_

_Oh I like how you're thinking._

"But I would understand it you didn't want to waste your time." I said with as much control on my laughter as could as I turned back to him and smiled innocently. I watched his head snap up look at me like a child who had just dropped their ice cream cone in the sand box.

"What…. No… I.." he stammered.

"Truthfully, I didn't think about your crush on a certain Miss. Stewart and I know the minute she saw you she would be lost. So maybe it would be best not to have you guys in the same room, I wouldn't know how to compete with a rich, beautiful starlet." I had to turn around so that he couldn't see how red my face was or the smile on my lips. I heard him snort through his nose before he grabbed my hips and pulled me into his body.

"She may be a rich starlet." He stopped as he brought his lips to my neck and bite down lightly. "BUT, she has nothing over you when it comes to beauty."

"Ok Mr. suck up you can come, but I am thinking foot massages every night may be a good trade off." I felt his lips at my ear and shivered as he blew his hot breath into it before taking the lobe in between his teeth.

"As you wish."

The rest of the morning was pretty laid back; Edward told me that since I was going to be doing the shoot I had to at least watch the movie. So we spent the next few hours watching _Twilight_ and all of the little extras that came with the disc. And I do have to say that by the end of it all I had a pretty small crush an all of them hot Twilight guys.

At around 10:30 Emmett and Rose stopped by and sat with us through _Ghostbusters_. By the time the movie ended I was so hungry I could have eaten a horse, so we all jumped into Emmett's jeep and drove down to the closest McDonalds for a platter full of heart attack and brought it back home.

"So Eddie boy?" Emmett said between bites of his BigMac. I saw Edward roll his eyes and chuckle. "When is that apartment of yours going to be finished?" I felt my stomach clench and I pushed the rest of my Blue Cheeses Angus burger away. I felt Edward's hand on my knee and I stiffened slightly.

"You ok?" he asked, I just shrugged and picked up my strawberry shake pretending to drink it. He looked me over once more and then turned toward Emmett. "Well David said that the kitchen will be finished by the beginning of next month. SO it will be move in ready by then." I felt the stinging in my eyes begin.

_You knew this was coming sooner or later._

_Yeah but I was so hoping for the later._

"So what are you going to do?" Rose asked, looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Well I haven't talked to Bella about it." I turned to look at him and he smiled wryly. "But I was hoping to stay here with her." I felt his hand take mine and my heart exploded. "Maybe find someone who will rent it." He shrugged and then looked at me. "Is that ok with you?" I nodded my head excitedly, but was afraid to say anything.

"Well I have an idea that may help us all?" Emmett said softly. I looked up at him but he kept his eyes down. "What if Rosie and I rent it from you?" I felt my jaw drop and tears fall from my eyes as I looked at him like he just killed my pet dog.

_Oh my god, My Emmy Bear is going to leave me._

_I get Edward, but I'm losing Emmett._

"Izzabee, calm down." Emmett said as he stood up, walked over, picked me up and placed me on his lap. "I'm not leaving you. I'm just moving to my own place."

_How the fuck can this man read me so well? _

_Could be that you guys have been connected to each other's hips your whole effen' lives. _

"You are starting a family and will need all the room you can get. You don't need your big bear of a friend taking up all the space the little rug rats will need." I shook my head no into his chest. "Izz, look at me." I looked up into his deep blue understanding eyes and felt myself smile through the tears.

"I know Ems; it's time for us both to grow up." I placed my hand on his cheek. "But you better come by at least once a day to see me or I will hunt you down and make sure that none of Rose's children have your help coming into this world." I felt him hug me tighter and I buried my head into his neck.

"I love you Izzabee." He whispered as I felt a hot tear fall onto my neck. "I will always be here for you."

"I love you too Emmy bear." I looked around and saw that Edward and Rose were both gone from the dining room. I felt my heart soar as I thought of how perfect they both were for us. "We are both really lucky to have found them." I said as I held on tight to my best friend.

"Yes we are." He agreed and we sat their together just holding each other for a while.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Oh so did I tell you that Leah is going to meet us there tonight." Rose sang as she moved around the kitchen getting the plates and cups down for dinner.

"Do you really think that now is such a good time?" I asked as I stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce.

"Bella, I think this is the perfect time. He needs to move one." I felt her hand on my shoulder and I turned to look into her eyes. "You do want him to move on right?"

"Of course I do." I scoffed as I slapped her hand away and went back to finishing our dinner. "But do you think that he will take the bait thinking that I am caring his children?"

"It's not like I expect them to go and fuck in the bathroom, Bella. I just want to start the lines of communication."

"And?" I said with a laugh.

"AND… if they decide that going home together and getting there rocks off is a good idea. Well hell, good for them, everyone needs a good fuck." she winked at me before sauntering out of the kitchen leaving me trying to decide between laughing with her or gasping in shock.

"Bella, let's eat, we need to get to Breaking Dawn early tonight so I can get into the competition. I want to win the trip. Rosie and I need a romantic weekend breaking in a new bed." I chuckled under my breath as I heard the slap and Emmett whine.

"Then get your lazy ass in here and carry this shit to the table." I yelled back as I poured the sauce into a bowl matching of the one holding the pasta. I felt his arms wrap around me and a sloppy kiss on my cheek just a few seconds later.

"I'm gonna miss you putting me in my place Izz." I could hear the tightness in his voice and I felt the tears staring to sting my eyes once more.

_Damn fucking pregnancy hormones. _

_You are going to spend the next 20some weeks crying your eyes out. _

"No you're not, your just gonna miss my cooking." I said as I turned in his arms and hugged him tight. "Anyway, I think Rose does a better job at putting you into your place then I ever have." I toed up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"True that." He chuckled and took both bowls to the table.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Move your prego ass, Izz." Emmett yelled as he picked me up and carried me into the bar. "I need to get on that list."

"Hey watch out there Emmett you got some fragile cargo there." Edward chuckled as he walked behind us.

"Yeah yeah." He said as he placed me back on my feet in front of the DJ booth.

"Hey there Bella." Tyler sang as he handed us the sing up sheet. "Gonna join the contest tonight?"

"Nope. I think I will let Emmett have a chance at winning tonight." I laughed as Emmett gave me a sour face and I kissed his cheek. "Love you Emmy."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I heard Emily yell from the bar and I covered my face.

"You're in trouble." Edward sang like an insolent toddler into my ear. I took a hand full of his shirt and pulled him to the bar with me.

"I will not go down alone." I threw over my shoulder before making it up to a beaming Emily. She ran around the bar and crashed into my arms.

"Congratulations guys." She yelled as she kissed my cheek and then gave Edward a hug. "Sam just called Clair and told her, she is so excited to have three new babies to dress up." She cooed as she talked about her 5 year old daughter.

"Just make sure she doesn't put a dress on my boy and I will be fine with that." I heard Jake pipe in and felt Edward take hold on my waist.

"His boy?" Emily looked at me in confusion and I blew out a sigh.

"Long story short?" I asked her and she nodded. "We have to do a paternity test in three weeks to see who the dad is."

"Wow." She gasped as she looked between the three of us. "Talk about it later?" she asked as she took my hand and squeezed it lightly. I mouthed an 'ok' and then turned to look at both Edward and Jake who were in the middle of a glare off.

"I don't want anything started tonight. It's going to be a fun night with no stress. Or I am going home. Understand boys?" I said in my best mother tone and watched as they both nodded their heads yes. "Good." I walked between then and slid my arm through Edwards and started to walk to our normal table to see Alice and Rose whispering between themselves. Then I saw Rose jump up and start to wave her arms widely in the air.

"You made it you sexy bitch, and looking fucking fine I do have to say." She screamed over my head. I looked at her like she had lost her mind before a husky feminine voice came right back.

"Couldn't miss seeing your fine ass now would I." they both started laughing as Rose ran to the person behind me with open arms. I looked over my shoulders and saw a very tall, curvy woman with log jet black hair and dark skin that looked just way to sexy in a simple pair of skin tight black jeans and a red tank top, kissing Rose on the cheek.

"Fuck me!" Jake said under his breath, and I had to catch myself from laughing.

_Oh my God this may actually work._

_Yeah, but how do you think she will feel with you housing his children?_

_Hey we don't know if they are his, so back the fuck off._

After a few more cheek kisses and hugs Rose pulled her friend over to us for introductions.

"Ok everyone this here is my best friend in the whole world she is like a sister to me, Leah. Leah this is everyone." Rose said as she waved her hand around and then sat down on Emmett's lap with a smug smile on her face.

"Thanks for that bitch." Leah said as she punched Rose in the shoulder and looked around the table. "Eddie boy long time no see." I felt Edward stand up and lightly squeezed my shoulder before walking over to her and enveloping her in a hug.

"You too Leah, how is the world treating you?"

"No complaints here. Ok so since Little Miss. Bitch didn't do it right could you introduce me." She said sweetly as she looked around the table once more this time her eyes landing right on Jacob.

"Sure. Ok so we will start with Rose, and the guy she is sitting on is Emmett," then she started pointing out everyone one by one till he got to me. "And this is the love of my life Bella." He said as he winked at me and I blushed.

"Well, well I always knew you would go for the most beautiful one out there Mr. Cullen." She said as she walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Welcome to the family sweetie." She whispered into my ear and I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks" I whispered back and then looked at Jacob. "Oh and Leah this is one of my best friends Jacob, but we all call him Jake." I watching in surprise as Jake stood up and took Leah's out stretched hand in his.

"Great to meet you Jacob." She said in a sweet voice, never taking her eyes from his.

"the pleasure is all mine." He said as he kissed her hand before offering her the chair next to him. I jabbed my elbow into Edward's side and looked pointedly toward Jake and Leah, he just shrugged and smiled before kissing me on the neck. Then I looked at Alice, Jasper, and Emmett who all had the same bewildered face, and mouthed 'what the fuck?' to that they all just shrugged and shook their heads.

"Edward?" Alice asked trying to take the focus off of the still staring Jake and Leah. "Is Brandy coming tonight?"

"Nope she Embry and Lizzy are at Chuck E Chesses for a birthday party, and then they are doing a quite night at home." He smiled and I could see how happy he was with the idea of Brandy finding someone that makes her happy. "She was never one to go out all the time anyway."

"Yeah neither is my brother." I heard a voice say and I turned to see Seth standing right behind me. "Hey sexy." He said as he picked me up and gave me a hug.

"Seth, I thought you were in La?" I said after placing a kiss to his cheek and introducing him to Edward.

"Nope I needed to stay home this weekend. SO Robby came up to visit me." I saw his smile take over his whole face from just saying his name. I looked around the room but couldn't see the large drop dead English man.

"Where's Robby?" I asked as I sat back down and took a drink of my Shirley Temple.

"Bathroom I think." Seth said with a shrug and sat down on my other side. "So Mikey called me today and told me about our shoot in Canada." He winked at me and I blushed. "So you want another shot at Mr. Rpattz?" I felt Edwards arm sling over my shoulder and I shivered as he ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Hey they asked for me, not the other way around." I said as casually as I could while I felt Edwards eyes on me and saw Seth smiling.

"She did tell you that she and Mr. Rpattz sat huddled together in a dark corner of the room talking for almost three hours last time she met him." I slapped Seth's leg and leaned back into Edward.

"Yes I did." I looked into his eyes and stuck out my tongue. "You can try all you want but you're not going to get me in trouble."

"Me!!!" Seth feigned shook as he placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. "I would never do such a thing." Everyone at the table started laughing and I stood and went to the bar to go get another drink.

"Isabella." I heard a thick English accent say my name as two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of warm lips kiss my cheek. I leaned into Rob's chest and smiled as his hands moved to my shoulders and started to work out my kinks absentmindedly.

"So when does my lifetime of free massages start?" I asked with a purr then turned around to give the blond haired man a hug.

"Right now." I felt his hands start to massage my back and I chuckled into his chest.

"Not enough that you have Jacob AND Edward; you have to go for this one too?" I heard the nasally voice spit out as I was pulled from Robs arms and pushed out of the way. "You don't want that one anyway." She cooed to Rob as her fingers walked up his muscular chest in what I am sure she thought was a flirtatious way. "She's has way too much baggage." She hissed looking right at my stomach.

"Lauran." I huffed as I rolled my eyes and looked into Rob's freaked out face. "You're barking up the wrong tree, sweetie." I hissed under my breath as I took Rob's hand and pulled him away from her poorly manicured claws. "Rob this is Lauran she works with Seth and I at the mag; Lauran this is Rob Seth's boyfriend." I watched as her eyes took in his whole body and then shrugged her shoulders.

"What a waste." She said a little too loud and tried to turn to walk away. I placed my hand on her shoulder and dug my nails into it.

"Oh and next time you decide to be a little gossip whore, do it with someone else's life. You forget that even though you are working with Banner right now you're still my apprentice, I can fire your ass so fast your head will spin." I whispered into her ear, patted her shoulder and the offered my arm to Rob. "Ready to go back to our men?" I asked him.

"One thing first." He looked over Lauran and shrugged. "She is my fist real American slut; I just wanted a good look so I can call back home and tell my mum." I held in my laugh as Lauran's face turned red and she stormed out of the bar.

"Bye Lauran." I waved after her and we walked back to our table. After introductions I told them all about our little run in with Lauran and we all had a good laugh at her expense.

Emmett, you're up buddy." Tyler called over the mike after one of the regulars butchered Celine Dion's _My heart will go on. _Emmett jumped up from his chair and kissed Rose on the cheek and ran up to the booth. "Ok Emmett spin the wheel and see what category you're singing tonight." We all watched as he spun the wheel and bite his nail waiting for it to stop. "90's." Tyler said out load and then pulled out a small box from under the table. "Pick your song."

"Fuck yeah." Emmett yelled as he pumped his fist in the air and turned to look at Rose. "Pack your bags baby; I am so going to win this shit."

"Do me proud baby." Rose yelled back and we all laughed as the intro to Barbie girl by aqua started. I watched in horror as my best friend of over 20 years danced around and touched himself perfectly to the song.

"I think I have been scarred for life." Edward whispered into my ear as Emmett fell onto his knees and held his chest.

"I think I just lost my sex drive." I whispered back as Emmett did the Michel Jackson junk grab and yelled out 'you can touch, you can play if you say I'm always yours.' I felt Edwards hand rise up under my skirt and felt a sudden tingle start in between my legs.

"Are you sure of that love." He whispered huskily into my ear as his fingers danced across my inner thighs.

"Hummm.."

"Is there anything I can do to bring it back?" he ran his tongue down my neck and bite down lightly on my jugular.

"Fuck." I hissed quietly as his fingers started to caress the crotch my now damp panties.

"No?." He said with indifference and pulled but his talented mouth and fingers from my body. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths before standing up and looking around at my friends.

"I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm just going to have Edward take me home." I reached down for his hand and pulled him up.

"Yeah sure not feeling well." Rose and Alice scoffed as they looked at me knowingly and winked. I looked at Edward and saw a cocky smile on his perfect lips and sighed. He is just too damn good looking for his own good.

"Got to go, night everyone." I pulled Edward behind me as we walked past Emmett who was not bowing for his audience.

"Off so soon Izz?" Emmett pouted as I gave him a fast hug. "Didn't like my song?"

"It was award winning. Not feeling good, going home."I explained as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and caressed my hip.

"Yeah sure, and only Eddie boy here can make you feel better, yeah, yeah I got it." He laughed as he slapped Edward on the back and we walked out the door.

The drive home felt like it took years as I ran my hand up and down Edward's thigh. Thoughts of Jake reaction to Leah kept filling my head and I smiled thinking maybe, just maybe he will find the one that could give him everything I couldn't. As we pulled into the garage I jumped from the car and ran to the door before Edward could even pull the key from the ignition.

"Couch now." I pushed him into the living room before he could even set his keys down.

"As you wish." He whispered as he picked me up and walked backwards to the waiting couch.

"So when are you going to move all your stuff home?" I asked as I quickly undid his shirt buttons so I could run my fingers through his chest hair.

"Tomorrow soon enough?" He hummed as I circled his nipple with my tongue.

"Perfect." I mumble and bite down lightly as he sat onto the couch with my legs straddling his hips.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said before capturing my lips with his in a passion filled kiss that took my breath away.

"And I you." I gasped as I pushed his shirt off to run my hand over his muscular back. I ran my short nails roughly down his shoulders and biceps leaving red trails in my wake.

"God, I need you Isabella." He hissed as his lips made their way to the pulse point behind my ear that always made my legs shake and a whimper flow from my lips.

"Then take me." I whispered into his ear. Before I could even blink my favorite blouse was ripped from my body and my skirt, which was bunched up to my hips, was being unzipped hastily.

"Need to do that naked rule we were talking about in the beginning." He hissed as the zipper get caught on my panties and wouldn't budge. "Fucking zipper!" I giggled as I heard his growl emit from his chest as he continued to pull on the stubborn zipper. I placed my hands on top of his and stopped him.

"Baby I know that I won't be able to wear this much longer, but it still is one of my favorites, please don't rip it."

"I'll buy you a whole closet full." He hissed as I heard the material rip under his hands and rolled my eyes as his cocky smile took over his face.

"Alice is going to kill you." I giggled as I ran my fingers down to his belt and started to unclasp it slowly dragging my fingers over his large bulge with every movement.

"SO worth the wrath of the pixie to have you naked." He hummed as he unclasped my bra and watched it slid down my arms.

"I'll make sure to tell her that." I gasped as his mouth descended onto my sensitive nipple and pulled it gently between his teeth. His fingers made their slow and deliberate trek to my now soaking wet panties before twisting the flimsy lace and ripping them from my body. "Fuck, I'm not going to have any underwear left by the time you're done with them." I giggled into his mouth.

"That is kind of the point." He chuckled as his fingers thrust into my wet core.

"ugh." Was the only intelligent thing I could get out as his thumb started to put light pressure onto my clit in the most delicious way. I felt my body instantly start to shake as the coil in my stomach threatened to explode.

"That right baby, come for me. But I want you to scream, I want the whole fucking neighborhood to hear what I do to you." I don't know how he could talk so well with my tit filling his mouth, but fuck me was it hotter than hell.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my body fell off the cliff of insanity. His fingers continued to move as he held my pleaser out for as long as he could.

"That's it baby just feel." He whispered into my ear as another wave of ecstasy shot through my body and I screamed his name once more. I feel onto his chest as his fingers slowly left my body in a heap of sweat; panting and ready to just roll over and pass out. I ran my hand weakly down his body to his still covered body and tried to release his throbbing member. His hand stopped mine and brought it up to his mouth for a sweet kiss, shaking his head no.

"But?" I whispered as I tried to pull my hand away and go back to his much needed release.

"This was all about you my love." He said as he stood up and carried me to our room. He laid me down and kissed me chastely, before standing up and removing his slacks leaving his teal boxer briefs on. I watched with sleep laden eyes as he crawled into bed and snuggled into my side. "Sleep Isabella, our babies need a healthy mom. I love you." He kissed my lips before bringing his hand to my stomach and caressed it lightly. "Goodnight my little ones, daddy loves you too."

"I love you Edward." I yawned as my eyes closed. "And I will repay you in the morning." I said with a wicked smile on my face.

"Counting on it." He chuckled as the darkness of sleep took over.

**I know you can see that little button down here, and I know you know what to do with it..**

**Come on give a woman some love.. LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and a bunch of my own memories that made this story possible. *wink wink***

**Ok yeah I know it have been FOREVER… but I have been stuck in the worst possible classes that make a doctor residency look like a day at the park… ok so maybe not, but man they felt like it to me.. LOL**

**SO This chapter is more like a few little sections needed to make it flow better later down the road. I'm not sure how many more chapters we are looking at. I may stop the minute the babies are here or go a little bit longer.. I guess time will tell…**

**I know no one really reads these anyway… so on with the drama.. LOL**

"You have got to be fucking with me right?" I hissed as I walked out of the fitting room and rounded on Alice.

"What?" she said innocently. I looked down at the little pixie, sitting in her purple leather chair and glared. She raised her eyebrows, trying once more the innocent little girl routine. "Jesus, live a little Swan." She threw her hands up in the air and huffed out an angry breath.

"Bella you look fucking hot." Rose said as she walked into Alice's office, tossing her Prada purse onto the matching leather couch. I shook my head as I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Well yeah I did look hot, and Oh the things I could get Edward to do in this.._

_Oh lets add a pair of stripper heels and a ridding crop and the night will be epic. _I shook my head at my horney thoughts.

_Sex… Sex… SEX.. I swear is that the only thing I can think of these days??_

_No wait strike that; sex __**and**__ food._

"You tell me how many pregnant women there are in the world that will need a leather corset, red lace g string, and a red matching cape? All I'm missing is the fangs." I huffed as I took myself in once more but this time seeing his perfect fingers slipping over the leather. "And how do you expect the belly to fit?" I heard both Alice and Rose start laughing and I turned to see my too soon to be EX best girl friends gasping for air and practically rolling on the office floor.

"That's not for the maternity line Bells." Alice choked out holding her stomach.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"I got a call from one of the 'underground' fetish communities and they asked me to do leather and lace line. I guess their old designer dropped the ball and they needed it before their big Halloween bash." She explained as she stood up and walked over to me holding up and matching pair of leather pants.

"Well that changes things." I said was a shrug. I could so picture Edward in those pants clinging to his ass, yummy.

"Oh I know what you're thinking." Rose sang as she lay back on the couch and twirled a strand of her blond hair. "And I do have to agree, even though he is my cousin, his ass would look fine in those." She laughed as my face turned bright red.

"Ok ok let's stop seeing Eddie Poo in hot leather pants and get to the good stuff." Alice chided as she handed me a couple of slacks and blouses. I smiled and walked back into the little fitting room; taking my time to unlatch all the little silver eye hooks that held the corset around my body as she explained what her thoughts were in designing this top or that one.

"SO you still looking at the Mercedes or have you got him to change his mind?" I heard Rose ask Alice as I pulled on a silky pair of red pants and couldn't get the dang things to close around my waist.

"Hummm. Alice how long have you been dressing me?" I asked as I tugged on the pants again trying to get the pearl button to meet with the hole.

"Forever." I swear I could even hear the roll of her eyes.

"Ok so why did you give me a pair of pants that are a size to small?" I huffed as I jumped a few times thinking that maybe just maybe that would be the helping factor that would get the fucking things closed.

"Bella, dear, these pants were made just for you, they are your size." I heard her say as she opened the door and looked at my face now matching the color of the stupid pair of pants that just wouldn't fit.

"Well you must have done them wrong." I hissed as I tried once more to get them clasped shut. I felt her small hand on my shoulder and heard her giggle.

"It's the babies." She laughed as I let go of the pants and they fell into a puddle in the burgundy carpet.

"What, come on I'm only, what, 13 weeks now, it can't be." I saw in awe as I lifted up my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. "I mean come on Alice you are farther along than me and you aren't showing." I ran my hand over my slightly pouching belly and took in a sharp breath.

"Yes but Bella, I'm not carrying two." She said as her hand rested on top of mine.

"Already." I whispered as I turned to the side and saw that my stomach did stand out just a little more than it had the last time I looked. "WOW. I think I am going to need some new cloths." I laughed as I looked into Alice's eyes through the mirror.

"Well thank God you have me, most of the maternity outfits out there look like a potato sack with ribbons." She said as she hugged me and walked out of the room to get a larger size still mumbling under her breath.

"You two are going to be the two best dress prego's in the world." Rose laughed as she walked up behind me and set her chin on my shoulder. "Makes it a little more realistic doesn't it?" I nodded my head still looking at my stomach in the mirror.

"I can actually see that there is someone growing in me." I whispered still in awe as Alice bounced back into the room arms full of new outfits.

"Barbie Bella time." She cooed as she shoved the clothing into my arms and slammed the fitting room door shut. An hour later I had bags full of new dresses, pants and shirts to go along with my new 'filled out' frame as Rose called it.

"Ladies?" Riley Alice's drop dead hunk of a assistant said as he walked into the room. I swear the only reason she hired him was for his striking blue eyes, jet black hair and a body that you could sculpt David from. The contrast was just pure art.

"Yes Riley." Alice and I said together as he smiled his panty gushing smile. I looked at Rose who was practically drooling over the man and laughed as I myself have had the same reaction. Thank God I have become immune to his looks over the years.

"I have your lemonades here for you." he winked as he handed Rose hers and then chuckled as she grunted her thanks.

"Come on Riley it's not nice to dazzle my friends. Save it for the cliental." Alice said with a laugh. He just looked at us both knowingly and shrugged.

"Ass." I said as he handed me my glass and slapped his arm.

"Yes, but you still love me." He said as he swatted mine and stalked to the door, then looked over his shoulder."And Bella I just say Edward pull up, he should be here in a minute for you."

Thank Ry." I said and blew him a kiss.

"You know it's still not too late to drop his ass and come to me. I can toss Bree out, she will understand." He winked as I shook my head.

"Sure, sure Ry." He shrugged once more and then closed the door behind him with a laugh.

"I swear to God Bree is the luckiest bitch in the world." Rose said when she finally found her voice.

"Yes she is." Alice and I agreed just as Edward walked into the room laughing with Riley at his side.

"Hey love." He smiled his crooked smile as he looked me from head to toe. "Have you choose Riley over me yet? He asked with a wink.

"No, I think I will save him for my mid life crisis." I laughed Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips.

"I don't fucking think so missy." He growled against my lips and I felt my panties dampen.

_Need to go home and fuck my boyfriend right now…… _

"Let's go home. Thanks for everything Alice." I said as I started to pick up bags in a hurry.

"We got them Bells." Riley said as he walked over and took the ones I already had. "Don't want you to carry to much in your situation."

"I'm pregnant Riley, not dying." I huffed as Edward picked up the rest of the bags and laughed.

"Did you take her whole dang store room?" He asked as he kissed my cheek once more.

"Needed a whole new wardrobe, couldn't fit in the other stuff." Alice said as she bounced up to me holding one more bag. "Here you go Bella, this one is for tonight." She winked as she pushed me out the door behind Riley and Edward. "You can thank me tomorrow."

Once we got everything into the car and were on our way I looked into the bag and gasped. I couldn't see everything but the red lace g string and pair of fake vampire fangs were sitting right on top screaming for my attention.

"Oh I am so going to have fun with you tonight Mr. Cullen." I said under my breath.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"It seems roomie for the outside, but my legs are like right up against the seat." Jake complained as he shoved his knees into the driver's seat, which also happens to be Edwards back.

"That's because you're the size of Paul fucking Bunyan." I sighed as I placed my hand on Edwards's knee and massaged it in a calming manner.

"And why a Volvo?" Jake huffed as he leaned forward between the seats placing his arm over my shoulder.

"Safety." Edward growled as I watched his knuckles go white around the steering wheel. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Jake who had his cocky grin plastered across his face.

"Car seats will have no problem fitting back here with more than enough room for both the driver and the passenger to set comfortable." The sales woman, Maggie, who was sitting next to Jake piped in. "I have this one at home and both my kids fit perfectly." I looked over my shoulder and gave her a wry smile thanking her for at least trying to break the tension.

"What do you think love?" Edward asked as we pulled into the sales lot.

"I think I could do better." Jake sneered as he got out of the SUV and ran over to my side to open my door. I just shook my head and pressed a kiss to Edwards' cheek.

"Babe its' your car your trading in, its' your choice in the long run." I felt Jacobs's hands on my hips as he lifted me out of the vehicle and grabbed my bag.

"But you need to feel comfortable with it. You're going to be driving it more than me." Edward said thorough slatted eyes as he walked around to where I was now standing pushing Jakes hands off my belly.

"Than what the hell are you going to be driving?" Jake spat as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we followed Maggie into the sales room.

"Jenna." I said as I turned around in his arms and waited for Edward to get to my side. "AND you need to back off." I hissed as I poked my finger into his chest. He raised his hands up in surrender and backed up a foot or two still with that shitty cocky smile on his lips. Then I watched his eyes cloud over in anger as what I said before finely made sense.

"Fuck no." he growled right when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist placing his hands on my now even bigger pouch. "I did not bust my ass on that car for you to have your pretty boy here drive her."

"You busted your ass?" I said in awe as I looked up into his now beat red face. "And what the fuck did I do all this time you were busting your ass. Fingering myself in the corner?" I said under my breath just loud enough for him to hear.

"Please Bella you know what I mean."

"No Jacob Mathew Black I don't think I do know what you mean." I said as I placed my hands on my hips and tapped my foot. I felt Edwards's lips on my ear before his whispered words came out.

"Calm down love, think of our babies." He whispered before placing a kiss to my neck and squeezing my waist. "I'm going to go start the paper work. I will need you to sign a few papers." He released me and then walked up to Jacob. "Don't get her worked up; it's not good for _**my**_ children." He hissed and walked into the office where Maggie was waiting with all the paperwork for our new car. I looked at Jake with my fist on my hips and tapping my Chuck clad foot angrily.

"You. ME. Outside. NOW." I hissed as I turned around and stormed out the glass doors into the parking lot. I stood taking a few deep breaths before turning around and seeing Jake smiling his cocky smile leaning up against a brand new black S60.

"You know if I was buying you a new car, I would go for something sexy like this, not a suburban soccer mom look alike. But I don't do Volvo." He said as he ran his finger over the smooth paint.

"Oh yeah and I can so see me weaseling with two baby seats every fucking day in that little tuna can." I spat as I walked up to him and pressed my finger into his chest roughly. "I don't know what your fucking problem is, but back the fuck off, Black." I watched as his eyebrows raised and he chuckled darkly.

"MY fucking problem is that Pretty boy took my girl right the fuck from under my nose and is now trying to play happy family with MY children." He spat back clenching his fist the whole time.

"Number one, Black. I AM NOT your girl.. Never was, never will be." I raised my hand as his mouth opened to retaliate and continued one. "WE ARE FRIENDS AND WE FUCKED. Period. DOT. DOT. DOT. How much clearer can I fucking be? Number two. For right now these two children are MINE." I placed my hand on my stomach and felt stinging in my eyes of the tears that come all the fucking time now days. "We will cross the bridge of which one for you two are the dad when the results come back next week. But, we are not 'playing'" I even used air quotes, fuck you very much. "happy family. We are a happy family."

"Fucking hormonal pregnant women." I heard his say under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe he had the audacity to say something like that. I watched him straighten his back and square his shoulders.

"Just reminding myself that you are a hormonal pregnant woman and not to see too much into anything that you say." He shrugged his shoulders as I heard a hushed 'daaannnmmm' coming from behind me. I turned abruptly and saw a couple of salesmen standing near shaking their heads.

"Man that was just stupid." The older of the two said, looking at Jake like he was walking down the green fucking mile.

"Dude, even I know not to say shit like that to a woman, pregnant or otherwise." The younger one, who couldn't have been older than 19, said with a click of his tongue.

"Sure, sure, mind your own." Jake said from behind me. I threw my arms up in the air and turned back at him after giving the sales men a slight 'thank you' smile.

"I am so done with your attitude." I said as I took a step up to his chest and leaned my head back so I could look into his dark eyes. "If you can't behave yourself around me and MY boyfriend then we don't need to be around you. I will call you when the results are in." I said as I turned around and stalked back to the doors.

"Bella, come on." I heard him call to me when I got up to the doors where the two salesmen were waiting, each holding them open for me.

"Thank you, guys." I said with a smile on my face and walked in ignoring Jake's pleas.

"Not a problem." The younger one said as he looked me up and down and smiled widely. "Damn I hope my girl looks that good knocked up." I heard him say softly under his breath. I shook my head and giggled before walking to the office when Maggie and Edward were waiting. I wrapped my hands around his neck before pressing a kiss to his hair.

"Everything ok?" he asked as he pulled the empty chair out next to him and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down and he pulled my hand into his running his thumb lightly over my ring. I nodded and smiled at him.

"What do you need me to sign Maggie?"

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Bells, have you seen my Griffey jersey? I think I left it here when I moved." Emmett yelled from his old room. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled as I pulled his jersey over my white tank top and pulled my hair into a messy pony tail.

"Nope." I popped the 'P' and giggled as I swiped a little color on my eyes and gloss on my lips.

"Fuck. Guess I'll ware Ichiro." I heard his shuffle around outside my door. "Come on Bells I don't want to be late. I know how much you love warm ups." I heard his chuckle as I walked out of the bathroom with a large smile on my face.

"Ok Emmy let's get going." I turned my back to him and waited for him to notice counting down from 10.

"Don't know where it is, huh?" I heard him bellowed behind me as I was picked up, tossed me over his shoulder; my back against it mind its hard muscles, and carried out of my room kicking and screaming like a two year old.

"Hey be careful with that, it's holding precious cargo." I heard Edward laugh as we made past the spare room which now housed his Baby Grand, and all his music stuff.

_Yeah I just called thousands and thousands of dollars of interments, and books, and everything else 'stuff'. Got a problem with that? _

"Yea, yeah, I know." Emmett said as he placed me down in my feet and slapped my ass lightly. "Go give your man some loven'. I'll meet you in Jenna." He winked at Edward. "Don't worry she will be in 'good' hands." He wiggled his eyebrows and then left laughing at Edward's eye rolling. I smiled as Edward slipped out from behind his piano and walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I am so going to miss you today." he whispered into my ear before capturing my lobe between his lips and tugging gently.

"Hummmmmm.. I'm going to miss you too." I hummed as I ran my fingers through his hair. I heard him chuckle and felt his shack his head.

"No you won't, you will be watching men in tight pants hitting balls and running around the field."

"Yeah well, I will miss you in between all that." I said with a wave of my hand and then entwined it with his. "Could you do me a favor please?" he nodded his head and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Anything."

"Well tomorrow is the day we find out… everything." he nodded once more with a large smile on his face and then placed his free hand on my stomach. "Could you finish moving all your stuff into our room and the guest room, so we can get the baby's room painted? Maybe even switch beds, I hate my mattress now."

"Not a problem. You guys picked out a design for the nursery?" he asked as he walked me out to the living room.

"Well yes and no. I have picked out my favorites and now we are just waiting to see if we have boys, girls, or one of each."

"I will get it done today, maybe I will have Embry come over and help with the big stuff." I turned into his chest and placed a kiss over his heart.

"Just don't forget to leave a corner for Lizzy's stuff. I have a toddler bed coming next week and the cutes princess chest of drawers." I reminded him before opening the door to the garage. I saw Emmett looking anxious in the driver's seat of Jenna tapping his hands on her steering wheel; I just shook my head. "Any chance he gets."

"Baby the power of that car is enough to make a man Jizz his pants just from hearing it, being behind the wheel is 100 times better." Edward explained as he led me to the passenger seat and helped me in.

"Exactly, my good man." Emmett said as he looked at me with his perfect dimples and I just had to sigh. I looked at both of the guys and smiled wickedly.

"Does the same to me. Why do you think I go on daily drives to McDonalds, do you really think I need a Strawberry Milkshake EVERYDAY???" I laughed at Edwards and Emmet's shocked face's and kissed Edwards pouting lips. "Have a good day my love."

"You are so in trouble when you get home young lady." He said as he winked and closed the door lightly. I rolled the window down as Emmett started the engine.

"Hummmm.. Oh God YEEEESSSSS." I moaned as I closed my eyes and rested my hands on my inner thighs. I opened my eyes to see Edwards eyes had turned to black in lust and was clenching his fist. "See you in a few hours, baby." I blew him as kiss as Emmett pulled out of the garage laughing his head off.

"Bye Eddie, take care of that stiffly, don't want Blue balls." I shook my head and slapped Emmett's arm.

"You are so mean." I said with a laugh as I reached for the knobs of the radio and turned it on.

"Hey I'm not the one leaving the guy hanging.." he stopped for a minute. "Well I guess hanging wasn't the right word." He chuckled and I slapped him once more.

"Can we not talk about Edward and his parts please?" I pleaded as I found our normal station and turned to music to a good level.

"Not a problem here Izz." He said as he got onto the freeway. "SO….." he said as I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"SO??"

"Well you find out tomorrow right?" he asked with a shrug.

"Yeah." I worried on my lower lip and fiddled with my purse trying not to spill the tears that always seem to be right on the brink. I felt Emmett's large warm hand rest of my cold small ones and squeeze lightly.

"Izz, it's going to turn out fine, no matter the end result." He looked at me slightly from the corner of his eye and his smile dropped. "What are you worried about anyway?" I released a deep sigh and shook my head.

"The same shit I have been worried about since day one of finding out I was a whore and don't know who fathered my babies are." I turned to look out the window to watch the passing cars trying to hold back the sobs that were tightening in my chest.

"STOP IT." He said with force. "You need to stop this shit and remember that no matter what. And I repeat Isabella Marie Swan; no matter what, you are not a whore." I turned to look at him with indifference filling my face.

"Your right." I nodded and then turned back to the windshield. "Whores get paid to give their shit up. I'm just a dirty slut, giving my shit up for free to whoever will take it." I felt the car lurch to the side of the freeway and pull to an abrupt stop. "What the fuck Ems?" I asked in fear as I covered my stomach with my hands in a mother bear protecting way. I watched in horror as a very pissed of Emmett grabbed me by my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"I am so sick of this self pity shit from you Bella." He tightened his grip slightly and then released me. "You may have made mistakes in your life, but that gives no one; not even you, to call my best friend in the world a whore or a slut. You may have slept with two different people in the span of a week, but tell me are you not living with and promised to the last one you were with, and did you not cut off all physical relations with the other the minute you knew you loved Edward?" I looked up into his all knowing eyes and felt a tear slid down my face.

"Yes?" I asked more than stated. I felt his large thumb wipe away the stray tears and his lips press to my cheek.

"I love you so much, Bella. You know this, but I can't sit back and watch you beat yourself up over this." He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "These babies are a blessing, one that you and Edward have to look forward to loving till the end of time." I stiffened up ready to remind him of the possibility of Jake but he stopped me with a slight squeeze. "Even IF they are Jacobs, Edward will still love them as his own because he loves you."

"Thank you Emmy bear." I sniffed as I sat myself back up and fixed the seatbelt that was now over my baby pouch. "I love you so much."

"I know." He smirked. "And just think no matter how it turns out at least they will have the best damn uncle in the world." I laughed with him as he pulled back into the freeway.

"That they will Ems that they will." The rest of the drive was quite, with us just going back and forth picking out favorite songs and bad mouthing the others. I placed my hand onto of his on the gear shift and squeezed tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you Emmett." He looked at me with a sad smile on his face.

"Well thank God we will never have to find out."

"True dat pimp daddy." I said trying to lighten up the mood, I watched as he face lit up and his dimples came out full force.

"That's my hoe. Now let's get back into Izz and Ems mode and get our baseball on." He bellowed as he pulled into the stadium parking lot.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"You ready for this?" I asked Edward as we walked into the waiting room hand in hand.

"Yes." He said as we stepped up to the reception desk. I took a deep breath and looked at the tiny old lady behind the desk; her name tag said Sue.

"Isabella Swan to See Dr. Weber." I said in a shaky voice. Edward brought his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes, hoping that the tears that have been threatening all morning stay away.

"Oh you guys are just too cute" she cooed as she pulled up my information. "Everything the same, no change of insurance?" I shook my head no. "Phone number still end in 8720?" We both nodded yes. "Emergency contact we have an Emmett McCarty?"

"Actually I would like to change that please?" I said as I took the change of into care and wrote out all the new information then handed it to Sue. She looked it over and smiled.

"Looks good. Ok then why don't you have a seat and Dr. Weber will be with you in a moment." She smiled sweetly and we went to sit down.

"I gave her your information, I hope that is ok?" I asked Edward as we took our seat against the window.

"Not at all Bella." He said as he kissed my cheek. "You need to calm down baby, you're too tense." I felt his hands start to massage my shoulders as I dropped my head forward and sighed. "Maybe I will do a FULL body massage when we get home." He whispered into my ear as his hands dropped lower on my back.

"Yes please." I purred.

_Do people really purr?_

_You have Edwards's magical hands floating all over your body and then ask that question._

"I hate to bring him up, but where is he?" I said as I looked up at the clock. "I told him ten didn't I?"

"Yeah you did baby. He will be here."

"Parts of me hope he doesn't make it." I whispered as I sat back up and leaned into Edwards's side. "Edward I need you to tell me once more please?" I begged as I took his hand in mine and brought it up to my lips, pressing kisses to each finger.

All morning I have been making him promise that IF we find out the babies are Jacobs he won't just up and leave us. I don't know if I would survive if he did, even with two little ones to care for.

"I will be here for as long as you want me Isabella, nothing but you could make me walk away." He said then pressed his lips to my hair and hummed what sounded like a lullaby as we moved side to side.

"That's what you think Pretty boy." Jacob's vice said as he sat down on my other side with a humph.

"Jacob." I hissed as I glared at him.

"When we find out that these are mine, I will not stop Bella. I will not let HIM raise my children. We will do it together." I shook my head and pressed closer to Edward.

"Jacob, back off. The stress isn't good for the babies, or Bella." Edward hissed as he ran his fingers through my hair. "And I WILL be a part of these children's life no matter what. Remember that Mutt."

_Please, Please God, I know I have made some messed up choices in my life, But I need your hand in this._ I prayed as I closed my eyes and felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Sure, sure Leech." I heard Jake say under his breath as Heidi came out and called my name.

"This is it." All three of us said together. In what felt like slow motion we all stood and walked to her smiling face.

"This way Bella." Heidi said as she led me to the scale. "Hop up missy." She laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah just wait till your 8 months and I make you do it for real." We both laughed as I got on the scale and she wrote my weight down. "5 pounds in two weeks, been having a lot of cravings?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh my God I'm going to be a cow." I cried as I jumped off the scale and covered my eyes.

"Bella, you have twins, it is expected to gain weight." Heidi said as she placed he hand on my shoulder. I nodded and followed her to the room. "Ok so I'm going to put you all in her office, since you already did you monthly check you two weeks ago." We all silently walked into Angela's office and sat with me between Jake and Edward.

I looked around the room at all the pictures of Ben and the boys. Twins; just like what I am going to have running around, laughing, crying and calling me mommy.

"Twins." I gasped as I picked up the one on the desk and looked at the two little boys covered head to toe in mud running toward the person taking the picture. I felt Jake lean into me and cover my hand holding the picture.

"They look just like Ben," He said as he ran his finger over mine lightly. "But with Angela's eyes." I shook off his hand and placed the picture back on the desk.

"Yeah." I clasped my hands together and placed them between my legs.

_Come on Ang, this is getting very uncomfortable very fast._

"Hey Bella, she put one of us up." Edward said as he pointed to the picture where Edward was laying on his chest on the bounce house and both of the boys dog piled on him, I was standing to the side in tears from laughing so hard.

"You were jumping in a bounce house pregnant?" Jake growled. "And you allowed her too?" he turned to Edward and stood up like he was about to pounce.

"And so did I." Angela's voice came as she walked thought the door. "And I think, Jacob, since I am her doctor that I know what is ok and what it not." She said as she sat down behind her desk giving Jacob the look that a mother would give to their child when they misbehaved. "You can sit back down now, Jake." She waved for him to sit and he followed with very little resistance.

"Hey Ang." I smiled as she looked at me and winked. For some reason the woman scared Jacob to death. I loved it.

"Bella, Edward. The boys have been asking about you, they want to play with Eddie." She laughed as she took a envelop from her top drawer and tapped it on the top of her cherry wood desk.

"You are going to bring them to Bella's birthday BBQ this weekend right?" Edward asked as he slung his arm over my shoulder to stop me from complaining once again about doing anything for my birthday. The only reason I agreed was because it is a joint one with Brandy.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"They can play with Lizzy; I'll even get that bouncy slide they wanted so they will have something to play on." I said as I looked at Edward and blew him a kiss.

"Ok so let's get to business." Angela said as she tapped the envelope on the table once more and then set it down. "First you have two very healthy babies, all tests came back clear." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and felt Edward squeezes my shoulder. "Do you want to know the sex?" she asked, I nodded my head and took Edwards empty hand into one of mine."Bella I need to hear your words, I don't want you mad at me when I tell you and you decided you changed your mind." I laughed with her and then turned to look at Edward and then Jacob they both nodded their consent.

"Yes Angela, I would like to know what the sex is of my babies." I squeezed Edwards hand tightly as I looked at Angela's smiling face.

"Well it looks like you are going to have a perfect family right out of the gates." I looked at her in confusion. "You have a healthy little boy and girl." She squealed and I joined along.

"Well that dose it, I'm done… after I have them you can rip all this shit out of me so I don't have to do this again." I laughed as I leaned into Edward wiping happy tears from my eyes.

"Do you have name ideas yet?" Angela asked like we still didn't have one more important thing to go over.

"I have a couple ideas, but I needed to find out…who…" I cut off what I was going to say as her eyes closed and she smiled tightly.

"Ok so this is one part of the job I hate, because someone gets hurt." She explained as she picked up the envelop and opened it. "I had three copies made so that you each can have one. It will have all the information that I just covered with you. The tests that were done are broke down on there also."

"Fuck, Ang, stop the stalling." Jake growled as he stiffened in his seat and gave Edward a death look. I placed my hand on his knee. I sat up tall and straight with the hand of the man I loved and one of my best friends in the world just waiting for one of them to have their hearts ripped out. Angela took a deep breath then handed the papers out to each of us.

I took both my hands back and unfolded the white paper and looked at the black gibberish that was staring at me. It took a few minutes before I understood how to read it. Just as I came to the point of reading the results, I heard a sharp intake of breath from one side and a release from the other. I looked at the paper and started to cry when I finely understood what it was telling me.

"OH. MY. GOD." I said in a gasp then looked at Angela's eyes for confirmation.

* * *

**OK yeah yeah I know I am mean.. *wicked laugh inserted here…* **

**But I know you all still love me… right??? Right?? I don't hear anything………**

**Oh wait you have to push that little button down there so I can….**

**Come on you know you want to ream me a new one…..**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Still… own nothing.. Yeah I know sucks green eggs….**_

_**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, even though I had some tell me they hate me.. LOL..**_

_**SO due to the fact that I CANT have my readers hate me, I am have been busting my butt to get this one out before my new class starts… **_

_**Ok now tell me how much you love me….. LOL**_

_**And if there are more than normal mistakes I am so sorry….**_

_**But I got it out for you..so over look them please.. **_

"Angela, what is the accuracy of this test?" I heard Edward ask after a very audible swallow. I reached my hand to him and entwined my fingers with his tightly, never once diverting my eyes from Angela's.

"99.9%" she said simply, and then her eyes went to Jacob. "Jake do you have any questions?" her voice was soft, for once with him, and she gave him her mothering smile. The same smile I see when she had just punished her boys, and then reminded them that she loved them no matter what.

I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine, to almost the point of pain, but I held firm. The calmness I felt from his touch was the only thing holding me in this chair. I wanted to scream, I wanted to flay my hands, I wanted to show everyone how I was feeling at this moment, but I couldn't. I had to sit and be calm; it is what my children needed at the time. I placed my free hand on my growing baby bump and caressed my children.

_Everything will be perfect my angels._ I thought as I closed my eyes and felt the corners of my mouth start to slowly pull. _No Bella, you can't you have to stay under control; you will kill him if you show what you are feeling right now._

I finely turned my head from Angela's and looked to my left at Jacob. He was still staring at the white paper in his hands; the same hands that were right now shaking to the point of ripping the paper in two. I watched him shack his head no, but continue to stare at the paper.

"Bella?" I shook my head and looked over at Angela and she smiled. "Do you have any questions?" I shook my head no, but still tiered with all my might to keep my stupid mouth in a neutral position.

_When you are alone you can show all the emotions that you are feeling right now, and it would hurt anyone's feelings._

"Edward? Anymore?" she turned to him, and I followed her to look my perfectly amazing boyfriend. He was sitting with the paper folded on his lap and a look of pure serenity on his face. I watched as his lips turned up into his crooked smile and his green eyes lit up.

"No, I'm just ready to move on from this. We," he looked into my eyes and winked. "Have a lot to do now with both a boy and a girl." I felt my chest start to swell and I tried my hardest to push it down, I still needed to control, I couldn't show it.

"Shut the fuck up, leech." I heard Jake growl for my left and I tensed in my seat. My eyes widened as I felt Jacobs hand grab my shoulder and turn me around roughly. "I think you cheated on this." He hissed into my face and I pulled back in fear. I knew he was going to react badly; this is the reason for all my control, which now is going down the fricken toilet.

"How?" I heard Edward say as he took Jacobs hand from my shoulder that was now digging painfully into my flesh. "Jake let go you are hurting her." He said with so much calmness that it even helped me forget about the pain for a bit.

"Jacob, you need to take your hands off of Bella, right now." I hear Angela say from somewhere in the room. I felt his fingers slowly release from my flesh but did not completely pull away. I looked up into his deep brown eyes and saw the lost little boy that he always tried to hide. I placed my hand on his that was still on my shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Jake I understand." I tried to say but watched in horror as his eyes went from lost to pure unadulterated rage in a matter of seconds.

"NO YOU DON'T. I just lost my future" he yelled and then pushed me into Edward before standing up and throwing his chair into the wall. He looked around the room with his now wild hatred and stared down Angela pointing at her with shaking hands. "It was you, you did this, you made sure that HE." He pointed his finger to Edward as he spat out the rest. "Is the father." I smiled wide as the words were for the first time said out loud.

_EDWARD! _I squealed in my mind_. Edward is the father of my children; he won't have to play the role, which I knew he would do a great job; it is his role._ I felt my lips pull tightly into a smile and couldn't do anything to stop it.

"And you." Jacob turned and leaned into me so our noses were touching, eyes burring into each other, forcing me to lean into the arm of the chair. "I will not be here for you when he drops you sorry ass. You are going to be alone, with these two little leeches, and will have to deal with the harsh world without me to fall back on. I am done being your back burner boy." I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak but he was to fast as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

I looked at the door and shook my head a couple times. What a fucking prick. I mean come on I'm not completely insensitive about what he is going through; But come on, why all the.. Well what every you call it? Well maybe I would have reacted the same way? You never know how you will feel and act till the moment hits. But mind you Jacob Mathew Black, I will be kicking your ass the next time I see you. I can't believe he called my children leeches.

"Bella?" I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder as he tried to turn me from the door I was not glaring at wishing it was Jacobs's chard remains, to look at him. I turned slowly still in shock from everything that had just happened in the last five minutes. "Love, are you ok?" he asked his eyes looking worriedly into mine. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Is it bad that I just don't care?" I whispered more to myself then to anyone else.

"What?" I heard Angela and Edward say at once.

"I mean don't get me wrong." I said as I leaned into Edwards's chest and nuzzled my face into his shirt; taking a large deep breathe of his sent. "I'm pissed he went off like that, and believe me the next time I see him I will kick his ass. I can't believe he called our children little leeches. The pup is going to hurt when I'm done with him." I sat up and gave Edward the largest smile that I could and sighed. "But I am just so happy right now that I could care less about his little temper tantrum." I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at Angela's smiling face. "Is that wrong?"

"Not at all Bella, not at all." Edward laughed as he pulled me into his arms and rested both his hands on my stomach. "God I love you. All three of you." he sighed into my neck.

"I will give you two a few minutes." I heard the feet of her chair scratch across the floor as she stood up and moved to the door. "Oh and Bella, Edward, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you Angela, for everything."

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Why are you calling me at this time of the night?" My dad asked as I chuckled into the phone.

"Couldn't sleep, knew you were at work." I shrugged knowing he couldn't see, but heck it made me feel good. "So dad do you think you and mom could get here a day or two before the BBQ?" I asked as I snuggled into my couch covered with my fluffy blanket.

"Well…. Sure…. But why?" he asked, I could hear the guys in the background yelling at him to get to the table and put his money down already.

"I will explain when you get here; you have a game to get to. I don't want the guys to mad at me; I want good gifts this year. " I chuckled. "But don't worry about a room, we have the guest room all set up for you."

"Shut up, its Bella." He screamed to the guys. I could hear everyone screaming out their 'hi's' and 'miss you small fries'. "Yeah, yeah, yeah she can hear your loud asses." I heard him grumble a few choice words before coming back to me. "Ok, I will get Friday off and we will drive down after work Thursday. Will that work?"

"That will be perfect daddy." I smiled as we said 'I love you's' and 'goodbye' then hung up. I closed my eyes for a moment to just relax when I heard the garage door open and smiled wide. "Daddy's home babies with our ice cream." I rubbed my belly and snuggled deeper into the couch. "Yummy Chunky monkey here you come."

"Fucking, ice cream at 3 am." I heard him growl as he walked through the door and tossed his keys on the table. "Really? Gonna rip my balls off if I didn't get it now." Then he hissed in pain after I heard what sounded like the table being kicked. "Fucking table, gonna toss it out in the pound." I covered my mouth holding back my laughter as he limped into the living room.

"We love you daddy." I sang innocently as he walked past me and toward the kitchen, not even noticing me sitting here through his fit. He stopped dead in his tracks and I watched his head dropped down to look at the floor and a whispered hiss of what sounded like 'shit, fuck, shit' before he turned around to look at me with pleading eyes.

"You know I didn't mean any of it baby, I'm just tired." He begged as he slowly walked back over to me holding up tow very full grocery bags. "I got you a large variety to choice from." The lowered the bags to cover his goods and gulped. "Please don't rip my balls off."

I tried, you have to believe me that I did, I held it in for as long as I could, but sitting there watching the love of my life pleading for me to leave his ball in tact was the icing on the cake. I lost it. I was laughing so hard that I think I even wet my pants a little. Ok so that was a lie, I soaked them. Can I blame the pregnancy for that at only 15 weeks? I don't care that's what I'm going to use. I jumped off the couch before I had to clean the whole thing and ran to the bedroom still laughing but cussing up and storm at the same time due to my lack of bladder control.

"Love, are you ok?" I heard him ask as he walked into the bathroom. I was in the middle of washing up and I looked at him with a glare.

"I'm blaming you and the pregnancy for my first lack of bladder control." I hissed and the giggled as his face fell when it finely hit home. He looked down at the shower floor and laughed when he saw the net panties and night pants bundled up.

"Ok you can." He shook his head and walked into the room. Once I finished cleaning up we walked in with a pair of boy shorts and his track shirt that I took when we first got together. I smiled as I walked up and threw my arms around him.

"You are the best. What would I ever do without you?" I cooed as I took the shirt and put it on, forgoing the panties.

"Still be in bed craving Ice cream." I slapped his arm as I took the shirt from him.

"No cuz I wouldn't be in this." I pointed at my belly." Position if it wasn't for you." I looked at him with my 'go ahead a fight me on this one boy' look and he just shrugged.

"True that. Come on mommy, let's go get our kids there sugar fix." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the kitchen that now looked like an Ice cream pallor.

"WOW, how many did you get?" I was in awe as he set me on the counter and looked at all the different types of flavors.

"One of each." He was so proud of himself and I laughed as he winked at me. "So what are we in the mood for? _Cherry Garica_, _Fossil Fuel_, _Dublin Mudslide_, maybe a little.." he wiggled his eye brows as he held up a pint of _Magic_ _Brownies_. I shook my head with a smile.

"Chunky Monkey please." I swung my legs back and forth as I waited for him to get out two spoons and put the rest of the ice cream in the freezer. He then handed me my pint and spoon and helped me off the counter before picking up his.

"Couch or bed?"

"Hummmm.. Bed." I jumped on the bed, ripped open my container, and had the first big yummy scoop of goo in my mouth before he even made it in the room. "Hummmmm.. Better than sex." I hummed as I took another large bite.

"Well then I guess I am doing something wrong." Edward said with a laugh. I looked up from my ice cream indulgence slightly to see his basket ball shorts fall to the floor. I let my eyes roam up his body slowly and I took in all the glorious naked sun kissed skin as he crawled into bed and started to dig into his _Coffee heath bar crunch_. I think I even did one of these stupid tennis ball match head things, where you go from looking at one point to the next, because you just couldn't figure out what is more important to look at.

"TV?" he asked as I continued to look at his well sculpted legs that were straight ahead of him and crossed as the ankles, his back was resting on the headboard.

"Sure."

_Ok let's see what is more important at this moment? Chocolate, Banana, and Walnut ice cream goodness; or a naked, sexy, and might I just add delicious Edward? Decisions, decisions, whatever will a girl do? _

I felt a wicked smile pull my lips up as I stuck my spoon back into my pint and swirled it around a bit, softening the cream just a bit. Then I took a large scoop and held it over Edwards shoulder, watching it slowly drip off the spoon. I giggle a little as it took forever for the banana concoction to get to the point of falling and he was still completely oblivious to what was about to happen. I watched his face once the ice cream got to the point if impact and head the intake of breathe as the coldness finely made itself known.

"What was that?" he looked over at his shoulder and them me. I just raised my eyebrows innocently and shrugged.

"Oh sorry, I must not have been paying attention. Let me take care of this for you." I cooed as I looked over and saw the blod of ice cream making a yummy line from his collar bone down his pecks and stopping right at his bellybutton, making a nice little _Chunky Monkey_ pool. I licked my lips and then leaned forward to pull my tongue in a long line from his chest up to his shoulder.

"Bella…" he gasped as I made my way back down his chest and took his nipple between my lips.

"I have to get it all Edward, don't want you all sticky in bed now do we?" I said once I bite down gently and then released him.

"No, we wouldn't want that." He hummed as I continued to follow the line of melted ice cream. I stuck my tongue into the yummy pool of cream and looked up to see his head thrown back and eyes closed. With my mouth still working on his stomach I dipped my fingers into his forgotten pint of ice cream. I made sure to take a large scoop and then covered his erection with it.

"Oh no, more to clean up." I said before I lowered my head and made a long line up the vain. I heard him gasp from breath and looked up licking my lips. "Yummy, I think I like yours better." Was all I said before I lowered my head and took his full length into my mouth. His hip bucked as his fingers wrapped into my hair guiding my movement slowly.

"Oh God, Bella. So warm." He mumbled as I brought my hand up and massaged his sack. I felt his twitch in my mouth, causing me to pull away and release him with a pop. Without even looking at him I took both of our pints and spoons and set them on the side table before coming back and straddling his hips.

"Thank you." I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. His tongue caressed my lower lip and I opened willingly to him. I pulled back for a much needed gasp of air as he pulled my shirt from my body in one swift move, then his mouth attacked my breast.

"For what my love?' he said between nips and kisses.

"For everything you do for you crazy pregnant girlfriend." I sighed as he took one of my sensitive nipples into his mouth and sucked gently before letting it go.

"I would do anything for you." he mumbled into the valley between then. "I may bitch at the time, but I will get it done."

"I love you so much Edward." I took his face into my hands and brought him back to my lips. "So, so much." I emphasized with each kiss. I ground my hips into his and heard a growl from his chest as my wet lips drug over his hard cock.

"I need you baby." His raspy voice came out as his hand took purchase on my hips and pulled me tighter into his length. I felt the tip of his graze my clit and shivered at the pure bliss it shot through my body. I moaned as he lined us up perfectly and I lowered myself onto him completely.

"Fuck." We both breathed out into each other's mouths. I rose myself up a couple times showing him the pace I needed before he took control and moved me in the ways he knew would work for us both. As he lifted my hips, I swiveled my pelvis to get the perfect friction on my clit as his cock hit my G spot in perfect secession.

"Oh God YEEEEESSSS." I screamed as the coil in my stomach tightened and my legs start to shack. I let my chest fall onto his as his trust quickened and my orgasm racked through my body, clenching around him with a strength I didn't even know I had.

"Oh…. Bella." He cried as he thrust once more and then stilled as he released his seed into me with three strong burst. His arms wrapped around my shouders slowly as he held me tight to his chest kissing my forehead. "I love you." I closed my eyes and took a couple calming breathes before pressing a kiss right above his fast beating heart.

"I love you." I said through a yawn. I heard and felt his chuckle as he rolled up over, finely disconnecting us. I groaned at the loss. "I hate that you have to do that, I love the feeling of you inside me." I sighed as I threw my leg over his hip and pulled him closer to my chest.

"Believe me, I completely understand." I kissed my cheek, before pulling from me slightly. I looked up at him in confusion. "I need to take the rest of the Ice creams to the freezer." He explained with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and huffed as I rolled over and cuddled with my pillow. He slapped my ass lightly as before I felt the bed move with his weight as he left.

I felt the warmth of the blanket cover me, I think I mumbled a thank you, and then I was gone.

FBFBFBFBFBFB

"Isabella, could you please tell me why Jacob came screaming into town like a maniac?" My mother's voice asked over the phone, without even saying hello mind you. I looked at the clock and laughed when I saw it was only 9 am.

"Good morning mother." I said, trying to feign innocence. "I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"Well, let's just put it this way." She stopped for a moment and I heard pans clanking in the back ground.

"Oh God Mom, please tell me your not trying to cook.' I sighed into the phone and then laughed at her humph.

"Yes I am. So shut it chicky. And you are not going to deter." I laughed as I heard her cuss under her breathe. "Anyway, when your father asked him what was wrong, he just growled at him, and said 'Ask Bella'. So that is what I am doing."

"Mom, can we talk about this when you get here tonight?" I sighed as I looked at the clock just counting down the minutes till I had to be at the office.

"It's that bad?"

"No, I just want to tell you face to face." I heard her gasp and then the sound of the pan hitting the floor.

"Oh Isabella, Edward asked you to marry him." She screamed and then went on talking about all the things she needed to do to get the wedding together.

"Mom. Mom. Mom." I screamed into the phone. I heard her quite for a moment and took it. "He did not ask me to marry him."

"Then what... Oh no he left you… Oh baby I am so sorry. I am going to call your father right now and tell him he will need to drive."

"MOM." I sighed into the phone once more and rolled my eyes. "Edward and I are living together. As in he no longer has his apartment and will be here permanently."

"Oh baby that is so great." She cooed and I heard the scratch of one of their old metal chairs against the tile floor of the kitchen. "So is that the reason why Jacob is so upset. I mean I know the boy has been in love with you since you guys were in high school. But you never looked at him like that; I would think he would have giving up by now."

"Yeah." I looked down at my feet and pulled at the invisible string that was hanging on the couch. "But like I said I would like to talk to you in person. What time do you think you will be here?"

"Well dad is off at noon. SO I am hoping to leave by 2. We should be there before 6."

"Ok we will have dinner ready for you. Do you have any request?"

"Oh baby you know your father would want you to make that bacon wrapped stake thing." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Ok I will do those and baby reds, sound good?"

"Perfect baby, ok I will leave the Jacob thing for tonight. You sound tired are you coming down with something?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"No mom, just didn't sleep well last night."

"Well make sure to take a nap after work today, I don't want to catch anything."

"Yes Mother." I said like a good little daughter.

"Bella, I have a job for you." Mike yelled from his office as I walked by. I turned to see him right behind me staring at my belly. "Wow your starting to really show." I watched his hand move from his pocket and then stop mid air. "Do you mind?"

I took a deep breath and just shook my head.

'It's only going to get worse the bigger you get." Thelma, Mike's graying receptionist said with a giggle. I just looked at her and rolled my eyes and joined in.

"I know." I sighed as mikes hand rubbed my belly and he smiled up at me. "Ok so you have a job?"

"Oh yeah, hum the baby convention is coming next week and we want to go and do an article on it."

"Mike, come on just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can only do baby related stuff. I mean come on the last few jobs you sent me on proves it. Don't get me wrong I loved the baby pageant, but this is getting stupid." I huffed and I placed my hands on my hips and stared into his eyes. "I have taking pictures of raging Elephants for Christ's sakes."

"Bella." He sighed as I looked into his stressed out eyes. "It's not me, its dad. He is over trying to make you happy. I have tried to tell him it's only going to make you mad, but he thinks he's right."

"Well then I guess I am just going to have to talk to him." I talked to the elevators and pushed to button up. I tapped my foot on the floor as I waited for at and felt Mike walk up beside me. "What are you doing Mike?"

"I'm going with you."

"No, I am not letting you get in trouble because of me."

"Bella, I am not going to get in trouble. But I am going to love watching you rip him a new one." The elevator door opened and we both stepped in. "Oh and a little hint." I looked over at him as I pushed to top floor button. "He gets squeamish with baby bumps. I don't think he even lived in the house the whole time mom was pregnant with me or Jennet." He chuckled as he started to pick at his nails.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Calm down Mike, he's not the big bad wolf."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He mumbled under his breath right as the doors opened into a large white room with nothing but a large desk, a set of deep blue chairs, and one small end table between them set off to the side.

We walked side by side to the big cherry wood desk that sat in the middle of the large room. I rolled my eyes when I saw Mike Sr.s new receptionist sitting behind it painting her nails. From what I could see she had on a skin tight deep red strapless dress that barley covered her panties; if she even had any one. Her makeup was painted on, and her hair was an unnatural blonde color, and looked like she had just stood in a wind tunnel and sprayed a can of hair spray on it,

"Wish I get paid to look like a whore and paint my nails." I hissed under my breath, and heard Mike chuckle under his and elbow me in the ribs. "I'm Isabella Swan; I would like to see to Mr. Newton please?"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes and then stared down at the phone in front of her like she has never seen it before. I tapped my nails on the top of the desk and watched in horror as she picked up the phone like it would attack her and pushed a couple random buttons.

"Oh, Mother Mary help me." I hissed as I threw my arms in the air and just walked past her to the only doors in the room. I opened the doors and surprised Mike Sr. who was putting a golf ball into a little white cup.

"Why Isabella, what do I owe this pleaser." He said as he put down the putter and walked over to me. Then stopped dead as he took in my baby bump under my snug blouse; I laughed as he gulped and then extended his hand across the three feet we had between us. I took the three steps to him and pulled him into a hug and felt his whole body stiffen when my stomach touched his.

"When have we ever shook hands Mike." I said in his ear and then laughed as I pulled away and he ran to sit behind his desk.

"So…" he stammered as he wiped his brow and looked at my feet. "What brings you to me?"

"Well I am having a problem with the 'job's' that I have been assigned as of late." I explained as I took my seat in front of his desk and rested my hands over my stomach. I watched his eyes follow my hands and he gulped once more.

"And.. what would be the problem?" he asked as he looked over my should at Mike to save him.

"You know I can do more that all the baby stuff, why is that all your giving me?" I tapped my fingers on my stomach and then smiled sweetly at the older vision of Mike Jr.

"Well.. we thought."

"Oh no dad, you are not going to throw me under the bus. I have been telling you for the last few weeks you're just going to piss her off." Mike Jr. said from behind me and I laughed as his dad's eyes grew large.

"Ok fine." Mike Sr. huffed and the stood up to look out his window that looked over the Puget Sound. "What did you have in mind Bella?"

"Well, why can't I do concerts, or politics, or even..." I took a deep breath because I knew I was going to hate myself for this, but I need to get out there and do something with my ability other than just photographing booths of baby stuff. "Celebrities." I watched as Mike Sr.s eyes got larger, if even possible, and a smile covered his face.

"So are you saying you will get back with Seth and do that?" he looked like a little kid in the candy store, he was even bouncing in his chair. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes. BUT." I said as I held my finger up.

"But?" I heard both Mike's said together.

"I have to be home every night on week nights." They both nodded and I continued. "AND I need at least a week's notice if I'm going away for a weekend. I have to clear it with my OB/GYN." I saw Mike Sr. squirm in his chair, and I smiled innocently.

"I think we can work with that." He pressed a button on his intercom and paged bimbo in the other room. "Bambi?" I laughed out loud and shook my head when he looked at me questionably. "Could you get Seth on the phone please? I think he is in LA."

"Yes Mike." Her shrill voice came over the inter com.

"Wow she found the button." I snarked as I stood up and fixed my shirt and skirt. "Ok well I need to get to that baby convention. Thank you for talking with me." I leaned over the desk and kissed Mike Sr. temple, them left the room with Mike following closely behind. We didn't say a word till the elevators closed and then we both burst out laughing.

"His face was priceless. I wish I would have got a picture of it when you laid over the table pressing your stomach on it. I bet you money he goes out and buys a new one." Mike gawffed as he put his arm over my shoulder and hugged me lightly.

**Ok everyone, I got your chapter out, told you who the father is, and I added a little lemonade for you.. So you love me now.. LOL**

**Leave me some love… Tell me what you're thinking**

**Next chapter we get to see the new grandparents reactions to the news.. **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own the plot.. The rest I have to give to someone else… Sucks I know..**

**Happy New Year everyone….**

"With just an 'e' or a 'y'?" I asked as I set looked over at Edward who was playing is new composition. "I like it better that way by the way."

"Thanks." He hummed as he made a change on his sheet music and turned to look at me. "I like the one with the 'y' in it." He turned back to his piano and started the piece once more. "What about for our boy?"

"Oh, no you don't." I giggled as I stood up and stretched out my back. "I picked out Zoey's name you have to at least help with little man's." I placed my hand on my belly and caressed it lovingly. I walked over and sat down beside him wrapping my arms around his waist. "I just get final veto power." I heard him chuckle as his fingers continued to fly across the ivory keys perfectly.

"Well we are going to stay with the same initials right?" I rested my chin on his shoulder and nodded as I placed a kiss behind his ear. "And we agreed on Zoey Addison, so how about Zadin, or Zan, or even Zeus?" I slapped his arm and I saw his whole body shack with his laughter.

"I AM NOT NAMING MY SON ZEUS." I yelled as I stood up from the bench and walked out of the room.

"I was just kidding baby." He called to me though his laughing; I just rolled my eyes and tried to keep my own at bay. I flopped myself into bed and turned on the TV.

_What an ass._

_Yeah, a very sexy one at that._

_Not the point right now, I mean come on think of much my poor baby would be teased with the name Zeus? _I rolled my eyes once more before flipping through the channels.

"Why is there never anything on TV on a Wednesday night?" I complained as I flipped and stopped as one of my favorite shows came on. "Oh MY God, OH My God.. Edddddwwwaaarrrdddd!" I screamed as I got up on my knees and started bouncing on the bed.

_That it, that's going to be my son's name._

"What's up love?" he said as he walked into the door way and saw mw jumping around like Alice. I started pointing at the TV, unable to get any words out. He furrowed his brow before turning to the TV. "Bella did you really call me in here to tell me _Saved by the Bell_ was on?" He looked at me like I had lost it.

"GOD!!" I huffed as I jumped off the bed and walked to the TV pointing my finger at Mark Paul Gosselaar. "DO you remember what his name is in the show?"

"Hummm.. Was he Slater?" I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time today and tapped the TV screen.

"NO! It was Zack." I looked at him as he looked from the TV to me. I waited for a few more minutes before I finally saw understanding fill his face.

"I like that Zoey and Zack." He said as he walked over and knelt down in front of me; pressing his lips to my baby bump. "Do you guys like it?" he whispered to my stomach giving my butterflies. I ran my hands thought his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close. "Thank you." I looked down at him now with the face of confusion.

"For what?"

"For you, for them, for everything." He said between kisses.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." I giggled as he stood up and pulled me to him. "But you're welcome anyway." I pressed my lips to his and traced them with my tongue. The kiss was slow and full of love, and completely took my breath away.

"So Zoey Addison and Zachary Aidan." He said as he pulled me to the bed and we snuggled into each other. I let the name roll around my head but they just didn't sound right.

"No." I shook my head and closed my eyes as I ran my hand over his stomach. "Zoey Addison and Zachary Aidan Cullen." I deadpanned and felt his body stiffen. I felt the tears start to sting my eyes as his hands went to my shoulders and pushed me from his chest. I was scared to look him in the eyes, so I just looked down at my hands that were now clasped together in my knees.

I felt his finger lift my chin slowly, but still kept my eyes lowered to my lap. Oh God he didn't want the babies to have his name, I just freaked him out. Now he is going to break it to me gently and run out of the house screaming.

"Bella." His voice was low and gentle while his thumb ran lightly over my lower lip. "Please look up." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and released it slowly before opening my eyes to look directly into his clear green ones. He brought is lips lightly to mine and pressed a sweet chaste kiss to them before resting his forehead ageists mine, still keeping perfect eye contact. "Is that what you really want?" I nodded and let my body relax as I fell into his chest and held onto him for dear life.

"I do.." I sniffed as I buried my face deeper into his chest. His hand ran reassuring caresses down my back as I cried, I heard the faint sounds of his own sniffing and a few 'I love you's' as I calmed down. I looked up into his shining green eyes and smiled weakly.

"Are you ok now, baby?" he said softly as he ran his finger over my check removing my tears from them. I nodded and sighed as he pulled me tighter into his body and held me close. "I wasn't sure IF you wanted to give them my name." I heard his say in a low voice and I sat up instantly.

"Really?" He nodded. "Edward, I want nothing more in this world for our children to have their father's last name." His eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes we had to pull away from and he leaned down and pressed two kisses to my baby bump.

"Goodnight Zoey and Zachary Cullen." I felt my lips curl into a smile as I closed my eyes and ran my fingers though his hair.

FBFBFBFBFBFB

"Ok so how are you going to tell them?" Alice asked as we walked thought Gymboree looking at all the cute little baby outfits. "Oh Bell look Ara and Zoey have to have this." She held up a frilly little pink dress.

"That would make the cutest picture, Oh and Zachy has to wear this." Brandy said as she held up a little pair of black slacks and a pale blue sweater vest with a white button down shirt under it.

"Oh oh oh and we will have to find a matching dress from Lizzy and they can all be in it together." Alice squealed as she bounced up and down.

"Ok Girls can we have these babies first before we start to make plans for pictures." I laughed as I took the three outfits and tossed them on the counter.

"So how are you going to tell the Chief?" Rose asked as she slapped her Visa into the sales ladies hand before I could get mine out.

"Bitch." I hissed as I glared at her. She just shrugged and blew me a kiss. "Ok so I found the cutest picture frames yesterday when Alice and I went to get the last of the nursery set that says 'our first picture'. So I bought two and I got the last ultrasound pictures copied to put in them. We are going to give it to them tonight at dinner."

"Oh I wish I would have thought of that." Alice said in a sad voice.

"Bella that will be perfect; I bet you a hundred bucks Esme is going to cry." Rose took the bag from the counter and we all walked out to the mall.

"She won't be alone; Renee is going to go all waterworks. I can't wait to see this." Alice wrapped her arm around mine as we walked down the crowded halls of the mall.

"Bells were here." I heard my mom yell as she ran through the door. I laughed as I looked at Edward and he winked.

"Keep the apron on." He mouthed and I nodded. I may only be 4 moths along but I was already starting to show bad. There was no way I was going to hide it from them if I didn't have it coved.

"Hey mom, in the kitchen finishing dinner, Edward is coming to show you to your room." He walked over to me and kissed me lightly before rubbing the belly once and walked out to help my parents with their luggage.

"Edward, why don't you look just eatable." I heard my mom squeal and just shook my head with a giggle.

_Believe me mom he is; every perfect part of him. _

"Bells." I turned to see my father standing behind me and I jumped into his arms.

"I missed you daddy." I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Missed you too baby girl." He kissed my cheek and then I pushed myself out of his arms before he could really feel the difference in my body.

"Edwards parents will be here in about 10 minutes and the rest of the gang should be…"

"Your Prince is home." Jasper yelled as he walked into the door.

"Are here now." I looked to see my father roll his eyes and smile.

"I swear Bells; he is going to be yelling that at you even in the nursing home."

"God I hope so." We both laughed as Emmett bounded into the kitchen and pulled my father onto a manly hug.

"Emmett. I need to breath."

"Sorry Chief." He laughed as he set dad on his feet and then took hold of me. "How's little momma feeling?" he whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Perfect." I sighed as he ran his hand unknowingly over my stomach and I slapped his hand away. I looked hard at my dad and then back to Em and glared.

"Sorry." He mouthed as he turned back to my father who was looking at us with suspicious eyes. "Let's go check out the game Chief." My dad just nodded and they walked out to the living room.

"Need any help Bella?" Alice asked as she fluttered into the kitchen and bounced up on top of the island.

"You know I can't wait to see you at 9 mouths and trying to do that." We both laughed. "Nope, everything is done we are just waiting for Edwards parents."

"Mom and dad just made it Love."Edward said as he ducked his head around the corner and winked at me. "You ready for this?" I nodded as I bit my bottom lip and ran my fingers thought my hair. "I'll go get the gifts, Alice could you get everyone to the table and send Emmett in to carry the dishes?" she nodded as she jumped off the counter and winked at me.

"I can't wait to see mom's face." Emmett gushed as he took the platter of meat from the counter.

"You sound almost as excites as I am." I giggled as I picked up the bowl of potatoes and we walked to the dining room.

"Oh I am!" He looked over his shoulder and winked before placing the platter on the table. "Let's eat." He yelled to everyone in the room. I just shook my head and sat down as fast as I could to hide my stomach.

"Where's Jake?" Esme asked as Edward handing here a gift bag. "What is."

"Just hold it mom ok?" He said as he kissed her head and then handed the other to my mom. She looked at the gift and then to Edward before turning to me and rose her eyebrow. Edward walked to stand behind me and placed both his hands on my shoulders massaging gently. "Ready?" he whispered to me and I nodded. "Ok Mom, Renee open your gifts."

I watched both of them as they pulled out the frames and stared at them with matching looks of confusion. Then all at once my mother started to scream as she jumped from her chair and ran to me.

"Oh MY GOD… MY BABY IS HAVING BABIES!" she yelled as she pulled me from the chair and put her hands on my stomach; tears rolling down her face.

"Babies?" I heard both my father and Carlisle say together.

"Twins." I heard Esme say under her breath. I looked over and saw her wrapped in Edwards's arms holding his tight.

"How long, when do I get to hold them?" My mother sobbed as she got down on her knees and pulled my t shirt up rubbing her hands over my rounded bump. I laughed as I looked around the room to see Emmett laughing his ass off, Alice with tears in her eyes, Jaspers just shaking his head and smiling, and Edward looking at me with so much love I thought that my heart would explode.

"I am 4 moths along, they are due in February." I said as I looked to my father who was still looking at the ultrasound pictures with a tear in his eyes.

"Four moths!" My mother screamed as she shot up and slammed her fists on her hips. "And I am JUST NOW hearing about my grandbabies?" I looked around the room for help as I sat back down and ran my hands of my stomach.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was ok before we said anything." Edward explained as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. My mom looked from him to me and then nodded slowly.

"Ok I will let this one slide, but next time I better be the first to know." She said with her finger pointed back and forth between the two of us.

"Yes mom." We said together.

"Am I correct in saying that we are having both a granddaughter and son?" Carlisle asked as Esme walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah dad, a boy and a girl." Edward said with pried dripping off every word.

"I am so happy Isabella" she whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. "I am so glad he finely found you." I felt the well known tears stinging my eyes as I held her tighter

"Thank you Esme."

"Ok I hate to break up the love feast but the food is getting cold." Emmett said as Esme let me go and then placed her hand on my stomach.

"Yes, yes, we can eat and talk." My mother said as I watched her release Edward and sit down. "We all know that Emmy will die of starvation if he doesn't eat every hour."

"Mom." He pouted. "I'm a growing boy." The whole table burst out laughing with that and started to fill our plates.

"Ok so have you two thought of names?" My mom asked as she took a bite of potatoes. I nodded and looked at Edward.

"Zachary Adrian and Zoey Addison." He said as his fingers entwined with mine and squeezed lightly.

"Oh I love them." Alice squealed as she bounced up and down on her chair.

"And what did you chose for your little one?" Esme asked as she looked at Alice and Jasper with loving eyes.

"Arabella Jade." Jasper said as he put his arm around Alice and pulled her into his side.

"Oh that is so perfect. And how far apart are all of my grandbabies going to be?" I looked to see my mom holding the picture frame and tracing it with her fingers.

"About a month, unless one or two of them are anxious to meet us all and come early." Alice giggled, and winked at me.

_What is she trying to say, did she have one of her feelings again? _

_Knowing Alice she will tell you soon enough._

The rest of dinner was filled with talks about the nurseries and all the shopping trips that we just HAD to go one to get all the NEEDED things that the babies just HAD to have to survive.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Well that was just…" I trailed off as Edwards's hands rubbed the tension out of my lower back. "Oh God." I moaned as I buried my head into my pillow.

"You know you're not going to be able to lie like this much longer." He chuckled as I heard the sound of the oil bottle and felt the warmth on my naked back.

"Mummmmm. So good."

"Shush, your parents are just down the hall." He whispered into my ear with a chuckle.

"Then stop be so dame good." I hissed as I enjoyed his hands working over my skin.

"Roll over." He tapped my hip and I did as he asked. "And yeah I do have to agree it went great, except that your father hasn't spoken a word since." I opened my eyes and looked into his with a smile.

"He will; this is just how he deals with shock. He has to analyze it all in his head and then just watch out Mr. Cullen you are going to get 'the talk'." I used the air quotes and laughed at his eye roll.

"The Talk?" he said as he put more oil on his hands and started to rub it all over my stomach. This is one of the pamper treatments that he forces on me that I just love. Every night he rubs my body down with Vitamin E oil to help lessen the stretch marks that I just know I am going to add to my body.

"Oh yeah you know the normal; when are you going to make an honest woman of my daughter?" I laughed as I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. I felt his hands stop moving and opened my eyes slightly to see his green eyes looking down to mine.

"The minute she tells me yes." He whispered as he bent down and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"You… want…to.." I stuttered as his hands went back to my stomach and worked there magic.

"Bella I would like nothing more in this world then to bring OUR child into it with you as my wife." He said calmly as he looked at me once more. "But; I WILL NOT push you into something that you are not ready for." He finished his massage as wiped his hands off on the towel on the side table. I sat up and wrapped my arms around myself.

_He wants to marry me!?!?!?_

_Then what in the hell are you waiting for?_

_I'm not one of those girls that HAS to get married just because she is knocked up._

_Think about it, would that be the reason why you would marry him?_

"Bella," I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest. "Calm down Love. I'm not going anywhere. I will wait for you till the end of eternity if I have to." He kissed my forehead as the tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"I love you so much Edward. I just can't be one of those girls that get married because she is pregnant." I felt his head nod and he held me closer.

"I know that. And like I said I will wait for as long as I have to." He pulled me down next to him on our bed and ran his fingers through my hair. I fell asleep in his arms with tears still streaming down my cheeks.

FBFBFBFBFB

"Where do you want the tables set up?" Mom asked as I took the ribs from the pot and covered them with sauce.

"In the grass mom, by the pound." I yelled back as I wiped my hands and started pealing the potatoes.

"Ok Chicky, what can I do?" Brandy's voice said as she walked up and gave me a hug.

"Nothing it's your party, sit back and relax." I turned to see her shaking her head and glaring at me.

"Bullshit, it's yours too Prego and I'm going to do as much work IF not more then you are." She slid up next to me pulled the peeler from my hand and hip bumped me out of the way. "Lizzy wants to see her Auntie Bell; she is outside with your mother and Embry." She said as she shooed me away with a hand and a laugh. I humped as I kissed her cheek and whispered bitch into her ear lovingly. "You know it." She snarked back and shooed me out once more.

I walked out of the kitchen to see that the house was already decorated in the luau theme Alice forced, and Jasper pinning up the last strand of orange crate paper over the wall. He looked over his shoulder and winked as he jumped down for the stool and pulled me into his arms.

"How's my princess doing now?" he asked as he kissed my forehead and hugged me tight.

"He told me he wants to marry me Jaz." I whispered into his ear and I felt his body stiffen.

"And what did you say Darlin?" he whispered back. I shook my head and felt the tears fill my eyes. "Let's go to your room ok?" he asked as he led me down the hall. Once there he sat on my bed and pulled me into his lap. "SO tell me what happened.

"He told me that he will wait till I am ready, but he wants nothing more that for us to be married when our children come into this world." I cried into his shoulder. His hand made soothing circles on my back and we swayed back and forth to his calming humming.

"And what do you want?" he asked as I finely calmed down. I looked into his eyes and smiled I wiped my wet face.

"I think I want that too." I said under my breath and then my eyes opened wide as the words repeated in my own head. Jaspers smile filled his face as he kissed my forehead and held me to him. "You ok now princess?" I looked up at him and nodded yes. "Ok then let's go celebrate one of my favorite girls birthdays." He wiped away the last of my tears and we both stood up. We walked out hand in hand right as Edward walked into the front door holding a large wrapped gift.

"It's not for you." he said with a wink as he took it out the back door and Jasper and I started laughing.

"He knows you so well already." Jasper laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder and we followed Edward out to the backyard. I looked around in awe as my backyard was being slowly turned into an authentic looking Hawaiian luau.

"Wow, Ali really went all out didn't she?"

"Only for you." Jasper said as he gave me a little squeeze and walked to finish putting up the torches. And yes I did say torches. I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a hard chest before I felt the kiss on the back of my neck.

"Did you miss me?" his breath was hot on my ear and I felt the shiver all the way down to my toes. I reached my hand up and ran in through his hair.

"Always." I sighed as he pulled me tighter into his body and took my earlobe in between his lips. "Edward you need to stop this or I am going to have to rape you in front of all of our friends and family."

"Yes please." He growled into my ear and I felt my panties moisten. I slapped his arm and giggled as I turned to face him.

"Later, I promise." I said as I put my lips on his and moaned into his mouth as my phone went off inside the house.

Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh, baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?

Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

"Baby could you get Brandy from the kitchen and have her in the living room in two minutes please?" I asked sweetly as I looked into his eyes.

"What are you up to?" He asked as he nodded yes.

"Brandy's birthday gift from us." I tiptoed up and kissed his cheek "She is going to die." I whispered as I ran into the house and picked up my phone. "You're early." I whispered into the phone as I walked into the living room

"Sorry love, but we are between takes and I don't know how long till we will get another one." His voice was thick and tired as I could just picture him running his fingers through his hair.

"Please, like I would really complain that you are early, I'm still beyond shocked you're even doing this for me."

"Anything for you." I laughed at him and looked down the hall to see Edward bringing Brandy to me.

"Ok so remember her name is Brandy and she is like totally in love with you and Kellan." I reminded him as I turned my back to them.

"Did you get the package in time?" he asked as I picked it up from the piano.

"Yeah what did you do Rob?" I asked as I turned the brown paper covered gift in my hands. I heard him chuckle as he told some of the others around him that I got it.

"WE are just making sure that your friend has the best birthday she can have Bella." He said as he laughed into the phone.

"You are such a git." I hissed as I looked behind me. "Ok she's here. Thank you so much for this." I whispered and handed the phone over to Brandy.

"What's up Bells?"She asked as she looked at my phone and then back to me.

"I have someone here that wants to wish you a Happy Birthday." I said holding back my squeal as she took the phone and said hello. I watched as he eyes went wide and then closed as she held her hand to her chest and fell into the couch.

"Is this really…??" she stammered as she took tow deep breaths and then nodded her head.

"They can't see you Brandy." I said as I sat next to her and put my hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I'm here." She whispered into the phone. "Thank you."I saw tears in her eyes and felt my own start. I looked up at Edward who was still looking confused and motioned him to sit next to me. "Ok hold on." She pulled the phone from her ear. "He said you have a gift." She said in a voice that I knew was one of pure awe. I nodded and handed her the brown wrapped package. "Ok I have it.. Oh open it.. right.. yeah.." I laughed as I took the phone from her hands and brought it back to mine. I heard laughing on the other end and cleared my throat.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked as I giggled into the phone.

"Hey how would you feel if the person of your dreams called you and gave you a gift?" I said to him in a playful tone.

"True true, Bella, True true. So I am going to have Kellan on here for her next but then we have to go. We will see soon right?"

"Yeah I will be the one behind the camera. Oh she is finely opening it hold on." I watched as to pulled the wrapping away and started to scream

"It's the screen play to New Moon and Twilight." She started to jump up and down as she hugged the paper to her chest. I held the phone out to her once more and she took it with eager hands. "Thank you thank you thank you." she stopped dead and fell back onto the couch. "Kellan." She sighed as she put her hand over her heart screen play forgotten.

"How did you do this?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I just had to call Rob and ask." I shrugged like it was nothing; because truly it was.

"You had his number?"I heard the sound of the green eyed monster in his voice and turned in his arms.

"Yes Edward I did, but I haven't used it till now." I explained as I put my hand on his cheek and kissed his lips lightly. "I got it when I met him in LA."

"Ok." He said against my lips and pulled me closer to him.

"Yes, Yes I will tell her. And thank you all. This was the best birthday of my life. Goodbye." I heard Brandy say as she closed my phone and stared at it for a bit. She looked at me and then ripped me from Edwards arms. "I LOVE YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" she yelled as she hugged me almost as tight at Emmett. I laughed as I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"SO I'm guessing I did well in the gift department?" I nodded her head excitedly as she picked up the screen plays and ran out the back door.

"Embry, look what I got and you will never believe who I just talked to on the phone." I head he scream as she ran.

"You are the greatest, you know that right?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"I try." I said as I tilted my head up to him and let him capture his lips with mine.

"Let's go celebrate the day the most wonderful person in the world came into it." He kissed my lips once more.

"Yes, let's go celebrate Brandy's birthday." He tickled my sides as I ran out of his arms.

**FBFBFBFBFBFB**

**OK so I know it is a lot shorter then all my other chapters, but I just wanted to get this one out before the New Year.**

**I hope everyone have a great and safe New Year and I will see you all soon.**

**Don't forget to review. **

**I was thinking of doing a few chapters in Edward point of view.. **

**what do you all want to see the most? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.. When is that woman going to realize she wants to give me these guys???**

**Ok so yeah, I am still alive, and I am getting it going, slowly… **

**RL is just a bitch sometimes, and it doesn't help when I am having a major case of writers block.. I know this one is a lot shorter than normal, sorry, but I'm given you some lemony goodness, so that makes up for it right?**

**Ok so tall me what you think, and all that Jazz… **

**Now I have to try to get some of 'Evil turn' written out.. God give me strength, or at least a good lemon to write.. lol.**

"Next time why don't you just whip it out and piss on my leg." I spat as I threw my purse on the hotel bed and stormed into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I slammed the toilet seat down and sat as I stared into the shower calling the ass of a man in the other room ever name in the book in my head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I heard him say as I heard a door shut and the TV turn on. "But, when you're done having your little moment, I will be out here waiting to talk to you." he said over the din of the TV and I heard him flop on the bed.

"A fucking moment?" I hissed as I stood up from the toilet and walked right into the still locked bathroom door. "FUCK." I screamed as I kicked the door while unlocking it and threw it open. "A FUCKING MOMENT?!" I screamed as I looked over at him all kicked back and watching TV. I stomped over to the TV and slammed my hand on the power button.

"Ok, Bella, what did I do wrong?" he asked as he sat up and placed his hands up in a surrender stance.

"What didn't you do?" I spat as I put my hands on my hips and stared down at him. "Let's start with the glare you gave Taylor when he gave me a hug, or the hiss sound you made when Kellan kissed my cheek.. Or even better than that was the full out growl you gave when Robert placed his hands on my stomach and wished us congratulations on the babies. You fucking _growled_ at him Edward." I watched him roll his eyes and he chuckled lightly.

"Oh come on Bella, and what did you do when Kristin came over and introduced herself to me?" I glared at him and shook my head.

"Oh no you are not going to hold that against me. The bitch put her hand on your ass." I watched in awe as his chuckle went into full blown laugh.

"Oh Bella.." his arms went around his stomach and I saw tears flow from his eyes. "I sat on one of those Post it things you had laying around to show them where to stand, she just pointed it out to me. She never touched me."

"Oh."

"And you stormed all the way from across the room, mid shot, and tackled me, now don't get me wrong that was the hottest kiss I have ever had, but it did kind of shocked me."

"Well I had to show her you were taken." I said as every bit of my anger was deflating from my body. I looked down at my feet and felt tears start to sting my eyes.

"I think they _all_ got the point, love." He whispered as his arms encased my body and pulled me into his chest. "I don't know if it was the kiss, or maybe the way that you grabbed my junk, but I think they all understand who I _belong_ to." He chuckled as he ran his hands down my back.

"Can I pull the pregnancy hormone card for this one?" I asked in a small voice feeling completely embarrassed. I felt his chest move with his laugh and his head nod yes.

"Of course, my love." He pressed his lips to my hair and held me tighter. "Ok now hormone girl, you need to get out of this work stuff and get ready. Seth will be here in fifteen minutes to take you shopping." He pulled away and looked into my tear glossed eyes. I nodded my head and turned in his grasp. "Hey where are you going?" I heard him ask as his hands tighten on my waist.

"Humm. Get changed?" I asked as I looked up into his green laughing eyes.

"Not before this." He captured my lips with his as he pulled me back to his body. The kiss was shot but sweet, exactly what I need at the moment. "Ok now you can go change." I smiled and turned to walk back to the bathroom. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and your little green eyed monster." He said right as I was shutting the bathroom door.

I turned around and stuck my head out the partially closed door.

"And I love you too, Ass." I took me less than 10 minutes to get changed and ready for Seth, when I heard him through the door.

"Come on, Swan. I don't want to miss the good stuff. We still need to get a dress from tomorrow night." I laughed as he shook the knob but never opened the door.

"Well we better find a Mumu shop, to fit this body now." I joked as I opened the door and saw Edward and Seth talking quietly by the back of the room. "Am I interrupting something boys?" They both jumped a little and look sheepish as Edward ran over to me and swung me in a circle.

"Sorry baby, Seth and I are trying to figure out a way to break it to you and Rob that we are going to run away to Fiji together."

"Yeah Bells, you know me, can't have Mr. Rpattz so I'll go for his double. Rob will understand." I laughed at him while slapping Edward on his chest.

"Rob will understand what?" Rob's voice cut in as he let himself into our room. I wiggled out of Edwards arms and ran into Rob's out stretched waiting one.

"Oh Rob, it's so awful, they are running away together, leaving me and you alone and desperate." I looked up into his eyes and winked as I faked sobbed. "You willing to take in a knocked up, bitchy photographer?"

"Bella, you don't even have to ask. I will have the family mum has always wanted and I won't even have to sleep with the woman to get it. God, could you ask for anything better?" I looked over to Seth and Edward and sighed. "We will be moving to Derbyshire though, have to keep the grandkids close to the 'rents and all." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Ok Rob and I have it all worked out, you two have fun in Fiji." Edward just shook his head and pulled me from Rob's arms, and looked at Seth.

"Sorry man, I think I may have had a change of heart." I laughed as he pulled me closer and kissed my lips gently.

"I thought you would." I whispered as we pulled apart. I felt my arm being pulled and looked at Seth's smiling face.

"Ok Chicky, let's get this dance moving. Edward has to be at the practice hall soon, and we have appointments at the spa in an hour."

"I think you will look ravishing in your Mumu baby." Edward whispered in my ear and then took the lobe between his teeth gently. "Go for a dark blue colored one, it will match my tux."

"Yes dear." I groaned as Seth pulled me from Edwards arms with a chuckle and we all waved as we went out the door.

FBFBFBFBFBFB

I looked over and giggled as I watched both Seth and Rob using anything they could get their hands on to fan them; right now being the small folded programs handed out with the performer's name.

"Never thought classical music had this type of effect on you Clearwater?" I chuckled as he glared at me and slapped my leg.

"Oh yeah and it would have nothing to do with the fact that it is like 200 fucking degrees in here and I'm in a tux right?" he hissed as his fanning speed up.

"Pussy's, it's not that hot in here." I looked at both of them and shook my head.

"Says the woman who has on a short skirt and sleeveless silk blouse." Rob said as he winked at me and turned back to the performer on the stage.

"Fucking incubator here, always hotter than hell." I reminded them both as the person in front of us turned around and glared. 'Sorry' I mouthed then stuck my tongue out at her when she turned back around.

"Very Adult, Mommy." Seth whispered into my ear and we both laughed. We were pulled out of our laughter by the announcer's voice.

"And please Welcome Edward Cullen from Seattle Washington. The piece he has choice for the night is an original composition called 'Bella's Lullaby'. Please enjoy." My mouth dropped and I grabbed Seth's hand as I watched Edward walk across the stage, bow to the audience, then sit down at the large black piano in the middle of the stage.

I watched in awe as the notes flowed from the stage and enveloped me. They started off slowly, with a strong feeling of longing pulling you along with every beat. The feeling they invoked took my breath away. My eyes misted as I clung tighter to Seth's hand and felt the all too familiar tightening of my chest as tears started to slide down my cheek. By the end of the song Seth had me curled into his side whispering into my hair how lucky I was to have found such a perfect man. I looked around to room as everyone stood and clapped to the accomplishment of MY Edward. The man who had not only gave written a song for me, but has taught me how to fully love someone.

"What did you think, love?" his voice was shy as he wrapped his arms around my waist a pressed a kiss to my cheek. I turned in his arms, looked up into his green eyes and felt my world shift.

_Please marry me?_ Ok so that thought even took me by surprise.

_What? What happened to 'I will not marry someone just because I was knocked up?'_

_That's not why I want to marry him. I want him because I love him, I need him, I can't and I won't live without him._

_Interesting._

"Beyond loved it." He leaned down to me and kissed my lips lightly. "So." I whispered over my shoulder as I ran my finger over his long, talented fingers. "What do you want to do now that you have been deemed number one in all the musical talent in the building?"

"I could think of a few things." He sighed into my ear and ran his tongue over the shell of my ear.

"Later, horn balls." Seth said as he pulled me from Edwards's arms. "The 'gang'" And yes he used the stupid finger quotes. "wants us to meet them at the Glowbal Grill to celebrate Edward's victory." he rose his eyebrows at me a couple times and smirked. "One was even giddy at the idea of seeing you before you went home."

"And which would that be?" I heard the growl in Edwards voice and laughed as I winked at him and we walked past the gathered crowed and into the warm night air.

"Don't have to mark your territory with this one, it was Ashley; I think she has a girl crush on Bell's." Rob laughed as he put his arm around Edwards shoulder and we walked back to our hotel.

"No, she just wants me for the babies. She's a baby freak. Between her and Kellan I don't know if we will even need to hire a babysitter."

"Yeah we'll just need to have a privet landing pad put in the back yard." Edward laughed as we walked into the lobby. "What time do we need to be there?" I pushed to button for the elevator and moved to stand nest to Edward as Rob moved nest to Seth. Seth pulled out his phone and punched a few keys then waited for a bit before the sound of a text rang out.

"Jackson said that they will be ready by around 7." I looked at my watch and saw that we still had a good 3 hours till then.

"May not be enough time, I will try make it work." I said as I grabbed Edwards's waist band and pulled him out of the open elevator and down the hall to our room.

"SEVEN O'CLOCK ISABELLA MARIE..." Seth yelled down the hall. "I will break the door down little miss hormone. Don't tempt me?" I looked over Edwards shoulder and winked.

"Hormones are fun." I smirked them pushed Edward into the wall next to our door and covered his mouth with mine. I swallowed his groan and gave one of my own as his fingers dug into my ass and pulled my hips closed to his. I hands went instinctively into his messy hair and pulled his lips harder into mine while I pulled his tongue into my mouth and sucked on it and bite down lightly.

"_FUUUCCCKK yeah_.,.." he hissed as I pulled away and looked back at Seth and Rob who was standing in the hall shaking their heads and chuckling.

"You did say seven, right?" I said in a calm voice as I looked at my watch once more and smiled as I heard Edward still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, Isabella." I could even hear the roll of his eyes.

"We will be ready; with bells on even, but there better be food." I deadpanned as I took the card key from Edwards pocket and let us into the room. I shut the door to our room and turned around to see Edward standing in the middle of the room smiling at me with his perfect crooked grin and felt my already damp panties go completely soaked.

I raised my eyebrow at him and smiled as he took the three large steps between us, but stopped mid stride when I held up my hand. I saw the crease between his eyebrows deepen and I giggled silently to myself before walking around him and into the bathroom, dragging my fingers lazily over his already straining erection as I passed. The sharp intake of air was more than enough to tell me that he was pasted the point of no return. I turned in the doorway of the bathroom and looked his body over from head to toe, and he stared at a no descript point in the room.

His shoulders were ridged, his fists were clenched, and I watched in awe as he took two deep breaths before turning around to look at me with his eyes black with lust. I took a deep breath myself and shifted my legs back and forth causing light friction, but not enough to do any good what so every. I shook my head once and mentally slapped myself before licking my lips and leaned against the frame of the door.

"I will be out in 15 minutes; you will be naked and waiting for me in bed….." I let my voice trail off as I took two steps back into the bathroom and shut the door slowly, watching Edwards face morph into one of pure elated pleasure. I bent down and pulled the black bag from under the sink that I hide the first night we got here and poured out the contents onto the counter. Not even daring to look at the back mesh of material I slowly started to take my clothing off after turning the shower on, and jumped under the hot spray to sooth more than just my tight nerves.

I caught a glimpse of my body as I stepped out of the shower and ran my hand over the pronounce baby pouch I now had standing out where my once flat stomach use to be. I got closer to the mirror and could see the light lines of stretch marks from my youth and closed my eyes know that soon there will be many more to join the map. I finally opened my eyes and saw a little purple envelop sitting amongst the material of my outfit. I picked it up and smiled as I saw Alice's elegant script on the front. _Open me now_!

I shook my head and wiped a stray tear from my cheek as I opened the envelop and pulled out a small piece of matching paper, and read her words of wisdom, because with Alice they always were. I rolled my eyes and smiled weakly.

_Bell,_

_You are beautiful in every way,_

_The pouch only heightens what he already feels._

_Love you,_

_Alice_

_Bella,_

_Remember; _

_You are the lioness and he is your prey. _

_Go get him……._

_Rose_

"God, I love those girls." I giggled as I picked up the little black bra and held it up to myself. The little zipper caught the light and I smirked as I nodded to my refection and put the smaller then fuck bra, panty, thigh high's and garters on. I took my hair out of the messy bun I had tossed it into for the shower and fluffed it out then reapplied my makeup so my eyes looked dark and sensual.

"Ok Gummies, its mommy and daddy time, you two better go to sleep." I giggled as I took one more look in the mirror and rested my hand over my babies. I nodded in approval once more to myself and walked slowly to the door, took a deep breath and walked out to see Edward leaning against the headboard of the bed in nothing but a pair of white silk boxers.

"Fuck me." he hissed as his eyes followed every curve of my body from my head to toe. I stood in the doorframe till his eyes made it back up to mine and smirked as his tongue ran over his lips and his boxers tented.

"I thought I told you naked?" I said as I stalked, hopefully in a sexy way, up to the end of the bed and tapped my foot on the carpet. His mouth opened to speak but snapped shut as I glared at him. "OFF!" I spat as I pointed to his boxers. His smile widened as he got on his knees on the bed and slowly lowered them then sat back to take them off completely. I cocked my head to the said as he dropped the boxers on the floor and took a long hard look at his body. "And lay on you back."

_God I am the luckiest woman in the world. _

"Now, my love." I said with a husky voice, that I didn't even know I could pull off. "it is time for me to show you just how much I loved that song." I cooed as I walked around the bed dragging my fingers softly over his warm flesh, starting from his toes and working my way slowly up to his hair.

_Did he just purr?_

_Yes, yes ma'am I think he did. _I giggled as I knelt down on the side of the bed and nuzzled my nose up his jaw and toward his ear.

"And how much I love you, Edward." I whispered into his ear before running both my hands down his chest playing with the slight hair he had scattered across it. I heard the slight moan from under his breath as his eyes closed and smiled to myself as I ran my nails lightly across his hardened nipples.

"I love when you do that." His voice was soft and husky as his hips bucked slightly.

"I know." I cooed in his ear and ran over is nipples a few more times. "And I know you love this even more." I said right before I replaced my fingers with my lips and lightly nibbled on his right nipple as I rolled his left between my fingers. I felt his fingers entwined in my hair as his growl rolled from his chest.

"Oh God yeesss I do." He hissed as he pushed my head tighter into his chest.

"Hmmmm." I hummed around his nipple as I took my free hand and started to stroke his straining cock.

"Oh God… Bella.. Please.." I took my lips from his chest and watched his head rock back and forth over the pillow. I them made a long wet line with my tongue from his nipple to his hip as I continued to stroke him. I stopped all movement for a moment and then placed a light kiss to the tip of his head once he opened his eyes to see what I was doing.

"Is this what you want baby?" I asked before taking one long lick up the thick vain to the tip to take the little bead of precum onto my tongue. His eyes rolled back into his head and he nodded. I took one more long lick before wrapping my lips around him and taking him in as far as my new prego gag reflex would allow.

"Yes.. yes.. yes.." he chanted over and over again and I continued to bob my head slowly, never changing my pace, waiting for him to take over the lead. I smiled around him when I felt his finger gently rest on the back of my head and press me fast down his shaft and then pull me back up to a pace he needed. I brought my hand up and wrapped it around the base so I would have a stooping point for my gag, and used it to help his with the relief he was in so much need for. I was about to speed up the process myself when he pulled me off of him and pulled my body from the ground and onto the bed.

His hands went to the panties and ripped them off my body before lifting me up and slamming my soaking wet core onto his cock.

"Fuck." I screamed as I dig my nails into his chest and ground myself into him.

"Come for me Bella." He huffed as he lifted his hips into me and pulled my hips down harder into his. His fingers were digging into my waist as I threw my head back and screamed out his name when my own orgasm snuck up on me. His hips bucked up three more times before his stilled a released his hot seed into my body. "fuuuucccckkk." He hissed as his eyes closed and I fell onto his chest.

"So I take it you liked the outfit?" I giggled as I rolled over to his side and lay onto my back, still breathing hard. I looked over and saw my panties still clenched in his fist and laughed out loud. He looked over at me with raised eyebrows and I pointed at his hand. He chuckled as he tossed them onto the floor and then pulled me into his arms.

"A lot." He said as his lips brushed mine.

"Good." I yawned as I snuggled into his side. "Do we have time for a little nap, before we meet the gang?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Even if we didn't, we are taking one." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Goodnight my sweet Bella."

"Goodnight my Edward." I said right before the darkness took over.

**Ok you know what to do.. Oh maybe you don't..**

**Ok you see that little green button down there**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**Yeah all you have to do it push it and tell me what you thought..**

**Ok now GO!!!.. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. surprise surprise..**

**Ok so I know you all have been keeping up on the whole M and NC-17 stuff that has been going on with FF... And I have heard anything about my stories, so I guess either I'm not that bad with the whole smut and sex stuff and I'm good, or just I haven't been caught YET. So I am trying not to put all the sexy fun stuff in each and every chapter.. SORRY I KNOW SUCKS HARD…… **

**Now I'm covering my ass people. So here goes disclaimer number two.**

**If you are not old enough to buy your own pack of smokes from a store.. DON'T READ.. Thanks. Sexy fun stuff may be on the horizon. **

"When was the last time you saw, or even talked to Jake?" Jasper asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. I opened my eyes from my porn position on the couch to look into his light blue eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"Saturday night, Breaking Dawn. I saw him, He saw me, he gives dirty look, I said 'HI', he rolls eyes, then walks away. Dose that count?" I sighed as forced the feelings of anxiety out of my stomach and chest.

"Bella." His voice was stern and the look he gave me was the same one that I had only seen on my own father's face the night he caught our gang skinny dipping at First Beach senior year.

"I see you have been practicing 'the look'." And yes, thank you very much I did use those stupid finger quotes. "You look just like the Chief." I rolled my eyes as I tried to push my fat ass of the couch. Tried is the appropriate word, because with the beach ball size stomach I was caring now days', moving was not an easy chore. I heard his chuckle as his hands supported my back as he helped to get my body in an upright position.

"It's two days till Thanksgiving." His voice was a little lighter, but I could still hear the disappointment underlining.

"Really, truly? Is that why I have two 25 pound turkeys thawing in my fridge? I thought I was just feeding Emmett again." I spat out as I pushed myself up from the couch and took a few seconds to get my balance. Once I knew that I wouldn't fall back I turned to Jasper, put my hands on my hips and looked at him with raised brows. He rolled his and shook his head.

"Bella, the gang has not missed a Thanksgiving _together_ in 15 years." I threw my hands up in the air and huffed out my anger.

"Jazz you act like it is all me. I mean come on he was the one that had a temper tantrum in Angela's office and then ran away. I have tried many times to say something to him at Breaking Dawn and each time he glares at my stomach and acts like he's deaf. What more do you want me to do?" I felt the tears start to sting my eyes and wiped at them furiously. Jasper pulled me into his arms, well as close as my children would allow, and kissed the top of my head. "What else can I do Jazzy?"

"Did you call to invite him yet?" I relaxed into his arms as his soothing voice worked its natural wonders. I swear if I could bottle his calming effect I would be the richest person in the world.

"I did tell you that you and Edward are the only two people allow in my room during delivery right." I sighed into his chest and felt it shake with his laugh.

"Yes, Princess, you have already told me that, and I agreed; remember. But Alice is still a little pissed off that you won't let her video tape it." I shook my head into his chest and laughed a little myself.

"Yeah still not going to happen, no way am I having a camera pointing at my 'cooter' while two watermelons are trying to rip out of it."

"You know she will get her way one way or another." I sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a smile.

"Now back to Jake." I looked up at him as he looked down at me. "Did you call to invite him yet?"

"Should I? Do you really think he will come?"

"There is only one way to find out." He released me and picked up my cell phone that was sitting on the coffee table. I took a deep breath as he handed me the phone that was now ringing.

'You've reached Jake, I'm either too busy to get to the phone, you know what I mean, or just don't want to talk to your ass right now. So leave a message and I will think about it. Later.' I took another deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Jake, its Bell's. I'm calling to invite you to our yearly Thanksgiving get together. You know the drill; Food, football, food, cards, more food. I really…." I stopped as my voice caught and I looked up to Jasper's smiling face. He nodded his head and pulled me back into his side. "I miss you Jake, please…. come." I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as Jasper took the phone and turned it off, and then held me tightly to his side as I cried.

"He'll come, Princess."

"I hope so Jazzy, I hope so." I buried my face into his chest and clutch his shirt tight in my fist as the sobs I have been fight off raked my body.

"It's ok Bell's." Jaspers soothing voice said over and over as he led us over to the couch and pulled me into his lap. I nodded my head repeatedly, not knowing if I was just agreeing with him to make him happy or myself.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"How do you want the table's Bell's?" Emmett's voice yelled from the dining room. I looked around at all the people that had pushed their way into MY kitchen and shook my head as I walked out of it and to Emmett.

"Let's go for the horseshoe this year." He nodded once and then waved me away. It's been this way all fucking day. I try to peel potatoes; Rose comes and takes over. I try to make the stuffing and stuff the birds; my mom and Esme run me out if the room. I went into the living room to clean up and Edward, Carlisle and my father already doing it; they just told me to go lay down and rest my feet. I try to go and help with the tables and Emmett waves me off. It's like I'm completely fucking useless, and I am about to lose it.

I walked around my house once more and glared at all of my _family _who have all of the sudden decided that I have somehow become completely useless now that I am pregnant. I grabbed my jacket from my and walked slowly to the garage door picking up my purse and the keys to Jenna on my way by the side table.

_I can't fucking be in this house right now. _I screamed in my head. I gripped the knob tightly in my hand as I heard the familiar giggle of Rose, Esme and my mother in the kitchen and the yells from the guys as they screamed at something on TV.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I am useless." I said quietly as before I ripped the door open and then slammed it behind me. I stomped my way to Jenna and somehow wiggled myself behind the wheel. Put my key into the ignition and with the familiar growl of her engine my anger subsided mindedly. Still mumbling under my breath about how much of an ass everyone was acting I played with the stereo as I waited for the garage door to open. Stopping my random search as 'Hungry like a Wolf' blasted though the speakers; I leaned my head back and smiled as I thought of all the time Jake and I listened to this song as we fixed up Jenna.

"You still smile when you think of me, even after everything I have done?" I looked to my left and almost wet my pants as I screamed and slapped at the man sitting in the seat beside me.

"Jacob. Fucking. Black." I spat with every hit. "Don't you know not to scare me like that by now?" I took a couple deep calming breaths and then threw my arms around his neck. "You came." I felt the tears streaming down my face and couldn't control the sobs that moved my body as I covered his face with chaste kisses.

"Calm down Bell's this can't be good for the Gummies." His voice was thick but he held me tight and ran his hand over my back reassuringly. I sat back up and placed my hands over my stomach. "God you're… "

"Jake if you want to live I wouldn't finish that statement." I squinted my eyes at him and then laughed as he raised his hands up in surrender.

"I was going to say 'glowing'?" yeah, he said is as a question. Can we all say liar, class?

"Sure you were." I shook my head and looked down at my expanded belly. "I know, I'm huge." I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the smile that I have loved since the day that I have met him.

"You are, and have always been beautiful." He squeezed my shoulder lightly and then reached to put his seatbelt on. "So, where are we off to?" I looked up from my stomach to him and then to the door to the house.

"I just needed to get away from the people who think that pregnancy makes you an incompetent." I huffed as I placed my hands on the steering wheel. "But I am having a craving, how about we go down to Safeway and get a nice big jar of crunchy dill pickles and lemonade." I licked my lips as I hear his groan that causes me to giggle.

"No peanut butter to dip the pickle in, or maybe ice cream?" he shivers as I put the car in reverse and shake my head no.

"Nope Ice cream was a few months back, now it's just pickles. The diller, the better." I looked up as I backed out of the garage and saw Edward leaning against the door frame smiling at me as he blew me a kiss goodbye.

"Is diller even a word Bell's?' Jake asked as I blew a kiss back at Edward and winked.

"It is now Jakey." I answered as we took off down the road laughing.

"He's ok with us going off together?" Jacob asked as our laughter died down a few minutes later.

"He understands Jake. No matter what, you are one of my best friends and I never want to lose you." I looked over when I pulled into a parking spot. "But are you ok? Are we?" I motioned between the two of us and then to my stomach.

"I have been thinking a lot." He stopped talking and ran his hands through his hair. That's when I saw it for the first time.

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR?!?!" I screamed as I pulled him over to me and ran my fingers through it a few times.

"Yeah." He said shyly. "Hummmm. Leah likes is." Was looking at this lap as he whispered the last part. My eyebrows rose as I griped his hair and pulled his eyes up to look at me.

"Leah? As in Constance?" I felt the anger in my chest tighten as I glared at him. "Did you fucking lean in High School when she went a told the whole school that you tried to rape her?" his hand went up to him still griping his hair and slowly helped me release my grip.

"No Bell's, not that Leah, last I heard she is still in prison for tiring to cut her boyfriends junk off when she found him fucking her cousin." My eyes got huge and I laughed as I shook my head.

"Now that sounds like the Leah I remember." Them I slammed my hand to cover my mouth. "Oh My God you mean…… Leah.. Rose's Leah?" I gasped as he nodded his head and looked guilty.

"Yeah, she and I have been spending some time together." I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Jake I am so happy for you."

"Now calm down Bell's, it's not like I'm marrying the girl, we are just friends. I don't even know if she likes me that way." I shook my head and cupped his face with my hands making him look me in the eyes. "And I'm not completely over the one that got away yet." He adds under his breath.

"Jake that woman would be stupid not to see that you would be the greatest catch in the world." He rolled his eyes once more and smirked. "I'm sorry Jakey."

"Don't be Bella. I have had a lot of time to think in my sulking. And I understand." I looked up for my lap to see his sorrow filled eyes capturing mine. "I love you Bella, and I always will. You will always be the one person who I will size up anyone to, no matter how bad that sounds. But I do understand. We." He moved his hands between the two of us. "we…. You… Bella we are…." I looked at him in question and smiled weakly.

"And what is that Jake?" I asked as he got out of Jenna, walked around her slowly and opened my door. I watched as tears started to slowly slide down my cheeks as he knelt at my side and pulled my hands into his large ones.

"Inseparable. No matter what Bells, I know that you were meant to be in my life, whether it be friends. I just know that I can't.. Hell I won't live without you. It hurts not to be able to talk to you, or see you these last few months."

"I felt the same way." I whispered. "It was like a part of me was missing. I hated not being able to call you the first time I felt them move. Or run to you to ask what you thought of the names Edward and I picked." My sobs wracked my body as I covered my face with my hands. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pull me close as I cried into his chest. The scent of my Jakey wrapping around in making me smile even though my hormonal outburst.

"So what are the names of my niece and nephew? I can't be going around calling them Gummy one and Gummy two their whole lives." My smile got even larger as the understanding that my best friend Jake was back, I wouldn't have to loss him over my mistakes. Thank God for small miracles.

"Zoey and Zach." I sniffed as I pulled away and wiped my nose. I looked up to see Jake Standing offering his hand.

"What not going to name one of them after me?" he joked as he pulled me out of behind the wheel and grunted. "Jesus Christ Bells how much have you gained?" I slapped his arm as he wrapped it around my shoulders and we walked into Safeway.

"Way to fucking much Jake, Way to fucking much." I shook my head as I lead him to the pickle isle.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Bella, do you want to do the normal?" Alice asked as we all sat down and started to pile food on our plates. "Or should we start a new tradition?" She smirked as she looked from her little tiny volleyball stomach to my huge fuck beach ball one.

"Come on let's do the normal for one more year. I have a _GREAT_ one this year" Emmett whined as he took a third roll from the basket before handing it to Jake. I shook my head as I looked over at Lizzy sitting in her high chair between Embry and Brandy.

"I don't know if the norm will be appropriate with certain company." I hinted as I tilted my head toward Lizzy and them Esme.

"What is the normal?" Rose and Esme asked at the same time. I looked at each of 'The gang'; each shrugged their shoulders as I went and then chuckle as they looked at each other.

"Believe me Esme; it will make you rethink the whole idea of coming the Thanksgiving with the kids." My mom said as she shook her head, this causing every single one of 'The Gang' the bust a gut. I felt Edwards arm wrap around me and I looked into his confused eyes.

"What is the norm?" Rose asked once more in a voice that made even my spine shiver and causing the laughter to die down slightly.

"Fine." I huffed as I looked at Esme in apology. "We would go around the table and tell a story about one of the most eventfullllllll…" I looked around the room to anyone of my friends to help me out and found them all with raised eyebrows and shitty smirks on their faces. "Thanks for the help assholes." I whispered as I glared at each and every one of them.

"Come on Bella. I want to eat before my food molds." My dad sighed as he winked at me.

"UGH.. FINE." I slapped my hand on the table and looked right at Alice with pure hatred in my eyes. "We have to tell, in gory detail, the most eventful sexual act that happened over the last year and why we are thankful that we are still young enough to enjoy it." I heard a gasp from the table coming from the one person who I never expected it to come from.

"I swear to fucking God Emmett Nathanial Adam McCarty If you even think of saying one fucking word…. I will rip off your reason for living and make you eat it for dinner." Rose growled through clenched teeth at the same time that I heard Esme's voice going on about how she and Big Daddy may make the little kiddies in the room blush if she told the story about their time in Mexico last April.

"OH MY GOD. MOM!!!!!!!" I heard Edward yell though my haze filled brain.

"Did she just call Carlisle Big Daddy?" Alice whispered into my ear and I nodded as my thoughts went to a very bad place. "I really think I want to hear _that_ story." I nodded my head even faster and harder. Bad thoughts, very bad thoughts were filling my hormone filled mind.

"He's Edward's father. He's Edward's Father." I whispered under my breath as I looked over at Carlisle's beaming smile when he winked at me before kissing Esme on the cheek and agreeing with her completely. I shook my head to clear my thoughts of a naked blonde God bending me over some sleazy bar in Mexico.

"SO… I take it that we are not going to do the norm them." Jaspers voice called out through the din of everyone's talking. I swear with all the talk about sex in my dining room at that minute you would think we were sitting in the middle of the Mustang Ranch.

"Yeah, how about we just pray for our soul's right about now and eat." My dad said with a chuckle and winked at me. I smiled back and mouthed a thank you.

"Only if Esme promise's to tell me that Mexico story later." Alice whined and I elbowed her ribs. "Fuck Bell's." she rubbed her side and glared at me. "Oh year right like you weren't just imagining Big Daddy C bending you over some slez." I slapped my hand over her mouth and hissed her to shut up. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward looking at me like I had just killed his dog. I shook my head no as I let go of Alice and put my hand on Edwards's leg.

"So… who wants to say Grace?" I whimpered as I looked around at everyone, making sure that I didn't meet the crystal blue eyes of Carlisle or the green of Esme. The rest of dinner was quite and perfect, but the best part was when the guys all got up and told us ladies that they were going to take over the dishes so that we could go and relax. I hummed as I flopped my swollen ankles and feet up on my mother's lap and felt her small but strong hands start to massage my feet.

"So…" Alice said as she sat next to Rose who was massaging her lower back. "Mexico?"

"Alice." I growled as I covered my eyes with my arm and cringed as thoughts of Big Daddy C bending my over the bar came flooding my mind once more.

"Oh God come on Bella, please, you cannot tell me you didn't imagine that Hot as Fuck blonde God plowing into you against some Mexico bar just like me. Your pregnant, you have crazy sex hormones going right now." Alice spat as I sunk deeper into the couch and everyone agreed.

"I know I did." My mom said and I groaned.

"Me too." Emily agreed. "And I'm not pregnant."

"Bella." I looked up into Esme's smiling face and cringed. "Don't worry sweetie. I know what a looker Carlisle is, why do you think I married him?" She laughed. "Just wait till his brother comes to town." I watched as her eyes went glossy and a wicked smile covered her face. "Oh the fantasies those two men can give a woman."

"Carlisle has a brother?" Alice gulped as she sat up straight and looked dreamily toward the window.

"Twins." Brandy said in the same dreamy voice.

"No fucking way?" Emily spat as she sat up from her lying position on the floor with a shocked look on her face.

"Uh ha." Rose nodded looking around at all of us with a knowing smirk on her face. "Yes and Daddy now has a very think English accent to go with his good looks."

"Daddy?" I was in shock, I mean come on I knew she and Edward were cousins, but I didn't know this.

_Oh no wait did she say English accent._

_Oh I am in so much trouble._

_Looks like Daddy C and has the English Accent._

_Girl that is like your Kryptonite _

_No fucking shit Sherlock._

"Oh yeah, Marcus has been teaching Mythology at Cambridge for the last 10 years. He comes for visits Christmas and for Roses birthday every year. And believe me you; I make sure my ass is there for each one." Brandy sighed as she snuggled into Rose's side. "I was so hoping that maybe one day I could make Rose a very good Step mother."

"We are still hoping." Rose agreed as she hugged Brandy and they both laughed.

"I cant believe there are two of them." Alice motioned her hand towered the kitchen. "And yours is single?" she looked at Rose in awe.

"Well no I think he is working in wife number." She looks at Esme and they both shrug. "Six, I think. The newest model is about 3 years older than myself and use to dances at some club close to the campus. That is how he met her. I think her name is… Oh god Esme what is this one's name. Bambi or some shit like that?" Esme laughed leg as she sat in front of me on the floor taking one of my feet from my mom to work on it.

"No, Holly, it was her stage name that was Bambi." We were all laughing as the guys walked each looking like they had just come from a water fight. Well of them except for my dad and Carlisle who looked like they were just sitting back and watching the fuckery take place.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" I cried as I looked at Edwards's shirt that was clinging to his abs like second skin.

_Yummy_.

"The DAD'S attacked us with YOUR stupid sink hose thingy." Emmett spat as ripped his soaking wet shirt off before he fell at Rose's feet pouting.

"I have no idea what they are talking about Carlisle do you?" My dad said innocently as he helped pull me into a sitting positing before taking his spot between myself and my mom.

"Nope not a clue, maybe I should take the boys down and have them drug treated?" Carlisle grinned as he helped Esme off the floor and pulled her into a hug.

"You know boy's drugs are bad." Esme said sternly as she shook her finger at each of them. I stifled my laugh as I looked at each of them with disappoint painted on my face.

"Really, drugs? You mean my food isn't a good enough high?" I pouted as I felt my dad squeeze my knee. I giggled as I looked back at Edward who had on his crooked smile. I pushed myself off the couch with the help of both my dad and Edwards and walked to the pack of drenched rats. "I still have some of Jake's clothing in the spare room, come on boys let's get you cleaned up before you catch your death."

"Yes mom." I heard like a chorus from behind me, as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against his wet body.

"Edward." I screamed as the water soaked through my shirt. "You ass." I hissed as I slapped his arm.

"Come on boys, I think mom needs a big group hug." Edward yelled as he held me tighter. My eyes widened as I felt each one on my drench rats wrap their soaking wet bodies around us.

"I hate you all." I screamed through my laughs.

"We love you too Bell's." they each chimed before releasing me.

"Yummy, wet Bella, my favorite desert." Edward whispered into my ear as he ran his tongue down the shell of it. I felt my legs give as a shiver ran up my spine. "I'm not blonde and we don't have a bar, but I'll plow into you anytime." He growled as he led me into our room.

"I prefer Bronze to blonde any day." I sighed as his lips captured mine. I took my lips from his and then waved the boys to the spare room. "One of the draws in the closet, go change." I said as I kicked the door closed hearing them all laughing as they walked by.

"Thank God they finely left." I sighed as Edwards's hands caressed my shoulders relieving some of the tension of the day.

"It was an interesting day." Edward chuckled as he moved down to my lower back.

"Oh God, so good." I hummed.

"I'm glad you worked out everything with Jake." I turned to look into his eyes and smiled when I saw full sincerity in them.

"I'm glad you understand." I whispered as I ran my hand down his stubble cheek savoring the prickly feeling.

"Of course I do babe, I don't know what I would do if I lost Brandy. Even with our history, she is like a piece of me that I know I wouldn't be able to live without. Just like you." he added with a soft kiss to my lips.

"I am so lucky to have found you." I hummed as I ran my fingers through his hair while peppering his face with kisses.

"Same here love." His fingers ran down my back and started to gather my shirt as he pulled it from my body.

"Did you know that Jake and Leah have started to spend time together?" I asked as I lifted my arms above my head to help him remove the top.

"Interesting." He hummed as he tossed the shirt to the floor and went for the hem of his own. "I saw Leah at the hospital a few weeks back and she mentions that she has started to see this great guy, but she didn't know if he was ready to move on yet. Didn't even cross my mind it could be Jacob."

"I think he may just be ready." I said as I reached for the zipper of his jeans after tossing his shirt onto the floor with mine. His hands reached around my back and unsnapped my bra just as I get the zipper down and his semi hard erection came into my view. I licked my lips as I hummed my approval before pushing him down onto the bed and knelt down on the floor between his knees.

"Me too." He gasped as I took a little lick of the tip. "He seemed….comfortable……with everything….today." he tried to get out as I took another couple licks watching as he grew with every swipe.

"Hummmm.. Yes he did." I hummed before I took one more lick them pulled the head into my mouth sucking on it lightly before taking its entirety into my mouth.

"fuck." He hissed as his fingers entwined in my hair. I bobbed my head up and down a couple time with his assistance as he grew to his full size. I released him with a pop as I hissed when one of my perfect little angels decided to use my bladder as a soccer ball. I jumped up as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom before I wet myself leaving a very confused Edward in the wake. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah, one of your children decided it was time for mommy to go potty." I laughed as I flushed the toilet and then washed my hands. "You know we should really have a talk with them about mommy and daddy time." I teased as walked back into the bedroom and crawled into bed beside a now fully naked Edward.

_One of my favorite ways to see him. _

"That we should." He chuckled as he bent down to the level of my stomach and kissed it twice. "Now listen here young man and lady." I giggled and he looked up at me with a fake glare. I waved my hand for him to continue. He cleared his throat and looked back at the belly. "You two need to go to sleep, this is mommy and daddy time, and we don't need mommy running to the bathroom every two minutes because you are practicing to be the next Beckham." We both laughed as he kissed the belly once more and then looked up at me with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"What are you think Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I felt his tongue start its long slow trek down my stomach. I hissed as his fingers slid softly over my lower lips but never managing to slip between them. "Stop teasing." I whined.

"Oh but it's so much more fun this way Miss Swan." He cooed as his finger dipped just a little more between my lips but not enough for any real satisfaction causing me to groan in frustration.

"You are trying to kill me?"

"I have heard it's the way to go." He chuckled right before I felt his hot wet tongue make a long lick on my inner thigh.

"Please." I begged, yes damn it I begged and believe me if you have ever had that amazing tongue on you, you would beg for it too.

"As you wish." I heard faintly right before I felt his tongue flit across my most sensitive parts.

"Oh, Edward." I moaned as his fingers dove into me and he sucked my clit into his mouth. I swear it only took like 30 fucking seconds before I was screaming with my first orgasm.

"You taste so fucking good baby." He hummed as his hands roamed up my body. "Your choice, how will you be comfortable?" I opened my eyes to see his green ones looking at me like I was the greatest prize in the world.

"End of the bed. I want to see your face." I ran my fingers down his cheek and over his lips lightly as he kissed them. He nodded and then stood up before helping me to move to the end of the bed. "What are we going to do when I get bigger, I can barley move now, and we still have three more months?" I huffed as he placed a pillow under my lower back.

"It will be fun to make it up as we go, don't you think." His voice with think as he pulled my knees up to his stomach and ran his fingers down my thighs.

"Maybe your right." I closed my eyes as his fingers found my center and teased at it.

"Are you ready baby?" he growled as I felt his fingered being replaced with his erecting.

"Beyond." I gasped as he slowly started to inch inside of me.

"You feel so good Isabella." He hummed. "Tight... wet... hot." The trust into me with the last word and we both grunted with the force. His pace was fast and hard and I took every bit into my body with zealous as I felt the coil in my body start to tighten. I gripped my hair tight as I tried not to scream out my ecstasy. "No Bella." His voice was even thinker as I opened my eyes and saw his intense eyes bearing down on me. "I need to hear you. Scream baby." I nodded as his thrust got even more pronounced causing my body to tighten around him.

"Fuck." I screamed as I started to shake. "More Edward... More please." I cried as he did exactly as I asked.

"Cant.. last…" he huffed as I watched the sweat bead and fall from his brow. He released one of my legs and started to circle my clit with it. "Come for me baby, scream my name. I want to hear who you makes you feel like this. I want the neighbors to hear it." I nodded as the coil got even tighter in my body then felt myself fall off the edge screaming Edwards name all the way to the bottom.

**SO yeah did you enjoy?? Happy Jake is back?? Not?? Tell me what you think??**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: As we all know Mrs. Myers owns everything.. And she won't let me have even a small piece.. I know not very nice….**

**SO it has been a little less than a month.. I know Im slow.. But Im in my last 4 weeks of college and my life is just… yeah.. So here we go.. Lets see what our happy couples are up too..**

"What is up with everyone and their last minute Christmas shopping?" I huffed as yet another wary shopper with arms full of useless shit bumped into my ever expanding belly. I heard the giggle from my left and rolled my eyes as another rushed shopper tried to hurry past my slow walking ass. "Didn't they get the memo that the whale was going to be here today?" I spotted an empty bench to my right and used my belly to push through the mob to get to it.

"I think I may have forgotten to put that one out for you Bell's." Rose said with a laugh as she helped me sit onto the hard wooden bench.

"You're fired." I sighed as my legs fell open to each side and my head dropped back in exhaustion. I felt her hands lift my right foot and lift up the leg of my jeans.

"Your cankles are looking ok, but I think we should sit here for a little while before making it to the food court." She put my foot down and sat next to me. "Turn and lean on the arm, you can put your feet up on my lap." I nodded as I forced myself to move and she helped me pick up my feet that looked like I had tried to stuff them into shoes that were three sizes too small. "Who do you still have?" she asked as she rubbed light circles on my calves.

"I have no fucking clue." I pulled my purse up from the ground and riffled through it looking from my list. "I got everyone, except Jake and Edward." I sighed as I looked up into Roses sweet face and smiled.

"DO you think gaining 50 pounds and carrying his children is good enough?" I asked with a laugh.

"I sure as hell do. The man should be carrying you on his fucking back everywhere you go, just so he has a clue on what you are feeling." I scoffed as she looked at her watch and then back up to me. "Pixie is going to be pissed; we are already 15 minutes late." I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes as her fingers dug a little deeper into my swollen legs.

"I don't care what the little shit says. Bitch is about to pop and she is still bouncing around like a bunny. Oh and don't even get me started on the amount of weight she DIDN'T gain." I felt Rose's laughter before I could hear it and smiled in spite of myself. "God, I really am bitchy today. How in the hell do you guys put up with it?"

"Because we love you?" she asked and I looked at her with a glare, which the bitch chuckled at. "Oh believe me Bella you won't be prgo for ever, we will get you beck for it ALL in a few months."

"Thanks." I pulled my feet from her lap and pushed my large form into a sitting position. "Let's go see what damage Pixie and Brandy have done." I raised my hands up for her to help me. After a few false starts and my poor ass feeling like I was just spanked with a wooden paddle by my catholic school headmistress we were making our way slowly to the food court.

"So what do you have in mind for Jake?" Rose asked as I pushed my way through a group of teenage girls that were standing and giggling in the middle of the walk way like they owned the place.

"Well I had planned to get him this little glass wolf that I saw in that glass blowing store downtown. But they didn't have one the last time I was there, and they said they may have one or two made by next week, but that will be too late." I threw my hands up in the air as I was forced to a stop by a little old lady shuffling behind her walker. "So now, I have no clue."

"Well, how about just a gift card? Then he can get whatever he wants"

"To impressionable, and it's Jake, you know." I shrugged as I watched the little old lady try as hard as she could to get around another group of kids dress like they were extras in some low budget 80's flick. I huffed as I slammed my hands on my hips and started to tap my feet as the poor little old lady tried once more to ask the children to please move. I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder right before I said something rude to the kids and she shook her head, then watched in awe as she placed her hand on the little old ladies shoulder before stalking right in the middle of the group of kids.

"Hello boys." Her voice was on the verge of sensual as she looked into the eyes of each one of the little shits. I chuckled as I saw a few of them visually gulp while the others turned a perfect shade of red. "So I was thinking…." She paused as she ran her manicured finger down the arm of the oldest looking kid's leather studded jacket.

"Yeah" he gulped as his eyes went up and down from her face to her tits that were shown of perfectly in her tight black baby doll t-shirt that read 'I Meet or Exceed expectations'.

"First, what's your name cutie?" she purred as she looked around the group of boys and winked at a few of them.

"S-S-S." his voice was high pitched as he stuttered then he looked around his boys before he shook his head, cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "Steve." He said with a forced deep voice, which caused Rose to roll her eyes slightly.

"Well Steve, I was thinking that maybe you and your boys here…." She brought her hand up to his shaggy brown hair and ran her fingers through it lightly. His eyes closed and I giggled as I watched his friends look on with envy pooling in their eyes. "Might just want to….." She brought her fingers down his cheek and ran them lightly over his chin. "Move the fuck out of the way so that people can get by." She ended with a light slap to his cheek and turned to me with a wink before pushing a walkway through the group of boys and helped the old lady and her walker navigate through with my prego ass following closely behind.

"Thanks boys." She tossed over her shoulder at the group of boys that now looked more like a school of cod fish then 80's rejects.

"Thank you so much Sweetie." The little old lady said as she rested her hand on Rose's that was still maneuvering the walked through the crowded walk way.

"Not a problem." Rose said back with a smile. We got the little old lady, who we found out was named Lillian, to the font of Macy's where she was meeting her daughter. And after telling her not to worry about it, we took the offered dollar for the help and finally made it to the food court.

"I NEED a Mango, Raspberry, and Banana smoothie." I mumbled as I dropped into one of the way to hard chairs.

"Right away." Alice chirped as she jumped up from her chain and danced over to the Orange Julies.

"Fucking, skinny ass, pregnant women and their dancing around shit." I grumbled as Brandy sat down next to me and checked my legs. "There fine." I huffed as I closed my eyes and cursed some more under my breath. "I go and have to gain 50 fucking pounds, get CANKLES the size of Texas, and constipation from hell. And what does the pixie get.. Oh yeah more fucking energy, and a cute little basketball of a belly. IT's NOT FAIR!"

"I have been watching Alice for the last hour and I think she has made it to every 15 minutes." Brandy said as she fixed my pant leg and took a bite of her slice of pizza, completely ignoring my rant.

"Has she complained about anything yet?" Rose asked as she took Brandy's pizza and stuffed half of it into her mouth. I shook my head, I should be use to the way that woman eats by now, but come on, with a body like that I would expect nothing but water and air with a desert of cotton balls.

"She will stop for a second, take a deep breath and tell me to keep shopping." Brandy shook her head and looked over her shoulder to our little pixie. "I have been texting Jasper every 30 minutes with updates. Last message they sent they have just made it to Olympia; that was about 5 minutes ago."

"Is Emmet pouting that they had to skip the second game?" I asked with a chuckle as I saw vividly in my mind Emmy Bear sitting in the back seat of my SUV pouting like a baby about missing his hockey game.

"No surprisingly he was the one to go ape shit and throw all their clothing into bags and run to the car." Brandy laughed as she showed me a picture that Jasper had sent her of Emmett red faced yelling at them from the back of my car waving his arms like a mad man.

"He is such a goof." Rose cooed from across the table. I smiled as I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"I can't believe that she still wanted to go shopping even in labor. I am going to tell you guys right now. No fucking way." They both laughed as Alice walked up and handed me my drink and sat down next to me with a cinnamon roll.

"Oh my God Alice how much more food can you force into that little body of yours?" Brandy asked in awe just as Alice closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths while holding her stomach. I placed my hand on her shoulder and counted with her till the contraction was done.

"Come on baby girl, slow down for mommy, we need to wait for your daddy to get home." she spoke gently to her belly as she rubbed it lovingly.

"Alice that was less than 10 minutes." Brandy said as she looked at her cell phone and shook her head. Alice waved her off as she took a big bite of her gooey pastry causing my mouth to water.

"Hummm…… that looks so yummy." I hummed as I reached my fingers out to snatch a bite of the goodness that is wrapped in a perfect package of cinnamon, dough, and cream cheese frosting. Just as my hands were about to reach the promise land I felt a fork stab into it. "Ouch…. Bitch." I cursed as I brought my hand back to my chest and licked off the gooeyness that was left over from my assault.

"Mine." She growled as she took another big bite and chewed it with zest. "They don't feed you _good_ food in the hospital; I need to get the good stuff now. Don't you be touching it.. Get your own." We all laughed as we watched her go back for another huge bite if the roll.

"And I'm the one who got fat, you pig." I shook my head as I tried to force myself out of my chair.

"Oh God! Just sit there and I will get you one." I heard Alice say as she jumped up once again and ran toward the food stand leaving her half eating roll unprotected. I looked over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't looking and then took the biggest bite my mouth could fit.

"HELL…YEAH…" I moaned around the heaven in my mouth causing both Rose and Brandy to laugh so loud that everyone started to stare at us.

"She is so going to kill you." Brandy said between giggles as she looked over to where Alice was seen last. "Oh Shit." She said as she jumped up from her seat and ran the same direction that Alice went.

"What?" I asked as I tried to turn to see what was going on behind me, and then looked at Rose had the perfect view. "What the fuck is going on?" Rose stood up fast and walked over to me and started pulling me up.

"You need to get up Bella; I think Alice's water just broke in the middle of the mall." I gasped as I tried to force my body to move with me for once and not against me.

"I have that new pair of black leggings in the bag I can put on." I heard Alice say as I finally got myself out of the chair.

"Ok well let's get you to the bathrooms and change and then make our way to the hospital." Brandy said as she picked up all of her and Alice's bags as Rose picked up mine and we made our way to the bathrooms.

"I feel so bad." Alice said under her breath as she looked over at the mall workers starting to clean up the mess she had made. I put my hand on her shoulder and a leaned in to kiss her cheek. "They don't get paid to clean up baby fluid."

"Sweetie you have spent so much money in this mall of the last 20 years, I'm sure you have more than paid for each of their yearly salaries and then some. I think cleaning up one little water mess is not going to hurt anything." She nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"How can I ever show my face in here again." She said behind the closed stall door.

"Oh Alice baby, don't worry, they are all probably excited that THE Alice Whitlock that they have seen grow up went into labor in there halls." Rose explained as she looked through the bags for the leggings Alice mentioned.

"That's could be." Alice answered back with a little giggle and I smiled at Rose and mouthed a 'thank you'. She waved me off and found a pair of panties and the said leggings.

"Here, Alice." Brandy said as she passed two bulky packages under the stall.

"Pads?" I heard Alice ask and I looked at Brandy in question.

"There will still be fluid. You will need these till we get you into the hospital bed." Brandy explained as she looked through a couple of her bags and then pulled out two jumbo Yellow bath towels. "These were going to be a gift for my mom, but I think she will understand." She said just as Alice walked out the bathroom stall waddling a little more than normal.

"Do you think you could have gotten thicker pads?" Alice asked as she pulled at the buldge between her legs.

"Could have, do you want me to?" Brandy tossed back as she picked up the bags around her.

"NO!" Alice huffed.

"Ok I called Jasper and told him we are on our way to the hospital." She stopped talking as Alice grabbed her belly and squeaked out a little in what I was sure pain. "Was that your first since your water broke?" Brandy asked as she looked at her watch. Alice shook her head no and I saw Brandy nod. "8 minutes apart them. Let's get moving." She put all the bags she could in her arms and took off to the door. "Bella, you stay back with Alice, Rose and I will run to get the car and bring it to this side of the mall. Meet us right outside of Macy's." Brandy called over her shoulder and I nodded as she and Rose ran out of the bathroom with all the bags in tow.

"Ok Tink, let's get you to the hospital." I said with a smile as I took her arm and lead her out of the bathroom.

"Bella I'm scared." She whispered as we made our way to Macy's. "What if Jasper doesn't make it?" I could hear the tears in her voice and forced myself not to look, knowing full well that with my own hormones I would just join in with her.

"Alice, he is going to make it, they were in Olympia not more than 30 minutes ago. And you know it is only a 50 minute drive from there to here. And IF Edward is driving; they may just beat us to the hospital." I said as we stood in the doorway of Macy's watching the rain fall to the sidewalk.

"Do you think I will be a good mom?" I looked at Alice in shock. "I don't want to be like my mom, Bella, what if it is in my genes?"

"Alice you are going to be a great mom. This little girl is going to be lucky to have you, and I couldn't be happier to have you in my children's lives." I hugged her trembling shoulders tight and kissed the top of her head. "You are nothing like you mother Alice, you couldn't be. You have such a big heart, and you're willing to show everyone around you just how much you care. It will be the same with this one." I placed my hand on her stomach as I held her close.

"I love you Bella." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said just as Rose pulled up to the curb. "Now let's go meet my baby niece."

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"You're joking right?" I heard Alice scream as I opened the door to her labor room. I held in my laugh as I saw two nurses holding up one of those oversized medical gowns in front of a stark naked Alice. "You honestly think that I am going to ware that," She pointed at the piece of olive green martial and crunched up her nose in disgust. "to meet my daughter for the first time." She slammed her fist on her hips and started tapping her bare feet on the cold tile floor. "Yeah, don't know what your smoking, but next time you better be sharing."

"Mrs. Whitlock this is the only thing we have." The younger nurse said in a scared voice while the gray haired nurse just shook her head.

"Then I guess I'm going to bring my child into this world as naked as she will be, because there is no way in hell that I will put that on." Alice said with conviction as she ripped the gown from the elder nursed hands and tossed it into the garbage.

"Alice." I said with a chuckle in my voice. I walked up and put my hand on the shoulders of both nurses, and nodded for them to move out of my way. "Brandy is on the way with your bag. Why don't we just wrap a sheet around you for now, and then you can put on the silk nightdress you packed?" Alice nodded as she padded her naked little body to the bed and sat cross legged before tossing the white sheet over her legs.

"Oh my god, what are these 10 count……." She complained as she closed her eyes through what I could only guess was another contraction. "Fucking… Wool…. Sheets.." she hissed through clenched teeth. I took her hand in mine and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Breathe Ally. Just breathe." I cooed as both nurses started to work around me and place the monitor on her belly. "As soon as Emmy gets here I will send him home to get the dark blue Egyptian cotton sheets you love so much ok."

"I want Jasper." She cried as her hand relaxed around mine. "Where is he Bella, you said they would be here before we got here."

"They must have hit traffic, don't worry Tink, Jasper will move Heaven and Hell to be here." I continued to run my fingers through her hair as the nurses continued to hook her up to the equipment in the room.

"What if he doesn't make it, What if I bring our daughter into this world without her father in the room?" I wiped the tears from her eyes just as the door to the room slammed open and a frantic Jasper ran into the room.

"Ally baby." He cooed as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Oh Jazzy, you won't believe the thing they wanted me to ware, and these sheets..." I chuckled as I back toward the door leaving the two of them alone. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist once the door was closed before me and I sank into the loving arms of Edward.

"How are you feeling my love?" he cooed in my ear right before placing a few stray kisses to my neck and caressing my expanded belly.

"Fat, swollen, tired." I hummed as I brought my hands up into his hair and tugged his lips closer to my neck. "But I am starting to feel better now."

"They are very active today." He said between chuckles as our children kicked his hand repeatedly.

"They are telling you 'don't touch the mommy'." I teased as I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you so much, I hated sleeping alone." I whispered right before his mouth captured mine.

"Jesus you two, he was only gone for one night." I heard Emmett explain as I was pulled from Edwards embrace and into his. "Anyway I am way more important." We both laughed as Edward huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Sure Em What every lets you sleep at night." I giggled as Emmett placed my feet back on the ground.

"Rub the Buda for luck." He said under his breath as he rubbed a couple circles on my belly.

"HA HA HA, you are such the funny man." I slapped his hand away and moved back into Edwards waiting arms. "Oh by the way, you need to run home and get the sheets Alice bought me last Christmas."

"The Blue ones, Egyptian cotton right?" He sighed as he reached his hand out of the keys in Edwards's hand. I nodded yes and he shook his head "Didn't she think to pack her own sheets for this?" he huffed as he turned around to head down the hall to the exit.

"We will have to remember that for the next time." I said with a laugh as he looked over his should with a glare and walked away. I turned to look at Edward who had his mouth open and disbelief in his eyes. "What?"

"He didn't even complain, he just went?" I laughed as Edward looked at Emmet's retreating back in shock.

"We have been through Emily, remember?" I laughed as I took his arm and we walked to the waiting room. "She may not be mean normally, but see her after 15 hours of labor, and you would understand."

"Thank God Brandy was a keep it all in kind of girl." He laughed as he helped me sit down on one of the padded benches.

"Oh believe me Edward; you are so not going to be that lucky with me." I cooed into his ear as he snuggled into my side.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said back as he made small circles on my stomach. "So where are the girls? Thought you were all out doing last minute shopping?"

"They dropped us off, and went to get Alice's bag." I explained as I ran my fingers though his hair. "They should be here shortly. It's a good thing too, because Alice is naked as the day she was born and there is no way I am letting my man go in and see her perfect little body when mine looks like this." Felt his body shake with his laughter. I slapped his arm and hissed. "This is where you say 'you look perfect, my love, nobody could ever look better than you'." I turned to look into his smiling face and huffed. "I'm waiting!"

"You are perfect, my love." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Nobody could ever look better than you." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled against my lips. "Feeling a little better yet? Or do I need to pump the bruised ego of yours a little more?"

"I hate you so much." I hissed as she shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You so don't." his lips captured mine in a passionate kiss that left me gasping for air once he finally pulled away.

"Ok… I don't." I agreed and snuggled back into his arms right as Brandy and Rose came into the waiting room.

"Got her bag, called Riley and he is bringing over the bag for Arabella." Brandy explained as she dropped the oversize Louis Vuitton bag on the chair next to her.

"She does understand she is only going to be here for a couple days right?" Edward asked as he looked at the bulging bag and shook his head.

"Yeah, that's why she packed light." I said with a laugh.

"You wouldn't be saying that word it you had to carry it. I swear it must weigh 60 pounds." Brandy complained as she shook out her hand and giggled.

"We may want to get that in there ASAP." I laughed as Edward helped me stand up. "She refuses to wear the gown they have and she hates the itchy wool like sheets they have here." Both Rose and Brandy laughed with me as I kissed Edward on the cheek and started too waddled down to Alice's room.

"Not too much longer and this will be you in here Bell's" Brandy said as she linked her arm with mine.

"God I can't wait." I sighed as we reached the door to hear Alice screaming.

"I want a brand new Louis for this shit Jasper."

"Anything you want baby, just breathe. And please sit back down" I heard his coo back at her in his calm voice.

"You fucking breath." She hissed as I opened the door slightly and saw her standing on the bed in her naked glory holding her belly red faced. "This shit hurts."

"Mrs. Whitlock you need to sit back down." The gray haired nurse said with laughter in her voice.

I walked in and looked over to see Jasper's panicked eyes and smiled warily as I walked in to help get her down.

"Tink." I said calmly as I raised my hands up to her and smiled. "I have you bag, we can get you in your gown and Emmett should be here very shortly with the sheets." I saw the fear in her eyes as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"It feels like she is tiring to rip me apart, Bella. She already hates me." she cried as she fell into a ball into the hospital bed and cried.

"Alice you know you can still chose to have an epidural." I whispered softly into her head as I wrapped a blanked around her and pulled her into my body. "I don't think anyone will think any less of you for not wanting to have this be a painful experience." She looked up at me with sad eyes and nodded slowly.

"I think I need it, I'm weak, I need it. But I wanted to do this without them so bad."

"You are far from weak sweetie, Hell I told Angela the day we started taking about the hospital stay that I wanted drugs. You were going to do this all natural. Hell girl there is a reason why God gave us drugs. Use them." I held her tight as her body relaxed and I heard her faint giggle.

"Your right Bella." She turned to face the nurse who just nodded her head.

"Don't worry little one, I my daughter was the same way." She shook her head. "Stubborn women, I wish they had these types of drugs when I was popping out my kids." She mumbled under her breath as she drew up some medication into a syringe.

"I'm so sorry Jazzy." Alice cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"You have nothing to be sorry about darlin'. I love you Ali." He kissed the top of her head as winked at me in thanks.

"Ok Mrs. Whitlock…"

"Alice." Alice said as she turned back to the nurse and smiled sweetly. The nurse nodded her head and smiled back.

"Ok Alice, if you didn't remember I'm Ruth." Alice nodded and the nurse continued. "Ok, this is just something that is going to take the edge off. It is perfectly safe for the baby and yourself." She pushed through as Alice started to complain. "It will take a little while for the doctor to get here with your epidural." She explained as she injected the clear liquid into her IV. "You will feel little warming feeling up your arm, don't panic ok." Alice nodded as she watched the nurse closely.

"Oh, yeah, It does feel warm." Alice said in awe. "How long till I will feel the effects?" She asked before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Right about now." Ruth said with a sly grin and giggled.

"Wow…" Alice opened her eyes and looked around the room slowly before smiling wildly. "That's some good shit." She slurred right before closing her eyes once more and started to hum what sounded like Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

I looked at Ruth as Jasper laughed and kissed the top of Alice's head.

"Could I get you to write the name of that down for me? I want it the minute I walk through the doors." Ruth laughed as she nodded and then walked out to check on the Epidural.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"So tell me why I am just now getting the call?" My mom spat into the phone at the same time as I heard the car door slam and my father mumble something under his breath. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of what I was told was Turkey breast and mashed potatoes, but looked more like a couple sheets of fabric softener and curdled milk.

_Reminder to self; pack a cooler full of food to bring with us next time. _

"Mom this is the first time I was able to turn my phone on." Looked at the food; and I still use that loosely and pushed it way. "We have only been here for about an hour. You are the first call I made, make you feel any better? I haven't even called Ashley or Kristin yet."

"No." she hissed.

"Ok how bout this. She is only to 3 and has a long road ahead of her. So tell dad to forget he is chief for a night and put the pedal to the metal and get here."

"I swear to God, Charles Addams Swan If I miss the birth of this baby I'm going to…" he voice cut off as my father laughed in the background.

"Promises, promises baby." I laughed as his voice came over the phone and the sound of skin on skin.

"Just keep your sarcastic eyes on the road." I heard my mother humph and then sigh deeply. "We are on our way; you better tell her to keep her knees together and don't push."

"Sure, sure mom. See you in a few hours." I hung up with a laugh and rested my head on the table with my eyes closed.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard a voice form my left and jumped slightly. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok, just trying to get a few minutes of peace." I looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes behind a pair of thick black rimmed glasses. "And yes I am Isabella, Do I know you?" He shook his head as he sat down across of me and smiled widely looking right at my expanding belly.

"I'm Adam Marshell." He extended his hand to me and I slowly shook it. "From 'OK' magazine."

"What do you want Mr. Marshell?" for the first time in a long time my fight and flight reactions were taking a hold and I started to look around the room wondering what was taking Edward so long in the bathroom.

"Well we have it from a very valid source that you may be hiding something very important about your little one there, that you may want to tell me about." His eyes moved down to my stomach once more and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. "I would pay you handsomely for any information that you would give me of course." I looked at him with a black stare and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't see why my babies would be of any great need to know to the public." I stated as his eyes bugged out in surprise.

"Babies?"

"Yeah, babies." I looked to the hall where Edward disappeared a few minutes ago praying for his to show his messy hair just at the moment.

"This is going to be so big." He said breathlessly and his eyes light up even more. I swear if a person could have money symbols in their eyes he would have it. Just as I was about to say something my phone started to vibrate next to my arm.

"Excuse me Mr. Marshell." I picked up the phone and opened it without looking at the caller ID. "Yeah." Even I could hear the annoyance in my voice.

"Love, we have a problem." I felt my stomach clench as I heard his voice and then started to put two and two together. "There has been a rumored leak about us."

"Oh God, Rob. Please tell me this is just some bad joke. Please…" I cursed as I looked over my shoulder and saw Mr. Marshell listing with excited attention. The man looked like he was going to piss his pants.

"Rob, as in Robert Pattinson.. Oh God thank you.. I am so getting a raise for this one." Mr. Marshell cooed as he continued to bounce in his seat.

"I would love to, but you know I can't lie to ya. Have they found you yet?" His British accent was thick and I knew from the many phone conversations that we have had over the last few months that he was past the annoyed state.

"YES." I hissed into the phone and gave the reported an evil glare.

"Ok.. Listen to me. Keep your answers short. Tell the reporter 'no comment' and go somewhere safe. Is Edward with you?"

"Not right now." I looked aback over to the hall and still didn't see Edward walking in.

_I am so going to cut back on the amount of coffee he drinks. _

_And water?_

_Oh yeah and Water.. That man is going to be so dehydrated he will never have to pee again._

"Fuck, Bella. Where are you?" I could just see his running his fingers through his hair and pacing the floor.

"The hospital, Ara is on the way." Keeping my answers short; like I was told.

"Ok I'm having Jackson call Edward right now and tell him to get his ass back to you." I nodded as I looked at the reporter once more who had a tablet out and scribbling stuff down. I gave him a 'do you mind look', or at least that was what I was trying for, and he just shrugged his shoulders before jotting down a few more things.

"Did he answer?" I whispered into the phone after turning and looking the other way.

"Yeah, he is on his way right now." He said with laughter in his voice. "You didn't tell me he was in the Loo."

"Yeah, laugh it up." I rolled my eyes and looked to the hallway once more to see a very red faced Edward running toward me. "Did you guys embarrass him?" I said as softly as I could all the while trying to hold in my own laugh. I could just hear them razzing my poor Edward about leaving his pregnant woman alone to deal with his shellfish wanking needs.

"Now would we ever do something like that, sweet cheeks?" I heard Jackson yell from the other end of the phone and I lost it.

"I hate you all so much."

"Sure you do love." Came Rob's voice right as Edwards arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hey baby." I lifted my head up and he kissed my lips lightly. "Sorry." He whispered against them. I just shook my head and smiled into his lips. "And who is your friend?" He asked as he sat down next to me and pulled my free hand into his.

"This is Mr. Marshell from 'OK' magazine. He seems to have a few questions about your children." I explained to Edward then looked back at my phone. ""Why don't you talk with him while I finish up here." Edward nodded and I put the phone back to my ear.

"Bella get away from him, and get back to Alice. Call me when you do and I will tell you all I know." I agreed and hung up right as I heard Mr. Marshell firing off questions at Edwards that for some reason I just knew was coming.

"So Mr. Cullen, how do you feel about your girlfriend having Robert Patterson's babies? Aren't you afraid that he is going to sweep in and take them and Bella from you? But most of all did you both really think you would get away with the world not knowing the truth?" I looked at Mr. Marshell in awe as he leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

"No comment." I felt Edward stand up next to me and then help me stand up. I picked up my purse without looking at the shark at the table and then snuggled into Edwards's side as he wrapped his arm around me and we walked out of the cafeteria. "I have always wanted to say that." Edward chuckled as we got into the elevator and the doors closed.

**Yeah so tell me who would honestly complain that the world thought they were pregnant with Rob's** **baby.. I sure as hell wouldn't.. I would be like Fuck yeah.. I did that.. LOL..**

**Thanks for reading and putting up with my slow ass.. Enjoy.. I am in my last 3 weeks of College, before a 2 month break.. so I hope to get more time to just sit and write for you all..**

**Show me some love.. tell me what you think…..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Still owned by Stephanie… But I would take Jasper off her hands no problem…**

**There is an A/N at the end, please read…**

I cursed under my breath as the elevator doors opened and I saw Emmett running from the stairway waving a magazine and smiling like the doff he is, yelling about how everyone just had to see this shit. I pushed the redial and listened as it went straight to voice mail. Not even one fucking ring.

"You know what to do. BEEEEP."

"Oh yeah, I sure as hell do know what to do, and this English prick better call me back before I shove my foot so far up your…." I hissed as Edward led me down the hall hushing me slightly with a chuckle in his voice. "Don't you shush me Edward, the ass told me to call when I get away and he doesn't even have the balls to answer. Yes I said that Robert, no balls. Call me NOW!" I pushed the disconnect button as hard as I could to make my point even more and then turned to glare at a laughing Edward.

"Do you think maybe," He cleared his throat before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "My love; that he could be taking to his publicist?"

"Don't care; I need to know what is going on." I huffed as we finely made it to the waiting room and saw Rose, Emmett, Brandy, and Embry huddled together talking softly.

"We may not even need Rob to tell us." Edward said as he pulled me tighter into his side and we walked slowly to our friends.

"Bella is going to shit a brick." Emmett chuckled and Rose slapped the back of his head.

"We are not going to show her this yet." She said right as I cleared my throat.

"Not show what?" I asked with a raised brow. "Could this have anything to do with the douche bag reported that cornered me in the cafeteria?" I swiped the magazine out of her grasp and turned my back to them as I opened it up.

"R-PATTZ; Daddy to be!" Edward read over my shoulder softly as I looked at a small picture of Robert knelling in front of me singing; a microphone in one of his hands and his other resting on my huge pregnant belly.

"There's more." Emmett said the excitement clear in his voice as he leaned over my other shoulder and started to flip through the pages. "And a great article about how you two have been using the whole Kristin/Robert storm that has been going on to keep your little relationship a secret. Oh and how Edward is on Rob's payroll to make sure that all your needs are taken care of." He wiggled his eyebrows at Edward while still flipping through pages. "Ok here, this one is my favorite," he bounced a little behind me as he pointed at the page. "You can see where they cropped Edward out, but forgot to cover up his arm over your shoulder."

I shook my head and sighed as a large full page picture of Robert kissing my cheek with both our hands resting on my very obvious pregnant belly mocked me. I flipped thought the three other pages of the 'article' that held five blurry pictures of Robert and I laughing together, him kneeling in front of me singing, even one where I was shoving a piece of cake into his face.

"I don't know, I think I like this one the best." Edward whispered in my ear as he pointed to a small shot of Rob and me sticking our tongues out at each other and Kristin was standing behind us with her eyes crossed. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Only because Kristen is in it." I huffed as I closed the mag and looked at the front. "The Sun, really? Whoever did it couldn't even go to People or someone like that."

"Well OK, has them too, but the lady in the gift store took the last one for herself." Emmett said as he squeezed my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "I think it's great how you and Eddie here have been using each other to hide both of your 'famous' relationships. Trying it to make life less messy right?" he asked with a laugh then jumped back as I turned on him and punched him in his arm.

"This is so not a laughing matter Emmett." I spat as I pulled my arm back once again.

"Stop, Love." Edward cooed as he covered my fisted hand with his and brought it to his lips. He placed a kiss to each knuckle before massaging it open and entwining his fingers with mine. "You'll bruise him, and I really don't want to him whining about it for the next few days." I heard the chuckles from Brandy, Rose and Embry as Emmett huffed as said something under his breath that sounded like 'but she hits hard'.

"What did you mean "Our" famous relationships?" I asked Emmett as his words finely set in. And I shit you not my 225 pound best friend started bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and clapping his fucking hands like that London chick from Nickelodeon. He swiped the magazine from my hands and flipped through the pages at vampire speed.

"Ok.. Yeah… right here." He pointed to one area of the magazine that I didn't see. There on the pages after mine and Roberts's pictures was one of Edward and Kristin sitting side by side laughing at someone or something that was happening out side of the picture. The caption is what caused me to chuckle though.

_Like RPATTZ, Kristin found her own look-alike. Way to go Kristin. _

"What else does it say?" I looked up at Emmett and he smiled.

"Same as yours, more or less. You have been seeing each other behind Americas back. She and Robert worked out the whole dupe America thing so you all could have some time to get to know each other. Oh and the best part is that she is all up in arms that you and Rob are having little ones first; which is making life on set pretty hard for the rest of the cast." I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily as Edward held me close and chuckled behind me.

"Well, I guess I should get to work on that. Don't want the gang to have to live with a bitchy Kristin." I elbowed him in his stomach and shook my head.

"Ok so what is our first step to fixing this?" I held up the mag and waved it in the air.

"Well we know when the pictures were taken." Brandy said as we all sat down and I tossed the filth on the coffee table between us.

"Seth and Embry's birthday." I said under my breath and turned to look at Emmett. "But we had the place to ourselves. Who would have taken these and sold it to the sleaze bunch?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Rose. "Everyone that was there were friends or family."

"Well there was the two new waitresses' that Jasper just hired." Rose said as she looked out the window behind me.

"The freak with the pink hair and the blonde that looks like she should be working in a library. Can you say opposite ends of the spectrum there?" Embry said as he pulled Brandy into his said and started to play one of her ringlets. "The mousey one is Paige right?"

"Yeah and the other is Aurora. And she is far from a freak" Brady slapped his stomach. "She is Jasmine's sister." His eyes got big and mouth dropped open.

"You're joking right?" she shook her head and laughed.

"Nope, she's her twin."

"Why am I so fucking lost in this conversation?" Emmett sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look baby, he is taking after you." I cooed as I snuggled into Edwards's side. Emmett just stuck his tongue out at me like the adult he is and I smiled.

"Cliffs notes Emmett." Brandy said with a laugh. "Jasmine is my next door neighbor, who also happens to babysit Lizzy for me. Aurora is her twin, who has just transferred to Washington State from Portland State for her major Biostatistics, and needed a job. So I bagged Jasper to help her out. Oh and don't even ask me what biostatistics is, I was lost two minutes into her trying to explain it to me the other day."

"Ok Got it.. Pinky is really smart and not a freak." He nodded. "But do you think she would sell pic's to the sleaze bunch for a bunch of cash?"

"I don't really know her, know her. But from what Jasmine said, she is a stick to the rules and would never do anything to a fly. She just likes to wear leather, corsets, and changes her hair color like people change their underwear." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me apologetically.

"Ok so anyone know anything about the mousy library chick?" Embry asked as I smiled at Brandy and blew her a kiss.

"Nope, no clue here." Brandy said as Emmett shook his head and Rose shrugged.

"Well, so maybe…." I was interrupted with my hip vibrating. I raised a finger and pulled out my phone with a smirk. "Maybe Brit boy will give us some assistance." I connected the call and put it on speaker.

"You're going to do what to my arse?" Emmett looked at me funny and Rose raised her brow and winked at me.

"What no 'Hi baby, how are you and my kids doing'. Or how about a 'Sorry I haven't even fulfilled your every craving'." I rolled my eyes as I heard him laugh.

"Is Edward not holding up his part of the bargain?"

"Nope, we better get our money back." I snuggled deeper into Edwards embrace and sighed.

"Ok so I am taking it that you have read the articles?" Rob's uncomfortable chuckle was apparent.

"Not myself, but Emmy gave me the short version. Love the resolution on the pictures, very high quality. Looks like a low quality cell phone. Ok so let's cut to the chase. What is going on?"

"Well, I had Aro do his thing, and he found out that the pictures were supplied by a Lauran Mallory."

"Fuck me." I cursed under my breath and caused Edward to tighten his grip on my waist.

"So I am taking you know this person?"

"Yeah she is my assistant at the magazine. But…" I closed my eyes as I tried to remember if I ever saw her the night of the party. "She wasn't there, how would she get the pictures?"

"That I can't tell you, but she did get a pretty penny for each one."

"How pretty are we talking?"

"Around 2 for each shot." I thought I was going to swallow my own tongue.

"Please tell me that is hundreds and not thousands?" I closed my eyes and sighed as I already knew the answer to that one.

"It gets even better." I heard his swallow and I cringed.

"Just do it like a band aid Rob." I felt Edwards's lips on my temple and sighed.

"There is a short recording that is going to be on Access Hollywood tonight."

"A recording of What Rob?" Edward asked as his body stiffened and I started to rub my hands up and down his arms.

"We are not too sure. Aro is still trying to get it pulled. But, yeah I don't know Bell's; this is such a big story to them. I mean they think that Kristin and I was just a ruse, and you and I have been messing around ever since the music awards."

"So should we just lay low, and let the hype just die down?" Edward asked while running his fingers though my hair.

"But I have the hard copies that say in black and white that Edward is the father." My voice was so soft I could barely hear it myself.

"Love, the truth means nothing to these people." Rob's voice came over the phone just as soft. "It's all about the breaking story that will bring the most ratings."

"Well we can just wait till the little ones are here and prove they are Eddies." Emmett's voice pulled me out of my self-brooding.

"Babe, ever notice how much Rob and Edward look alike?" I watched as Rose rested her and on his shoulder. "They will never believe it. Anyone can have documents falsified."

"Aro feels we should do just as Edward stated. Lay low, let the hype die down, and see what happens."

"I will not lose my friend over this." My question came out more like a statement and I felt Edward shake his head.

"Bella, I was more worried about you not want to deal with all my shit. You have nothing to worry about on this end." I could hear the truth in his voice and smiled.

"Then that's what we will do, lay low. But I am still going to make little Miss Laurens life hell. And I will find out how the bitch did this." I hissed.

"And you will inform me and my people." Rob agreed right as Jasper ran into the waiting room.

"She's here." He yelled as tears streaked his cheeks.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"You do know yours suppose to pass right?" I turned my head from yet another article of Robert and I to see Emmett pouting with his arms crossed over his chest and all.

"Yeah, you know you are being rather selfish." Embry added with his own pout and he went just a little farther and brought out his big brown doe eyes. I turned to my mom who just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This isn't one of those smoking circles; it doesn't work like the whole 'puff, puff give'." I swear I heard my father choke on something in the corner and had to laugh myself as my eyes widened and looked at my mother in shock.

"She's right." Emmett nodded his head to Embry and then looked back at my mom. "Its kiss, kiss, give. Now pass the dang baby before I do something we will both regret." He stood up and stalked over to my mom with a wicked smile on his face.

"Fine." She huffed as she passed the sleeping bundle of pink blankets in to his large hands. "But you forget that grandparents get special allowances."

"Yeah, yeah, grandparent allowance is nothing compared to favorite uncle allowance." He looked down at the bundle in his arms and you could just see the love he felt oozing from every pore. "Isn't that right Ara baby, uncle Emmy is so much better that that OLD Grammy Renee?" I heard my mother huff and my father chuckle then a grunt when I was sure my mother's elbow landed in its spot between his ribs.

"Now Emmett, you can't call Renee old." He looked at me and winked before he turned back to Emmett. "That would meant that I was too, and son that just ain't right." I laughed as my mother slapped the back of my father's head and then stalked off to Alice's side.

"Your father is sleeping on your couch tonight Isabella." She huffed as she fluffed Alice's pillow and smoothed her spiked hair.

"Yes mother." I said as I looked at Alice and we both laughed.

"Hey, is it time?" Edwards asked as he walked into the room with Jasper and Brandy, each carrying bags and drinks from McDonalds; Lizzy trailing behind with a Happy Meal box. I shook my head and looked back at the TV.

"I think we still have about 15 till it's on. We have time to eat." I pushed myself out of the couch and waddled to help pass out the food.

"Now what exactly are we seeing?" Dad asked as he tossed the magazine he was reading on the table with the rest of them. After telling everyone what was going on, mom sent Emmett out to pick up one of each magazine that had 'my' article in it. As of right now there was only four; the National Enquirer, Star, the Sun, and OK. But from what Robert and Aro had to say we should be seeing a lot more my tomorrow.

"Well along with these wonderful pictures, there is also a short video of something from that night that was sold to Access Hollywood." I rolled my eyes as I handed my father his Big Mac and Shake.

"And you say that she got 2 grand per picture?" I nodded as my father played with the ends of his mustache and raided his eyebrows. "How much did she get for the video?" I shrugged my shoulders as I placed Emmett's bag of food next to him while he continued to coo at Ara. "So you are telling me that this girl just made over 48 thousand dollars for just taking a couple crappy pictures of you and Robert sitting next to each other?"

"More or less dad." I sighed as Edward helped me sit back down and I took a sip of my strawberry shake. Lizzy Raised her arms to me and I smiled as Edward placed her next to me and helped her unpack her meal.

"I know what you're thinking Chief." Alice giggled as she nibbled on a fry. "But doesn't it go against what you have worked for your whole life?" I heard the whole room holding back their laughs and I had to choke back on my own as my father's face reddened and he cleared his throat.

"Well shit. I know it does, but hell, think of all the bills we could pay off with that money. At least this way we would have known it was all for the better good." He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of his burger.

"Only my father would think about using the money to pay off bills." I shook my head and laughed.

"Kiss, kiss, give Emmett… Kiss, kiss give." Embry cooed as he reached for Ara and Brandy looked at him in shock.

"Did I miss something? When did we make a smoken circle with the baby?" She looked at me with raised brow and I just shrugged and smiled.

"He's your man now. I did all I could with him." I laughed as she flipped me off and snatched the Ara from Emmett's arms.

"My turn." She sang as she danced around Embry's griping hands and sat down next to Alice on the bed. "God, I forget how uncomfortable these things were."

"Tell me about it." Alice complained as she tried to push a pillow under her ass, all while cringing in pain.

"Is it time for another pill Ali?" Jasper asked as he stared to walk to the door. Alice nodded and smiled.

"But hurry, the fun will start soon and I know you don't want to miss it." She smiled at me with a wink and I shook my head.

"Yeah so much fun." I hissed under my breath right as one of my wonderful children decided to use my bladder as their personal soccer ball. "Bathroom. NOW." I yelled as I tried to push myself up with no avail. Edward jumped up and pulled me to my feet then cleared the way as I ran/waddled to the bathroom right before I wet my pants. I heard the laughter from the other room and growled loudly which only made the laughing louder. "I hate you all." I screamed over the flush of the toilet.

"You know, I brought a few extra of Lizzy's diapers, if you need one." I heard Embry call out and I growled in response.

I walked out of the bathroom right as Alice was shushing the room and the intro to Access Hollywood came on. I found my seat right as Billy Bush came on with a picture of Robert kissing my cheek right behind him.

"_And for the story that I am sure you all have been on the edge of your seats for. Fan Girls get out your tissues. Looks like RPATTZ is off the market. Or is he? Have we been duped? Have we all fallen for just one big lie, America? I'm feeling so. Just yesterday a source came out with pictures showing Robert Pattinson with a Kristin look alike, an Isabella Swan, looking like a well established couple. I know you have probably by now seen the pictures of the two of them and the obvious pregnant belly that Mrs. Swan is sporting. How could we have been so blind not to see the Kristin/Robert ruse for what it truly was? I mean we all saw the pictures of Robert and a mystery woman at an after party for the music awards. Could this Isabella Sawn be the very person who had her hand on his knee and leaning in close to hear what he had to say? His people said they were just friends, but isn't that how it always starts? _

"_But now our question is, why let us think that he and Kristin are the IT couple? Was it Robert's way of having a life outside of the limelight? Maybe promoting for the _Twilight_ movies? Or was she just a mistake he was trying to cover up? But then you have to ask yourself when you see the pictures of Kristin and her own little look-alike what really is going on with these two? Or should I say four?" _I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist as I closed my eyes and sighed as Billy continued to deal out is little speech.

"_We tried to get Robert's people for comments, but to no avail. Same with Kristin's. But we here at Access Hollywood have something better than just the pictures that are now all over the world. We have a video with Robert showing a very pregnant Isabella just how he feels for her with his favorite outlet, music." _

I opened my eyes right as a blurred, very bad quality video of Robert and I standing next to each other in front of Tyler while he sang his verse of 'I got you babe'. But thanks to the sound quality and the screams from our friends you really couldn't hear what he was singing.

"I still can't believe all he would let us sing was Cher and Streisand." Emmett huffed as Rose shushed him and everyone chuckled.

"Hey, I know what wars I can win with Seth. It was either Cher and Streisand or Raw fish and tofu." Embry rolled his eyes as he reached for Ara and had his hands slapped away from a grinning Brandy. "And there was more than just Cher and Streisand." He huffed as he stalked back to the couch and plopped down next to me, exstending his arms to a sleepy Lizzy. She yawned big, shook her head and rested it on my lap.

"My Ella." She said as her thumb made it to the mouth and she closed her eyes.

"You're even dissed by Lizzy, loser." I heard Emmett's chuckle and the definite sound of a hand meeting the back of his head.

"Shush, he's talking again." Alice hissed as she turned up the volume and we all shut up.

"_So America, what do you think. Have we all been the bystanders of their own little game? Can you see the love these two have for each other in the pictures and short video of their interactions? Because I know I sure can. Come on RPATTZ, come clean and let us get to know the woman in your life, preferably before the babies are here. Yes you have heard me right, America. Thanks to our source Access Hollywood is the first to say that Isabella Swan is going to have twins. There will be two little RPATTZ babies running around soon."_ They showed a slide show of our pictures. _"But let's not forget about Kristin and her look-alike, from our same source we are told his name is Edward Cullen. Isn't it funny how they are going for people with the same names as the charterers in their movie? Makes you wonder if it is all just a ruse? We will talk about that after a break."_

"Bitch." I heard Brandy say with a laugh as she sat on Embry's lap to sit next to me and slapped my arm. "I saw him first." I laughed as I slapped her back making sure not to hit my new niece still nestled in her arms, or Lizzy who was now snoring lightly on my lap.

"Hey don't beat up my incubator." Edward said as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple.

"Wait, don't you mean RPATTZ incubator?" Emmett got out between gaffs of laughter.

"Oh yeah, sorry, my bad." Edward turned back to Brandy and cleared his throat. "I have been paid well to make sure that this incubator is not harmed, please reframe from doing that once again." I slapped his stomach and caused him to lose his robotic voice with a grunt.

"Well you're doing a shitty job, look at those cankles?" Rose said as she picked up my feet and started to massage my ankles. I moaned right as the room phone rang.

"I swear if that is Seth calling again to get a one on one interview I am so going to kick his ass." I huffed as she dug her knuckles in deeper and I moaned once more.

"You need to cut that out baby, I will at some point have to stand up, and I don't want your mother to have to see little Eddie standing at attention." Edward whispered into my ear and I moaned once more, a little louder this time, just cuz. "Tease." His voice was husky and I closed my eyes and sighed as his lips claimed mine in a sweet chaste kiss.

"Bella its Rob, he wants to know how you are doing." Alice asked as she held the phone up and winked at me.

"Tell him I would be better if he would send a couple of Swedish masseuse over who could work out the aches and pains in his incubator."

"You hear that RPATTZ?" Alice laughing into the phone, she nodded and then winked at me. "He said they should be at your house first thing in the morning."

"Sure, sure." I sighed as Rose continued to work my legs and I closed my eyes. "I hate this you know."

"What part baby?" Edward asked as he started to rub my shoulders.

"Why is it that we can't just be? I mean is he not allowed to have a life. Why must everyone know every part of his life, and when they can't find out anything they have to lie?"

"It's the price of fame." I heard Jasper say as he picked up the sleeping Arabella from Brandy and held her tight looking lovingly at her and tracing her feature with his fingers. "Rob and Kristin knew what they were getting into when they chose their careers. Now you just need to ask yourself;" He stopped looking at his daughter and looked into my eyes and smiled. "Is his friendship worth your lives become one of the many spectacles that come with this lifestyle?"

"You know Jasper this all knowing shit really gets on my nerves." I puffed out as I tried to push myself off the couch. You would think after all this time I would learn that it was just not possible. With both Embry and Edward I finally got onto my feet and stood facing a smirking Jasper. "You already know my answer to that one. You ass." I walked over to Alice and took the phone from her.

"I am so sorry Bell's." was the first words out of his mouth as I sighed into the phone.

"You didn't do it Rob." I sighed as I leaned against Alice's bed and felt hands rest on my stomach. "There really nothing we can do. You don't think a press conference will help or anything? I mean I do have the results from the Amniocentesis?"

"I will talk to Aro tomorrow and see. Caius, Kristin's publicist wants to get all of us together and just have one big press junket but Aro thinks it will only make matters worse." He sighed and I could just imagine him running his fingers through his hair and making his trade mark 'sex' hair even worst.

"Get the hands out of the hair boy." I sighed then heard Emmett chuckle. I looked over to see everyone watching the segment on Kristin and Edward and spoke softly into the phone. "So how are you and Kristin doing through all this?"

"That is the only good part of all this, now she and I are off the hook." I could hear the happiness and apology in his voice.

"Yeah now you're shacked up with a big fat whale and two kids on the way. Yeah Rob much better than a sexy actress." I rolled my eyes as he huffed.

"How many times have I told you I wish I had the balls to make my move at the awards party? But as you said in my wonderful voice mail, which I think I will keep for prosperities sake, I don't have any." I laughed as I shook my head and caught Edward watching my with a smile on his face. He nodded his head towards the door and I smiled my agreement.

"Sure, sure Rob whatever. Ok I need to get this tired pregnant ass home, if I can get passed all the paparazzi." I nodded as Edward stood up and walked to my side taking my hand into his. "And I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Good luck Bell's. Call you tomorrow"

"Let's go home." I sighed into Edwards's neck as he pulled me into a hug.

"Alice you're going home tomorrow right?" I asked as I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah don't even try to fight them here tomorrow. We will call you when we get home." I nodded and then did my round of kisses and hugs to everyone before meeting Edward by the door.

"Wish us luck." I smiled weakly as everyone gave lighthearted good lucks and we left the room. We were debating what our best way home was when I saw Angela came out of the Doctors break room.

"Ang." I yelled as I hurried.. ok yeah well when you waddle you can't really hurry.. but I tried to ok. to her.

"Bell's, Edward." she smiled as she hugged us both and then got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "So tell me how are the RPATTZ twins doing?" I sighed as I slapped her arm and then rested my hands on my belly.

"Proving to me everyday just how little room they really have, oh and how my bladder now is their own personal soccer ball. Did you go a paint it black and white during one of my pap's or something without my knowing?" We laughed as we walked to the elevators.

"Might have, I know I have done so to so many of my patients, I just can't be sure if you were one of them." she sarcastically piped up as she took hold of my arm and lead us past the elevator bay down the hall. I looked over my shoulder and pointed back at the fading elevators and pouted.

"We were actually on our way home Ang." Edward said as he saw my face and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, And please do tell. How did you expect to get through the camp of photographers?" She turned to me and winked."Thank God he's at least cute." I stifled my giggle as we stopped in front of another set of elevators. "Ok take this on to the second floor. Then take the stairs to the underground parking garage." She handed her keys to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll have Ben come and get me tonight, well come get the car tomorrow."

"Thanks Ang, you're a life saver." I kissed her cheek as the elevator opened; Edward pulled me in and pushed the button.

"Yeah I know. Just make sure to run it through a car wash." she tossed in right as the door closed.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"So tell me, my little RPATTZ incubator." Edward whispered into my ear as we snuggled on the couch together. Well as snuggled as we could as my belly hung over the edge and he was plastered into the back of the couch and practically gasping of air. "Are there any needs that you require of me to take care of." His hands that were wrapped around my belly caressing it lightly were not moving slowly down to the elastic of my sweat shorts.

"Hummm." I hummed as I brought my fingernail to my teeth and tapped on them a few times pretending to think on the matter. "Is the laundry done?" he nodded. "and the dishes?" he nodded once more. I tapped my teeth again. "What about the bathrooms?"

"All done boss lady." He cooed into my ear right before pulling my lobe into his mouth and suckling it lightly, while his fingers teased my waistline. I moaned, and yes ma'am, I went for the same one that I knew tuned him on more than anything else. Then wiggled my ass just a little of added measure before stretching my arms above my head and faking a yawn.

"Well, then I guess you're good to go, I need to get so sleep." I giggled as he tickled my sides and started to blow raspberries on my cheeks.

"Sleep is the last thing that your gonna get tonight." His voice was thick and husky and I could feel my girly bits quiver in excitement right as one of my children decided to remind me that I was indeed 20 months pregnant and no longer aloud to be a sexual creature.

"Bathroom now." I hissed as I pushed him away and rolled off the couch onto my hands and knees.

"You know, I so wish you would be in this position for some other reason than a soccer moment." He laughed as he huffed and pulled me from the floor. I raised my head in the single finger salute as I waddled to the bathroom. "I love you too baby." He called after me.

I walked out of the bathroom to find the house pitch black and the soothing yet sensual sound of Marvin Gay coming for our bedroom.

"I think some may be in the mood tonight." I snarked as I opened the door to see a naked Edward leaning against the headboard of our bed holding my bottle of coco butter lotion in one hand and a tub of Carmel Sutra in the other."And now I think he may just get his way." I cooed as I pulled the oversize green Space Needle T shirt that Esme brought me over the other day and tossed it on the floor along with my ugly sweat shorts. Then I smiled as I ripped my bra off and sighed in glee as my over sensitive breast fell onto my stomach. "FREEDOM."

Edward chuckled as he put the ice cream down on the end side table and then beckon me with one finger and his crooked little smile.

"God, I so hope Zach won't have that." I rolled my eyes as my knees went weak and I walked slowly to my man.

"Have what my love?" he asked as she poured a large amount of coco butter on his hands and started to heat it up, his smile still in place.

"That." I said as I ran my finger over his lips and sighed. "That one little thing will have woman around the world falling to their knees and bagging him to take them to bed. And that is just one thing I SO don't want to think about." I shook my head as I tapped my belly and cleared my throat. "Are you listening young man? You will not use that smile to get every woman that you want to do anything you ask." Edward pulled me into his lap, while laughing and started to rub the lotion on my belly.

"Don't worry love, I will teach him how to control it." I huffed as I shook my head.

"The hell you will." He laughed even more as my stomach leached to the side. "The girls of the world won't have a chance with both of you ganging up on them." I hummed as his hands started to massage my belly and our children did the nightly ritual of kicking his hands away.

"With the way they act in there, you would think it doesn't feel as good to them as it does their mommy." Edward said softly as I rested my heard back on his shoulder and listened to Marvin in the background.

"They will just have to deal with it." I sighed as he continued to rub my over stretched belly. "So do I look even more like a road map today then yesterday?"

"I am always going to give you the same answer." I nodded as he kissed my cheek.

"I know. But I wish you would tell me the truth."

"Bella." He stopped his hands and took hold of my chin to look at him. "You are still the sexiest woman I have ever had the pleasure to being with. I wish you would see yourself clearly." he shook his head before placing a kiss to the tip of my nose. "This," he placed his hand on my stomach, "only makes me want you more, can't you feel that?" He moved his hips against my back and I felt his hard as steel erection move against my bare backside.

"Does that mean that you are going to keep my pregnant for the rest of our lives?" I asked as I ran my hands through his hair. He nodded as his lips captured mine in a chaste kiss. My eyes went large as his admission hit me. "You really don't mean that, right?"

"Ok well how about we practice a lot and only have to take it seriously once every few years?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I giggled.

"How bout we have some of that." I pointed to the Ice cream. "And then get to some of the practicing; even though we already have it down, proof." I pointed to my belly right at the exact moment that one of our children pushed their full foot out to show almost a perfect print.

"I love when they do that." He cooed as he placed his hand over the foot and held it there. We sat there for a little while as he played his own little game of opposite tug a war with the foot. "Strong little bugger." He said with a smile as he kissed the belly twice then helped me move into a more comfortable position.

"Tell me about it, you should feel it when they get one of their little appendages up under a rib. I had to fight with one for them for like 15 minutes the other day, I swear they were trying to brake me." I took the offered spoon of heaven and hummed as the flavor slid over my tongue.

"So have you thought on the date yet?" he asked between bites as we continued to share. I nodded as I took another bite and smiled as a drop fell down my chin. Edward grabbed my hand right before I went to whip and instead licked the ice cream off. "Cant waste the good stuff you know." He said with a wink.

"That was so mean." I childe him as I looked over his naked chest following each define line to the very prominent 'v'. With one finger he lifted my chin to where I was now forced to look into his green eyes.

_Yeah cuz that was such a hardship. _

"Date?" his licked his lips as my eyes closed so that I could get back some sort of thought process going.

"You sit here with a very horney pregnant woman and want to talk about dates?" I sighed as I looked to the wall and finely opened my eyes.

"Well the appointment is tomorrow and we can't push this off much longer." I felt his hands run light caresses down my arms and then his fingers entwined with mine.

"Fine." I huffed as I stuck my lip out and downright pouted. "But I still say that I still wish I could go natural."

"I know Love, but Ang thinks this would be safer for all three of you. I mean come on baby, Zach is already so big, there is little to no room for Zoey." I nodded as his thumbs ran circles over my knuckles. "Just think what another 10 weeks will put them both at."

"I know, I know, Edward. I am being selfish. But I just feel jipped. I mean I wanted every single experience of this."

"Even the pain?" he looked into my eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him like the adult I am.

"I don't have to feel the pain, that's why God gave the man who invented the Epidural the knowledge, so we wouldn't have to feel the pain of child birth." He chuckled as we both lay down in bed facing each other, well after he placed the many pillows around my body to make it somewhat comfortable.

_Yeah I know I'm a spoiled Bitch, and I am loving every fucking minute of it. _

_Hey, not hearing any complaints from over here._

"Baby, you are not going to lose anything by having a Cesarean. We will still walk out with two beautiful babies who will love you no matter what."

"I know." I huffed. "I'm being stupid." He shook his head and I placed my fingers over his lips to stop his denial. "I know I am and no matter what you say, it is true."

"So have you decided what date you want to do it?" he kissed each of my fingers between each word.

"January 20." I looked at him and he smiled.

"Really?" I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. "God, I love you Bella. My dad is going to cry, I'm just saying." I laughed as he kissed all over my face.

"Well, it just kind of feels right that our children should have the same birthday of their Great Grandma. It's too bad they will never meet her."

"She would have loved the idea of sharing her birthday with them." he said softly as his fingers ran though my hair and I snuggled into his neck.

"So." I pressed an open mouth kiss right below his ear and then licked his lobe. "What about this whole practice thing?" I smiled as he growled and pulled me closer to him.

**A/N: Please read. I need help!**

**Ok yeah I know I suck, no lemons in this chapter… But.. Well. I'm going to go for the hard ass bitch here.. I want… no I NEED reviews.. *looks around to see if anyone is there***

**Help.. . **

**my daughter had some fun on mommy's computer and lost my outline of this story and I'm flying blind….**

**I Want some ideas on what you want to see happen..**

**DO we want Jake to still try to go for Bella.. You know the big fake out with Leah thing, but really he is just bidding his time.. or maybe .. ….. ….. …. … .. . .. …. **

**SO… yeah… give me some thoughts**

**PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own.. Yeah I know shocker….**

**Well, here we go.. Another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy. I think I know where I want to go with this.. so we will see how it goes.. I am also working on a new story that came to me after listing to a song. I have one chapter done so far.. but I want to get a few more under my belt before I post.. It's called **_**Harvest moon.**_** Keep an eyes out.. **

"How can you be sure that it was her though?" Jake asked as he continued to sit behind me on the couch and massage my neck. "I mean the Tabs could have lied."

"Well Rob's team traced it all back to her. I mean it's not like just anyone could come into _Breaking_ _Dawn_ and take the pictures. AND how would they know she knew us?" I hummed as he dug his thumbs into my tight muscles trying to work out the kink I got from sleeping in the Lazy boy last night. Unfortunately for myself and Edward I have come to the stage of my pregnancy where I couldn't sleep comfortably unless I was in an upright position.

"What about the two new waitresses, they could have done it?" I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder to glare at him.

"Are you really standing up for that whore? I mean come on Jake how many time has she tried to stab me in the back and just didn't have the back bone to follow through. With this all she had to do was stand back take a few crappy pics and watch my life fall around my ears. This is so something she would try. Simple minded, and sleazy." I nodded my head with a smile and slapped his knee as his fingers stilled. "Didn't say you could stop did I?" I laughed as he tweaked my ear and went back to my neck.

"Tell me again why you are sleeping in your chair? Do I need to kick Eddie Boys ass?" I laughed as I shook my head at his growl.

"No. If you couldn't tell I am as big as a house and laying down in bed is so not going to happen. My chair is so much more comfy." I heard his snort and sighed. "Ok well except for the neck ache I get from it." I felt my little ones kick and tried to push up from the couch, knowing that in less than 10 seconds I was going to have run to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he pulled me back into his chest and ran his hands up and down my arms.

"I am going to need to pee here in a second my little Beckham's are warming up." I stated as I tried once aging to get up. "Give me a push will you?" I felt his hands on my hips as he helped me into a standing position. "I so cannot wait till I can stand up on my own." I glared at his laugh and started to walk to the bathroom. "Hey Jake could you check the stew in the crook for me?" I yelled back as I got to the bathroom door.

"Sure babe, no prob." He answered back and I smiled to my refection in the mirror as I closed the door.

"Thank God I didn't lose him over all this." I sighed as I fixed my messy ponytail and looked at my puffy face. "Well Bella you sure look sexy now." I slapped my hand on my cheeks and the pulled them back toward my ears to see the slim face that I use to have. Right as I shook my head I felt my bladder meet my child's foot and cursed as I wet my third pair of panties for the day. I pulled a pair out of my stash under the sink before I did my business and changed. "Are we going for a record today gummies? This is why mommy doesn't wear pants at home, only dresses, or skirts." I said as I ran my hands over my belly.

After taking my solid panties to the laundry room I walked back to my room to grab the overnight bag that Jake had come over to use, and then followed the sound of Jake's voice to the back patio.

"Don't want hear your excuses." His back was to me and the door was slightly open as I made it to the door and shivered as the cold December air hit me. "Your fault, not mine." I could hear the anger in his voice and my eyebrows rose.

_Fight with Leah, you think?_

_Could be, didn't he just say he was taking her to Portland for the weekend?_

_Yeah, But it could be his way of saying sorry for being such an ass, We know the boy well and being an ass is nothing new._

_Just give the boy some privacy, it's his relationship not yours_. I nodded as I agreed with myself and started to back away from the door.

"Just stay off her radar. I don't want to have to have to talk to you about this again." His voice was pure venom and I shivered.

_I have never heard him being so mean to someone before._

"Jesus Christ. Just shut up and remember who is in charge here." I shook my head as took the phone from his ear, hung up, and cursed into the night. "Why do I put up with such a stupid bitch." He shook his head and put his phone into his pocket.

_Oh I am so not going to keep my mouth shut on that shit._

"Jacob Black." I hissed as I slammed open the slider and slapped the back of his head.

"Fuck." He hissed as he spun around and looked at me with fear filling his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as I slammed my balled up fist onto my hips and started to tap my foot. His face went pale, and believe me for a man with his dark completion that is a feat all into itself.

"How long where you there?" he gulped audibly and started to play with the stings of his Forks high school hoodie.

"Long enough." I waved my hand for him to come inside and shut the slider behind him. "How could you treat her like that? You are not the Alfa male in a pack you know." I saw confusion in his eyes as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me Jake. I am guessing that was Leah, and you and her are having a little lovers spat or something. But no matter what the woman has done, you have no right to call her a stupid bitch." I heard him chuckle lightly as I walked past him and flopped down into my chair. "This is so not a laughing matter." He raised his hand in surrender and made his way to sit on the coffee table in front of my chair.

"I'm not laughing at what you said. I'm laughing at you being all Mommy Bella. Looking out for anyone that needs you." he rested his hands on my knees and started to rub small circles on them both. "But your right, it was just a stupid little disagreement and I will to make it right." He nodded his head once and smiled at me. I covered his hands with mine and smiled back at him.

"I know you will Jake. You're a good man, an ass more days than not, but still a good man." I laughed as he pulled his hand out for underneath mine and held it to his chest.

"You wound me." I rolled my eyes as we both laughed. "So tell me, how are you and Edward doing with the whole Robert/Kristin thing?"

"We're fine. I know he would never go to Kristin and he knows I don't want Rob that way. The only problem that I have is all the dang photo hounds that are littering my front yard wanting to get a picture of Rob leaving the house." I huffed as I pulled my leg under myself and rested my hands on my stomach. "I swear that I am so going to kick the shit out of Mallory; once I can see my own feet that is."

"And when is that going to be?" I slapped his hand as he rested it on my belly and two set of feet, I am sure, started kicking it off.

"A month from Sunday." I smiled as I watched Jacob push back at the little feet, or hands, that were moving my stomach. "Edward play's like this every night with them." I thought I saw Jake stiffen at my words but was too busy watching my stomach move and grove to think twice. "It's funny to watch and feel when they put their whole foot up and you can see the every little toe." I ran my finger over my belly button as what felt like an elbow got pushed up under my ribcage. I sucked in air as the pain hit and I started to push back to get whichever it is to move.

"What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in his voice and looked up to see his two deep brown eyes full of fear as he watched me fight with my children.

"Oh this is nothing, just an elbow in the rib; you should see what happened when one of them hit my sciatic nerve." I laughed it off as I huffed and pushed a little harder. "Come on baby, move for mommy. That's right, I don't mind the feet and hands, but those little elbows are sharp."

"You are going to be the best mom in the world Bella." I looked up and smiled as he leant over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank Jake." He stood up and opened his mouth to say something right as the sound of the garage door opening caught my attention. "Daddy's home." I smiled as I looked excitedly to the door. No less than three minutes later Edward came through the door holding about a dozen shopping bags and looking like death warmed over.

"Remind me to never go to the mall with the mother's again." He huffed as he dropped all the bags on the floor and looked up. "Oh, hello Jacob." He nodded as he looked up at me and smiled. "How was your day?" he cooed as he knelt down in front of me and placed both hands on my belly.

"Are you asking me or the children?" I laughed as he shrugged and placed two kisses right next to my belly button.

"You of course; I know they had to have had a perfect day, they were with you the whole time." I slapped his arm as he winked at me and pushed himself off the floor.

"We all have had a find day, thank you. Uncle Jacob came over to use one of our overnight bags, and let me take advantage of his nimble fingers to work out a few kinks in my neck."Edward nodded as he looked a Jake and smiled.

"Thanks Jake." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Didn't do it for you." I looked at Jake and sighed when I saw his normal defectiveness come over him.

"I know, but I still want to thank you. She gets so bored sitting at home all day. It's nice to have someone here with her." I smiled as Edward walked over to the many bags and shook his head. "Can you believe all the shit they have got for these two already? These kids are going to be so spoiled."

"I Just think of it this way baby, we are now set for any other children we have." He laughed at that and nodded his head.

"I got to go." I looked over to Jake and saw a fleeting look of pain cross his face before his covered it completely with a fake smile.

"You sure, I mean I made enough stew if you want to stay for dinner." I tried to get out of the chair but as per the normal now days only accomplished to look like a whale flopping on the beach.

"No, I have got to get packed and make up for being an ass to Leah." I nodded and held my arms out as Edward walked over and helped my stand.

"Yeah you better, and if I ever hear you talk to anyone like that again, I will use my unseen feet to kick your ass too." He snorted as he rolled his eyes and picked up the overnight bag.

"Sure, sure Bells, whatever you say." I slapped his arm then pulled him into a hug.

"And make sure to be here by noon on Christmas Eve." He raised an eyebrow as he walked backwards to the front door.

"Why so early?"

"Edwards uncle will be here, and with the time change, it just worked better." He nodded as he shook his head and stepped out the door. "Oh and bring Leah, you know she is always welcome."

"I'll ask her, but I think she has to work that day." I shook my head and smiled at his retreating back.

"No she doesn't, I already talked to Rose about it." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at me.

"I'll see what I can do."I blew him a kiss and winked.

"And you better make this weekend memorable for her. You are a hard one to deal with sometimes." He snorted as he waved once more and I closed the front door.

"So tell me Miss. Swan." Edward whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"hummmm." I sighed as I relaxed into his embrace.

"Didn't you get enough rest while I was gone?" his fingers started to work their way under my blouse and I shivered at the contact.

"Possibly; what did you have in mind Mr. Cullen?" I sighed as he ground his hips into my ass so I could feel his hardened length. Then took my ear lobe in between his teeth and bit down lightly.

"I'm thinking." He ran his hot wet, tongue down from my ear to my collar bone and bite down as he reached my shoulder.

"You." he kisses the spot he just bite and move to my other shoulder and repeated the action, just a bit harder this time causing me to hiss as my girlie parts tingled in delight.

"And Me." he places another kiss to what I am sure is a nice replica of his teeth. "Do a little more practicing." I took in a sharp breath as he ripped my blouse open causing little emerald studded buttons to fly around the room.

"Alice is going to kill you." I sighed as both his hands covered my aching breast and massaged them lovingly.

"Worth it." He growled as the now green silk rag fell to the floor. I ran my hands down to the fly of his jeans and tried to release what I need most at this moment; cursing under my breath as I fought with the unwilling button. His hands suddenly fell from my breast and I whimpered from the loss.

"Get your ass to that bed now, before I carry you there." His voice was husky and thick and I shivered as I turned to see his eyes black with lust. I nodded as I watched his hand rub up and down his staring jeans and I liked my lips before reaching for it myself. He swatted my hand away and pointed to our room. "NOW!" he growled and I jumped before waddling my way to the room.

"Take that fucking skirt off now." I smiled to myself as I unzipped my skirt and let it fall as I continued to walk to our room, leaving it in my wake, wiggling my hips just a little more. "Do I really have to tell you what goes next?" He sighed as I felt his big hands grab my hips and pull me into him. I was shocked to feel that he now was standing fully naked behind me.

"How?" I asked as I turned to look behind us and saw his jeans and boxers laying on top of my skirt.

"I need you Isabella." He hummed into my ear and started to walk us forward as his hands worked to remove the cotton panties from my body. I shivered as he stopped our movement right before the bed and I felt his lips place light kissed on each of my cheeks and then down the back of my thighs.

"God you are so fucking beautiful." He sighed between kissed as he turned me around to face his kneeling form. I looked down on him and sucked in a breath as he kissed my stomach tow times then winked at me before disappearing beneath my rounded stomach.

"Oh God… Edward." I moaned as he placed a kiss right at the top of my mound and then took his tongue and slide it between my lips.

"Yummy." I heard him hum right as my knees went weak and I fell unceremoniously onto the bed. He was back between my legs before I could catch my breath and started to suck relentlessly on my clit.

"Oh.. YEEESSS!" I screamed as he pushed two fingers into me and started to pump in time with his sucking. I took the bed sheet into my grip and started shaking as my stomach tightened and my climax racked over my body. He had stood up and thrust into me before my first orgasm even ended causing another to pull me under. I screamed his name as he pulled my ass closer to the edge of the bed and pounded into me as roughly as he felt comfortable with.

It took all my energy to open my eyes and look at him as his fingers found my clit causing yet another orgasm to shake my body.

"That's it baby.. God I love to watch you cum." His voice was strained as he pumped into me, his fingers of one hand digging into my thighs. "How many more do you want baby?" he asked as he slowed down slightly, but continued to make small circles on my bundle of nerves. I shook my head back and forth as I was way too tired from the last orgasm to even speak. "No more." I could hear the mocking in his voice, forcing me to open my eyes and glare at him.

"MORE!" I growled as I lifted my hips and started to deep thrusting that I knew would cause him to lose it. I looked him in the eyes and licked my lips slowly and watched his head fall back as he bit his lip, trying to hold himself back. "Come on Edward. Fuck me baby. Make me cum so hard. I need to cum. Please baby." I cried as I continued to lift my hips. Then I smiled wickedly as I brought my hands to my breast and started to rub them; knowing without fail that this would make him lose his mind.

"that's." he huffed between thrust, speeding up his circles. "Not." He thrust a couple more times, his eyes never leaving my fingers as the tugged and pinched my nipples. "FAIR!" he screamed as he released into me. I smiled as I watched his face contoured into pure pleasure before he fell to my side with a huff.

I ran my fingers through his now sweat soaked hair and giggled as he took a couple deep breath before moving up to my side. He rested his head on my chest and started to run his hand on my now very active belly.

"Think they will calm down enough for you to sleep?" his voice was soft and I could tell he was about to pass out.

"They never calm down enough for me to sleep." I laughed as he looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you." his sighed as I continued to run my fingers though his hair.

"I love you too." I whispered back as his eyes closed and his breathing became shallow. I laid there for a few minutes just running his bronze locks through my fingers as he slept feeling our children kicking his hands that still rested on my belly, before letting sleep take me too.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

"I swear to God….. If you say what I think you're going to say….." I pinched the bridge of my nose and glared at Angela as she tapped her fingers on her laptop.

"Bella.." I raised my hand up interrupting her words and shot a hiss as Edward who was chuckling in the corner of the small room.

"Don't you dare Bella me. You know it will kill me." I looked into her eyes and begged her not to say it. "Anything but that. PLEASE!" I even added my little pout lip.

"You know that won't work on me." she giggled as she sat up straighter and smiled warily. "I'm sorry sweetie, but we need to keep these little ones in there a little longer. And with the cramping you have been having." She stopped as I glared at Edward once more. "Stop it; he was just worried about you and the babies."

"I can't do it Ang, you know I can't." I whined as I played with the lose stitching on the faded clinic dressing gown I still had on.

"I know. Been there, done that remember." And I blushed as I did remember. "And isn't 4 weeks better than 3 months like I had to?" I huffed as I slammed my hands down on my legs.

"Fine, say it." I closed my eyes as I felt Edwards's hands rest on my shoulders and he pulled me into his chest.

"Bed rest." I opened my eyes to see her smiling and I flipped her off as I slid off the examination table. "Which consist of no lifting over 5 pounds, vacuuming, standing for longer than 15 minutes at a time, and no work. I will have your paper work filled out to give to Mike before you leave today." I just nodded as I ripped my gown off and tried to put my bra back on. Finally giving up since my hands were shaking so bad.

"Let me do it love." Edward whispered in my ear as his hands covered mine.

"You will need to come in weekly, since you are already starting to dilate." I nodded once again as Edward clasped my bra and helped me with my blouse and pants. "And it might be a good idea to have someone at the house with you at all times, more for mental reasons." I glared at her once again as she chuckled under her breath.

"Maybe I can take a few extra weeks off?" Edward's voice came from blow me as he helped to put on my flip flops. Since now that my feet look like a over filled balloon and five little sausages I can't fit into anything else.

"Edward you can't miss any more work than you already are." I sighed as I picked up my purse and then had it snatched right out of my hands.

"No lifting over 5 pounds." Edward whispered as he placed a kiss on my cheek. "And this thing has to weigh at least 15." I slapped his arm as he wrapped both arms around me and nuzzled into my neck.  
"I love you." he sighed as I relaxed into his embrace.

"I will go and get your paperwork, Bells." Angela said as she walked out the door leaving us to a few quite moments.

"What if they come too soon?" I worry as I look up into his eyes. "If I can't protect our babies now when they are in one place, how can I even try when they are both out in the world?"

"Baby, stop. You are doing everything you can. They just want to see you so bad; they don't want to wait four more weeks." I shook my head as tears filled my eyes.

"No, they are already sick and tired of me, and want to get away." I felt the sob escape my lips and covered my mouth as my tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Oh baby." He pulled me into his arms and started to rock me. "They love you so much, how could they not. Look at everything you do for them. Every single craving is met, they have everything a baby could ever need or even ask for. Love, you are doing perfect."

"I can't just sit in bed for 4 weeks, Edward. What about Christmas? Your uncle is going to be here, what will it look like to have his nephew's girlfriend just lying around in bed all the damn time? How can I cook dinner if my fat ass in stuck in bed?" he placed his fingers over my lips and smiled down at me.

"He will think that she loves her children so much, that she will go against her own needs and wants." He kissed my lips lightly and smiled into them. "And I have a feeling that our mothers wouldn't have aloud you in the kitchen anyway."

"What about New Years, and the party at Breaking Dawn? Oh Edward what about the press conference? I can't miss that."

"If they have a chair for you to sit in, and water to drink under the hot lights. I don't think you should have a problem with going." Angela said as she walked back into the room and handed me my papers. "It's this Friday right?" I nodded as I shoved the papers in my purse that Edward held open for me.

"Oh God, Edward. Rob and Kristin will be here tomorrow, how am I going to meet up with them?"

"They will just have to come to the house, we can have our little meeting in the bed room." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as my jaw fell to the floor and I squeaked.

"Can I bring a camera to that one? I still have school bills to pay off." Angela laughed as she gave me a hug and kissed my cheek then moved to do the same to Edward. "Oh and one more thing." She said as we walked out the door." I looked back over my shoulder. "NO SEX." She slammed the door closed as she laughed like the evil witch she is.

"Did she just say no sex?" Edward asked as I still stared at the closed door and nodded my head silently. "Bullshit." He hissed under his breath and stalked back to the closed and as we just found out locked door.

"It's part of the whole bed rest thing." I heard Angela call from the other side of the door. "No orgasms for the Bella. Remember sweetie its only 4 weeks." And I swear to God she laughed even loader. I walked over to the door and got my mouth as close to it as I could before knocking lightly. The door opened slightly and I saw her peak through the gap.

"Bitch." I hissed them blew her a kiss before turning away.

"See you next week Bell's." she called as we walked out of the office.

"No sex. How can she tell me that? And then laugh about it. I mean I want it like every five seconds." I complained as we snuck out the back door of the clinic and ran to our car.

"It's only 4 week's babe." Edward tried to calm me but failed miserably. "I think we can both go without for 4 weeks."

"Oh really? And did you forget that it will be another 6 weeks after the cessation?" I remained him as we snuck past the group of paparazzi and got onto the main road. I watched as he counted in his head and then when the number finely can to him his face went pale. "You understand why she was laughing now don't ya?" he just nodded as he slammed his hand on to the steering wheel.

"Ten weeks. That's a long fucking time." We sat listing to _Kings of Leon_ as we drove home both lost in our own thoughts.

_I Well just because can't get mine, doesn't mean he has to go without, right?_

_Very true, and you can enjoy it just as much as he does. Just without the grand finish. _I nodded to myself and was just about to say something when his voice cut me off.

"Can I still get blow jobs, right?" he asked with hope blazing in his eyes. I huffed as he stopped at a light and looked at me. "RIGHT?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window instead of at him.

_Well, you might have, you ass, but now. I don't fucking think so. _

"No, if I can't get off, neither can you." And I swear I heard him whimper as we pulled into the garage. We exited the car in silence which continued as he cooked dinner, did two loads of laundry, and even cleaned the bathroom, all while I laid on the couch watching season one of True Blood.

_And yes I know not the smartest choice to watch for a woman who wants sex all the fucking time, and now is not allowed to get it. But hey I love me some vamp sex. And, I know what it does to my Edward. Could this be considered mean? Why yes it could. But come on, what was that shit about a blow job, right after I get told I can't cum. Yeah, so not going to happen. _

_Really?_

_Ok so, yeah it will; but not tonight._

_OK, I will give you that. He gets nothing tonight. But tomorrow, we get to play._

"Do you really have to watch that?" He whined as he walked through the living room with yet another basket of laundry. I looked at him and smiled as I nodded yes and he sighed while walking past his spot of the couch and down the hall.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me." he pouted, I just chuckled as I shushed him and turned the volume up.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has come to read this and has put me on alert. **

**Thank you so much.. **

**Please leave me a little love to tell me how I'm doing….**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own.. Yeah I know shocked me too..**

**Please enjoy…**

"Is there anything you need, Isabella?" A shiver flowed down my spine as I looked into the beady gray blue eyes of Aro. This man is just plain creepy: stringy black hair that covers his eyes, a mustache that looks like he forget to wipe the chocolate milk from his upper lip, and a body that reminded me of a skeleton with skin wrapped around it. See what I'm saying creepy, like want a piece of candy little girl creepy. Yeah this was the man whose job it is to make Robert look good to the world.

I held up my still half full bottle of Lemonade and forced a smile to my face. "Still doing ok, Aro. Thanks."

"Well, make sure to tell me if you need anything my dear." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I swear it felt like he was made of Ice even through my thick sweater. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself as I watched the creepzoid glided out of the room. And yes you heard me right he glides.. Like that gay guy in Miss. Congeniality tries to get Sandra to do on the street. Yeah glide….

"I keep expecting him to say 'It puts the lotion on its skin'." Edward whispers onto my ear as he rubbed my shoulders. I slapped his hand and laughed as he sat down nest to me and kissed my cheek. "Do you think he hides in his room and videotape himself doing the dance?" He used his fingers to do the quotation marks in the air.

"That would be one movie I would pay _not_ to see." I heard Kristen say as she slipped into the couch across of us. "I still don't see why Rob keeps that man around. He creeps the hell out of me."

"Oh yeah, because Mr. I-will-rule-to-world is even better." Rob's voice cut in with a laugh as he walked into the room.

"Whatever." Kristen waved him off with an eye roll.

"So, Bells, how do you feel now?" Rob asked as he sat next to Kristin.

"Like I am still part of the side show." I sighed as I leaned into Edwards arms. "They didn't believe a word we said." Shaking my head. "And, I so want to kick the shit out of that one guy in the back row." Roberts and Kristin's eyebrows knitted "The one with the robot voice." I added and then they nodded in understanding.

"What was up with his staying hidden the whole time?" Edward asked as he ran his hand over my very active belly. "You would think with all his talking he would want his 15 minutes in the spotlight, not just his voice."

"Well, with the voice box." Kristen shook her head with a chuckle. "I can just imagine some old wrinkled skin and bone man with a voice box, who does nothing more than sit behind his computer all day."

"I wonder where he got his information." Rob asked as he ran his hands through his hair. "It's like he was there every time we ever saw each other."

"I have no clue, but if I ever see that man." I hissed as I felt a pain in my back.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward asked as he rubbed the belly more. I breathed slowly through the pain and sighed when it stopped completely.

"It's nothing but a little back pain baby." I patted his hand.

"How long has this been going on?" Kristen asked as she sat up on the couch with a worried look in her eyes. I waved her off and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry; I think sitting in that chair for over three hours was just a little too long." I reached my hands behind my back and started to rub where the pains have been happening. "Back pain is just one of the many norms I have had to live with over the last few months."

"Let's get you home. A nice warm bath and a massage will work that right out." He kissed my cheek and then looked at Rob. Rob smiled with a nod and then winked at me before standing up and offering me his hand. I huffed as I reached for him and felt Edward start to push lightly on my backside to get me out from the soft couch.

"Who needs a Gym to work out in? Just hang around with a prego." Rob joked as he pulled me to a standing position as I glared at him. I took me a few seconds to make sure that I was able to stand on my own without falling forward.

"You know." I looked Rob right in the eyes and smiled. "I will be back to my ass kicking size sooner that you think. Just be ready." I winked at him as Edward took my hand and started to lead me to the door.

"Is that a threat Isabella Marie Swan?" Rob's accent added onto of my full named caused shivers to my whole body.

"No baby." I cooed as I blew a kiss at him. "It's a promise." I nodded as his face lit up.

"Can't wait." He winked at Edward just as Aro entered the room.

"Leaving so soon Isabella?" I leaned in closer to Edward as he helped me with my jacket.

"I need to get the little mama home for some rest." Edward explained as he handed me my bottle of Lemonade and put my purse on his shoulder.

"I will go have Felix pull the car around back for you my dear boy." Aro cooed as he placed his hand on Edwards shoulder and squeezed before gliding back out of the room

"How does he do that?" I asked as I shook my head. "It's like his feet don't even touch the ground." I hiss once again as the pain in my back shoot down my left leg. I pressed my hand into my lower back trying to relieve some of the sharpness. I felt Edwards hand move mine out of the way as his fingers worked there magic.

"Let's get you home. Maybe we should call Robbie and have him do a full massage on you tonight." I nodded as the pain slowly calmed down.

"I think that would be delightful."

"The car is ready." Caius sneered into the room giving me a dirty look. I have no clue why, but this man has hated me from minute one.

"Caius, lighten up." Kristen rolled her eyes as she pushed his out of the way and lead us out to the waiting limo.

FBFBFBFBFBFB

"Thanks Robbie, we will see you in an hour." Edward hung up his cell and beamed at me with his crooked perfect smile. "He said it will be a privilege, and Seth is bringing pizza for lunch, sound good?"

"Only if it's Pepperoni with tomatoes and pineapple." I licked my lips as I saw Edward shake his head. "Oh and artichokes." I rubbed my hands together and moaned in hunger.

"I think Seth remembers how you like your pizza Love." He entwined his fingers with mine just as another pain shot through my back.

"Ugh." I sighed as I tried to move in the car seat as much as I could to make the pain subside.

"Babe those pain are getting kind of close." He said softly as he looked at the time. "How long so they last?"

"I am not in labor Edward." I hissed out as the pain radiated across my stomach. I closed my eyes and prayed to God himself to please, please just be back pain. "It was just that stupid chair. I will be just fine after Rob rubs out all the kinks."

"I hope so, but I would feel better if you give Ang a call and ask her." I turned to glare at him and he took a deep breath.

"I can't be in labor Edward. It is 3 days till I am having a house full of people over for Christmas, let alone the face that I am only 30 weeks." I said through clenched teeth as the pain finely calmed down. Edward placed his hand over mine that was now rubbing my still belly once he pulled into the driveway.

"You're probably right baby." He took my hand into his and brought it to his lips to kiss. "But, just so that your loving boyfriend doesn't freak out and go all ape-shit Will you please call Ang and tell her what is going on?"

"If it will get you to back off, fine." I hissed as I pushed open the car door and tried to pull myself out. I heard his slight sigh and I cringed visibly. "I'm sorry; sometimes I just can't control it." I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I know baby, I know." His lips pressed a sweet kiss to the back of my neck. "Just wait there I will be right around to help you up, ok?" I nodded as I dropped my head in defeat. "Rob will be here soon and you will feel much, much better." He kissed my lips lightly as he pulled me to my feet.

"Im so tired." I said through a yawn as he led me into the house and towards our bedroom.

"Do you want to take a little cat nap before the guys get here?" he asked as he helped me sit on the side of the bed and got down to take off my flats. I sighed as my swollen feet finally get released from there torture.

"That sounds great." I cooed as he dug his fingers into the ball of my feet. After a sort massage on each foot and seven pillows properly placed Edward placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Sleep well my love." He cooed into my ear as he ran his finger through my hair.

"You're not gonna snuggle with me?" I pouted as I covered his hand with mine and entwined our fingers.

"I got to run to the store, were out of Lemonade, and chili." He kissed my cheek, then snuggled into my back wrapping his arms around my belly. "But I will hold you till you fall asleep." I sighed as his hands started to rub lightly on my extended belly.

"Thank you, baby." I yawned once again. "Oh and remind me to kill Alice for the whole shoe thing, my feet are still yelling at me."

"Will do my love." His hand continued to massage my stomach as I fell asleep.

The increasing pain in my lower back jolted me from my strange dreams as I hissed in pain and dug my nails into the bedding."Fuck." I whispered as the pain radiated down both legs and around my stomach. "Ok so maybe I should call Ang." I sighed as the pain started to simmer and I could finally open my eyes. The room was still lit with the afternoon sun as I slowly rolled to my side throwing pillows away left and right. After finally making to the edge of the bed I slid down to my knees so I could use the mattress to pull myself to me feet.

"Edward." I called as I waddled into the bathroom to take care of my human moment.

"I'm the kitchen my love, be there in a minute to help you out of bed." He called back just as I sat down.

"Don't worry already up and in the bathroom." I sang back to him.

"Baby you know I hate it when you do that and I'm home." I heard his voice and looked up to see him standing in the door way with a small smile on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I got up. "You only hate it when I don't give you proper warning so you can watch and laugh at the beached whale trying to get out of bed." He chuckled as we both walked out of the bathroom.

"Very true." I slapped his arm as the wrapped around my waist. "Have one of your dreams again today?" he whispered into my after leaving a few sweet kisses. I nodded as I leaned into his embrace.

"Only this time they managed to get out without any help from you." I shivered as I thought back on the one dream that I have been having over and over again for the last few months. Normally it was right when I would look down at my stomach I would see small little sharp claws making their way through my flash and slashing away. I would scream that our children are ripping their way out of me to Edward. To where he would just lay me down and help them succeed with a set of claws just like Wolverine from X Men.

"As a matter of fact, you never even showed your face in this one." I shrugged as he pulled me tighter and kissed my cheek. "I was all alone, crying for you to come and help me." I felt the tears start to sing my eyes right as yet another pain shot down my back. I started to breathe rapidly as the tears slid down my cheeks. "I think we need to call Angela, now." I hissed as I grabbed hold of my stomach and hiss in pain. I felt him nod as his hands made their way to my back and he started to gently rub.

"We will do it, just breathe baby, slow.. in… and out.." his voice was calm as he counted out the breaths with me and continued to rub my back.

"It's too early, they're not ready yet." I cried as the pain calmed slightly. Edward led me silently to the brand new slider chair that we added to our bedroom and helped me sit.

"They will be just fine, baby." He smoothed my hair as I sobbed and held my belly. "They may have to stay in NICU for a bit, but they are healthy. Our children will be just fine. They are just excited to see their mommy." He kissed the top of my head as he tried to sooth me.

"They need a little longer, Edward. They are already so suborn." I cried as I held onto his hand for dear life.

I'm going to call Ang, ok. I will be right back." He placed one more kiss to my cheek as he squeezed my hand. I wrapped my hands around myself as I continued to cry and talk as calmly as I could to my two little ones who have more than likely decided that now was a good time for them to join us in the outside world instead of the few more weeks they should be waiting.

Less than five minutes later Edward is standing at the doorway with one of my over night bags and a slight worried smile across his faces. "She thinks it would be a good idea for us to come down to the hospital and check you out. Said to bring your bag; just in case. She is already there and waiting." I nodded as he walked in and set the dark red, patch covered bag on the bed. I looked at my ratty old bag that has crossed the world with me and smiled; just one more exciting moment in my life that it is going to be joining in on.

Just as he started to unzip the top I hear the horrible sound of ripping. I cringed as I watched his face fall and then his eyes rise up to me with apologies written all over them. I shook my head as I looked from his hand, which held part of the zipper and my bag that has seen so many places, but I know now will not make the birth of my children.

"It's fine Edward." I said softly and he started of softly say how sorry he was over and over again. "That bag is over 10 years, and has been through so many airport security checks, bumpy back woods rides, and falling into enough swamps, that I think it is about time for him to be retired." I stood from my position slowly and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe we can get Alice to fix it?" He offered as he looked down at it once again.

"How about you go to the garage and grab the new blue one that your mom got me for my birthday?" He nodded as he kissed my cheek and apologized once again before got to get the new bag. I picked up Big Red; Yes I named my bag, this one piece was the only normal I had during every trip I went, and traced one of the many patches that now covered almost every single inch of it. "Well get you fixed 'Big Red' don't you worry about that." I placed the bag down on my end table and started to pull out a change of clothing and my favorite nighty. After a few more minutes, two more intense pains that felt like they lasted and eternity, gathering my toiletries, I looked at the clock and saw that Edward had been gone for over 15 minutes. I shook my head as I walked out of our room.

"Is it really that hard to find the bag?" I yelled in to the quite house as I walked down the hall. I still couldn't see him anywhere as I stuck my head into the baby's room thinking that maybe he stopped to get a couple things for them; just in case. I jumped as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and squeaked out load as I almost feel forward. The warm hands caught me around the waist and pulled me into their chest.

"Careful there Bell's." Jakes husky voice whispered into my ear as his hands griped tighter into my hips.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked as I pushed his hands off me so I could stand on my own. "Thought you and Leah were still at the beach?" I walked into the living room still looking for any signs of Edward, not even seeing the bag that I had sent him for, right as another pain hit me causing my knees to buckle and a hiss to flow from my lips. I grabbed the edge of the couch right as Jacob took me into his arms to stop me from falling to the ground. I did my breathing that we were taught as I closed my eyes.

"Bella, what is going on?" Jake asked as I shook my head and continued to breathe thought the pain.

"Been having back pain since the media event." I explained through clenched teeth. "Edward is supposes to take me to see Angela, they think I may be in labor."

"Did Edward know he was supposes to take you?" Jake asked, I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"YES!." I hissed as the pain slowly decreased. "He was going to get my bag from the garage."

"Well that's interesting, because I say him pull down the street when I pulled up." He shrugged as he looked out the window.

"What?" I screamed as anxiety filled my chest. "Where would he go? He knows I need him." I started crying as I push Jake out of my way to look at the window down the street.

"Knew you couldn't depend on him, knew he would bolt the minute you really needed him." His voice came from close behind me and I turned on him as I slapped his face.

"You will not talk about Edward like that." I screamed as yet another pain hit me. I hissed as I pushed him out of my way once again and tried to walk to the garage door.

"I'll take you Bell's." Jacobs's voice was still calm as he took my arm and started to lead me out the front door. "You know I WILL always be here for you and the Gummies." I looked over my shoulder toward the closed garage door as he helped me into his truck. "Since their father won't be." He said under his breath as he shut the door.

"Thank you Jake. I'm sorry I slapped you." I said as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the chair.

"Don't worry about it Bell's I know It is just the hormones talking." He chuckled as I snorted but kept my eyes closed. I rested my hands on my belly and rubbed is soothingly. "I know daddy will be there for us." I said softly to my children.

"Yeah, sure." Jake's voice pulled me from my own thoughts as I continued to massage my belly. I opened my eyes right as we got onto the freeway. It took me a good 5 minutes of driving, and another pain to really look around.

"Hey Jake why is it taking so long?" I asked as I looked at the almost empty freeway, then to the little sign on the side of the road and inhaled sharply. "Why are we going the wrong direction? Was there a detour?"

"Nope." His answer was short and to the point which causes me to forget about the passing view and look at my best friend. He was sitting up stiffly as his hands wrapped around the steering wheel with white knuckles.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I said softly as I rested my hand on his arm. "Did something happen between you and Leah?"

"Nothing; we have a long drive ahead of us. Just sit back and get comfortable." He snapped and pulled his arm away from me.

"What do you mean a long drive; the hospital is only 15 minutes from the house. Just jump off the freeway…."

"SHUT UP." He screamed causing me to sequel and jump in my seat. He took a couple deep breaths before looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Just sit back and shut up Isabella."

"Jacob Black, you have no right to talk to me like that." I hissed as I glared at him.

"I have every right you stupid woman." I gasped as he sped up and passed a semi truck.

"Jake what is going on?" I whispered as I watched his body stiffen even more with my every word.

"What's going on? You have the gall to ask me that." He scoffed as he turned on cruise control and then looked at me. "This coming from the woman who ripped my heart out and them went the whored herself out, and got pregnant while at it. You stupid slut." He hissed as his grip on the wheel tightened to the point that I hears the plastic crack. I sat in silence as his words came crashing down on me.

"I didn't mean to…" I tried to only once again be cut off with a scream of shut up.

"I will tell you when you can speak." He hissed, I nodded as I cowered closer to the door. He looked at me and smiled before shaking his head. "You still are the most beautiful woman I have even met." Then he looked down at my extended belly. "Even with your belly showing your betrayal." He shook his head as his hand made its way to my stomach and smoothed it softly. "How could you Bella, how could you just forget about the love we had and go to that blood sucker?" he pulled his hand away as one of my children kick as if it was a flame burning his skin. "Even though they are his I will still love them like my own." He nodded once to himself and then went back to concentrate on the road.

_Ok so Jake has officially lost it. Keep your mouth shut and run the minute you guys stop._

_Yeah, because a beached whale can run so fucking fast, right._

_Ok new plan…. Scream… _

_I looked around me to see the view change rapidly as we made our way South. _

_I wonder where he is taking me_?

"Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you pretend to be one big happy family?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. I shook my head no as yet another sharp pain hit my lower back, this time radiating around my stomach with much more force. "It almost killed me Bella, it was even harder than watching you take home all those different men before you came to your senses and came to me."

I startled as I replayed his last few words in my mind.

_He thinks I came to him?_

_Like it was my choice to pick him?_

_I mean I did say yes, but he was the one…_

_I think Jakey Poo may have a brick or two lose in the foundation. If you know what I mean? _I nodded to myself as I moved even closer to the locked door.

"I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later, but then he comes around." He growled as he slammed his fist into the dash. I squealed in fear as he glared at me and then smiled before running his fingers through my hair. "I would never hurt you our or children Bell's I love you." he nodded as I sat wide eyed waiting for the scary Jake to show back up. Just a few more hours and we will be safe from the rest of the world and that dumb ass you tried to hook up with. It will just be you me and our children just like it was always meant to be." He nodded once more before turning to the road. I hissed as the well known pain hit again and I clenched my fists.

"Jake, the babies, we need to get to a hospital." I cried softly after we had been sitting in silence for over an hour. The labor pains have now been coming every 7 minutes consecutively. And I was worried sick that he was going to force me to give birth to my very premature children on the side of the freeway.

"I have everything we need at home." He patted my hand and then went back to the road.

"But Jake, they are way too early; they need to be seen by a doctor." I tried to keep my voice calm, but my worry was so intense that even I could hear it filter in my voice.

"Survival of the fittest; Bell's. Maybe his little seeds are not strong enough to survive, but mine will be. We will try again once you are back to yourself. I think the books said it only takes 6 weeks to heal." He looked at me with a wink. "It will be so much fun to practice." I gulped as I held on to my stomach tightly and the same with my tears.

Oh God Edward, where are you? I cried as I closed my eyes and tried to rest through the pain.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

**A/N I know this one is not as long as I normally do.. But I just felt this was the perfect place to stop..**

**Please review and tell me what you think about our little Jakey? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.. just using in my own sick fantasy.**

**A/N Ok so I felt bad with the way that I left last chapter.. I mean I had no Idea that Jake was that bad off till it happened. SO I thought since I love you all so much, that I would at least give you all little bit of hope…. ENJOY**

**Oh and I want 2 thank everyone who has added my story to their favorites and alerts… **

**Just don't forget to review.. I love to hear what you're thinking… **

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly through yet another pain as I clenched my fist around the seatbelt. I have been timing the pains over the last hour and they have gone from every 10 minute back down to 15, so I am praying to God that I am just having those stupid Braxton Hicks things and not really in labor. I have seen so many times in those stupid baby shows where the mom runs to the hospital only to be sent home for a false alarm. Yep I'm one of those prego's that sit in front of the TLC channel and cry my eyes out at all the bring home baby reruns. And I still to this day have no clue how those people in I didn't know I was pregnant didn't know they had a little gummy in them, with all the kicking and elbowing I put up with. There is no way I could pass this shit off as indigestion.

Yes I am think nonsense, but come on; I am being kidnapped by one of my best friends from childhood on up and ex fuck buddy who has now turned in to a big fat psycho. Wouldn't you try to think of just about anything else? Yeah I thought so.

But now all I can think about is how my bladder feels like it's about to explode and if I have one more pain I'm gonna piss all over myself and his seat; which the seat part doesn't sound too bad right at this moment. Fucker deserves much more than just the smell of piss filling his cab every time it gets hot. I shake my head and cover my mouth in a fake yawn as I hide my slight smirk at the thought.

"Jake, I need to use the restroom." I say in a quiet voice looking over at his still stiff form. It has been over an hour since the last time he has said anything to me. I kind of shut down after he said that shit about survival of the fittest.

Wait till my little ones are safe asshole I'll show you survival of the fittest. Every heard of mother bear syndrome.

"You can hold it till we get to the house." He said in a robotic voice that I have never heard from Jake.

"Hummmm. No Jake I can't. I am a pregnant woman, when I need to pee, I NEED to pee. There is no holding it." I stated in a firm voice yet still kept it at a level cadence. He sighed as he pulled out his cell and hit a couple buttons.

"WE have to make a pit stop." He said in the same robotic voice. "Your place is not to question. Just sit back keep your little cumshoot shut and I will get there when I get there." I cringed at his harsh words and even harsher tone as he pulled over into a small little mom and pop restaurant. He slammed the phone down on the seat between us and turned to give me one of his sweet smiles that I have seen many times over the years.

"Ok baby you go and use the bathroom and I will pick up some snacks and such for the rest of the drive home." He nodded then turned and got out of the truck walking to my side and helping me out.

_That boy is one messed up individual.._

_Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde even._

_How did I not see this all these years? _I went to pick up my purse that I was still shocked that I picked up on my way out of the house. The bad thing was my cell phone was still plugged in to the charger on the table at home. He reached his hand out and took my purse from me. The good thing is that I had about a dozen pens in the dang thing and could write a note for help.

"You won't be needing this." Then he tossed it back into the truck and closed a locked the door behind me.

"I just wanted my lipstick; my lips are kind of chapped." I shrugged trying to sound as nonchalant as I could. He took both of his hands and cupped my face gently as his smile widened. I closed my eyes and tightened my lips in to a tight line as his face come slowly closer to mine. I cringed as his lips met mine in a soft kiss then he licked my lips before pulling away with a growl.

"They feel perfect to me, like always. I will pick you up a Chapstick; you don't need to be covering this face with makeup anyway." I opened my eyes to see him looking down on me with the same look in his eyes as he had before everything with Edward happened. He turned me around and pushed me lightly toward the bathrooms as we walked into the door. "Go take care of your human needs baby." He swatted my ass as I waddled slowly toward the bathroom trying to figure out how the hell I was going to leave a note without a fucking pen or even my lipstick.

I walked into the small well kept bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror trying not to let the tears that were threatening fall.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered as I looked at myself really expecting myself in the mirror to answer. After about a minute or two I huffed and slammed my hand down on the sink. "You're no fucking help." I wiped the traitor tears from my eyes and started to finely take in my surroundings. The first thing I should have noticed when I walked in but didn't was that the place was covered with little sticky notes with tons of different scribbles of writing on them. I shook my head as I took in the hundreds and hundreds of notes asking for people to pray for loved ones, or some leaving little thank yours to someone named Ma' Edith and Pop Sam. I covered my mouth with my hand as I gasped when my eyes caught sight of a little table next to the toilet with a couple pads of sticky notes and a jar of different colored pens.

I turned back to the bathroom door and made sure it was locked before sitting on the closed toilet seat and reading the small sign on the table. I felt my tears once again well up and I read the little handwritten letter.

Everyone needs a little help now and then.

Take the time to tell Ma & Pop, you never know what a little pray can do till you try!

God Bless

Pop Sam and Ma' Edith

I picked you the small pad of yellow paper and held it to my chest as I closed my eyes and thanked God for this one little miracle. I took a bright red pen and started to write down my need for help.

Please help!

I have been kidnapped against my will.

My name is Bella Swan.

Please call my father Police Chief Charlie Sawn and tell him where we are.

1-360-853-2281

Please help, I am in labor and need to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

I read over my letter many times as I took the opportunity to use the restroom, went through yet another labor pain and washed my hands. Right before I was about to put the letter up in the middle of the mirror I scribble one last little line.

GOD BLESS YOU, YOU ARE AN ANGEL FROM GOD.

I tacked the small little note up to the mirror with a small pray to God to let them hurry before sliding out of the door and closing it quickly behind me. I looked around the small single room restaurant and saw Jake standing up at the register handing money to a short round gray hairs woman with a big welcoming smile on her wrinkled face. I walked my way up to the resister as I silently talked myself in to a calm appearance. I stiffened as Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tightly into his side. The old woman beamed as she looked at my stomach and then into my still wet, and red rimmed eyes. The look of worry came to her eyes just as fast as it went, but I still caught it.

"And this must be the little woman." Her cooed lightly as she handed him back his change, her eyes never leaving mine. I shook my head slightly trying not to get the notice of Jake and pleaded her with my eyes, hoping she could read what was in them.

"Yep this is my little mama." His voice was back to the normal Jake voice and I closed my eyes as his arm tightened around me. I cleared my throat as I opened my eyes and looked right at Ma' Edith.

"Ma'am you're out of toilet paper in the bathroom." I said softly hoping that she would understand what I was trying to say, since in my short time in the bathroom I say many rolls of paper sitting on the shelf beside the sink. She nodded once with a tight smile before turning around.

"Pop, could you go take a couple rolls of tissue to the woman's room please, this beautiful young lady here was kind enough to tell me we were all out." I felt my body relax as she turned back towards us with a large paper bag in her hands. "Now, Sonny, here is the two burgers and fries you ordered; but if you would just give me a few minutes I will jump right on back and get you your two free pieces of pie." She nodded as I thanked her over and over again silently.

"Pie?" Jake asked as he took the bag. "I didn't see anywhere it saying pie came with these?" I stiffened as he took a couple steps backwards forcing me to follow.

"Sweetie, I'm an old woman, think I want to spend all day with a piece of chalk in my hand writing everything I offer." She laughed as she took my arm and led me to one of the table's closet to the register. "And what kind of pie would the little mama be wanting?" she asked as she rested her hand on my stomach.

"Do you have lemon?" I asked in a soft voice feeling the first sense of clam since this whole ordeal started.

"Yes sweetie I do." She looked me in the eyes and nodded once more before turning to the now scowling Jake. "And what would you like son?" he shook his head as he grabbed my arm and started to lift me to my feet.

"Nothing the food will be just fine, were going to be him soon anyway." He stated as he pushed Edith out of the way and helped me rather roughly to my feet. I hissed in pain as another shoot hit my back making my knees buckle under me.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Edith's voice came out fast as she with strength I wouldn't have imagined took my arm from Jake and shoved him out of the way; helping me take back the seat I was just filling. I nodded slightly as I breathed through the pain holding on tight to the edge of the table to hold in the screams I wanted to bad to release. After a few minutes I came back to my senses to her Jacob yelling at little Edith to just have her turn on him with her whole 5 foot height sticking her finger in his chest telling him he better be more worried about his pregnant woman that getting home at a certain time.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly as I saw the fire come back into Jakes eyes. "It's ok Ma'am, I just had a slight pain in the back is all." She turned around to look at me and I could tell she knew exactly what was going on with me. I nodded slightly as I forced a smile onto my face and turned to look at Jake. "Come on Sweetie, I know you can't turn down a nice warm piece of Apple pie with Ice cream. Maybe we can even eat it now before our lunch?" I asked in an innocent voice. His eyes were harsh for a minute and I was so scared that he was just gonna rip me for the seat and run that I held my breath.

"Fine." His voice was back to the robotic stat of before, but he still sat next to me at the table and looked at Edith with eyes full of suspicion. "I want Apple, with two scoops of Ice cream." He huffed as he put his arm around my stomach and pulled me closer to him.

"Perfect." Edith said with a smile right as a tall elderly man walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face. I smiled as I watched him walk over to Edith and place a sweet kiss to her cheek.

"All taken care of Ma'." He nodded at her before turning to smile at me. I was taking back by the crystal clear blue eyes that looked that they should still be on the face of a strappen teenager. Even with his gray hair and wrinkles you could just tell that in his younger days this man was a heart breaker. "Heard your gonna have a slice of Ma's Apple pie?" Jake nodded roughly as his arm tightened around me. "Just a warning it's addictive, your gonna want to keep commen back over and over again for a slice." He winked at me as I giggled as his playful nature.

"If it's really that good it won't be that much of a problem to make the short trip here from home to get one." I stated as Sam winked at me and smiled.

"So young ones where do you come from?" he asked as he picked up a white rag and started to wash the few tables that filled the room. I was about to answer but felt Jakes hand tighter on my side.

"Seattle, but we wanted to move from the busy city to raise our little ones?" Jake explained in his normal happy Jake voice.

"Really?" Sam asked as he continued to wipe down the already spotless tables. "You're your moving in the Castle Rock area then?" Jake shook his head as his hand tightened around me.

"Your kind of nosy there old timer." Jake huffed out and I closed my eyes hoping that he wouldn't just jump and run. His rudeness didn't even seem to faze Sam.

"It's Sam, most people just call me Pop." He said with a head nod, before going back to wiping down the chairs to one of the tables. "You'll find out…" He stopped and looked at Jake for a minute before Jake sighed.

"Jacob and Bella." He huffed, his hand moving to rest on my stomach. Sam nodded and then went back to his work.

"Well, Jacob, you will find, since you are moving into our little community, that we all know each other here. You'll just have to get use to the nosy thing around here." I giggled as I saw the playfulness in Sam's eyes.

"Just like Forks." I said as I felt Jacobs hand start to caress my belly.

"Forks?" Sam asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs he just finished wiping down.

"It's the little town where Jake and I grew up." I said with a slight smile as I felt my babies start to kick at Jacobs's hand.

"Oh so you two are like my Edith and myself." He nodded as he looked over his shoulder to the small window that looked into the kitchen. "She and I grew up together too. She was my best friend's baby sister." He chuckled as he turned back to me with a wink. "And let me tell you he was none too happy when I started to court her." He nodded as we heard Edith's laugh.

"Yeah, but after a few boldly noses, and a couple black eyes, George finely lightened up." She placed a plate with the largest slice of Lemon meringue pie in front of me with a smile.

"My girl was a little spit fire back then." I sighed as I watched to love in Sam's eyes. Edith placed Jakes Pie and ice cream in front of him and turned back to Sam.

"What do you mean 'was'?" she asked with a slap to his shoulder, he took hold of the same hand and brought it to his lips for a sweet kiss.

"You just didn't let me finish Ma'; and still is." He nodded at the same time as he released her hand.

"If you grew up with seven big brothers like I did, you would be able to fight just as well." She said with a smile and then turned to wink at me. "I was the youngest at of eight and the only girl, let's just say that most guys in our town were scared to death to even look my way, let alone want to date me. So when Sam came over for his normal time to pick my brother up for school and asked Pa' if he could take me out on a date I jumped up and down screaming before my Pa could even answer."

"And we have been together ever since." Pop said as he stood up and wrapped his arm around his short portly wife, all the love he had for her showing in every move he made.

I took a large bite of pie and groaned as the best fricken pie I have EVER eaten hit ne like a rock. "Oh. My. Gosh." I sighed as I swallowed.

"Now you know why I didn't care how many of her brother were gonna beat me. The girl can out cook anyone in the world." He smiled down at me as I took another large bite and nodded my head in agreement. I looked at Jake who was just staring at his slice of pie, looking like he expected it to bite him or something.

"I'll eat it if you won't." I said through another large bite of pie. I guess that was just the thing to say to bring Happy Jake back. He smiled down at me before taking a large bite of the pie. We sat in silence as Jake devoured his pie, ok so I did too. Believe me I was even to the point of licking the dang plate so I didn't leave any of that shit behind.

"Oh my, I so need a whole one of those to take home." I sighed as I relaxed back in my chair and rested my hands on my belly. I looked up from my plate to see that Sam must have excused himself during my love affair with the pie.

I hope Edward isn't upset that I cheated on him? I laughed silently to myself at the thought. Then shook my head as I thought about how even thought I am in the middle of a kidnapping, I feel so calm it's scary.

_I hope Edward is ok?_

_I wonder what he did to him._

_I swear if my man is hurt I am so going to rip Jake's balls off._

"I can make you one to take home; it will only take about an hour." Edith said as she came back into the dining room. "Would give you time to eat your lunch now."

"Could we Jake?" I asked as I turned to look at him for the first time in a while. I shook my head in shock as My Jake was smiling back at me. It was the same happy, loving looking Jake that I have known all my life, the one that I just couldn't fathom would go and kidnap me.

"We can come back tomorrow and get it; I mean our new house is only a few minutes way." He said as he placed a little kiss to my lips and started to run his hand up my thigh.

"Where at? I could bring it over to you for a house warming gift?" Edith said as she picked up to dirty plates. Jake just shook his head and smiled.

"Don't have to worry yourself about doing all that. We don't have any food in the house yet, so we are going to have to come back out here to shop anyway." I felt all my hope vanish as I turned to look at Edith. "But we really must be going, need to get the little woman home to rest." He helped me up from my seat and I sighed.

"Well than let me get your food from the warmer." She nodded as she smiled wryly at me and then turned to go back to the kitchen. She came back less than a minute later with the brow bag and a smile when she handed it over to me. "Remember child. Angels watch those who ask, with swift wings." She gave me a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. "We will get you back." I felt the tears in my eyes and I nodded and felt Jake grab my arm to pull me away.

"Where is Sam at I wanted to say goodbye?" I asked trying anything to stall Jake.

"Oh, he had to go get everything ready for the dinner rush, Its Fried chicken night. This place is always packed." She smiled as she patted my arm and then turned to smile at Jake. "And you remember to come by tomorrow around lunch time, make sure little momma here gets to sleep in, and I will have her pie ready and waiting for her." She nodded and turned away without even waiting for his reply.

I took a deep breath and held my tears as Jacob pulled me out of the door and back to his truck.

'I'm glad there are such nice people here." He nodded as he helped me sit down and buckled my seatbelt. "Hey maybe they could even hire you to help put after the babies are born. We could use the money." He nodded before shutting my door and walking around to his.

_Please, please Daddy, come save me_. I cried in my head as I watched the wooded ares of Castle Rock go by. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly thought yet another pain as he took off from the restaurant.

"Home sweet home; Isabella." Jake said as he stopped the truck and placed his hand on top of mine.

**A/N. I hope this one will give everyone a little piece of mind.. **

**What do you think so far?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok.. so yeah.. I know.. I suck.. But in my defence.. this Masters program is kicking my ass; along with the worst case of writers block..and you have almost 9 weeks of nutten.. BUT look..look.. I have something for you.. I hope you enjoy.. and don't kill me too much for the ending…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, cuz If I did would I still be in college to get a better job that pays?**

"H…Home….." I stuttered as I looked at the bug splattered window. I closed my eyes and rubbed them with the heal of my hand hoping that when I just saw really was something out of my sick and twisted imagination. I was forced to open my eyes when jakes hand squeezed mine.

"I know I was a little speechless myself the first time I saw it." I stared out the window once more and shook my head at the sight before me. "But the potential is there." He waved his hand in a semi circle like he was Vanna fucking White showing off a brand new car.

"Potential?" I nodded as I took in the… I had no clue what to call it other than a shack? The place looked like it would fall over in a strong wind. The front of the house had a small brown looking window next to a dingy white door. Leading up to the door was what looked like a few bricks thrown together to make stairs. I followed the short walkway from the door to see bits and pieces of cars and other once motorized vehicles covering what should have been a lawn.

"If you look that way." He pointed his finger across my face to the right and smiled at me. "The garage is big enough for at least 3 cars, and has the best little shop in the back. That was the selling point." He nodded as he patted my stomach and sighed. "Will give me somewhere to hide; once the little ones get all whiney and shit." I nodded mouth a gap as he opened his door. "Come on Isabella, we need to get you inside, its getten late." I continued to look around the property as he walked around the truck.

I jumped slightly as he pulled open my door and tugged my arm to get me out of the seat. "We're gonna have to sleep in the shop till I can get the house up to par." I took a deep breath as I tried to watch where I was going over the uneven walk way. "But I'll show you what you have to work with." I chanced a glance at Jacob and felt ill when I saw that happy far away look on his face.

_He's never going to let us go_. I screamed in my head as he took the three brink steps up to the door. I looked back behind me weighing my odds of running back to the main street and waving down a car before he could reach me. But in my pregnant glory the best I could do was make 10 feet before I was bent over heaven for breath.

"I know what's going through that mind of yours" his husky voice whispered into my ear causing chills to radiate down my back. I took a sharp breath and closed my eyes.

"Y..ou…. do?" I help my breath and waited for him to freak out and go all psycho Jake once again.

"Yes baby I do." He lent in and placed a kiss on my cheek. "But I won't happen anytime soon." I stiffened as his finger ran down my arm on his way to wrap his arms around my belly. "We still have time before we will need the swing set, and you have a lot of work on the yard to do first before the little ones can even walk around out here." I released my breath in a fast swoosh and smile wide. "See Isabella I know you so well." He kissed my cheek once more before pulling me into the open door.

"Yeah Jake you do." I whispered as I walked into the….. house and gasped. The place looked exactly like Jakes Apartment in Seattle. From the worn out couch up against the wall to the 32 inch TV on top his mother's hope chest. I looked up on the walls and saw every single nick knack that I have ever brought him home from my travels placed like they were priceless artifacts. "It looks…."

I know… cozy right." He took my hand and pulled me down a very narrow hallway that had 3 doors. "This is the bathroom….." he lifted his hand to open the door and stopped in mid air. "Maybe you should just use the one in the shop for now..There is a hole in the floor where the toilet fell though last week." He shrugged and then chuckled. "I still have to get that fixed." He tugged my arm to the other side of the hall and pushed open a bright green door. "I just painted this room last week, same day the toilet fell as a matter of fact."

I gasped as he pushed open the door to show two whitewashed cribs smashed together in a room the size of my bathroom at home. The walls were the same bright green as the door and each crib was filled with diapers and packages of wet wipes.

"Wow… you thought of everything." I whispered as I took the two steps from the door way to the cribs and saw there were also many different outfits bunched up alongside the packages.

"Yeah I cleaned out the Goodwill's baby section, you know since were haven one of each and all." I looked over my should in shock and saw a big smile on his face. "I'm so excited to see them babe, I hope little Chloe looks just like you, but I want Max to look like me." I shook my head as the names he call my children hit me.

"Chloe and Max?" I was stunned that he even remembered those names.

"Yes, Isabella I remembered the names that you ALWAYS named our children when we played house." He winked. "I'm so happy that it's finally coming true." He wrapped his arms around me once again and kissed my cheek as he pressed his length into my back. "Has Angela told you we can't have sex?" I stiffened in his arms as he ran his tongue around the shell of my ear. "I can't wait to christen the bedroom, and maybe even the kitchen and living room." He grunted as he pressed himself harder into my back.

"Actually, yes." I stammered as I tried to move my belly to the side since he was pressing it roughly into the wood rail of the crib. "To close to the end to be safe." I added as I turned to get out of his arms. "Why don't you show me … our… " I whispered the word "room." He nodded as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"This way baby." He took hold of my hand and led me the few feet to the last room in the hall. "I haven't had time to get this one painted, but I think it's a good thing, you can pick what you like now." He opened up and room that was slightly bigger than the other one.

_How in the hell can more than one person live in a place this tiny?_ I asked in my head as I took in the room; which consisted of his bed from the apartment and one chest of drawers. And nothing else, I mean you couldn't FIT anything else.

"I want to push that wall out a few feet so we can have more room maybe add another bathroom." He started saying as he flopped himself onto the bed landing on his back. "Maybe go up." He said as he closed his eyes, problem dreaming of all the possibilities. "The foundation is solid, maybe up would be the best bet, make us a master suite up there and then the kids will have their own rooms." I hummed as I took in the pealing walls and I swear to God I saw something just crawl of my shoe.

"Humm, Jake I need to pee." I said as yet another pain tighten my abdomen and back up. I looked down at him to catch him glaring at my stomach. "Jake?" I placed my hands around my belly and sighed. "Bathroom?"

"Oh.. Yeah…" he stammered as he pushed himself off the bed and smashed into me. "We will have to go out to the shop. There is a small little room that I put a bed and the other set of drawers in and a nice bathroom, even better than the one that was in here." He took my hand and led me to the living room and out the front door. After walked down the steps and Jake letting go of my hand to get my purse and overnight bag that he snatched up on the way out the door at my house I looked up just in time to see what looked like the back of a pickup truck pulling away the long drive way.

_Don't delude yourself Girl. None is going to find you here_. I shook my head as I looked down the driveway once more to confirm my thoughts. _See nothing._

_You know, Bitch, I use to like your ass._ I spat to myself and then rolled my eyes. _I'm fucking going crazy._

_Going? Sweetie, we're WAY past going. _

"This was Isabella." Jake called over his shoulder as he walked toward the garage.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

I felt a hand over my mouth press hard as I woke with a start. "Keep your fucking mouth shut, you understand me?" I nodded as I looked into a set of crazy brown eyes. "When did you call them you bitch?" Jacob spat in my face as he dug his knee into my stomach. I shook my head violently as tears filled my eyes and started to fall. "Don't fucking lie to me. How the fuck else would they have found us out here." I shook my head again which just caused his to slap my across the face and dig his knee deepening into my now contractions filled stomach. "Answer me you whore."

"I … di—didn't call anyone Jake." I sobbed as I tried to push his knee out of my stomach. "Jake, the babies." I cried as he slapped me again and push even harder.

"You really think I give a FUCK about your little bastered children." I cried loudly as I felt a gush between my legs.

"Fuck." I cried as I pushed on his knee harder and finely got his to move. "My water just broke." I screamed as I threw the afghan blanket that Jacobs mother made him when he was 10 to see the front of my pant soaking wet.

"God, Isabella, couldn't you have done that in the bathroom." Jake yelled as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him after picking up a gun that I never saw lying on the chest of drawers. I gasped as I pushed myself out of bed and ran to the door just as I heard the sound of gun shots. I tried the door and cried even loader as I pulled and pulled against the locked door.

"Jake, please." I sobbed as I banged my head on the door. "I need to get to the hospital. "Please someone, HELP ME." I took a couple deep breathes to try and calm myself down so I could thinks. " I need to get out of here" I looked around the room franticly as I remember the small window that was over the bed. I waddled over to the bed and stood on it to look out the dirty window to see nothing but bars. "Mother fucker." I screamed as I slammed my fist into the wall.. "fuck… fuck.. fuck.. smart mover Bells." I spat as I shook out my fist and looked at my now bleeding knuckles. "let's give yourself even more pain to deal with."

I moved off the bed and into the small little bathroom to check to see if the window in this room was the same as the bedroom. And surprise, surprise, surprise, bars." I said sarcastically as I looked up at the window and shook my head. As I turned to wash my hand in the small pedestal sick that looked like it had been used in a Les Schwab's in its better years when a pain hit my stomach and back so bad that I was forced to double over.

"Oh God.. Edward where are you." I cried as I tried to breathe through the pain. I grabbed hold of the edge of the sick and held on for dear life as I did my fast breathing that I would see the moms doing in my shows. After what felt like a lifetime the pains subsided and I was able to take a deep breath and stand up and look at myself in the warped mirror.

"Ok Chick. You're stuck here, there is no why out and you are going to have your babies who are almost 10 weeks early." I poked my finger at my belly to repeat myself. "you did hear what I said did you not sweethearts, 10 weeks. Why are you so impatient?" I looked back up to the mirror and forced a smile. "Ok what did all the stupid movies say to do for home births?" I drummed my fingers in the sick and thought hard over every single movie that I had ever seen where they had to have home births. "Ah-ha.. Yes.. Hot water and clean blankets; for the easiest births in the world." I turned on the tap to as hot as it would go and then started to look for clean anything in the bathroom and bedroom. After another knee buckling contraction and a couple more gun shots in the distance I found a couple sheets in the bottom drawer and placed them on the bed.

"Ok, water check." I said as I looked into the bathroom to see the mirror steamed over then looked back at the bed. "Clean bedding, I hope." I sighed as I walked around the room. "Now I need something to tie the cords off with and to cut them." I said out loud as I went back to the chest of drawers in hopes that Jacob had still left his army knife that Seth bought him for graduation in his sock drawer. I smiled wide as I picked up the only pair of purple socks in the drawer and took them apart to see the perfect little 3 inch knife sitting in my hand.

"Ok my little ones, Mommy is as ready as she can be." I coed down to my stomach right as I heard a pounding on the door. I jumped and ran to the bathroom as I covered my mouth to stop the scream that wanted to fill the air. Just as I was about to slam the door closed I hear someone faintly calling my name.

"Bella?" I stopped dead with the movements as I listened harder to see if it was just Jake messing with me again. "Bella, are you…" I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence through my own screaming and crying.

"EDWARD!." I ran to the door and started once again turning the knob and pulling on the unmoving steal. "Please, please, please get me out of here." I cried as I pounded on the door.

"Move baby." I heard muffled through it. I went back to the bathroom and hide behind the partially closed door.

"I'm safe." I screamed as loud as I could. Just as I heard a loud thud hit the door. The door moved slightly, but didn't give way. "Come on you fucking door." I screamed as one hit after another did nothing to move it. I started pulling at my hair when I remembered the key ring that was also laying in the sock drawer. "KEYS!" I screamed as I ran into the room and threw open the drawer.

"What?" I heard Edward and what sounded like Emmett scream from the other side of the door.

"Keys.. I have a ring of keys here that I have never seen before." I screamed back as I got the keys out and jingled them in the air. "Find the window in the back with the bars and the light and I will hand them to you." I screamed to the door.

"Ok baby." Edward screamed and I sobbed happy tears as I bounded to the bed to hand the keys over and finally look into the face of the man I have loved and missed more than anything. I say something dark move before the window and screamed as Edwards face came into view.

"Oh God Edward." I cried as I slammed my fist on the glass.

"Open the window baby." He mouthed as he pointed to the latch on the said. I cried as I worked the rusted latch for a while till it finally budged and gave way. I threw the window open right as another contraction hit and I feel onto my knees in pain. "Bella.." I heard Edwards worried voice call as I gasped for breath. "Bella, baby, what's wrong?" he screamed, which in turn started Emmett screaming the same from the other side of the door and the door once again being pounding on by something that this time sounded like metal on metal.

"Edward, I'm in labor." I screamed as I clenched my stomach and felt the steal of the keys digging into it.

"Breath baby, just breath." He said is a calm voice. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I cried as the longest contraction in the world crippled me on the bed. He continued to talk me through the contraction is a calming voice which surprisingly works wonders.

"Ok, baby, how are you doing?" Edward coed as I relaxed slightly on the bed as I took a couple deep breaths.

"I'm ok Edward." I pushed myself up on the bed and got up on tip toes so I could see out the window. The first thought I had was God this man is just way to beautiful to be real. The second was why the fuck was he wearing purple eye shadow?

"Were not going to worry about that right now baby." He coed as he reached his hand between the bars, and I swear, as God is my witness, my whole body tingled the minute are hands touched.

"Not going to worry about what?" I asked stupidly as I gazed into his green eyes." He smiled his crooked little smile and I noticed that his lip was sliced open. "Edward your lip?" I said in confusion and he smiled wider.

"Hand me the keys my love." He said and I handed him the keys after mentally slapping myself.

"Here" I rushed as I shoved the keys through the bars. "I don't know which one it is." I said with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It's ok my love." He brought his hand to my cheek and I leaned into it. And then looked up when I heard my daddy voice.

"Bells." His voice was frantic, and I sobbed out a small 'here' when I saw his head pop up beside Edwards in the small window. "Were gonna get you out of here baby." He said through his own tears. I have only once in my life seen my father cry and the was the day that my grandmother died. And I will tell you what there is nothing more heart wrenching then to see the strongest man alive crying.

"She's in labor chief, hurry." Edward said as I held on tighter to his hand. I sobbed once again as my father wiped at his eyes nodded and then disappeared from my view. "Its ok baby, were here to take you and our babies home." I nodded as I leaned my check against his hand once more. "I'm never going to let you leave my side again Isabella Marie." He said in a voice that held nothing but conviction in it. "I know now that I couldn't live without you." I nodded franticly in agreement as my tear streamed down my cheek onto his hand.

I was still crying into his hand and listing to all of Edwards loving words when I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me into a chest that I could never mistake.

"DADDY!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his jacket. I don't know how long I stood in my father's arms but it was long enough for Edward to run around the building can come charging into the room. I looked up right in time for him to push Emmett out of the way. "Edward." I sobbed as my father let me go and I fell into Edwards arms.

"I love you so much Bella." He continued to say over and over again into my hair as I cried into his shirt.

"The ambulance is here Izzabee." I heard Emmett say from behind us and I looked at him with love in my eyes.

"Thank you so much for coming for me Emmey Bear." I cried as Edward handed me over reluctantly to Emmett. Emmet held me tightly and he buried his head into my hair and I felt his shoulders shack with his silent tears.

"I love you so much." He held me at arm's length to look me up and down and then pulled me back into his arms. "Never again, Izzabee. He will never hurt you again, I made sure of it." He said into my hair as I held on to my oldest and dearest friend. I was just about to ask what happened to Jake when another contraction hit and I screamed in pain. And I was pulled from his arms buy two men in blue shirts and Edward.

**Hides behind the stack of papers from my latest class. Please, please don't kill me. I will get the nest chapter out.. And I know you all are going to hate to here this. But I think this will be the last one.. Other than the epilog. I always had it planned to end right at the birth.. And as we can all tell.. That is just around the corner….**

**See you soon…. *crosses finger* I hope…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nutten…. Yeah I know shocker..**

**So… yeah I sux... Have no excuses... It is what it is…**

**Sorry….**

**Have to thank my awesome Beta Sassyvampmama…. You are the best woman…**

"THREE!" I screamed as I closed my eyes against the ever present pain. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." I felt his warm hands massage my shoulder; I opened my eyes to look into his calming green ones, "I want a new one, one without fucking sausage fingers." I cried as I grabbed onto Edwards hand and clenched it tightly against the pain.

"Breath, Bella, just breath." he cooed patiently, all the while cringing from the pain in his hand.

"You fucking breath." I panted, and then turned to glare at Sausage Fingers. "I want a new nurse, NOW." I saw her flinch at my words, and I guess you can say I felt a little tinge of remorse for yelling at the little shit, but the bitch was getting on my nerves.

"Thank you Stacy, we will be ok for now." Edward said in this velvety voice and a perfectly crooked smile, and I swear the woman licked her lips and fluttered her eyes.

_Are you kidding me?_

_I'm not afraid to cut a flirting, sausage-fingered bitch. _

"Yeah, _we_- as in the _father_ of my children; who I am about to bring into this world- and myself are just fine Sausage Fingers. You can run along and play now." I spat at the blonde bimbo in the Rug Rats scrubs. Her big blue eyes widened as she looked between Edward and myself before nodding and backing out of the room.

_Yeah, bitch I wouldn't want to turn my back on me right now either._

"And send me a nurse that has _normal_ size fingers next time." I sighed as the contraction subsided and closed my eyes. I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and wanted to cry. "I'm being such a bitch, aren't I?" I whispered more to myself then to the man at my side.

"Well, yeah." I glared up at him making him chuckle. "What, you wanted me to lie to you?"

"_Yes_!" I spat. He nodded, cleared his throat and batted his pretty little green eyes.

"No baby, you're not being a bitch at all. I mean really, what was that girl thinking, doing her job and all?" I rolled my eyes and laughed at his mocking.

"I feel so bad, but then at the same time, the bitch has been flirting with you from the minute she walked through the door."

"Really, I didn't even notice." He chuckled while holding an ice chips up to my lips, rubbing it lightly over them. I glared at him and rolled my eyes once more.

"Oh, yeah, that little butt grab she did when you had that tape on your leg wasn't obvious at all." He shrugged and smiled.

"Well when you have the ass of a God, everyone wants a grope." He winked as me as I slapped his hand away.

"I really hate you right now." I sighed as I looked out the window.

"I think I have heard that a time or ten in the last five hours," he chuckled and pressed a kiss to my lips, "but then again you also said you were gonna cut the bitch for flirting with me, so I'm not sure which to believe?"

"Oh, God I said that out loud?" I cried as I covered my face with my hands.

"All kidding aside baby," he took my hands gently from my face and tilted it to face him. "You have been in pain for over twenty-four hours; I think you are entitled to a little melt down here and there." He placed a kiss to my lips and smiled against them. "But maybe you can cut Stacy a little slack; the poor girl is only doing her job." I nodded and smiled.

"Got my babies out of there yet, Izz?" Emmett bellowed as he barged into the room with a large smile on his face. He looked around the room and then back to my distorted belly.

"Still?" He pointed to my belly. "Come on woman, quit being selfish I want to see my niece and nephew."

"I'm not afraid to cut an asshole either." I hissed under my breath causing Edward to laugh. Just as I was about to tell Emmett to bed over so I could stuff my foot up his ass I was hit with yet another contraction. "This shit is getting old." I gasped through the pain and leaned forward so that Edward could massage my back.

"Then push them little buggers out so I can play with them." and I swear to God he had the gall to roll his fucking eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him." I growled while I closed my eyes and tried to breathe like I was told.

"I'll do it for you my love." Edwards's voice was smooth and calming as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. I opened my eyes in time to see Emmett walked backwards to the chair in the corner with his hands held up in surrender, and a large smile on his stupid dimpled face.

"I really _hate_ you right now."

"Sure you do Izz, sure you do." I glared at him once more and then sucked in a breath as the pain hit an all-time high, causing Emmett to actually look a little bit worried.

"It's almost over, babe." Edward explained as he went back to massaging my lower back and looking over at one of the many machines connected to my body.

"I'm so done with this shit, just send a doctor in and cut these two out of me." I cried as my contraction ended and I could once again relax. "Oh… Or better yet….drugs." I looked at Edward a fluttered my eyelashes. "Drugs would be soooooo nice."

"Baby, just three hours ago you told me," he cleared his throat and started speaking in a high squeaky voice. "and I quote, 'No matter how much I beg, no drugs' Are you changing your mind now?." He jumped back as I slapped at his stomach and laughed. "Let me guess, we're back to the whole 'I hate you' thing, right?" and yes, he used the finger quotes. I turned to Emmett and winked.

"So Emmett, you ready to drop Rose like a hot potato for your Izzabee and the gummies?"

"Over my dead body." Edward growled from beside me and pulled me into his arms, well as much as all my wires would let me.

"Actually, I think it would be mine if I even thought about droppin' Rosie." Edward and I both looked at each other and laughed as we nodded our heads in agreement.

"Mr. Cullen?" Sausage fingers shrill voice called out from the door cutting into our laughter.

"Yes, Stacy?" Edward replied without taking his eyes or arms from me.

"There's someone out here that needs to discuss something with you." She explained while hiding her body behind the door like a scared little child.

"I'll be right there." he stated before he kissed my lips softly and rubbed the small amount of belly that wasn't covered in machinery. "I'll be right back my love, don't go off and marry Emmy Bear while I'm gone." He threw a wink at Emmett with a nod and walked out the door.

"How much..." I raised my hand to cut off Emmett's comment and watched the door close and listened to the latch before I looked at Emmett with hard eyes.

"Edward won't tell me shit, but I know you will." I said in a hushed voice as I curled my finger to him to come closer to the bed.

"Tell you what Izzabee?" he asked as he pulled the chair up next to my bed and sat down holding my hand.

"Where is Jake?" I asked still in hushed tones and watched Emmett's face fall as he stood up to fast it tipped the chair over.

"Hell no." he said as I started to pace around the room running his fingers through his hair. He stopped after a few laps and looked me dead in the eyes. "Did Edward say why he wouldn't tell you anything?" I threw my hands up in the air and cursed.

"Something about didn't want to get me all stressed out." Emmett nodded his head as he agreed and I shook my head no. "Emmy, you know me better than that, it will stress me out even more without knowing, and my imagination is driving me crazy right now."

"Izz, can't you just deal with the important things right now and bring those two little angels into the world, then worry about the fucknutts already in it?." He sighed as he turned the chair right side up and sat back down, just as he took hold of my hand another contraction hit. "Izz, hon... My hand..." he hissed as I tightened my grip and sucked in air through my teeth. "Ok…I'll tell you… just let go." he cried like a baby and I just shook my head.

"It's a contraction you dumb ass." I hissed as my eyes closed and I held my breath.

"Contraction?" he sounded panicked. "You mean their coming now.. ok.. ok.. What do they tell the chicks to do in all those movies?" he rambled. "Oh.. yeah.. ok.. I need clean blankest and warm water." I swear I was about to laugh at just how excited he sounded that he remembered that.

_Yeah, well if I didn't feel like my insides were being ripped open that is. _

_Ahh, buck up, it's not all that bad. It's the miracle of birth. _

_Miracle my fucking ass….. More like torture. _

"Emmy, just breathe." I panted as I clung tighter to his hand and waited for the contraction to pass.

"Oh, shit… that's what I'm supposed to say." he cursed under his breath before "Buck the fuck up, McCarty." I opened my eyes as he straighted his spine, took a deep breath and then started massaging my lower back like he had seen Edward do many times before. "Breathe Bella, you're doing great." he cooed and then closed his eyes as my hand tightened even more on his. "I would be doing great myself if you weren't tryin' to break my fucking hand." And I couldn't help myself but laugh out loud.

_Ok, that was funny, you have to admit. _

_Hence the laugh, though I feel like my insides are being ripped open._

_Laughter is the best medicine you know?_

_Yeah well you tell my insides that._

"Hey look, that little hand thing on the machine is going down. That means it's almost over right?" he asked, and I just shook my head as I waited for the pain to subside. After the pain calmed I took a few deep breaths and sighed. "Done?" he asked as I swear my hands moved to his throat on their own accord.

_I have no clue how it happened Mr. Officer, Sir. One minute he was standing here asking some dumb ass questions; the next he was turning purple and fell to the ground. I really have no idea how my finger prints got on his throat. _

_Think they will buy it?_

"Come on Izz, talk to me…" he whined.

"Just tell me what happened to Jacob." I sighed and opened my eyes, begging him silently. He shook his head and started to back up again.

"Don't do this to me Izz." He looked at the door and them back to me. "If not Edward than Chief will cut my balls off." He walked back to me and knelt by my side holding my hand. "And I'm really attached to them you know." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I'll deal with them, you deal with me." His eyes got larger then I think I have ever seen them as I growled out my words. He nodded and then took a deep breath before swallowing thickly.

"Jake is here in the hospital." he answered and then nodded, like I would be stated with that answer. I glared at him and waved my hand in a circle.

"AND…" I prodded.

"Jake's in a coma, Izzabee." he looked down at our entwined hands.

"Coma?" I whispered as I clung tighter to his hand and closed my eyes against the pain in my chest.

"Do you really need to know more than that right now?" he asked as I nodded with my eyes still closed. He cleared his throat and I felt his try to pull his hands from mine.

"No!" I screamed as I clung tighter to his and opened my eyes to lock his with mine. "Emmy Bear, how?"

"He OD'd, Izz. How he did it with two broken arms, and about 12 guns on him I have no idea, but he did." He pulled me into his chest as the tears fell. "I didn't want to tell you Izz. You need to worry about the Gummies right now, not Jake." he sighed into my hair as I sobbed into his shirt.

"Emmett, Justin would like…" I jumped at Edwards's voice, looking at him, begging with my eyes that it wasn't true. "Jesus Christ Emmett, I leave you for ten minutes and you break." He shook his head and walked slowly to my other side.

"It's true?" I whispered as I looked between the two of them. They both nodded and I sucked in a deep breathe. "Billy?" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Your father told him. He is on his way down here as we speak." Edward explained as he took my hands from Emmett and brought them to his chest. "Tell me what you're thinking Bella?"

"I…" I gasped as my stomach clenched and I was racked with the strongest contraction I had felt yet. I cradled my belly with my hands and howled out in pain.

"Emmett, go check to see if Angela has made it yet, ok?" I heard Edward say as he started to massage my lower back and then lean in to whisper soothing words into my ears. After I released my howl of pain, I took a deep breath and held it, hoping to God that it would end soon. "You have to breath baby." he cooed into my ear, and then started breathing deeply so I would follow his lead.

"I…" I hissed in pain as I sat up, trying to do anything to eliminate some of the pain. "I…can't." I cried as the pain slowly reseeded and I fell back onto the uncomfortable bed.

"What baby?" Edward whispered as he moved my sweat slick hair from my forehead and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I can't do this." I sobbed and pointed to my belly. "It hurts so bad, I just…." I turned and stared into his eyes pleading for his help. "Please… Just please, let me have drugs. I know what I said before, but I know they will help." He was about to break I could tell by the slouch of his shoulders and the worry reflecting in his eyes. But then a voice broke the intense connection that we were caught in.

"Mr. Cullen, he's here." The deep voice said and I watched as Edwards eyes brightened and he smiled his crooked smile.

"I think I may have something better than drugs." He whispered and pressed kiss to my forehead. "Give me one minute ok, love?" I nodded as I closed my eyes and tried to stop my tears.

_Buck up chick._

_Buck up my ass, this hurts like hell._

_Yeah, I know. I feel it too._

I huffed as I opened my eyes and stared out the window into the wet grayness of Washington.

_Now, remind me again why we didn't just go for the C-section? I mean come on; in-out done. No contractions, just a pretty little zipper for the next time you decide to have little gummies. _

_OH HELL NO. .that man is NEVER touching me again._

_Yeah, right. I'll believe that when I see it. _

"Don't worry Bella, your Prince is here." Jaspers voice brought me out of my inner monologue as he walked through the door a smile filling his face and bringing out the small little dimple in his cheek.

"Jazz." I sighed with a matching smile and then, with a start it fell. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed as I tore at the monitors on my belly and tried to jump out of bed. "I'm gonna kick your ass, what the hell where you thinking leaving Alice at home alone with Ara?" I felt Edwards's hands take hold of my wrist as I tried to pull the IV from my hand.

"Baby" he said softly, as he removed my hands and made calming circles on my hand while looking into my eyes.

"Help me get off this bed Edward, I'm gonna kick his skinny good for nothin' ass." I growled as I glared at Jasper who was chuckling on the other side of my bed.

"Think you can do the ass kicking in a few months? I kind of need him in one piece for a little longer." I heard from the other side of the room and my jaw dropped as I saw Alice walk in carrying the perfect little Ara in her arms.

"Tink." I cried as I tried once again to get out of bed to get to her. She rushed over to my side and handed off Arabella to Edward before wrapping her arms around my in a tight hug.

"I was so worried, I didn't know..." she cried into my neck as her arms tightened around me.

"Shush, it's over." I heard Jazz sooth as he wrapped his arms around us both. I felt myself relax and sighed as I pressed a kiss to Alice's cheek.

"I love you Tink," I looked up and into Jaspers eyes and gave him a slight smile. "you too my Prince." I heard Jazz chuckle and move back from our embrace as Alice and I both sniffed. With a start she pulled back from my arms and closed her eyes tightly, as a small smile touched her lips.

"_Everyone_ will be fine," she stated with a nod of her head, "Maybe a little worse for wear, but everything will be good in the end." She pressed a kiss to my cheek and winked. "But, since I know you better then you even know yourself. I am going to take my sexy little ass upstairs and find the answers to all those needless questions you have floating in the little brain of yours." I shook my head as I watched her kiss Jasper on the lips lightly, with a whisper of 'I love you, then dance her way over to Edward who was in the process of cooing and playing with Ara's fingers. "I'll just leave Ara with grandma Nee', since I have been informed grandma Nee' is no longer welcome in here with you." She tossed another wink and smiled over her shoulder as she took Arabella from Edward and danced out of the room, whispering to Ara on the way out.

"Never bet against Alice." Jasper said as he took my hand and ran his thumb over is softly.

"Never have, never will." I deadpanned, and then closed my eyes as I felt the beginning twitches of another contraction. I felt Edward help Jasper pull me forward slightly so Jasper could slide in behind me as I took a few deep breaths and hissed in discomfort. He pulled me lightly back into his chest and the hum of his voice and the rumble of his chest as he spook soothing words into my ear helped to calm me and my pain.

"Breath Princess, just breath. You're doing just fine; just think about your two beautiful babies who are so excited to see their mommy and Uncle Jazz." I could feel the smile on his lips and he pressed a kiss to my temple and chuckled. "You do know they are going to be soooo spoiled don't you?" I nodded as I did what he said and relaxed into the pain, and found for the first time in hours my contraction ended before I could even think of something horrible to say to Edward this time.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"I… WANT… MY... MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked between both stunned men on the other side of the room. Ok so yeah, I WAS asleep, I was calm, and yes, I WAS doing just fine. So I guess I can understand the shock that they both seem to be in. BUT….. that was before I was woke up to a wet bed. I haven't wet my bed since I was three years old. And there was no way, no way in hell, that I was going to tell Edward or Jasper that I just wet myself.

Edward shook his head slightly and then hurried over to my side. "Love, what's wrong?" he asked as he took a look at the contraction monitor to my left and then shrugged his shoulders toward Jasper.

"I want my mom." I whined as I took his face between my hands and looked his dead in the eyes. "I want my mom, NOW." I repeated, emphasizing each word.

"But Princess, you kicked her out of here hours ago. I don't even know if she is still here." Jasper said as he walked over to my other side and stared to run his fingers through my hair, trying to sooth me.

"She's still here, she knew that it was just a temper tantrum, and that I'd need her." I nodded my head and begged Edward with my eyes. And that really was all it was; I mean why I screamed at her for offering to get me another blanket, I'll never know. I'll just use the pregnancy hormone thing for a little while longer.

"Please, I just need my mom." I cried. He ran his fingers under my eyes wiping away the every falling tear and nodded.

"Jas, could you tell Justin to get Renee for us please." he asked without taking his eyes off me, and then pressed a kiss to my forehead. I watched as Jasper nodded patted my shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Who is Justin?" I asked/ hissed through my teeth as I followed his eyes to the machine that was showing that I was indeed feeling another contraction. He moved his hands down to my lower back, I leaned forward and he massaged as I tried to breathe through the pain.

"Ummmm..." he hummed as his fingers dug a little deeper into my back.

"Don't 'Ummmm….' Me, answer my question." I panted.

"RobsbodyguardJustin." he said in one word and I growled as the words took a few minutes in my over-tired and pain filled-brain before they registered any kind of meaning.

_RobsbodygaurdJusitn?_

_RobsbodyguardJustin?_

_Robs..body..guard…. Oh. My. GOD_

"I'm going to fucking kill him." I screamed out as the pain hit an all-time high and tears flooded my eyes.

"Baby, calm down. He just felt like he had to do something. "he explained as he tried to calm me down, but of course it wasn't happening. It took a good two minutes for the contraction to completely dissipate and for me to be able to form coherent words.

_Yes, Goddamn it. I counted it out by the fucking second. Counting to ten just wasn't going to cut it in this situation. _

"He HAD to do something, so he sent Justin?" I hissed as I pushed Edwards's fingers away from running though my hair and stared him down.

"And Derek." At least he had the audacity to look upset.

"OK... wait one minute." I looked at the door and then back at Edward. "You're telling me that Justin and Derek have both been standing outside that door," I pointed to the door, just to make sure that he knew which one I was talking about. "for the last," I looked at the stupid little white clock that was on the wall above the window. "nine hours?"

He nodded his head once and looked down as he slowly covered my hand with his.

"And their job is to…?" I waved my hand around trying to get him to add any information from this point because I was just plain clueless.

"Keep you and the Gummies safe." he said as if I was the stupidest person. Oh yeah and he had the wide eyes and his eyebrows were so high on his forehead that they were nearly hidden in his hair.

"From who?" I asked as I pointed above my head. "The man who overdosed on drugs because of me, and may never wake up?" I spat the question out.

"He didn't OD because of you, will you please get that idea out of your head." he spat back at me and I glared at him.

"How can you say that?" I gasped as I pulled my hand away from his and started flaying them about wildly. "_I_ was the one who couldn't keep it in her pants. _I_ was the one that said yes when he thought being fuck buddies was a good thing, _I_ was the one that broke it with him when _I_ found someone else. It was all me Edward, don't you understand? It was my fault that the great guy that he used to be went crazy and thought that the only way he could be happy like us was to kidnap me." I was a ball of sobbing mess by the time my little speech was done and fell into his waiting arms.

"Baby?" My mom's voice was worried as she was escorted into my room and ran to my side. "Are you ok sweetie? Is something wrong with her or the babies?" she asked Edward as she pulled me from his arms and started to smooth my hair.

"It's all my fault mom; it's my fault that Jake lost it. It's my fault that he tried to kill my children and then himself. It's my fault that Edward is now stuck with two babies and me for the rest of his life. And it's all my fault that he will never be able to find someone who is worthy of him. It's all ME." I cried into her shoulder as she held me tight.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she stated with a stern yet loving tone, "Look at me." I shook my head no into her shirt and cried even harder.

_That is something I am so going to have to learn._

"Look at me baby." she cooed and this time I reluctantly did as she asked. She ran her hands down my cheek and pressed a kiss to it softly before slapping it sharply once. My eyes got wide and my jaw dropped as she nodded once and smiled.

"That was for talking like that about my daughter." I shook my head and she giggled. "I love you baby, but it is not your fault when people make their own decisions. You are not the one who stuck that needle into Jakes arm the first time." I swear that my eyes were going to bug out of my head with that little piece of information. "They just told us, looks like he has been doing Heroin and a few other choice drugs over the last few months. It was the hand full of what they think was PCP, which put him into the coma that he is in right now. And I have a feeling that you were not the one who stuffed them down his throat while you were locked in that room?" I nodded as I took a deep breath and clenched my eyes tightly.

"And as for the whole 'Edward' thing; Isabella, can you really take one look at that man and tell me that it is really a hardship for him to be here with you, and my grandbabies? Can you really not see the love that is pouring out of that man's eyes every time he looks at you?" I shook my head and kept my eyes held tight. "Cuz baby, I could see it the day I met him, he looks at you the same way that I still catch your father looking at me. That boy is so in love with you, and I couldn't be happier for you." She pressed a kiss to my forehead and whispered into my ear.

"Just open your eyes and look baby, you'll see it too." I nodded and slowly opened my eyes to a pair of sparkling green ones staring back at me. I watched as a few tears fell from his dark lashes and felt my own do the same.

'I love you so much,' he mouthed as he took hold of my hand and brought it up to his lips. "Please don't ever think any different." I watched in awe as his shoulders shook as he didn't even try to hold back his tears. "You and the Gummies are my life. And you are so more than worthy, so much more."

"Oh Edward." I cried as I pulled him to me and he fell into the bed with me. I pressed kisses all over his face and help him as close as I could as tight as I could. "I'm so sorry, I love you so much."

"I love you to baby, I love you too." I heard the little sniffle from my mom and turned to give her a smile one that quickly faded as Edward asked, "Love, why are the blankets wet?"

"Oh, shit! Get up Edward, now." I screamed right as another contraction hit me like a semi-truck. "FUCK." I screamed as I help my belly and curled up on myself. "JAZZZZZZZ." I screamed and was surprised when right as my scream ended I felt his calming hands around my shoulders and his soothing words in my ears.

"Breath Princess, think of how great it's going to be to have Ara, Zack, and Zoey all snuggled together on a blanket in the living room." I nodded as I tried to picture the three perfect babies playing with each other's hands and cooing with their own little language.

"I wet the bed." I cried when the pain finally subsided and Jasper move from my side.

"Oh baby, let's get you cleaned up." Mom cooed as she pushed Edward and Jasper out of the room before walked back over to me and began pulling the blankets off me, all while trying not to disturb the millions of machines that were connected to my body.

"I feel like I could play an extra for the Broge." I said trying to get my mind away from the embarrassment of having my mother changing my wet sheets. She shook head and smiled as she helped me roll to my side and remove the sheet from below me.

"Baby, are you sure you wet yourself? Because this really doesn't smell like pee." She asked and then to my complete and utter shock brought the solid sheet to her nose and took a big whiff.

_Ok, now that is where I'm gonna draw the line. _

_Ummm… yeah… not going to be smelling my children's pissed-on sheets.. Thank you very much. _

"Thought so." she said with conviction and tossed the sheet into the linens tub and then pushed the button for the nurse.

"What the hell mom, I don't need Sausage Fingers coming in here and see that I can't even hold my own bladder." I huffed as I was franticly looking for something to cover the naked bed up with.

"Bella, you didn't have an accident, your water broke." she said just as Nurse Sausage Fingers walked into the room.

"Did you need something Ms. Swan?" she asked looking at her feet the whole time.

"Her water broke." My mom stated like it was the best news in the world.

_Still don't understand why it's so great. _

_Tell me about it, that shit was just plain uncomfortable._

_Well at least it wasn't pee._

_True, true._

"OK, I'll go and tell the doctor." She walked back over to the wall of machines and nodded her head couple times. Then her face took a serious turn as she picked up one of the many mails of paper hanging off the machines. "This is not good." She said as she tore off the paper and ran out of the room. I looked between the slowly closing door and my mom as panic filled my chest.

"What does she mean… 'Not good'…. What the fuck?" I screamed as another contraction hit and I grabbed onto my mom's hand. "Oh my God, it hurts so bad." I cried. I felt both Edwards and Jaspers hands on my at the same time but even with them both the pain was so excruciating that I felt like I was going to die. "Something's wrong." I screamed as I felt a bolt of heat cross my stomach.

"Bella, tell me what your feeling?" I heard the voice and knew it was Angela but couldn't concentrate on it due to the pain.

"Pain… so much pain." I clenched my eyes shut and curled into myself more.

"Oh, God Angela, blood." My mother's cry was the last I heard before my world went black.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBF


	26. Chapter 26

_***looks around the dimly-lit room* Is anyone out there?**_

_**Disclaimer: I still own nutten.. And I know I fail HARD!**_

_**Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I will do better next chapter…But for now…**_

_** Please welcome**_

_**Zachary Aidan Cullen**_

_**2lbs 9oz**_

_** Zoey Addison Cullen **_

_**3lbs 8oz**_

_**Joined our family on December 24, 2010**_

"I really need to…" The anxiety in my chest and stomach had me fidgeting in my chair, causing the woman working on my left hand to smile wryly at me.

"You really need to sit your happy ass down and relax," Rose's voice came from my left. I glared at her though she couldn't see me through the cucumbers over her eyes she still flipped me off with her newly painted hot pink nails.

"Really Bella, you need this." I looked over to Alice who also had cucumbers over her eyes.

"What I need is to be with my children." I spat as I pulled my feet from the sudsy water and tried to stand up.

"What you need to do is sit back down," the technician working on my nails said as she smiled sweetly at me and mouthed her apologies. I found out over the last hour that she had been given a very large tip to make sure that I stayed through my whole mani/pedi and facial.

_Never knew the cost of a babysitter was so steep._

_Hell woman, I would have strapped your ass to the chair if I was offered a hundred let alone the cool grand Alice and Rose had handed her. _

"Edward and Emmett are with the kids, along with a staff of well-trained medical personal." Brandy said as she placed her hand on my arm trying to reassure me. And let me tell you, it wasn't working very well.

"But what if Zoey gets hungry or Zach has one of his blowouts? And I forgot to tell them about the butt balm..."

"Jesus Christ Bella, you act like they've never dealt with a baby before. Take a chill pill…" I glared over at Rose and saw her raise her brow and smirk. "Isn't that part of the package Alice, a nice assortment of Xanax or something?"

"Can be with the right amount of incentive, I'm sure." Alice winked at me as I turned my glare to her and huffed.

"Come on Bells." I jumped as I unexpectedly felt Rose's hand on my shoulder. "You have been living in that NICU for the last six weeks; you need to take a little Bella time and relax."

"I can relax when my children are home where they belong," I spat out angerly as I shrugged my shoulder to get her hand off me.

"Bella, you have been sleeping in that God awful slider chair every night except for the one that Edward carried your passed-out ass home." Alice interjected with a flip of her hair.

"Oh and did that boy ever get shit for that one the next morning," Brandy chuckled as she stood behind me and started to massage my shoulders.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that one from Emmett!" Rose laughed as she sat back down to finish her pedicure. "Poor Edward, Emmett swore that something was wrong with one of the gummies when he saw that look on Edwards face."

"Poor Edward?" I huffed, "What about Poor Zach or Zoey? You know, the ones that woke up with no mommy or daddy there to comfort them." I knew they all rolled their eyes, I swear I could hear it, but they just didn't understand that my babies were stuck in little tiny beds in a cold hospital room. I needed to be there with them at all times.

"Bella, you really have no choice. The Doc more or less eighty-sixed your ass out of the hospital for the next four hours; you should be taking advantage of it."

"Yeah, we still have a whole new wardrobe to get you," Alice chirped from her spot.

I had to physically repress my shudder at the thought of yet another change of wardrobe, but I couldn't suppress my groan. "Alice, you just gave me a whole new wardrobe a few months ago and then again when I looked like a house. I think I'm good in the clothing department, thanks."

The horror on Alice's face would have been priceless if I knew that I wasn't about to get my ass ripped open. "Have you not looked at yourself in the last six weeks?" She asked as she waved her hand up and down over my body.

I merely shrugged as I took in the sight of my disheveled and rumpled clothing. "Purple velour workout pants; check. Matching jacket; check. And one of Edwards white undershirts to make it complete; looks about right to me."

"I know," she scoffed, looking at my choice of clothing with derision, "You're lucky I love you enough to be seen with you in _that_."

"Alice, this is one of your designs." I reminded her.

"Yeah, like from three seasons ago." She rolled her eyes once again. It was so extreme that I swear they really were gonna get stuck up there one of these days. "Girl, thanks to those beautiful babies of yours your body is rockin' way more than it ever was before, and now it's time to show off them new curves." I looked around to my friends to see all three of them nodding in agreement.

"Fine," I huffed and threw my arms into the air in surrender. "I give up, Bella Barbie me up, but I _will_ be back at the hospital before my four hours is up." I said the last part sternly, leaving no room for discussion from my friends.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"Alice, why the hell do I need a dress?" I sighed as she tossed the deep blue dress over the door of my fitting room. And yes it is mine; after over an hour of being locked inside this cramped little space I now have squatting rights. I own this bitch.

"You never know when you are going to need to dress up Bella," she sang out gaily as yet another blue dress flew over the top and landed on my head. I held up both and sighed yet again.

"If I just say yes to both, can we go?" I begged knowing full well I was not going to get away with it.

"NO! I have to see them on you." Her protest was accompanied by a very suspicious thumping sound.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" I barely covered my laugh as Brandy asked in full giggles.

"Shut up, you're next you know," Alice sing-songed yet again as another blue dress landed on top of me.

"I'm guessing we have a color theme today?" I asked as I slipped the first dress over my head. "This is so not going to work Alice; my boobs will spill out the minute I lean over." I tried hard to pull up the low V-neck line, but every tug upwards on the neckline brought a tug downward as well so that my panties couldn't be seen from the shortness of it. "And don't even think I'm going to walk around with my ass hanging out." I ripped the first dress off and tried on the other two, both offering the same show of skin as the first. "No, no, and no." I said as I tossed them back over the door.

"Belllllllaaaa, I need to see them." Alice whined as she banged on the door.

"Get me a dress that won't show off my tits and ass and I'll have no problem showing you." I spat as I opened the door and glared at the pixie.

"Baby, if you got them, flaunt them." She smiled saucily as she waved her hand around like Vanna White showing off my tits.

"Here Bella, try this one," Brandy said as she walked into the fitting rooms holding up a long sleek dress in the deepest blue I have ever seen.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down clapping.

"Honestly you guys, do you think I'm going to the Grammys or something?" I asked as I shook my head and took the dress into my fitting room with me.

"Well you know, Rob _did_ ask you to go, so did Jackson." Brandy sighed wistfully, then under her breath she whispered. "Lucky bitch."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm going to just fly my happy ass down to LA while my children are in the NICU." I said sarcastically. "They both know better than that, or at least I hope they do." I sighed as I slipped the dress down over my now larger hips. "It's a little snug." I said as I stepped out.

"Oh. My. God." Brandy and Alice gasped together.

"Oh Bella, you look so beautiful." I smiled at Brandy as she nodded her head as she looked the dress over once more.

"I love the bead work on the bodice, and the cut is just perfect for your new figure." Alice said in her 'Designer' voice as she walked around me in a circle. She clapped her hands twice and nodded. "It's perfect." Then she looked at Brandy and said, "You have learned well my young Padowan."

"Ok, I will admit, it is perfect, but for what? All I'm doing for the next few weeks is living in the NICU unit till my babies come home, and then I'm going to be the next 'Hermit of Seattle'. Can you really see me changing one of Zach's already famous blow-outs in this?"

"You never know Bella, you never know." I so hate it when Alice uses her know-it-all voice. "Now all we need are shoes; silver and strappy I'm thinking." She turned to Brandy. "What do you think young one?"

FBFBFBFBFBFB

"This is my favorite part of the day." I sighed happily as I held my perfect sleeping daughter in my arms, looking over at Edward who was changing one of Zach's blowouts.

"Normally, I would say the same," Edward gasped. I snickered as I watched him turn his head to the side and take a deep breath before turning back and wiping up our little Poop Machine once again. "Where does it all come from?" he asked our son as he placed another tiny diaper on his little bottom.

"Just think of what it's going to be like when he starts eating solids." I laughed out as Zoey stretched in my arms. "A couple more days, little one, and you get to come home." I cooed to her as her little fingers wrapped around mine.

"I can't wait," Edward said as he sat into the slider next to mine.

"Has Felix said anything about Zach?" Emmett asked as he changed the blankets in Zach's bed.

"They have a few more tests to do," Edward explained as he took Zoey and placed Zach into my arms. "The good part is that we found out fast about his lactose intolerance while we were here, that would have been a fun one to deal with at home." I nodded as I took the bottle of soy based formula off the tray and started to feed my hungry little man.

"Mommy loves her little man." My words were a mere whisper as I pressed a gentle kiss to his downy brown curls.

"They're still worried about his hearing; he doesn't seem to react to anyone other than Bella's voice. They haven't decided if he is just stubborn or if it's going to be an ongoing problem."

"Don't worry baby, mommy knows it's just because you love her voice the best." I winked at Zach as he wrapped his tiny little fingers around my pinky and looked up toward my face.

"I may have to agree with you there," I looked up and frowned as the devil himself walked into the room with a bright smile on his face. "Come on now Isabella, it was good for both you and the twins."

"Bull," I said too sweetly with a forced smile on my face so not to upset my Gummies. The Devil, or Felix as he asked to be called. Dr. Felix LuFure is a 30-something year old pediatric doctor that has been working diligently to get my two little angels ready to come home. In all honestly, he was one of the best doctors that I have ever worked with, well other than Angela that is. My problem with him stems from the fact that he feels that I'm spending way too much time here; he even almost went as far as to have hospital security remove me from the grounds, and actually ordered me to take some time for myself.

"How are my two perfect little patients doing tonight?" he asked Edward and I swear I saw him wink.

What an ass, first the man forces me to spend time away from my children, and now what he's Edwards best fucking friend.

"They seem to be doing great; Zach just had yet another blowout. Do you guys sneak that boy chili or something when our backs are turned?" All three men laughed at the question before Edward continued, saying, "We did have a question about when Zach would be coming home though."

"Well, I was thinking of taking him off the oxygen tomorrow and seeing how he does. Zoey, as you can see, has had no problems at all." He said as he smiled down at my little girl. "But Zach is our little fighter, and though he's not doing as well as his sister, he is moving forward so much faster than we expected. Most of the times after this type of situation, he would still be relying on all his tubes and wires and not able to eat on his own yet."

The situation he spoke of was the ruptured placenta that Jacobs's beatings had caused. Other than causing me to pass out and the need for me to have an emergency caesarian, as well as blood transfusion, it also caused both of my children to go without oxygen for a little too long. Zoey seemed to be doing fine when she was born, other than being 10 weeks early and not quite ready to be removed from the oven. Zach, on the other hand, had to have CPR administered the second he was out. Edward had later told me that the two minutes it took before he screamed his first high pitched wail were the longest minutes of his life. I sometimes thank God that I was passed out for that particular experience.

"So, what are you saying?" Emmett asked with pure excitement apparent in his voice. "Can little man come home too?" I felt hope well up in my gut as I looked down into the greenish blue eyes of my perfect little man.

"If all goes well, I'm guessing he will be able to go home a couple days after Zoey does; maybe a week after her at the most. Got that play structure up yet?" He laughed and shook his head when Emmett's face fell and we all heard the distinctive word 'shit' whispered under his breath. Emmett looked between me and Zach and nodded his head as he shot up from his chair, grabbed his coat and pressed a kiss to each of the Gummies before rushing out the door. He was saying something about picking up a couple more pieces to the insane play structure he bought as he disappeared from sight.

"Didn't I tell you not to encourage him, Dr. Lucifer?" I sighed as I glared at him and shook my head.

"But he's so much fun to mess with," Felix winked as he came to stand behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "And do you really think it is the first time I have ever heard that one, young lady?" I smiled as I shrugged my shoulders. "So they're fed, changed and ready for bed?" he asked with a slight chuckle to his voice. I nodded as I brought Zach up to my shoulder to burp. After only a few light pats he let lose a burp large enough to make his Uncle Emmett proud.

"That's my boy," Edward said proudly. Not only Emmett I guess. I smiled as I rolled my eyes and nestled my nose into Zach's neck.

"Ok, let's get these two into their beds for the night, Mommy," Felix squeezed my shoulder gently. I reluctantly stood up and placed Zach in his bed, making sure that his oxygen tube was placed perfectly and he was wrapped snugly into the light green Chanel blanket that Alice had gotten him. After doing one more check to make sure that everything was in there proper place, I placed a kiss to his soft little forehead and moved over to check over Zoey as Edward moved from her side to check on Zach.

After six weeks we had our twin's bedtime ritual down perfectly; the first few weeks were a mess as we bumped into each other constantly.

Making sure she had her pink Chanel blanket and her matching knit cap over her bald little head, I smiled as she reached her tiny little hand out to find the small little pink stuffed bunny next to her and wrapped her fingers tightly around its floppy ear.

"She really loves that little thing. Last night the new nurse took it out of her bed and she cried for an hour until I realized it was sitting next to her crib and not in there with her." I said, more to myself than to either of them, as I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Uncle Rob is so excited that you love it so much." I took another picture of her death grip on the ear and sent it to his phone. I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist and he pressed a sweet kiss to the back of my neck.

"Too bad Zach could care less about his." he laughed as I shrugged and giggled.

"Yeah, Rob _was_ kind of pissed that he took to that funky purple monkey from Jackson instead of his blue bunny. He'll get over it," I sighed and melted into Edward's arms. "They're just so perfect."

"Yes they are." he agreed.

"Bella," I looked up when Felix called my name sternly, only to see him holding my overnight bag.

"Did I put it in the wrong cubby?" I asked as I stiffened.

"Nope, you're going home tonight." He said as he shook his head and smiled in what I can only assume was evil delight.

"I don't fucking think so." I spat out angrily at him, HOW DARE HE? "I have been here every night since I got out of surgery and I will be here every night until they both are sleeping soundly in their beds at home." He raised his eyebrow and merely dropped the bag at my feet, telling me without words that he expected my acquiescence.

"Do I really have to make it an order?" I hissed at his sarcastic question and tried to take a step towards him, but before I could even move my feet, I was pulled back tightly into Edwards's chest.

_Ok, are we a fucking cat now?_

_I'm about to scratch the fuckers eyes out, so I would have to say yes. _

"I AM NOT LEAVING MY CHILDREN." I growled as I fought against Edward's arms with all my might.

"It's just for the night Bella; you need a night off to relax before Zoey is home full time. I have no idea how you have been sleeping in that slider and I need you to be 100% before I can send her home with you tomorrow."

"How many times do I have...?" I stopped fighting against Edward's grasp as his words finely registered in my brain. "Tomorrow?" I whispered as I fell like a ragdoll into Edward's embrace. I heard him take a deep breath and hold it as he waited for the answer too. Felix nodded with his signature, though slightly-less-than-normal, evil smirk.

"Tomorrow?" Edward asked again almost breathlessly and I felt the tears sliding down my cheek as his arms held me tighter.

"Zoey is ready to go home; she just hit the five pound mark and is breathing and eating on her own. She will still need to have the heart monitor on at night, though." he told us as he nodded again, "but it's time for her to go home."

"Edward." I whispered happily as my body relaxed into his arms. I felt his nod and smiled once more as the tears continued to fall from my eyes. "Our little girl gets to come home."

"She does, and we have a ton to do to get ready for her." He tightened his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my hair.

"She will be ready to go home tomorrow at noon. You have pumped enough milk to last through the night. Oh, and Bella," he waited for me to look up from Edwards and mine entwined fingers to finish, "I don't want to see your pretty little face in this hospital any earlier than 7am tomorrow, do you understand me?"

"But…. That's like 12 hours from now," I stuttered and looked at my sleeping little angels longingly.

"It's less than 11. You'll be fine and you'll thank me for it in a weeks' time, trust me on this one. You need to get a full night's sleep tonight to be ready for her homecoming, these are doctors' orders you know." I looked back over at him just in time to see him wink at Edward.

"Come on baby; let's go get everything ready for our little girl to come home." I looked once more to my children and then glared at Felix once more.

"You better not let anything happen to them," I threated as I picked up the unnecessary overnight bag and walked past him, hitting his arm with my shoulder. I scoffed as he and Edward chuckled. "You know, that would've worked better if your Jolly-Green-Giant-self had bent your happy ass down a little so I could actually hit your shoulder." I grumped jokingly. He laughed as he bent his knees to bring his six foot seven height down to mine so I could officially carry out my threat.

"I promise you Bella, nothing will happen to your babies. I'm sure I can find a nurse or two that knows how to do their job," he winked at me as Edward ushered me out of the NICU.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"This one is stuffed full too," I heard Emmett yell through the house as I walked in the door. "Damn woman, don't you think that maybe you're going a little overboard?" I laughed as I heard Rose growl from near the kitchen area.

"Have you _seen_ how much that boy shits?" she said as she walked out of the kitchen drying her hands and stopped when she saw us. "What are you doing home?" her face full of worry. "Did something happen?" I shook my head and ran into her arms.

"Zoey gets to come home tomorrow." I cried out gleefully into her neck as she held me tight.

"Oh Bella, that's so great," she whispered into my hair.

"I still think two closets full of diapers…" Emmett's words cut of when he rounded the corner. "What's going on?" I looked over my shoulder and smiled as Edward slapped his hand on Emmett's shoulder and explained to him that Zoey was coming home tomorrow. Emmett's smile grew so large I swear his dimples were about to become a permanent fixture.

"Zo-zo's commin' home," he said to himself and nodded. "Come on Rosie, we need to run to the store, need to get more diapers." I shook my head and laughed as Rose glared at Emmett.

"Diapers? Weren't you just bitching at me about how many they already have?"

"Babe, have you seen how much Little Man shits?" How the hell he said that with a straight face I will never know, but that is just one more thing you have to love about that big lug.

"How about we skip the diapers for now, I swear we have enough for a daycare." Edward said with a chuckle.

"What is that heavenly smell?" I sniffed and hummed. "Rose, is that apple pie?" my mouth started to water at the thought of fresh-baked hot apple pie and whipped cream.

_Did you just say whipped cream?_

_Yeah._

_Oh, I could think of something so much better than apple pie to lather that yummy stuff on._

I turned my head and took one long look up and down Edwards's perfect body as I remembered that it had been over six weeks since we have even touched more than platonically, let alone sleep together in the same bed.

"Rose baby, I really don't think she is listening to ya," Emmett's voice cut into a very vivid daydream of me licking the afore-mentioned whipped cream from Edwards's abs. I felt my cheeks burn but shrugged my shoulders and sighed dreamily.

"Give me a break, Emmy Bear, it's been a while," I sighed.

"Now what fun would that be, Izzabee. Just remember you already have your hands full with two, you guys don't need another right now." He wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear, and ten deftly jumped back just in time for him to barely miss catching my elbow to his stomach.

"See you tomorrow Emmett," Edwards's voice came out husky like, and I watched Emmett's face light up before he quickly pressed a kiss to my cheek and ran out of the house, practically pulling Rose behind him. Edward and I locked eyes and stood perfectly still until we heard distinct sound of Emmett's warbled rendition of bad 60's porn music get cut off by the slamming of the front door.

"Edward," I sighed his name as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek. I leaned into it and felt my stomach flutter.

"Please tell me that Angela gave you the ok for this." he whispered, his hushed voice filled with desire. His eyes were all I could see as he continually stepped closer to me until his body was pressed firmly against mine. I nodded my head slowly and smiled as my hands drifted lightly up his chest to wrap around his neck.

"This morning, right before Lucifer kicked me out and I was kidnapped by the girls," I squealed as he lifted me up in his arms and captured my lips with his. I gasped for breath as his lips left mine minutes later and was gently lowered to our bed.

"You are so beautiful." he sighed as he lowered his body over mine. "Have I told you how mouthwatering those jeans look on you?" I shook my head and moaned as his hands grazed over my hips. "But…" He pressed a lingering kiss to my neck, causing me to gasp as his fingers moved to the zipper of the jeans and slowly started to lower it tooth by tooth, "they'll look so much better in a heap on the floor, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree with you more." I moaned as the button was popped and he stood up and pulled them down my legs and off of me. In less than a split second my blissful lust was crushed by my own anxiety. I cringed as I brought my hands over my now spongy stomach, trying to hide as much as my little hands could cover. I heard Edward sigh as he lay next to me and he lovingly placed his hands on top of my own. Hands that were now trying frantically to pull the hem of my shirt lower to cover the extra skin, deep purple stretch-mark's, and the bright red scar that adorned my once flat and smooth stomach.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispered into my ear as he pushed my shirt up to just under my breast, and his fingers lightly trailed over my road map of a stomach. I cringed as they caressed over the sensitive flesh of my cesarean scar, "and you're so wrong. This right here," his fingers ran along my scar which, even though had little or no felling to it, still caused my body to cringe in pain purely from memory. "this is a visual reminder that you brought two perfect babies into this world. It's proof of the strength that you alone had to take care of our children until they were able to join us." He pressed a kiss to my temple before lowering himself down the length of my body leaving light touches and kiss on his downward trek.

"These are just a reminder of the time and energy that you put into bringing those same two perfect people into this world. You alone Bella, had the strength to care for and grow those little angels." His lips followed the purple lines of my stomach as he looked loving up into my eyes. "You are so beautiful Isabella Marie Swan, and nothing can or will change the way that I see you or feel about you. I never want you to feel insecure about your body or anything else about yourself around me. I love you baby, and nothing will change that, especially something as unimportant to me as a few slight changes to your outer body." His cheek rested on my stomach as his fingers made slow circles over my thighs, moving them ever closer to my barely covered core. "But I do have to say, your curvier hips and larger tits are quite spectacular." I slapped at his shoulder as I sniffed and laughed at him.

"God, I love you Edward." I sighed and then moaned as his fingers slid under the elastic edge of my lace purple panties.

"I love you to Bella. But, I do have a question for you… does the bra match?" I did my best to remember if I had put the matching bra on this morning before I remembered that I had on one of my less than sexy nursing bras.

"No." I answered and smiled as I heard his hum before I felt the sharp pull and heard the ripping sound of yet another pair of my panties. "I'm glad Alice made me buy a few dozen new pairs today."

"Smart woman." His voice was husky as his lips lightly pressed kisses down my stomach until they reached my newly waxed mound. His nose ran over my core causing a sharp intake of breath on my part and then a moan from his as he took a deep breath. "How I have missed you."

"Are you really talking to my cooch?" I laughed as he glared at me and then winked.

"Don't interrupt; we are a little busy reacquainting ourselves, thank you," he said saucily.

"Oh well, please don't let me get in the middle of that," I giggled as I rested my head on my arms and started singing _Love in an Elevator _at the top of my lungs.

"Think you're pretty cute don't you?" he chuckled before biting my left thigh.

"Nope…" I giggled as he blew a raspberry over the still slightly stinging bite. "But my boyfriend does, he's told me so a time or two."

"You're wrong you know." I looked down just in time to watch him move his face to the other thigh and give it the same attention. I hissed and then moaned as he licked where his teeth just marked.

"He doesn't think I'm cute anymore?" I rose up on my elbows to watch as he looked up into my eyes shaking his head.

"He thinks you are amazingly beautiful and…" he winked with his cocky crocked grin on his lips before his head dropped and I felt his tongue take one long slow pass up my wet core and I couldn't contain my heated moan as he circled my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck," I hissed as I fought to keep my eyes open and not fall back into the pillows in pleasure.

"And you're completely delectable." His voice was husky and deep as he lifted his eyes back up to meet mine while licking his lips.

"So, not cute anymore, got it." I stammered while trying to catch my breath. Just as I thought it might be possible to breathe again his long talented fingers started to lightly tease my lips and around my clit without touching it. He shook his head and smirked as I moved my hips slightly trying to get his fingers where I needed them the most.

"Little bit greedy tonight Isabella?" he whispered as he pulled his body up and over mine.

"Ugh…" I huffed as I took two large handful of hair and pulled his face to mine. "It's has been week's since I have had any type of enjoyment in that area." I pressed a light kiss to his lips and lifted my hips up to his, feeling his jean clad harden arousal hit just the right spot. "Please, tease me later, but I need you now baby," I whispered against his lips while slowly thrusting my hips up and causing the most perfect sensation to flood through my body as I pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

"As you wish," he whispered back before pushing himself off the bed, and unfortunately off of me as well, and in less time that it took for me to take a deep breath and remove my own shirt and bra, he had ripped open his button-fly and pushed his pants and boxer briefs to the floor before gently covering my body with his once again. "I love you so much baby," He whispered against my lips as the head of his dick teased my entrance before slowly pushing in inch by inch, his glistening green eyes locked with mine watching for any signs of discomfort.

I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled his lips tighter to mine as I met each of his gentle thrusts with one of my own. I could see the change in Edward's eyes once he realized I wasn't in any kind of pain and we both moaned hungrily as his thrusts grew stronger and faster and his pelvic bone hit my sensitive bundle of nerves just right every time. The heat started at my finger tips and toes and seemingly raced to my chore, causing my orgasm to hit me quite unexpectedly. My screaming of his name and nails embedding into his scalp was the final push he needed to follow me over the cliff.

"Get some sleep my love," he whispered into my ear as he snuggled tightly aginst my back once we had both gotten our breaths back. "Our little girl is coming home in just a few short hours." The kiss to the back of my sweat covered neck was the last conscience thing that I remembered.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

"No, the pink one," I said as I walked into the garage as Edward was locking in a car seat.

"Thought we would take them both so we could have the nurse go over this one too when she checks Zoey's." He tossed the words over his shoulder.

"Good idea babe," I cooed as I opened up the trunk and put the suitcase of a diaper bag into it. "I love it when you prove there's more to you than just a pretty face." I heard him huff before I felt his hand slap my ass.

"I thought I proved that to you months ago, 10 months to be exact."

"Little cocky there aren't you, Mr. Cullen?" I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him looking back at me with a smirk covering his face. He stalked over to me in two steps before pulling me into his arms and capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

"Don't I have a reason to be, Miss. Swan?" he asked as he trailed a string of light kisses across my jaw and I tried in vain to catch my breath.

"Yes sir, you sure as hell do," I finally said as I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips back up to mine. Once our bodies decided that air was truly a needed commodity to live we pulled apart.

"Let's go bring our baby girl home." He whispered as his arms tightened around my waist and returned my feet to the ground.

_Hell, I don't even remember him picking our lard ass up; poor boy's going to break his back._ I shook my head at my own inner monologue before nodding and pressing one more kiss to Edwards's lips.

"And then we can find out when little man will be released. God, I hope he did ok when they took his oxygen tube out." I whispered as Edward led me to the passenger seat with a supportive hand placed on the small of my back and helped me get in.

"I know he did just fine, Felix would have called if there had been a problem." I nodded as he lightly kissed the tip of my nose before shutting the door and walking over to the driver's side.

"I still don't understand why he couldn't do it with us there," I said as I leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes to block out the glare of the morning sun shining off the wet Seattle streets.

"How do you think you would have reacted if Zach didn't started breathing on his own and was struggling?" his hand covered mine, the ones that were now tightly clasped in my lap in panic over that scenario.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; can you go back to being just pretty?" I hissed and broke into a slight smile as he chuckled beside me and entwined our fingers together.

"As you wish," he snarked before turning on the radio and humming to the music. The vibration of my phone from my front pocket startled me out of my memories from last night.

**June 5, MTV movie Awards. Not taking NO for an answer.**

I sighed as I read the message and rolled my eyes. "Not gonna take 'no' my ass." I hissed as I typed the same message back.

"Rob?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, what the hell is up with him and wanting to take me as his date to an awards show? Doesn't he have enough problems with the tabloids?" I huffed as my phone once again vibrated in my hands.

**And a nice one to I might add, but we are not talking about your ass. I will arrange everything, Edward and my god-children will be in a hotel room close by. I need you there Bella. A good best friend would do it…**

**You have to still fight Emmett for that position you know? **I laughed as I pressed send.

"Changing the subject isn't going to detour him you know," Edward whispered in my ear as he read over my shoulder at a red light.

"One can always hope, I mean he is another one of those pretty people. And you know what they say about them pretty people…" I winked at him as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

**He just wants the girl; I'll take the boy, easy. By the way, tickets have just been bought; you fly out June 4, staying at the Hilton in LA.**

"I'm going to kill him." I hissed as my phone once again vibrated in my hands.

**It's less than 2 blocks from the venue. And you better call me when you find out when my boy is coming home.**

"Edward, do something about this," I whined as I held the phone up. He chuckled as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Bella I love you, but his is all yours baby. You promised that you would at least go to one with him, and you have already turned him down for the Grammys, People's Choice, and Academy awards." I huffed as I slammed my phone into my pocket and swung my door open once Edward parked the car.

"Did he truly think I would leave my babies? They are in the NICU for Christ sakes." I shouted as I walked around to the back to pull the diaper bag out, and then slammed the trunk with a strength I didn't even know I processed.

'Baby calm down, he knew the reason why, and he understood. But by June the Twins will be five months old, I think you can go out for a couple hours by that time. Not to mention that I think I might even be able to handle them by then," He said and laughed as I glared at him and stomped my whinny little ass all the way to the NICU.

_Are you really stomping your feel like a child?_

_Yeppers; I'm a child who has two of her own, sue me._

A smile forced itself to my lips as I walked into the door of the NICU and immediately notice that my perfect little man was no longer tethered to a million wires and a breathing tube. A tear fell from my eye as I leaned into his basinet and placed my first full kiss to his soft little cheek.

"Look at daddy's big boy," Edwards proud voice caused more tears to fall as Zach opened his eyes.

"He did great this morning, no problems what so ever," Felix said from my left causing my smile to widen even more.

"Do we have a date then?" Edward asked as he picked up Zoey and kissed her cheek before placing the hot pink knit hat my mom made on the top of her little bald head and matching knit coat over her little arms.

"I want a few more days to watch over him," he tapped his chin and smiled as I turned from the basinet with Zach cuddled under my chin, "but I'm thinking he should be ready to go home by Monday morning."

"But today is… Felix that's in two days." I gasped as I looked down to my little man.

"My God, she does know my name!" he joked and placed a large hand on my shoulder and said, "Sweetie, you get to take your son home in two days."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author note: Yeah, I suck... Been forever... No excuses… just on with the chapter…. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta…**

**You are the greatest…..**

"Please Bella, let me help." I could barely hear Edwards's muffled voice from the other side of our closed bedroom door as I restlessly paced the hallway back and forth with a screaming Zach in my arms.

"No!" I called out in answer and then sighed as Zach's screams become louder and his arms started flailing around. I swear for a three month old the boy has a great set of pipes on him.

"You can't do this by yourself; there are two of them and only one of you." I rolled my eyes as Zach threw himself backwards and almost out of my arms with yet another wail of anger. I pulled him closer to my chest and started to whisper soft nonsensical words into his ear.

"Come on baby boy, mommy needs to get a little sleep tonight and you know you don't want to wake Zoey up. That sister of yours is a bear when she doesn't get her beauty sleep." I whisper as I gently bounced him up and down. Though I have been told by two different doctors that my precious little boy has failed all of his hearing test, I just know he can hear me when he calms down slightly and stuffs his fist in his mouth. "Yeah, I don't want to be stuck with a cranky Zoey all day either." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Bella, come on." Edward whined from the other side of the door once more.

"I swear to God, Edward Anthony Cullen, if you upset this boy I _will_ castrate you." I hissed as I continued to bounce and press kisses to Zach's sweet little face.

"Just let me….." I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it as I walk away from our bedroom door, a bedroom that I haven't entered- let alone slept in- over the last three days, and walked my drowsy baby boy into his room where his sleeping sister laid quietly snoring in her crib.

"If your daddy gives you the flu, mommy is going to evict him from the house and make him sleep in the backyard." I sing-songed sweetly as I laid Zach into his crib and covered him up with his favorite blanket. I giggled as he grunted and even shook his head back and forth a couple times. "Ok, fine, just for you I'll let him live in the house with us. Truth be told Little Man, I think I would miss him too much. These last three days have been hell without him." I sighed as Zach closed his eyes with a slight smile on his lips. I tiptoed over to Zoey's crib and cover her with her blanket before pressing a kiss to her head. "Please give mommy a couple hours of sleep, even two would be great." I backed quietly out of the room after turning on the monitor, and sighed once more- in relief this time- as I quickly walked down the hall towards my much-missed bedroom.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" His voice was like a salve on my frazzled nerves, and I barely held back a sob as I let my exhausted body slide down the door, where I simply crumpled onto the floor in the hallway, him on one side, me on the other.

"I can't remember," I answered softly as I took a couple deep breaths, trying to hold back the tears that were still threating to fall.

"Please, if you're not going to let me help you, call someone else." His horse voice begged me as a few tears slipped past my defenses and I was oh-so thankful he couldn't see them.

"No," I huffed indignantly as I threw my head back, knocking it fairly hard against the door in the process. "I'm their mother; I should be able to handle them when their daddy is sick."

"Baby, there are two of them and only one of you. It doesn't show weakness to ask for help." I shook my head, trying like mad to fight off the sense of his words.

"NO!" I said harshly this time as I pushed myself up from the ground, turned around and leaned my head against the thin wood door that was separating me from my love. "I'm going to take advantage of both of the Gummies being asleep for now. I'll be on the couch, I love you." I whispered as I drew a heart of the door with my finger.

I heard a deep sigh and what I imagined was his forehead hitting the door. "I love you too, my stubborn woman."

I shook my head and whipped my eyes as I blindly shuffled down the hall, all the while doing everything in my power not to look at the piles of clean and dirty laundry scattered here and there and the ginormous stacks of dishes that littered my house.

"A couple of hours, that'll help" I nodded my head as I pulled my cell from the safe keeping of my bra and set my alarm. "I'll sleep for two hours and then get some housework done while they're still asleep." I sighed exhaustedly as I pushed a pile of clean towels to the end of the couch to use as a pillow and lay down using one of the largest as a blanket. I listened closely for any signs of little voices as my phone fell to the ground and my eyes almost physically slammed shut.

**FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB**

"Isabella Marie Swan." My heart clenches in momentary panic as my name was hissed angrily into my ears.

"Nope," I whispered as I shook my head and clenched my eyes shut, "it's only a dream."

"You wish." I heard the tapping of heels on the hardwood floor at the same time as I felt the presence of a large mass hovering menacingly somewhere over my head.

"Did he call you?" I sighed as I roll over and buried my head into the back of the couch, without even bothering to open my eyes. If I don't actually see them they aren't really here, right?

"Should have been your stubborn ass, but yes, he did call us." Alice's voice is so harsh I cringed as I tried to cover my head with one of the towels.

"Us?" I shook my head slowly, now more than a little scared of who he might have called.

"Yes 'us', Izzabee." I couldn't stop the grunt that escaped when I heard Emmett's upset voice come from over my head.

"Rose is in doing the dishes, Brandy is starting some laundry, and I just finished folding a few piles after we figured out which were solid and which were not." As her words begin to register, I turned over and looked wide eyed at Alice as she ticks off everything on her well-manicured fingers.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked as I pushed myself off the couch and looked around my now clean living room; well, except for the pile of towels I was using as bedding.

"About two hours now." Emmett answered as he sat down next to me and pulled me into his side. "Why didn't you call us sooner Izzabee? The place looked like a tornado hit it, smelled like shit, and you still look like death warmed-over even after your nap."

"I didn't want to inconvenience any of you." I said in a low voice, just a little afraid to look either of my friends in the eyes.

"Shouldn't that have been a choice for us to make?" Alice asked seriously as she sat facing us on the coffee table. "Bella no matter how great a mom you are, sometimes you will need a bit of help. Why is it so hard for you to ask us?" She huffs out the question as she pulls me from Emmett's arms into a tight pixie hug.

"Wait, if you and Brandy are here who has the girls?" I asked as I looked around the too-quite-for-kids-to-be-in-attendance room.

"Jasper," Emmett answered with a chuckle, "he got the short straw." I could only shake my head and sigh in amusement.

"So, I'm guessing you turned off my alarm?" I asked as I playfully slapped his arm and then hugged him.

"I did, but before we do anymore of the 'huggen stuff'." he hesitates for a second before he gently pushes my shoulders and holds me at an arm's length away from him and shakes his head, "you _really_ need to take a shower. Girl, you are ripe!" I snapped my eyes to his and glared angrily at him and was just about to complain when Alice held up her hand.

"Its fine Bell's, go take a shower. I promise we have everything under control. Zach has been fed and changed and is now riding on his Aunt Rosie's back helping her do dishes. Zoey has had the same and is sitting in the bouncer on the dryer while Brandy works her little tail off." I nodded as Emmett helped me up and pushed me toward the shower. "But Bella, we _will_ be talking about this little problem you seem to have concerning asking your family for help later." She scolds as she tapped her foot once again on the hardwood floor.

"And don't be too hard on Eddie, he loves you and it was killing him to have to hear you go through all this alone." Emmett called out after me. I just rolled my eyes and tried to fight the smile that was pulling at my lips.

"I'm one lucky woman to have them," I whispered to myself as I headed into the spare bathroom to take a much needed shower.

**FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB**

"I swear to God Mary Alice Whitlock if you gave him the day off I'm going to stick this Jimmy so high up your ass…" Rose's words died on her lips as Riley waltzed into the room carrying a silver platter full of cookies and steaming Starbucks cups.

"Coffee's on ladies," He said sing-songishly and smirked as he made sure hands Rose her cup first and wink before turning to me.

"You are such a flirt," I whisped as he handed me my decaf- Cinnamon Dolce Latte. He shrugs and leaned in to kiss my cheek

"She is just too easy," he whispered back and then turned to Brandy as I looked at Rose who was now glaring at the spot on my cheek where Ry's lips had just touched.

"Don't you think you have enough men falling all over your ass Bella? Can't you fucking share?" she pouted as she flopped back into the nearest chair.

"Sure, I can Rosie-pooh," I cooed as I sat on her lap and wraped my free arm around her shoulders. "You can have Edward." I squealed as I jumped up from her lap, thankfully not spilling my coffee all over both of us, as she pinched my side.

"I would rather have one that wasn't related to me, thank you." She hissed with a smile as she took a long pull from her coffee and moaned. "Why is it always better when he gets it?"

Alice waved her hands up and down showcasing Riley's body and rolled her eyes. "Do I really have to say anything more?"

"Nope." we all agreed at once and then started laughing when a blush covered Riley's face.

"Ok ladies have a great time playing dress up, Hitler here has given me a shit-ton of work to do and calls to make." He offered us a dramatic bow and winked at Rose as he backed out of the room.

"God," Rose sighed as she fanned herself. "Please tell me his girlfriend's a bitch." I chuckled as I took a drink of my coffee.

"Nope, she's the sweetest little thing you have ever met." Alice answered gaily with a smile as Rose groaned and shook her head.

"You could have lied to me, you know." She hissed to Alice as she looked out the window and took a drink of her coffee. "So dang good, I have to get him to teach Emmett his tricks since I can't have him." She sighed and flopped back on the couch.

"Ok, on with the dress-up," Alice yelled as she runs over to one of the many racks on the wall and pulls out two white bags. "This one is for you, my love. But just remember; I'm still pissed at you for going with Jackson." She says as she hands Brandy one of the bags with a kiss on the cheek, then dances over to me and kneels at me feet holding the other bag out to me. "And for the princess of the night."

I shook my head and giggled as I started to slowly pull the zipper down with my eyes closed.

"Now remember, Rob is the one that picked out the color and style, you gave up all rights having any say when you pushed it all onto him," she reminded me when I got the zipper about half-way down the bag. "And it is the MTV Movie awards, so it couldn't be too elegant."

"It's his thing; I'm just the arm candy for the night," I giggled as I continued to pull the zipper down.

"And what a hot piece of arm candy you'll be. Hot damn Tink, I really think this is your best one yet." Rose gushed as she took the dress from my shaking hands and held it up to my body. "Oh wow this color is just perfect with her skin and hair."

"Yeah, I was really excited when he told me he wanted a blueone. I've had this roll of fabric sitting in my store room just waiting for the perfect occasion."

"Alice is that the Douppioni you bought last year?" Brandy said gasping as she ran her hand over the materiel of the dress still pressed up against my body. I looked up to see Alice nod and then back down to the dress, still in awe of its simple beauty.

"Oh, look at this slit," Rose whispered in awe as she gently drew fingers up the side of the gown. "it just keeps going."

"It only goes to the upper thigh," Alice said as she looked up to me and smiled just a little too sweetly. "I know how you are about your body now," she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "even though I still don't understand. You are rocking those new curves like a fucking model. But I _did_ keep the slit conservative, well for me at least." She giggled as I glared at her slightly. "What do you think Bell's?" she asked me, and for once in her life I really think she was worried about my answer. I slowly walked over to the full length mirror and held back the tears as I looked at the magnificent dress in front of me.

The royal blue full length material was absolutely striking against my natural coloring, even I had to agree to that, and the simple A-line cut with an ever-so-slight bunching at the waist and a halter neckline gave it that dramatic yet understated appearance. In short, this dress had everything that I always look for in my own choices. Rob's wants may have been the main focus of the piece, but I could see she honestly took the time to make it something I would feel completely comfortable wearing in front of millions of screaming fans.

"It's perfect." I whispered as I stared at the dress in the mirror.

"Well?" Alice said as she peaked around my shoulder. I raised my eyebrow as I looked into her eyes through the mirror. "Gonna try it on?" she asked with a smile on her lips. I nodded absently as she led me to the dressing room.

"Well?" I heard Rose yell from the other side of the door.

"Damn girl keep your panties on. I do need a little bit of time to put it on you know." I turned around once more for good luck, just checking to make sure that everything was perfect before I opened the door and posed in my best over the top model pose.

"Oh Bella!" Brandy and Rose gasped, while I heard a distinct giggle from our own little pixie.

"At least the dress is perfect, but the "Blue Steel" duck lip pose has got to go." I laughed as the other two finally looked up and burst out laughing.

"Damn, I thought I could use this one for the red carpet." I jokingly chuckled as Alice started to tug and pull at the dress, the designer in her checking to make sure that everything was perfect.

"I may have to bring the waist in a bit; you've lost more weight than I thought." She hummed abstractly as she scrutinized the fit of the dress over my ass and then patted it before skipping off to her desk. "Other than that, it's perfect. Just don't lose any more weight before the show, ok?" She stated sternly as she pointed at me with one finger and rummaged through her desk. Then without even looking up she said. "Brandy yours is perfect, as it should be since we already did a fitting yesterday. Just remember to wear the silver shoes we bought, not the black," She said, reminding of which accessories would be best before holding up her pin cushion and dancing back to my side.

"Silver, yeah I got it Alice, just like every other time you've told me over the last week." Brandy laughed as she dodged a flying pin cushion and ran to hide inside the fitting room.

**FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF**

"You do know that your date is starting to feel a little neglected, don't you?" Brandy whispered into my ear as I once again looked down at my cell phone to read the incoming text.

"Oh please Brandy, he's up there. He doesn't even know that I'm texting Edward right now." I sagely pointed out as I glanced down to read how my two little Gummies were doing. And just like with Alice, I swear I could hear her eyes roll. Those two were definitely spending _way_ too much time together.

"He did help raise Lizzy remember, and she is still here to tell the tail." I sighed at her retort as she sat back into her seat and I heard Jackson chuckle.

"Don't be too hard on her Brand, she's just so used to being at award ceremonies that she's bored." I glared at him as I huffed and shoved my cell phone into my clutch.

"FINE," I hissed with a tight smile on my face and then winked at him to make sure he knew I was joking. "it's gone. When does he do his presenting?"

"His is the next one up," Jackson said with a chuckle still in his voice. "Is she going to be this bad when Ashley and I watch them next weekend?" he stage whispered to Brandy, not at all trying to keep his sarcastic words from me.

"Worse," She said, which caused them both to laugh.

"I hate you both," I deadpanned right back at them just as Rob was being introduced onstage. "I'm really not _that_ bad, you know."

"Bell's, you've been checking up on Edward every five minutes, each time asking how the kids are. Hell, I even saw you check your phone on the red carpet." I closed my eyes and sighed as I heard Rob introduce Keith Urban.

"Really? Keith? I thought he was introducing Aerosmith." I asked as I looked up onto stage right when the house went dark. I heard the strums for the beginnings of _'Only you can love me this way'_. "Oh I love this song." I sighed and closed my eyes as the words to the first verse flowed over me.

**Well I know there's a reason **

**And I know there's a rhyme **

**We were meant to be together **

**That's why... **

**We can roll with the punches **

**We can stroll hand in hand **

**And when I say it's forever **

**You understand... **

"Oh my God, Rob is walking back onto stage with a guitar," Brandy leaned over Jackson to whisper in my ear, causing my eyes to fly open and as I stared in wonder when Rob not only started playing along with the song but started singing backup too.

**That you're always in my heart, **

**You're always on my mind **

**But when it all becomes too much, **

**You're never far behind **

**And there's no one that comes close to you **

**Could ever take your place **

**Cause only you can love me this way**

I sighed and shook my head when Rob looked toward where we were sitting in the audience and blatantly winked at me in front of millions of people.

"I thought we were trying to debunk the whole relationship thing for the tabloids. That right there IS not going to debunk anything." I huffed angrily,offering Rob a glare I knew he would never see.

**I could have turned a different corner **

**I could have gone another place **

**Then I'd of never had this feeling **

**That I feel today, yeah... **

"Live a little Bell's, blow him a kiss." Jackson laughed and bumped my shoulder while Rob once again winked towards our direction.

"Oh I have no problem living, Rob on the other hand might have loads of problems doing just that after tonight,." I laughed when Jackson just shook his head and smiled.

"I think Zoey will have a problem with you hurting her Uncle Robbie." I shushed him with a wave of my hand.

**And you're always in my heart, **

**Always on my mind **

**When it all becomes too much, **

**You're never far behind **

**And there's no one that comes close to you **

**Could ever take your place **

**Cause only you can love me this way **

**Ooooh... **

"Someone else is going to sing along with them?" I asked myself as I watched Rob waved to someone just off stage after setting his own guitar down.

"You could say that," Brandy chuckled causing my eyes to leave the stage and look at her smiling face.

"What's….?" I stopped deand when I heard a voice other than Keith's start to sing the next verse, a voice that I knew like my own. "Edward?" I whispered as I slowly turned my head back to the stage in bewilderment. It was a complete shock for me to see _my_ Edward standing up on the MTV Movie Awards stage in a tuxedo singing side by side with Keith Urban and Rob.

**And you're always in my heart, **

**You're always on my mind **

**And when it all becomes too much, **

**You're never far behind **

**And there's no one that comes close to you **

**Could ever take your place **

**Cause only you can love me this way **

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you please join us up on stage?" Rob asked with a chuckle in his voice. I shook my head violently in the negative even as I felt my traitorous friend's hands lifting me from my seat and pushing me towards the aisle. My ears rang with the roar of the crowd as I looked back at Brandy and Jackson's smiling faces. Something was definitely happening here, I just wasn't sure what it was.

"Go!" Brandy mouthed, "He's waiting for you." My eyes stung with hundreds of unshed tears as I looked up to the stage where Edward was now down on one knee holding out his hand to me.

"OH MY GOD." I whispered as an usher took my arm and lead me slowly down the aisle and helped me up the stair onto stage.

**Ooooh... **

**Only you can love me this way.**

"What….?" I stuttered as Rob met me at the end of the stairs and took my hand in his. "How?"

_Come on, I'd swear we have a better vocabulary then this._

"It's just one of the perks of being me." Rob bent down and whispered into my ear as he gently led me towards Edward's still kneeling form. The tears finally fell free of my lashes and slipped down my cheeks as his bright green eyes looked into mine and his crooked smile pulled at his lips.

"I love you," he said and I had to strain to hear him over the sounds of the still screaming crowd.

"I love you too," I barely got out as I watched his hand reach into his pocket and bring out a small red box. My breath hitched in my chest as he held the box out to me and cleared his throat. The sounds of hundreds of gasps and awe's throughout the auditorium rang in my ears as I watched Edwards' trembling fingers slowly open the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

"I have gone over what I wanted to say to you at this moment hundreds of times. Do I want to bring up how I was enraptured with you even when you were simply an image in a frame in a house my friend let me stay in? Should I mention how my world spun out of control the minute I watched you crawl away from me that first day?" I laughed and covered my mouth as he winked and continued.

"Maybe I should comment about the moment when you looked into my eyes the first time and said the most wonderful words a man could ever hear for the very first time. Or maybe it was when I saw you holding our children for the first time. That would be easy, because then I could just go with the simple statement of how my life was meaningless without you. But now I'm here, with the most beautiful woman in the world looking at me with so much love in her eyes, and I can't think of everything I wanted to say. And then again, at the same time I have so much bubbling up I want to explode. But I know this without question; I love you with all my heart, and I can't see my life without you in it. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and spend the rest of forever with me as my wife?" I watched as he swallowed thickly and fidgeted slightly on his knee.

"Yes," I whispered as I fell onto my knees right and into his arms. "Oh Edward, a thousand times, YES!" I cried as his lips met mine and the room exploded into scrams of excitement and applause.


End file.
